Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah:My Boyfriend From Akatsuki
by Riyuki18
Summary: Acara takbiran akatsuki dan kawan-kawan pada dateng ke tempat Rei buat ngerayain. Bakalan kayak gimana ya? Semoga gak rusuh! Dan Lebaran YAY! Selamat lebaran ya minna! "La-last chapter? Are you serious author?" Pein ngomong mendadak sok bule. Chapter update, enjoy it and smiles! Cekidot.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Ketemu lagi sama author! *lambai-lambai kaki*.

Pein : Kagak sopan lu! *geplak kaki author*.

Author : Eh maap-maap *lambai-lambai tangan*.

Fic ini merupakan sequel dari Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah (kalau bisa disebut sequel sih), di fic ini mungkin storynya akan berpusat sama pasangan AkatsukiXOC (yang udah baca cerita sebelumnya pasti udah tau siapa aja). Dan akan lebih fokus ke mereka, author harap kemunculan OC disini tetap bisa menjadi pemanis. Dan berhubung story ini akan berpusat ke Romance/Humour, jadi author harap bantuannya, buat bantu author bikin adegan romance (karena jujur saya koplak banget bagian ini), dan mungkin akan author kasih konflik juga. Bagi yang mau ngasih OC lagi author buka lowongan buat menuhin ruang kelas hehehe, tapi kasih deskripsi OCnya, ok.

Di story ini akan berbalik dari story pertama (dimana para akatsuki mengejar pujaan hatinya masing-masing), disini mungkin para ceweknya yang berusaha mempertahankan pacar mereka masing-masing, because they're from akatsuki and cool hahaha ... Okay, enjoy it!.

Warning : T rate. Chapter ini baru pembukaan.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau jadi milik saya mungkin hanya dimimpi saya doang.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah : My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**-Opening-**

**.**

**.**

Liburan sekolah udah selesai dan sebentar lagi akan ada penerimaan murid baru. Hidan, Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi akan menjadi murid kelas tiga. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu kembali ke kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, bekerja dengan menjalankan misi-misi dari orang-orang yang butuh bantuan. Sedangkan Itachi, dia malah kerja sambilan jadi guru pengganti selama Kurenai-sensei cuti hamil.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK!" sapa Tsunade bersemangat, menyapa murid-murid pagi itu.

"Pagi Tsunade-sensei!" jawab semua murid yang hari itu udah pada kumpul dilapangan.

"Gimana nih, liburannya? Yang bawa oleh-oleh jangan lupa bagi-bagi saya ya, hohohoho" Tsunade malah celamitan minta oleh-oleh ck ck ck.

"Oleh-oleh bom mau, un?" celetuk Deidara yang baris paling depan dan langsung kena sambit sama Tsunade.

"Buat anak kelas dua yang sekarang memasuki semester baru sebagai murid kelas tiga, selamat untuk kalian!" kata Tsunade pasang muka tanpa dosa padahal abis nyambit anak orang.

"Dan satu lagi, Osis akan diganti sama anak-anak kelas tiga yang baru, jadi siap-siap mencalonkan dan dicalonkan!" sambung Tsunade dengan senyum kenistaan, yang kayaknya ada niat-niat terselubung.

"Hari ini kalian boleh pulang cepat, dan pembelajaran baru akan dimulai minggu depan. Apa ada pertanyaan?".

"Tsunade-sensei, syarat jadi Osis apa?" tanya Gaara yang sepertinya tertarik.

"Tsunade-sensei, pemilihannya dalam kategori apa aja nih?" tanya Sasori yang kayanya gak mau kalah dari Gaara.

"Ketua Osis dan wakil Osis. Sisanya dipilih sama ketua dan wakilnya yang udah kepilih nanti, dan yang mau mencalonkan atau dicalonkan, silahkah kasih langsung ke saya!" kata Tsunade tumben ngasih penjelasannya bener kagak sableng.

"Dan, untuk tugas pertama dari Osis ini untuk mengurus murid baru yang akan masuk minggu depan" Tsunade kali ini kembali mengeluarkan senyum nista, dia yakin, seyakin-yakinnya kalo banyak yang bakalan tertarik.

"Sekian pengunguman dari saya. Kalian boleh langsung pulang, kalo mau nginep gak apa-apa, tapi per-malem bayar ye!" kali ini Tsunade kembali sableng.

"Kalau udah gak ada pertanyaan lagi BUBAR, BUBAR!" Tsunade malah ngeluarin sapu ngusir anak-anak udah persis kayak ngusir anak ayam.

* * *

"Kayaknya gue pengen daftarin diri deh" kata Sasori yang lagi dikantin sama Nazuka.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku dukung kamu aja deh. Tapi awas ya, jangan macem-macem sama murid baru kalau misalnya kepilih!" kata Nazuka ngedukung sekaligus ngancem Sasori, yang cuma bisa dibales cengiran dari sang pacar.

"Gue gak bakalan macem-macem kok, kan gue cuma sayang sama elo!" Sasori mulai gombal yang langsung dicibir sama Deidara dan Hidan, pasalnya ini anak dua lagi nganggur. Aoi sama Sora masih liburan di tembok Berlin, baru balik 3 hari lagi. Yurina malah sakit abis pulang mudik, gara-gara masuk angin pas naik kereta bediri di depan pintu kereta ck ck ck.

"Macem-macem penggal aja, gua siap kok jadi algojonya" kata Hidan sambil ngeluarin sabitnya yang entah darimana bisa dia bawa.

"Sirik aja lo! Cabut aja yuk, disini banyak pria-pira galau." Ledek Sasori dan langsung ngacir sejauh-jauhnya dari DeiHidan yang udah galau tingkat dewa.

"Reseh, un! Hidan, lo mau ikutan jadi Osis gak, un?".

"Kagak ah, males. Balik aja yuk".

"Tapi Tobi kemana, un?".

"Mana gua tau! Emang gua emaknya Tobi! Udah, itu anak juga bisa pulang sendiri. Mau balik gak nih?" Hidan udah nenteng-nenteng tas sama sabitnya. Dia ngeri kalau ketauan.

"HIDANNN! BERAPA KALI DIBILANGIN JANGAN BAWA SENJATA KE SEKOLAH!" firasat buruk Hidan kejadian, sang guru galak aka Anko udah nongol aja sambil ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Selamat menikmati BP, un. Gue cari Tobi aja, bye un!" kata Deidara yang langsung ngbirit ninggalin Hidan disiksa Anko.

**TBC...**

* * *

Author : Ini baru pembukaan dulu jadi baru sedikit ... Semoga berkenan buat yang baca, maaf kalau typos author masih bertebaran hehehehehe. Yang mau masukin OC tambahan silahkan ^_^V.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	2. I'm Jomblo neh!

Author : Sebelumnya author mau ucapin makasih buat para OC yang masuk, dan gak sangka banyak yang minat ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, mohon bantuannya. Dan Pein dan kawan-kawan masih tetep ada kok. Buat para OC yang masuk, anoo ... Kalau kelasnya sumpek author hijrahin ke kelas satu ya? *Ditimpukin OC*. Chapter ini juga masih belum terlalu panjang, soalnya baru permulaan. Enjoy it please!.

Pein : Berarti kemungkinan gue kena nista masih bisa terjadi dong ...

Author : Adakah yang berminat sama Kisame atau Kakuzu? Hahahaha mereka jomblo loh!

Kisame : Ayo-ayo gue terima apa adanya kok! *promosi*.

Kakuzu : Gak butuh *ngitung duit*.

Warning : T rate, typos, abal hahah dll.

Pairing ; AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto dan OCnya punya para reviewers deh.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 1**

**(Gua masih jomblo!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kok udah pada balik?" tanya Pein heran ngeliat Deidara sama Tobi udah balik dari sekolah.

"Kita pulang cepet Pein-sempai!" jawab Tobi sambil nemplok ke Pein.

"Lepasin gue Tobi!" Pein langsung nendang Tobi tanpa berperasaan yang akhirnya malah jadi nemplok ke Deidara.

"Iya, kita pulang cepet, un. Belajar kayak biasa dimulai minggu depan sekalian penerimaan murid baru, un." Jawab Deidara sambil nendang Tobi kembali yang akhirnya nemplok di tembok bareng cicak-cicak di dinding.

"Terus, Hidan sama Sasorinya kemana?" tanya Zetsu yang muncul dari balik kamarnya sambil bawa-bawa bunga.

"Wuidih, mau kemana lu?" tanya Pein takjub, Zetsu udah rapih. Biasanya juga berantakan melulu.

"Mau kerumah yayank Haruru dong! Gua kangen sama dia. Dah, cabut dulu kawan-kawan, muach!" jawab Zetsu malah sambil kiss bye-kiss bye.

"Makin akut aja itu anak!" kata Pein geleng-geleng liat kelakuan Zetsu.

"Oh, ya. Hidan sama Sasorinya mana emang?" tanya Pein melanjutkan pertanyaan Zetsu tadi.

"Sasori masih pacaran sama Nazuka, un!" jawab Deidara setengah manyun, soalnya dia ngiri gak bisa ikut pacaran sama Yurina,

"Nazuka ke sekolah?" tanya Konan penasaran, dia kira Nazuka lagi liat-liat kampus.

"Iya, un. Katanya sih kangen sama Sasori, un!" jawab Deidara setengah bete, oh andai dia bisa ketemu Yurina.

"Terus Hidan?" tanya Pein yang berpikir mungkin itu anak lagi berduaan sama Aoi sambil mencoba membayangkan gaya Hidan pas pacaran tapi imajinasinya gak nyampe.

"Hidan kencan sama Anko-sensei, un!" jawab Deidara sukses bikin Pein dan Konan setengah melotot.

"Ha? Seriusan lu?" tanya Pein kemakan omongan Deidara.

"Kagak lah, un. Dia ketauan bawa sabit, dan kayak biasa deh diomelin sama Anko-sensei, un! Payah lo Pein, gitu aja percaya, un." Jawab Deidara heran, si Pein gampang banget dikibulin.

"Ngomong-ngomong bakalan banyak murid baru dong entar?" samber Kisame yang ternyata, oh ternyata dari tadi ada disitu, cuma dia diem aja.

"Iya lah, un. Emangnya kenapa tanya-tanya, un?".

"Asik dong! Gua mau kesana ah nanti, mau liat-liat!" jawab Kisame bersemangat, udah kayak orang mau liat barang aja.

"Jangan deh, Kis. Nanti murid barunya pada kabur semua ngeliat tampang ancur lu!" kata Pein ngeledek, Kisame cuma manyun.

"Ah, Pein. Lu gak boleh liat orang seneng aja! Gua kan juga kepengen cari jodoh. Kali aja gua bisa beruntung kayak si Zetsu, bisa dapet cewek cakep kayak personil SNSD tuh!" kata Kisame sambil ngarep dapet cewek cakep kaya anggota SNSD, padahal SNSD apaan aja dia gak tau dan gak pernah liat (author: norak emang dia! *di lempar ke laut*).

"NGIMPI! Wekekekekekekek!" bales Pein kayak gaya iklan di tipi-tipi.

"Apa salah gua coba berharap?" tanya Kisame memulai adegan yang dramatis.

"Para sempai, para author, para readers tolong bantu aku, pinjami aku OCmu, tuk menjadi pacarku karena ku tak laku-laku!" Mendadak Hidan sama Itachi udah nongol dan nyanyi lagu Wali yang diplesetin bareng sama Pein sebagai background dari adegan dramatis Kisame barusan.

"Kurang ajar lu semua!" Kisame ngamuk-ngamuk sambil nimpukin trio penyanyi gagal tersebut dengan benda-benda terdekat.

DUAGH

DUAGH

DUAGH!

"Jangan ngamuk gitu dong, Kis. Kita bercanda doang!" kata Itachi sambil ngelus-ngelus mukanya yang sukses dapet lemparan Bola ukuran gede dengan corak belang warna-warni punya Tobi yang masih betah main sama cicak di dinding.

"Sialan … " desis Hidan yang kepalanya benjut jadi dua. Yang satu akibat jitakan Anko di sekolah dan yang satu sukses kena lemparan bunga pajangan.

"Ati-ati dong kalo ngelempar, liat nih! Wajah ganteng gue jadi rusak deh" kata Pein gak terima mukanya kena lemparan tas punya Deidara yang tadi sempet markir dibangku.

"Muka elu udah dari sananya rusak! Jadi gue tambahin biar lebih rusak lagi!" bales Kisame masih kesel.

"Santai aja napa, Kis. Nanti gue bantuin deh, cariin elu jodoh!" kata Itachi yang sepertinya berminat menjadi mak comblang buat Kisame.

"Beneran, Chi?" tanya Kisame dengan mata sparkling-sparkling penuh harap.

"Iya, beneran!" jawab Itachi sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Kisame dari hadapannya. _'Itupun kalau ada yang mau … ' _sambung Itachi dalam hati.

'_Kayak ada yang mau aja (un)'_ batin Hidan, Pein sama Deidara sambil sweatdrop kenapa Itachi berani menjanjikan hal yang gak pasti macem gitu.

"Asik-asik!" Kisame malah joget-joget kesenengan.

"Nah gitu dong! Sekarang mata genitnya mana?" kata Itachi dengan sablengnya dan langsung dibales sebuah kedipan najong dari Kisame. "Anak pinter!" sambung Itachi sambil ngelus-ngelus pala Kisame.

'_Temen gua gak ada yang bener'_ batin Hidan pasrah dan memilih masuk kamar daripada ketularan jadi gak waras.

'_Anak buah gue sedeng semua … '_ batin Pein nangis-nangis, gak nyadar anak buahnya pada sedeng karena ketuanya sendiri sableng.

'_Ih, gue gak mau ketularan autis, un!'_ batin Deidara ngeri, ngadepin Todi aja dia udah ribet, gimana ditambah sama dua anggota yang ikutan autis.

Tobi malah langsung turun dari tembok dan ikutan gila bareng ItaKisa.

* * *

Sorenya ...

.

.

"Widiw yang baru berduaan enak nih ye!" kata Pein pas ngeliat Sasori baru balik.

"Enak lah, dari pad ague berduaan sama elo!" bales Sasori cepet.

"Eh, Dan. Gue liat lo masuk BP lagi ya?" tanya Sasori ke Hidan, yang kebetulan sempet ngeliat mahkluk yang satu ini diseret sama guru mereka yang paling angker, mendadak muka Hidan berubah jadi suram.

"Napa lo, pasang tampang kayak gitu. Makin gak enak aja diliat!" kata Sasori yang ngeri ngeliat muka Hidan ada aura-aura hitam.

"Gua dicalonin jadi anggota Osis sama Anko-sensei! Kata dia biar gua bisa lebih disiplin!" Hidan ngejawab malah histeris sendiri sambil jambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gak perlu kumat kali gilanya" celetuk Pein yang sukses dapet pelototan ala Hidan.

"Serius lu didaftarin jadi member Osis?" samber Kakuzu yang langsung keluar dari kamar. Hidan cuma manggut-manggut pasrah.

"Hasek!" sekarang Kakuzu malah joget-joget sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas.

"Perasaan yang didaftarin si Hidan, kok yang girang malah elu!" kata Pein sambil geplak Kakuzu pake duit goceng yang dengan cepat disamber sama maniak duit itu.

"Daftar jadi bendahara aja, Dan!" kata Kakuzu matanya langsung nyala jadi ijo plus pake efek suara _backsound_ 'cling-cling'.

"Dasar otak komersil lu! Temen sendiri dipekerjakan!" kata Hidan kesel liat Kakuzu gak berubah-berubah dari dulu, dia dah jadi korban Kakuzu, di suruh ini-itu demi duit. Bener-bener tega, lama-lama dia bisa berakhir di pegadaian barang kalo Kakuzu keabisan duit.

"Apa sempai? Temen sendiri diperjakakan?" tanya Tobi dengan polos yang langsung dilempar Hidan.

"Ide bagus tuh! Kalo akatsuki keabisan duit Hidan aja diperjakakan Oom-Oom, duitnya buat nambah kas!" timpal Kakuzu makin edan otaknya.

"Sialan lu!" Hidan langsung ngedupak-dupak Kakuzu ampe lumat.

"Yang cocok diperjakakan tuh Deidara sama Sasori aja! Tampangnya udah pas!" samber Itachi yang keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang tumben rapih.

Deidara sama Sasori tanpa dikomando langsung ngeroyok pake lemparan sendal jepit hasil comotan, tapi lemparannya gagal, Itachi keburu ngeles duluan.

"Awas lo ntar gue apa-apain itu anak!" ancem Sasori sambil ngeluarin boneka (o_0?).

"Iya kita karungin terus bawa ke kamar, un!" timpal Deidara yang omongannya makin ngaco aja.

"Hadeh, cowok di akatsuki gak ada yang beres, jelas aja di kira pada yaoi!" kata Konan. Sebagai satu-satunya cewek diakatsuki dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Mau kemana lu, Chi?" tanya Kisame yang tampaknya gak rela melihat sang partner pergi.

"Gue mau anter Saki liat-liat kampus, sekalian mau jalan-jalan". Jawab Itachi yang langsung ngacir pergi sebelum bener-bener kena timpuk dari SasoDei.

"Ah, gua juga ada janji sama Haruru anter dia ke mall sore ini!" timpal Zetsu yang ikutan kabur.

"Gue juga mau jenguk Yurina, un. Dah, un!" Deidara ikut-ikutan ngibrit ke rumah Yurina.

"Gue jadi kangen sama Nazuka lagi nih! Telponan ah!" Sasori juga kabur ke kamarnya, dia mau telponan sama Nazuka.

"Napa pada liatin gua?" tanya Hidan heran dipelototin sama PeinKoKisaKaku (Tobi gak jelas deh dia melototin Hidan atau apa, mukanya ketutupan sih).

"Lu kagak ikutan minggat kayak yang lain?" tanya Pein menjawab kebingungan Hidan.

"Kagak" jawab Hidan cuek yang langsung duduk nyantai nyalain TV.

"Kasian sekali Aoi, punya cowok macem lo!" kata Konan prihatin sama Aoi.

Gak lama handphone Hidan bunyi …

_Aoi Aoi Aoi sora_ … (lagu _Bluebird_ dari Naruto).

"Cie, ringtonenya wakakakakaka!" ledek Konan yang langsung kena sambit bantal sama Hidan yang mukanya udah merah.

"Berisik aja lu!" Hidan misuh-misuh sambil angkat telpon dari sang pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Aoi.

"Halo".

"HIIIIDAAAAANNNNN! LO TEGA BANGET SAMA GUE!" Aoi langsung nyemprot Hidan begitu telpon diangkat.

"Buset deh, baru juga diangkat udah marah-marah".

"Lo jahat banget sama gue … Masa selama liburan lo gak pernah hubungin gue! GUE MARAH SAMA LO!" jawab Aoi yang kembali teriak dan langsung nutup telpon.

"Aoi … " Hidan bingung, Konan yang denger (dengerlah orang si Aoi teriak kuenceng banget ampe seantero hutan juga denger –lebay-).

"Wakakaka mampus lu!" Pein malah ngakak dengan nista.

_Aoi Aoi Aoi sora … _

Handphone Hidan bunyi lagi dan kali ini sang pemanggil adalah Sora.

"HIDANNNN LO APAIN ADEK GUEEE!" teriak Sora gak kalah kenceng dari Aoi.

"Kagak gua apa-apain, sumpah!" jawab Hidan sambil suer-sueran.

"LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEGALA TINDAKAN PERBUATAN LO YANG-" belum selesai Sora ceramah telponnya udah ditutup sama Hidan.

"Arghhh! Telponnya ditutup lagi! Tenang Aoi, kan ku balaskan dendammu nanti." Kata Sora menggebu-gebu malah jadi gaje, Aoi cuma sweatdrop liat kelakuan Sora.

'_Kayaknya gua bakalan dicincang sama Aoi-Sora nih, pas mereka pulang' _batin Hidan udah ngeri dan langsung ngabur ke kamar.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" tanya Kisame heran liat muka Hidan pucet banget tadi Pein sama Konan cuma angkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Gak lama HIdan keluar lagi.

"Mau kemana sempai?" tanya Tobi pas liat Hidan keluar kamar udah bawa-bawa koper (baca: bungkusan Kain).

"Gua mau ngungsi dulu demi keselamatan diri gua, oke teman-teman sampai berjumpa minggu depan!" jawab Hidan pake gaya MC yang kemudian langsung minggat. PeinKoKisaKakuTobi langsung cengo liat tingkah Hidan.

TBC…

* * *

Author : Makasih buat reviews dan kiriman bala bantuannya (para OC), author akan berusaha memberikan mereka porsi. Tapi kalau gak semuanya masuk author jangan dimutilasi ya m(_)m. Dan oh, ya maaf kalau updatenya agak telat, soalnya author harus ngurusin anak kucing punya author, induknya lagi sakit jadi mau gak mau author harus mau rawat anak kucingnya itu.

Kakuzu : Kucing diurusin! Duit diurusin!

Author : Gue bukan elo! Dan yang mau kasih saran dan lain-lain silahkan reviews aja, serta kritik juga gak apa-apa, tapi bukan kritik yang memacu provokasi okay.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	3. New OC

Author : Sebelumnya author mau ucapin makasih buat teman-teman FFN yang mau titip OC-nya ke author, author sangat menghargai titipan ini. Jadi setelah author baca-baca ulang titipan OC yang dikirim, jadi seperti ini hasilnya yang sudah pasti author masukkan, dan maaf bila ada OC yang belum bisa author masukkan. Dan yang mengirim dua OC, maaf juga bila author hanya memasukkan satu (jangan cincang saya!).

Dan kelihatannya perannya lebih berwarna, gak terpatok sebagai murid sekolah saja seperti pada cerita yang sebelumnya.

Author buat bagian ini untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang kirim OC, karena author juga gak mau sembarangan nulis seenaknya tentang OC yang udah dikirim, kalian bisa balas reviews atau PM lagi ke saya. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya.

**PENDING**

**~NEW OC~**

**.**

**.**

Sara Hotaru dan Ryu Hotaru = Sara kelas tiga.

Hisuke Hitane = Wakil osis

Nozomi Kitagawa = Kelas tiga (salah satu member Osis).

Shimizu Hikari = Kelas satu (murid baru), ketua club Sasuke fans.

Hikaru Gekkou = Guru martial arts (maaf sebelumnya, guru musik udah diambil alih Sebastian hahaha, semoga gak keberatan). Kebetulan author memang nyari peran guru yang seperti ini.

Aisaka Kagurashi = Kelas satu (murid baru).

Anzan Kawashima = Murid baru (kelas tiga, sekelas sama Naruto).

Hikari Hikatsu = Murid pindahan (sekelas sama Deidara).

Karin Houjo = Murid baru (kelas satu) siap perang dengan Aoi? Hahahahaha, thanks titipannya.

Ayane Kaede = Murid baru (kelas satu).

Tsukiyomi Yuu dan Tsukiyomi Yui = Murib baru kelas satu (cosplay activites in school).

Ada ralat di Nozomi yang author jadi memasukkan dia sebagai anak kelas tiga dan member Osis.


	4. Perkenalkan Saya OC baru!

Author : Makasih buat tanggapannya, author harap tidak mengecewakan teman-teman pemilik OC. Dan untuk yang menanyakan OC Rei, dia masih ada kok, begitu juga dengan OC lain yang sebelumnya sudah ada, tapi mungkin porsinya agak berkurang buat yang udah lulus, seperti Saki, Nazuka, Rei. Tapi mereka akan tetap author usahakan masuk ke cerita. Untuk Nazuka mungkin porsinya mendampingi Sasori, begitu juga dengan Saki dan mungkin kedua tokoh ini akan author bikin cemas heheheh. Sedangkan Rei, karena dia penggila buku dan segala genre dia embat terutama horror, dia akan jadi penjaga perpus skul, kerja sambilan sambil kuliah, kaya Itachi yang jadi guru pengganti. Enjoy this chapter, maaf banyak typos (author gak bosen-bosen bilang ini), karena terkadang saia juga khilaf dalam penulisan hehehe.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Warning : Rate T.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki sama Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saia dan OCnya punya masing-masing yang nitip hehehe.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3**

**(Rapat Osis dan penampakan OC baru)**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana lo semua?" tanya Konan liat HidanDeiSaso udah rapih aja pagi-pagi, bukannya sekolah mereka baru mulai aktif minggu depan? Dan ini baru hari kamis.

"Mau liat pengunguman Osis" jawab Sasori yang udah nenteng-nenteng tas. "Sekalian ketemuan sama Nazuka!" sambungnya lagi sambil mainin alisnya plus nyengir gaje.

"Si Tobi kagak ikut?" tanya Konan lagi melihat kurangnya anggota temen mereka yang masih sekolah.

"Ssst, dia masih molor un, jangan berisik, un!" samber Deidara cepet, jangan sampe si Tobi tau dan merengek minta ngikut, bakalan repot. Soalnya dia juga mau ketemuan sama Yurina. Gak lucu dong kalo dia disuruh jagain Tobi.

"Oalah, ya udah sono jalan! Hush, hush!" kata Konan sambil ngibas-ngibasin kipas ngusir HidanSasoDei.

* * *

Di sekolah ...

.

.

"Kalian duluan aja deh, un. Gue mau cari Yurina dulu, un!" kata Deidara pas sampe sekolah yang akhirnya mencar sama Sasori dan Hidan.

"Ya udah, gue sama Hidan langsung ke ruangan Osis".

Deidara yang emang udah janjian mau ketemu sama Yurina (dia udah sembuh setelah dijenguk Deidara, ehem .. Ehem!) langsung pergi ke ruangan club seni. Tapi dijalan dia ketemu sama seseorang yang dia kayaknya pernah kenal.

"Un … Lo, kayaknya gue kenal deh, un" kata Deidara pas ketemu sama seorang cowok berambut kuning dan bermata mirip kucing.

"Idih, siapa lo sok kenal sama gue!" jawab anak cowok tersebut sambil melengos pergi, Deidara langsung garuk-garuk pala, masalahnya dia yakin pernah ketemu mahkluk bermata kucing itu tapi dia kagak inget.

"Ah, sudahlah un!" Deidara akhirnya kembali lari-larian menuju Yurina tersayang, cie cie.

.

Di ruang Osis ...

.

BRAKKK!

"APAHHHH!" Hidan teriak sampe mejanya runtuh akibat digebrak sama dia pake sabit (ya elah kagak kapok juga ini anak!).

"Wakakakakaka, mampus lo, Dan!" Sasori ngikik sambil nyukurin nasib Hidan yang dengan sangat cakepnya kepilih jadi bendahara Osis. Jangan-jangan ini berkat doa Kakuzu? *Kakuzu dimarkas lagi baca doa persisi kayak seorang emak lagi doain anaknya lulus*.

"Gua gak terima! Apa-apaan ini! Ini namanya pelecehan!" Hidan teriak-teriak norak sambil naik meja plus ngepalin tangan.

"Kagak usah lebay gitu kali, masih mending elo. Nah, gua jadi ketua Osis. Coba bayangin gimana repotnya" balas Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya yang khas.

"Kagak salah? Kalo ketuanya macem elo, mau jadi apa nih Osis?" samber Sasuke yang baru nongol bareng NaruKiba.

"Gila, gue rasa yang milih elo jadi ketua, niat bener pengen ngancurin Osis!" Sasori ikut-ikutan nimpalin.

"Terus yang jadi wakilnya siapa? Jangan bilang si Chouji!" celetuk Hidan sambil nunjuk sosok penampakan gentong yang lagi asik makan.

"Buvan vua … Vapi itu tuh!" jawab Chouji yang biasa ngejawab dengan mulut penuh keripik sambil nunjuk sosok cowok yang malah asik molor dipojokan. Hidan sama yang lain sweatdrop sambil membatin _'Ketua sama Wakil Osisnya beneran kagak ada yang beres!'_.

"Malah asik tidur lagi, bangunin tuh!" kata Sasuke bener-bener pasrah mengetahui member Osisnya kacau-kacau semua (termasuk dia salah satunya).

"Hisu, bangun oi! Ada Tsunade-sensei!" kata Shikamaru mencoba membangunkan Hisu.

"Hah? Hah? Apa? Mana-mana? Gue mau minta tanda tangan!" Hisu langsung bangun sambil benerin kacamata, kayaknya sih ini anak lagi ngimpi ketemu artis idolanya.

"Yeh, malah ngigo nih anak!" celetuk Gaara kagak habis pikir muncul lagi satu biang tidur selain Shikamaru.

"Eh, sorry-sorry. Gue ngantuk banget soalnya!" jawab Hisu cengengesan.

"Eh, tapi kenalin diri lo dong. Kita-kita belum kenal sama lo!" kata Sasori ke anak cowok berambut pendek jabrik tersebut.

"Oh, gue Hisuke Hitane! Salam kenal semua!" kata cowok yang bernama lengkap Hisuke Hitane tersebut memperkenalkan diri pada semuanya.

"Tapi beneran kagak salah ya? Ketua Shikamaru, wakil Hisuke, Bendahara Hidan, sekretaris Chouji?" tanya Sasuke yang masih gak percaya sama fenomena langka ini.

"Kagak salah, udah keputusan Tsunade-sensei berdasarkan polling" jawab Shikamaru dengan enteng.

'_Yang milih pasti udah gak waras' _batin Sasuke merasa perlu adanya pemeriksaan kewarasn otak di sekolah Konoha ini.

"Terus lo ngapain manggil kita-kita juga?" tanya Kiba yang sekarang malah asik main-main bola basket yang dia bawa.

"Soalnya gua milih sepuluh orang member Osis lain, kaya panitia lah. Buat bantu kerja Osis" kata Shikamaru sambil ngasih list nama-nama sepuluh orang yang dimaksud ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, Mayumi, Gaara, Haruru, Sora, sama Nozomi Kitagawa" Sasuke dengan khitmat nyebutin nama yang ada dilist satu-satu persis kaya petugas penjaga neraka lagi ngabsen para penghuninya. (Tapi para pemilik OCnya moga-moga penghuni surga ye! Amin!).

"Tapi Haruru, Deidara, Sora, Mayumi sama Nozomi kemana?" tanya Naruto garuk-garuk.

"Deidara nanti gue yang kasih tau, biarin aja dia pacaran" kata Sasori absenin si Deidara kebuka aibnya lagi pacaran sama Yurina.

"Haruru, Mayumi sama Sora kayaknya belum balik liburan ya".

"Semoga gak balik-balik si Sora!" Hidan malah komat-kamit memanjatkan doa ke dewa Jashin.

"Terus Nozomi?" tanya Kiba, yang lain saling pandang. Mendadak pintu ruangan Osis kebuka.

BRAKK!

"Maaf saya terlambat … " nongol seorang penampakan sadako *plak*, maksudnya seorang cewek dengan aura-aura gelap di depan pintu Osis.

"Oi masuk aja Nozomi!" kata Shikamaru yang kayaknya udah kenal sama cewek itu.

"Baik … " balas Nozomi yang masuk tanpa mengurangi aura angkernya, Hidan yang dari tadi masih berdiri di atas meja langsung lompat. Yang lain ikutan pada minggir ketakutan sama auranya.

.

"Nah, mulai aja deh rapatnya!" kata Sasori yang udah gak betah lama-lama, masalahnya dia juga udah ada janji sama Nazuka.

"Oke, gua mulai ya. Sebentar lagi kan ada penerimaan murid baru, dan sesuai dengan tradisi bakalan ada ospek. Jadi gua minta kalian-kalian semua ngajuin usul enaknya kayak gimana" Shikamaru memulai rapat Osis dan kali ini dia terlihat serius walaupun matanya udah sayu-sayu gaje.

"Jangan yang susah-susah!" samber Naruto cepet, soalnya kalo yang susah-susah otak dia juga gak bakalan sampe mikirnya.

"Suruh bawa benda-benda unik aja!" kata Kiba idenya pasaran.

"Jangan, udah biasa itu mah!" bales Gaara cepet yang sepertinya dia ada ide lain. "Gimana kalo disuruh niruin gaya Girl band sama Boy band?" sambung Gaara memberi usul.

"Bagus juga tuh, sekalian disuruh _cover dance_!" sambung Hisuke jadi bersemangat.

"Bagus juga tuh, oke. Ada ide lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Suruh bawa makanan aja!" Chouji soal makanan emang cepet nyambernya.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Lumayan dapet makanan gratis, jangan lupa masukin ramen ke dalam list!" kali ini Naruto yang semangat.

"Oke-oke bagian itu gua juga setuju" Shikamaru ketularan penyakit Chouji yang doyan makan.

"Terakhir ambil foto nista para member Osis selama kegiatan" celetuk Sasori sambil senyum iblis, bikin member Osis lain begidik ngeri.

"Cih, siapa takut! Masukin aja tuh ide Sasori, kita liat siapa yang paling autis!" kata Sasuke merasa tertantang, yang lain ikutan mengangguk setuju. Hidan, dia diem pasrah, dia udah menduga pasti dia yang bakalan kena pertama dinistain.

"Udah nih segini aja. Lagian cuma dua hari" kata Shikamaru menutup rapat.

"Bubar-bubar!" kata Kiba yang langsung ngacir bareng NaruSasu.

* * *

"Wow, banyak murid baru yang lagi pada daftar!" kata Kiba bersemangat, mana cakep-cakep pula lagi yang cewek.

"Mana, mana?" tanya Naruto ikutan celingak-celinguk ngeliat murid-murid baru yang daftar di loket pendaftaran.

"Samperin yuk sekalian cuci mata!" Kiba, Naruto sama Sasuke (yang terpaksa ngekor) langsung nyamperin.

"Ah, gue cabut dulu yak nyari Nazuka!" Sasori dengan secepat kilat ngibrit ke kantin, khawatir sang adinda menunggu lama.

Hidan yang ditinggal cengo, dia ditinggal sama anak-anak lain. SasuNaruKiba dengan bahagia cuci mata, Gaara gak jelas rimbanya, pas keluar ruang rapat udah lenyap. Shikamaru masih di ruangan sama Chouji dan Hisuke.

"Kasian, sendirian ya … " kata Nozomi bikin dia kaget , nyaris aja sabitnya lepas dari tangannya.

'_Ini cewek kenapa tampangnya horror tanpa ekspresi gitu sih'_ Hidan mulai mikir Nozomi lama-lama nyeremin.

"Err … Gua cabut duluan ya!" Hidan buru-buru ngibrit ninggalin Nozomi yang sekarang malah bingung liat tingkah Hidan.

~o0o~

.

.

"Wow, sumpah cakep-cakep anak ceweknya!" kata Kiba yang udah ngeker pake teropong entah dari mana dapetnya.

"Gantian dong, gue juga mau liat!" Naruto ikutan penasaran tapi malah ngeker ke anak cowok (o_0?).

"Kagak usah pake teropong-teropong gitu kali!" kata Sasuke dengan jutek.

"Sirik lo!" cibir Kiba.

"Tau lo, bilang aja mau ikutan, kan?" Naruto ikutan mencibir.

"Bodoh! Ya gak usah pake teropong kale, kalau jarak lo sama loket pendaftaraan cuma berjarak **DUA METER**!" Sasuke teriak dengan penuh penegasan dikata 'Dua meter', sambil menjambred itu teropong dari tangan Naruto, dilempar dan sukses nyangkut dimuka Asuma-sensei yang kebetulan lewat dan sekarang lagi celingukan nyariin sang pelempar.

"Eh? Itu Sasuke Uchiha! KYAAAAAAA, SASUKEEEE~" salah seorang murid yang lagi daftar mendadak jerit-jerit histeris sambil lari ke Sasuke yang ngacir karena kaget. Maklumlah Sasuke lumayan terkenal, soalnya dia juga berprofesi jadi model iklan. Akhirnya Sasuke dikejar sama seorang cewek yang memakai kaos pink, jeans biru selutut dan membawa ransel berwarna pink, cewek itu juga memakai pernak-pernik serba pink, ngalahin Sakura tuh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Kiba sama Naruto sukses ngakak.

"Kasian itu anak!" kata Kiba sambil megangin perutnya.

"Iya! Tapi cewek yang ngejar Sasuke tadi cakep juga, ah tar gue tanya nomor hapenya ah!" balas Naruto yang mencoba peruntungan nasib.

* * *

"Sasori elo lama!" Nazuka udah cemberut aja.

"Sorry, lagian kenapa nunggu di tempat yang tersembunyi gini?" tanya Sasori heran kenapa Nazuka milih tempat dibalik pohon, kenapa gak sekalian dibalik batu aja gitu, biar pas, dia sama Nazuka jadi udang.

"Bosen di kantin mulu, lagian enakan disini sekalian liat pepohonan!" jawab Nazuka yang emang dia bosen tiap janjian harus di kantin, dia kan maunya berduaan aja sama Sasori meskipun hari ini harus diekorin sama Sora.

'_Dari pada liat pohon mending liat gue kali!'_ batin Sasori heran kenapa ceweknya lebih milih liat pohon bukan dirinya (author: parah saingan Sasori pohon! *Di kugutsu*). "Tapi kenapa mahkluk yang satu ini harus ngikut coba?", Sasori nunjuk-nunjuk Sora yang udah nyomotin kue dari tadi, padahal itu kue punya Nazuka buat Sasori, malah dia yang embat.

"Mau?" tanya Sora sambil mamerin kue yang lagi dia makan.

"Eh, Sora. Lo kepilih jadi member Osis!" .

"WHAT?" Sora kaget ampe nyembur ke muka Sasori.

"Seriusan, lo ke ruangan Osis aja gih, tanya ke Shikamaru!" kata Sasori sambil ngelap mukanya, nyuruh Sora nanya ke Shikamaru yang sebenernya sih itu akal licik dia doang biar Sora kagak gangguin acara dia sama Nazuka.

"Oke, gue cabut dulu. Tapi sebelum itu bagi lagi ya!" Sora masih sempet-sempetnya ngembat kue yang masih tersisa di kotak bekal milik Nazuka sampe abis.

"Gyaaaaa, maap Sasori! Kue buat kamu diabisin mahkluk itu!" Nazuka yang baru sadar dari tadi kuenya diembat langsung teriak-teriak gaje, merasa dirampok.

"Udah gak apa-apa" balas Sasori tersenyum maklum. Maklum lah mungkin si Sora kelaperan jadinya ngerampok kue orang ck ck ck.

* * *

"Ah, gua mau ngapain ya? Sasori sama Deidara pasti lagi pada asik berduaan" Hidan duduk-duduk sambil setengah ngelamun, bingung mau ngapain.

"Woi, tau loket pendaftaran dimana?" tiba-tiba Hidan disapa sama seseorang dari belakang.

"Apa?" Hidan langsung nengok, dan dia melihat ada penampakan cewek yang bisa dikatakan cukup cantik dengan model _wavy hair_ sebahu. Cakep sih emang tapi jutek.

"Loket pendaftaraan dimana?" ulang cewek itu yang nanya sambil mainin Hape.

"Tuh!" balas Hidan nunjuk suatu loket yang lagi penuh sesak sama siswa-siswi baru.

"Mana? Gue gak liat tuh!" kata cewek itu bikin Hidan kesel. Gimana gak kesel coba kalo itu cewek bukannya merhatiin tapi malah asik BBM.

'_Ini orang niat nanya kagak sih!'_.

"Jelas aja lu kagak liat kalau mata lu ke layar hape mulu!" balas Hidan sambil ngambil itu hape dari tangan si cewek yang akhirnya mau gak mau menghentikan kegiatan ber-internetnya di hape.

"Ah, handphone gue!" jerit si cewek berusaha meraih hape yang dicomot Hidan dari tangannya. Awalnya dia niat mau ngomel-ngomel tapi gak jadi, tampaknya si cewek kesengsem sama Hidan.

"HIDANNNNNNN! SORA KICK ATTACK!" teriak Sora dari jauh yang kebetulan liat Hidan lagi sama cewek lain dan langsung menyerang Hidan yang malang karena mikir alasan Hidan gak hubungin Aoi karena selingkuh.

"WADAW!" jerit memilukan Hidan ampe kedengeran keseluruh penjuru sekolah ck ck ck.

"Gu-gue gak ikut-ikut! Bye!" cewek tadi langsung ngibrit sejauh-jauhnya, ngeri sama adegan barusan. Dan anehnya dia langsung lari tepat menuju loket pendaftaran yang tadi katanya dia 'kagak liat', kok bisa?.

Hidan langsung terkapar, Sora langsung kibar-kibar bendera kemerdekaan sambil ketawa nista merasa menang, gini nih kalau siscom-nya kambuh. Gaara udah nongol sambil jepret-jepret (calon pengganti Jugo sama Sai ini anak!). Yah, gimana nasib murid baru yang bakalan masuk? Dan gimana nistanya nanti member Osis? Dan payah kau Hidan, belum apa-apa udah kena siksa begitu *ngelempar sabit keauthor*.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya setelah pending beberapa waktu, author bisa update juga untuk chapter tiganya. Moga-moga berkenan buat para OC yang masuk penggambarannya seperti ini. Yang punya saran dan kritik jangan segan-segan PM or reviews, dan kalau ada kesalahan jangan segan juga untuk mengingatkan author.

Hidan : TEGA! KOK GUE UDAH KENA NISTA!.

Author : Hahahaha, biasakanlah Hidan! *Evilgrin*.

Hidan : Kampret! Gua kutuk lu nanti! Liat aja!.

Author : Jangan pikirkan Hidan yang pundung.

Sasori : Lo sarap ya, ngetik tengah malem?.

Author : Kadang iya, kadang gak ... Lagian sekalian kerjain _homework_ kan!.

Sasori : Oooh ...

Author : Author memang terkadang hobby jadi kalong, dan ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!**


	5. Another OC come out!

Author : Makasih buat supportnya, author akan berusaha sebaik yang author bisa, dan author harap kehadiran OC-OC baru ini bisa menjadi pemanis dan penyegar buat yang baca dan bisa masuk ke hati yang baca. Dan semoga ceritanya tetap bisa dinikmati. Please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akatsuki milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4**

**(SakiNazuRei reuni and another OC come out!)**

**.**

**.**

"Wedew, wangi bener lu!" kata Pein begitu Itachi keluar kamar dalam keadaan sangat rapih, bersih dan wangi.

"Iya dong! Gue mau anter Saki daftar masuk kampus" jawab Itachi sambil nyisir rambutnya yang udah mulai panjang lagi. "Udah, gue cabut dulu!" Itachi sukses ngacir pergi ke rumah Saki.

"Lu semua pada mau kemana?" tanya SasoDeiHidanTobi.

"Mau rapat lagi di sekolah" jawab Sasori.

"Terus si Tobi ngapain ngikut? Dia buka anggota Osis, kan?" tanya Pein heran kenapa si Tobi jadinya ngekor.

"TERPAKSA (UN)!" balas ketiganya dengan muka demek, mengingat Tobi tadi maksa-maksa minta ikut.

"Udah, kita jalan dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, nak Pein!" kata Hidan dengan kurang ajar dan langsung ngabur takut disambit Pein yang belum sadar.

* * *

Di ruang Osis ...

.

.

"Waduh, Shika tumben nih rajin!"kata Kiba yang pagi itu udah dateng bareng Gaara.

"Berisik lu, Kib!" bales Shikamaru cepat. Dia memang malas, apalagi pagi-pagi gini. Mendingan dia molor plus ngimpiin Temari deh. Hari sabtu, hari biasanya dia bersantai tapi malah jadi repot, gara-gara si nenek Tsunade nyalonin dia jadi ketua Osis.

"Yo Hisu, Nozomi!" sapa Kiba kepada kedua orang lainnya.

"Kita mau rapat apaan lagi sih, emang? Bukannya kemarin udah?" tanya Gaara akhirnya ikutan duduk disebelah Nozomi tapi akhirnya pindah lagi, gara-gara gak tahan duduk lama-lama, auranya angker bo!.

"Buat bagi-bagi tugas nanti pas ospek, sama apalin nama-nama murid baru yang masuk" kata Shika santai, tapi Kiba sama Gaara langsung jawdrop.

"Gak salah? Masa harus ngapalin nama murid baru?" Kiba gak percaya, dia paling males sama yang namanya hapalan.

"Iya, nama-namanya udah didata sama Hisu tadi. Dan sisanya nunggu entar siang" Hisuke langsung membagi-bagikan kertas list nama-nama para murid baru yang daftar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kiba berteriak malas sambil melihat daftar nama murid baru yang berjumlah 100 orang.

"Tak ada masalah, kan Kiba?" tanya Gaara dengan nada meledek. Dia tau benar Kiba pasti malas.

"Apa maksud lo, hah?" tanya Kiba tak terima merasa disindir.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan kemampuan otak lo, lah. Sebagai anggota Osis lo harus bisa menghapal!" balas Gaara merasa diatas angin.

"Menghapal apaan nih?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang bersama Sasuke, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Mayumi, Sora dan Tobi. Semuanya masuk bersamaan berebutan, udah kayak antri karcis kereta aja.

"Ehem … Masuknya satu-satu dong, nanti bisa rusak itu pintunya, masa belum apa-apa kita udah tekor harus mengganti pintu?" Nozomi akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia menasehati dengan muka datarnya, bikin Naruto dan kawan-kawan _speechless_.

"Masuknya baris aja!" samber Sasori yang akhirnya pada beneran baris satu-satu ck ck ck. Udah mirip kayak antri sembako.

.

"Tadi gue denger ada hapalan? Emang ada ujian masuk buat member Osis?" tanya Naruto yang berharap semoga aja kupingnya tadi salah denger.

"Iya, tuh. Disuruh ngapalin nama murid baru!" kata Kiba sambil mendengus kesal.

"Apa? Halah, gue kirain jadi member Osis bebas dari segala jenis bentuk pelajaran, menghapal dan menghitung!" balas Naruto pasrah sambil melototin nama list murid baru.

"Ternyata Naruto malas sekali ya! Masih mending Tobi dong!" celetuk Tobi yang merasa dia lebih rajin sedikit (sekali) dibanding Naruto.

"Halah, jangan banyak protes lu semua. Udah dibaca, terus dihapal!" balas Shikamaru yang malas mendengar ocehan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kertas buat Tobi mana? Tobi juga mau liat! Mau liat, mau liat, mau liat!" Tobi malah kumat autisnya sambil narik-narik baju Shikamaru.

"Argh, kenapa lu bawa ini anak monyet satu kemari?" tanya Shikamaru ke HidanSasoDei sambil berusaha menjauhkan Tobi darinya.

"Tobi bukan anak monyet! Tobi anak baik!" Tobi meralat perkataan Shikamaru sambil mainin jarinya.

"Tapi lu ganggu gue, bocah bertopeng!" jawab Shikamaru sambil dorong-dorong muka Tobi.

"Tobi jangan ganggu, un! Nanti gue bilangin Pein kalo elo nakal, un. Biar elo dirajam pake pierchiengannya, un!" ancem Deidara dan sukses bikin Tobi diem dan langsung duduk dengan alimnya disebelah Nozomi.

"Udah, mulai aja rapatnya!" samber Sasuke yang udah mulai bosan kelamaan.

"Oke, dengan ini saya menyatakan rapat dimulai!" kata Shikamaru sambil ketok palu mirip kaya acara sidang.

* * *

"Saki … Saki lu ngisi formulir atau nulis _lyric_ lagu?" Itachi sweatdrop liat kelakuan Saki makin akut. Saki cuma garuk-garus kepala dan langsung minta formulir yang baru.

"Wah, itu kan Nazuka! Saki, ada Nazuka juga tuh!" Itachi nyolek-nyolek Saki. Saki mangap liat Itachi komat-kamit, gak tau cowoknya ngomong apaan. (Author : ini aka budeknya gak ilang-ilang *dilempar headset sama Saki*).

"Nazuka, itu Nazuka!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk norak ke Nazuka.

"Hah? Gatot kaca? Please deh, mana ada gatot kaca disini!" Saki malah budek, ngira Itachi nyebut-nyebut gatot kaca. (Itachi : Kalau gatot kacanya semanis Nazuka sih gak apa-apa tuh! *Di deathglare Sasori*).

"Bukan Gatot kaca, tapi Nazuka! N-A-Z-U-K-A!" kata Itachi dengan penuh penekanan. Itachi yang teriak-teriak akhirnya ditimpukin kertas sama mahasiswa baru yang lagi pada isi formulir.

"**BERISIK!**" teriak mahasiswa lainnya ke Itachi, malah ada yang teriak pake toa.

"Huhuhuhu … Beraninya keroyokan lu semua! Awas lu, gue bilangin Saki!" Itachi malah ngambek persis bocah sambil narik-narik baju Saki.

"Apa lu narik-narik baju gua?" ternyata bukannya Saki yang dia tarik melainkan baju orang lain yang tampangnya gak kalah angker dari Pein dengan tingkat aura preman melebihi Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Hehehe, sorry om. Misi dulu yak!" jawab Itachi nyengir kuda dan langsung ngacir nyari Saki.

~o0o~

.

.

"Ya elah itu anak! Ternyata dia udah sama Nazuka aja!" kata Itachi setengah ngos-ngosan sambil liat Saki yang udah asik ngobrol sama Nazuka.

"Itachi, sini!" Saki tanpa dosa udah ninggalin Itachi langsung melambai-lambai nyuruh Itachi nyamperin.

"Elu kok ninggalin gue sih tadi?" tanya Itachi sambil manyun-manyun 'sok' ngambek.

"Siapa suruh budek! Gue udah panggil-panggil tapi lo malah asik mainan kertas!".

'_Siapa juga yang mainan kertas, orang gue ditimpukin gara-gara elu!' _batin Itachi pasrah menerima apes.

"Eh, Nazuka. Lu kuliah disini?" tanya Itachi beralih ke Nazuka.

"Yup!" jawab Nazuka yang kelihatannya antusias.

"Hoo … Kok gak dianter sosor bebek?" tanya Itachi setengah bercanda ngeledekin Nazuka.

"Itachi jahat! Bukan sosor bebek, tapi Sasori!" balas Nazuka sambil ngeplak Itachi pake lollipop yang emang lagi dia pegang. Untungnya itu permen masih terbungkus rapih, jadi muka Itachi aman dari radang iritasi gula.

"Ya elah, bercanda kali gue!" jawab Itachi sambil pura-pura ngelus pipinya.

"Minggir dong!" ada seseorang lewat yang meminta NazuSakiIta buat minggir.

"Et, deh bocah! Jalanan masih luas kali, lagian lu jalan sambil baca komik, Rei!" kata Itachi ke orang itu yang ternyata adalah Rei.

"Wah suara mengerikan ini kayanya gue kenal deh!" balas Rei yang kemudian pelan-pelan ngeliat ke depan dan mendapati tiga sosok penampakan *author didupak-dupak NazuItaSaki*.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Itachi sambil senyum mengerikan.

"Kagak, gue bilang hari ini mendung sungguh indah sekali!" bales Rei dengan sablengnya.

"Masa sih mendung? Waduh, gue kagak bawa payung lagi!" Itachi malah percaya sama omongan Rei dan langsung menatap langit yang ternyata dia kena dikibulin sama bocah berambut merah marun tersebut.

"Bah, bener-bener itu anak! Gue dikibul! Kemana tuh anak?" kata Itachi ngomel-ngomel pas nyadar dirinya tertipu setengah mateng sama Rei. Sedangkan Reinya? Itu anak udah kabur dengan sehat walafiat dan selamat sentosa serta sejahtera selama pelarian.

"Saki … ".

"Ya, Nazuka … ?".

"Ternyata Itachi perlu di tes IQ sekali lagi, aku gak yakin dia beneran lulus kemarin … " Nazuka akhirnya mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang meragukan tingkat kecerdasan otak Itachi.

"Gue setuju … Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia percaya sama alibi gendengnya Rei … " balas Saki yang merasakan Itachi memang perlu di tes IQ atau tes kenormalan.

"Hey, hey! Jangan liatin gue dengan tatapan gitu napa!" kata Itachi yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan –are you waras Itachi?-, dari Saki dan Nazuka.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum menjadi aib … " kata Nazuka yang akhirnya ninggalin Itachi.

"Gue setuju … " balas Saki yang ikut-ikutan ngekor. Itachi langsung pundung nempel tembok.

* * *

Back to ruang Osis ...

.

.

"Oke, rapat selesai ya. Udah pada tau tugasnya ngapain aja, kan?" kata Shikamaru menutup rapat, dia malas kalau harus memperjelas lagi.

"Jangan lupa nama-namanya dibawa, dan **dihapal**!" kata Hisuke dan mempertegas bahwa list yang dibawa bukan untuk pajangan tapi dihapal.

"Tapi jangan pulang dulu … Masih ada list sisa yang belum selesai didata" kata Nozomi dari balik kabut awan hitam *dipelototin Nozomi*, bukan-bukan! Maksudnya dari pojokan bangku. Itu anak emang demen banget mojok sambil nulis-nulis.

"Kalau gitu gue tidur dulu" dalam hitungan detik Shikamaru langsung molor ditempat.

"Keluar aja yuk!" ajak Kiba yang udah gak betah.

KibaNaruSasuGaa keluar ruangan dengan tujuan utama, yaitu loket pendaftaran siswa. Siapa tau ada cewek cakep lagi.

~o0o~

.

.

"Wuhu! Ada cewek cakep di arah jam satu!" teriak Naruto girang dan langsung nyamperin sosok cewek cakep yang dia maksud. Kiba sama yang lain ngeliatin aksi Naruto aja dari jauh.

.

"Halo cewek, boleh kenalan gak?" tanya Naruto mulai tebar pesona ala musang.

"Apa?" jawab anak itu tapi dengan suara COWOK. Naruto langsung kaget, kok cakep-cakep, tapi suaranya kayak cowok.

"Waduh cantik-cantik tapi suaranya kayak cowok sih?" tanya Naruto mulai mencoba merayu.

"Emang gue cowok!" balas anak itu sedikit ketus, Naruto langsung salah tingkah dan membatin _'Cowok tapi kok cantiknya melebihi cewek asli sih'._

"Oke, oke maap salah kaprah!" kata Naruto yang kemudian balik ke KibaSasuGaa dengan muka merah, malu sekaligus tersepona.

.

"Kenapa lo balik?" tanya Kiba sambil senyum-senyum kagak waras.

"Ditolak ya?" samber Gaara menduga-duga.

"Bukan ditolak … Tapi itu anak cowok!" jawab Naruto setengah histeris masih gak percaya yang tadi itu cowok.

"Bwahahahahahahahah, kasian bener lo!" Kiba sama Gaara sukses ngakak ancur-ancuran sampe _image _mereka yang _cool _jatoh ke tingkat 5.

"Reseh lo berdua! Eh, teme. Lo kenapa diem aja?" tanya Naruto baru menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang aneh, biasanya dia pasti udah ikutan ketawa.

"Sssst diem!" bales Sasuke cepet yang langsung celingukan.

"Lo nyari apaan?" Naruto ikutan celingukan.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" teriak seorang cewek secara mendadak dari ujung.

'_Glekh … Gawat!'_ batin Sasuke keringet dingin.

"Aku ngefans sama kakak! Kyaaaaaaaaa!" cewek itu berlari dari ujung ke arah Sasuke.

"Gue cabut dulu!" Sasuke sukses ngacir sejauh mungkin dari cewek yang ngejar dia.

Gaara sama Kiba saling pandang dan gak lama mereka ketawa ngakak persis orang gila lepas, Naruto ikutan nyengir liat Sasuke lari sekenceng-kencengnya dengan muka panik. Tapi pas lagi asik ngetawain Sasuke ada seorang cowok yang nepuk pundak Naruto, ampe Naruto merinding.

"Naruto! Lama gak ketemu!" sapa seorang cowok bertubuh kuntet *dideathglare*, maksudnya bertubuh 'agak' pendek, dengan rambut merah seperti ciri khas Uzumaki.

"Anzan? Anzan kawashima, kan?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat seorang cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yoi! Apa kabar nih!" jawab cowok bernama Anzan itu sambil ngasih tos ke Naruto.

"Baik! Lo makin pendek aja!" ledek Naruto yang langsung kena gampar ck ck ck.

"Siapa itu, Nar?" tanya Kiba yang sempet jadi lalat.

"Oh, ini saudara gue. Tapi dia diadopsi sama keluarga Kawashima!" jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Anzan.

'_Sial, mereka ada dua!'_ batin Kiba sama Gaara sweatdrop, pasti bakalan rusuh.

"Udah dulu ya, gue mau daftar" kata Anzan yang kemudian berdiri antri di loket, untuk beli tiket, siapkan dompet, awas ada copet!.

* * *

Deidara, Hidan sama Sasori jalan ke kantin sambil menyerahkan Tobi ke tangan Sora yang sekarang lagi kerepotan karena bocah autis itu minta dibuatin kue sama Sora. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sora pergi ke club masak, minjem peralatan dapur disana buat bikin kue, Mayumi ikutan ngekor, dia juga kepengen kue buatan Sora.

"Aha, un!" Deidara mendadak teriak gaje pas di depan kantin.

"Apaan sih lo, bikin kaget aja!" Sasori yang kaget langsung lompat ke Hidan.

"Apaan sih lu! Main lompat aja!" kata Hidan langsung ngelempar Sasori ke tong sampah.

"Sialan lo! Gue bukan sampah!" Sasori misuh-misuh sambil keluar dari tong.

"Lu botol saos kosong wajib buang!" balas Hidan cuek.

"Ah, pada gak beres un!" kata Deidara pasrah liat Sasori malah ribut sama Hidan yang malah jadi lempar-lemparan sampah. Deidara masuk ke kantin dan nyamperin mahkluk yang tempo hari dia liat.

.

"Gue kenal siapa elo, un! Lo pasti Hikari Hikatsu, kan un!" kata Deidara mendekati seorang cowok yang kemarin-kemarin dia liat.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" tanya cowok itu santai.

"Sudah kuduga, un. Mata kucing menyebalkan itu gak bisa gue lupain, un!" kata Deidara seenak udel yang akhirnya dipelototin sama sang pemilik mata.

"Kurang ajar! Lo sendiri pirang!" cowok itu ngatain Deidara tanpa bercermin kalau dia juga pirang ck ck ck.

"Apa, un? Lo juga pirang!" balas Deidara yang dengan sadisnya menjambak rambut itu anak. Sekarang malah gantian Deidara yang ribut jambak-jambakan sama Hikari di kantin. Hidan sama Sasori perangnya udah kelar dan sekarang asik nontonin Deidara vs murid baru.

"Lagian lo siapa sih? Sok kenal banget!" kata anak itu yang kali ini menjambak poni Deidara ampe rontok setengah.

"Gyaaaaa, poni indah gue, un!" Deidara teriak lebay pas nyadar poni depannya rontok setengah.

"Gue Deidara, un!" jawab Deidara yang berusaha menjambak tapi gak dapet rambut, akhirnya dia ngejambak telinga anak yang bernama Hikari itu.

"Deidara?" anak itu berhenti ngejambak dan sekarang merhatiin Deidara dari ujung poni sampe ujung rambut yang menjadi cirri khas Deidara.

"Deidara, lama gak ketemu!" anak itu sekarang malah jerit-jerit gaje.

"Hikari, un! Gue kangen, un!" Deidara ikutan ngejerit gaje sambil banjir air mata. Sekarang Deidara malah amprokan sama Hikari di tengah kantin.

"Gue bingung … Ini adegan action apa drama sih?" tanya Sasori heran, tadi berantem sekarang malah tangis-tangisan berdua.

"Bodo amat, anggap aja gak kenal!" balas Hidan yang nepok jidat pasrah pake sabit (o_0"), plus ninggalin TKP.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Semoga chapter ini bisa berkenan, dan maaf bila ada penggambaran sifat yang salah buat para OCnya.

ParaOC : Kami maafkan sebesar-besarnya *senyum sambil ngeluarin berbagai pisau dapur*.

Author : Oh, ya panggilan buat Anzan dan Hikari! *Teriak pake toa*.

Anzan&Hikari : Apa? *Langsung nongol*.

Author : Mau tanya nih, Anzan tinggi kamu yang sebenernya berapa? Mungkin lebih tepatnya pendeknya seberapa ... *Di sepak*.

Anzan : Tanya aja sama pemilik diriku! *Malah jadi OOC*.

Author : Dan buat Hikari, hobby kamu itu apa aja yang favorite? Soalnya bagian itu kurang lengkap ... Jadi saya kurang bisa menistai kamu!.

Hikari : What? Lo nanya gitu cuma buat nistain gue? Gak cukup nista apa gue di chapter ini! *Komat-kamit semoga yang ngirim dia kagak ngasih tau*.

Author : Oke, segitu aja dulu. Dan yang ada saran, kritik atau sharing ide bisa reviews ke author atau PM. Dan jangan segan mengkritik saia bila ceritanya mulai melenceng. I hope you'll like this chapter.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^^!.**


	6. Akhirnya tiba juga!

Author : Thanks for all reviews, maap updatenya rada telat. Stress author lagi kumat ketingkat dewa, plus kurang tidur gara-gara anak kucing dirumah pada rewel.

Pein : Bahahaha kena nista sama anak kucing ya lo!.

Author : Silahkan tertawa sampe puas! Maap banyak missing typos, author juga bingung nih, udah author edit dengan benar tapi terkadang gak ke save, padahal author udah save ... Aneh ... Ya sudahlah, enjoy this chapter minna!.

Warning : Gajeness, T rate, OC ( I hope everyone love this OC).

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 5**

**(New Day! New Students!)**

**.**

**.**

"Bwahahahahahaha, I love Monday, un!" Deidara pagi-pagi udah kumat gilanya, bikin Pein yang lagi ngopi disebelah Deidara langsung pindah duduknya.

"Bahagia bener lu kayaknya?" tanya Kakuzu, heran liat Deidara gak biasanya.

"Iya dong, un. Inikan hari dimana gue bisa menistai para murid baru, un!" jawab Deidara ketauan niat bejadnya.

"Alah, Dei. Paling elo yang kena nista!" samber Zetsu cepet.

"Ayok, berangkat!" kata Kisame yang ternyata mau ikutan ke sekolah, yah siapa tau dia dapet jodoh.

"Kisame mau ikut? Mao ngapain lu! Elu kan udah lulus!" samber Hidan cepet pas ngeliat Kisame mau ikutan.

"Suka-suka gua dong!" jawab Kisame gak terima dilarang ikut. Persis kayak cinderlella yang dilarang ke pesta sama ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya, bedanya yang ini versi angkernya.

"Serah lu aja dah!" bales Hidan cuma bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Oi, Chi. Lama amat lu! Ayo buruan keluar! Udah telat lima menit nih!" Kisame yang udah gak sabar gedor-gedor pintu kamar, nyuruh Itachi keluar dari pertapaan.

"Sabar napa!" bales Itachi teriak dari dalem.

"Lo ngapain sih?" tanya Sasori yang buka pintu kamar Itachi pake tendangan, walhasil ambruk sudah itu pintu. Terlihat sudah Itachi yang ternyata baru mandi dan masih pake handuk.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak akatsuki yang diluar sama teriakan Itachi bareng.

"Najis lo! Pake baju sono!" Sasori ngelempar Itachi pake Hiruko.

"Siapa suruh elu dobrak pintu!" samber Itachi sewot.

"Kas bayar dobel lo nanti, Sas" kata Kakuzu sambil nulis nama Sasori di buku kas dengan tulisan 'Sasori kas dobel jadi satu juta'.

"Ih, Itachi-sempai gak pake baju!" samber Tobi sambil nutupin muka.

"Lo gak usah nutup muka juga muka lo udah ketutup topeng!" kata Sasori makin gak bisa ngerti sama Tobi, disekolahin makin autis aja, bukannya makin bener. Pantesan aja nilai dia kemarin pas-pasan, persis kayak otaknya yang serba nge-pas.

"Buruan pake baju, un!" kata Deidara ikutan nimbrung gak sabaran kayak SasoKisa.

"Ya elah, gimana gue mau ganti baju kalo elu semua pada liatin kearah gue gini!" sembur Itachi sambil geleng-geleng. Sasori sama yang lainnya langsung sadar dan langsung pada balik badan.

.

'_Cih, gue tau gue itu sexy tapi gak usah sampe segitunya ngeliatin gue dong!'_ batin Itachi makin narsis dan buru-buru ganti baju sebelum ada yang ngintip.

"Awas ngintip gue tabok mondar-mandir pake kaki ntar!" ancem Itachi yang sekarang lagi masang kancin kemeja.

"Najis banget gue ngintip elu!" samber Hidan sama Pein barengan.

"Mending gue ngintipin Juju deh!" kata Kisame yang sekarang malah kedip-kedip ke arah aquarium tercinta miliknya.

"Gue juga males ngintip elo. Secara gue itu lebih sexy dibanding elo!" kata Sasori penuh percaya diri.

"Sama, un. Jijay bajaj deh, un!" cibir Deidara sambil mainin rambutnya pake tangan.

"Tobi gak ngintip sempai, tapi Tobi liat!" kata Tobi jujur yang emang dari tadi ngeliatin Itachi. Termasuk pas Itachi lagi ganti baju *sweatdrop*.

"WHAT? JADI LU LIAT GUE PAS GANTI BAJU?" tanya Itachi setengah mampus kagetnya, Tobi manggut-manggut kayak gak punya dosa.

"TIDAKKK! KEPERAWANAN GUE DIREBUT TOBI!" teriak Itachi histeris ampe terjadi gempa sesaat. Akatsuki lain sweatdrop.

* * *

Gara-gara kelakuan autisnya Itachi, mereka jadi telat semuanya. Pas sampe sekolah, para murid yang baru masuk udah kumpul semua di lapangan.

"Gue langsung keruang guru" kata Itachi letih, lemas, lesu, tak bergairah berjalan lelet keruangan guru.

"Oi, semuanya kemari kecuali Tobi!" kata Shikamaru yang pasang muka malas. HidanSasoDei langsung punya firasat buruk. Kisame sih langsung ambil posisi yang pas buat ngeliatin murid baru yang masuk.

"Push-up 20 kali" kata Shikamaru datar pada tiga pahlawan kesiangan yang baru datang itu.

"WHAT? Kagak salah?" tanya Hidan pasang muka lebay.

"Iya, lah. Masa member Osis telat! Kagak disiplin!" jawab Shikamaru yang tumbenan banget bisa tegas.

"Cih … " ketiganya terpaksa push-up.

'_Pein kurang ajar, un. Pasti ini akibat kutukan dia tadi deh, un! Gue beneran kena nista duluan, un'_ batin Deidara merutuki nasibnya yang sekarang sukses diketawain murid-murid yang baru masuk *di markas Pein yang lagi ngopi keselek cicak yang ikutan ngopi di cangkirnya*.

~o0o~

.

"Sebelumnya kami mau ucapkan selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen!" kata Shikamaru memberi sambutan.

"Saya akan memberi tau peraturan di sekolah ini, yaitu dilarang membawa senjata, dilarang menggunakan jutsu dalam bentuk apapun, dan kalian harus mengikuti segala peraturan yang ada disekolah ini!" kata Shikamaru dengan muka serius.

"Dan sebagai sambutan untuk kalian, kami selaku Osis akan mengospek kalian!" kata-kata Shikamaru yang satu ini sukses bikin murid baru tegang plus mikir macem-macem. Ada yang mikir bakalan dijadiin persembahan dewa Jashin pas liat Hidan lagi komat-kamit ritual, entah bagaimana caranya itu anak bisa ritual tanpa ketauan. Ada juga yang berpikir nista bakal disuruh _acting_ jadi ayam, atau disuruh beliin boneka Barbie.

"Ospek akan berlangsung selama dua hari mulai besok, sekarang kita perkenalan dulu" nah kalau yang ini murid baru langsung pada tenang, setidaknya mereka masih bisa mempersiapkan peralatan tempur untuk besok (dikira medan perang kali yak).

.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan anggota Osis yang ala kadarnya ini, dan sedikit autis" kata Shikamaru yang otomatis ditimpukin kertas sama member Osis lainnya. Dapet dari mana kah itu kertas? Setelah diselidiki kertas itu berasa dari Nozomi yang dari tadi nguwek-nguwek kertas, dia nulis cerita sambil duduk, tapi ceritanya gagal mulu makanya dirobek-robek itu kertas.

"Pertama-tama, nama saya Shikamaru. Saya adalah ketua Osis disini" kata Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hisuke Hitane, wakil Osis" kata Hisuke yang memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya cuek.

"Hidan … Bendahara Osis … " sambung Hidan dengan muka setengah merah, kagak nyangka dia bakalan mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah bendahara Osis. Benar-benar ini pasti efek kelamaan partneran sama Kakuzu, sampe-sampe dia dapet jabatan yang sama kayak partnernya yang meditnya amit-amit itu. Sungguh ironis.

"Chouji, sekretaris Osis. Tapi gue bersedia menampung semua makanan kalian nanti kok!" kata Chouji sambil ngelus-ngelus perut persis kayak gentong kelaperan. Dia sukses disorakin.

"Sasuke dan gue kapten tim basket. Yang berminat segera hubungin gue" kata Sasuke cuek dan mendadak sebagian murid baru terutama yang cewek pada teriak sambil angkat spanduk dengan tulisan "**WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-SEMPAI!**". Osis lain sweatdrop.

'_Sial, kalah lagi sama Sasuke!'_ batin NaruKiba barengan, gak terima Sasuke selalu ngeduluin mereka dalam hal fans.

"Gaara, dan gue juga ketua dari Koran sekolah. Yang mau daftar jadi member ke gue aja, kita butuh empat orang lagi" kata Gaara ikutan memperkenalkan diri sekaligus promosi _club, _anak cewek gak kalah jerit-jerit pas liat Gaara yang mirip panda (?).

"Naruto, gue juga member tim basket!" kata Naruto yang berlagak 'sok' cuek tapi kagak pantes.

"Kiba! Gue member _club_ Koran sekolah dan juga member tim basket. Jangan lupa pada daftar ya!" giliran Kiba yang maju, dia maju kedepan beberapa langkah dengan gaya bak model terus mundur lagi.

"Mayumi Nakahara … Anggota _club_ drama" Mayumi memperkenalkan diri sambpe bungkuk-bungkuk, yang ngeliatin pada pegel sendiri liat gaya Mayumi.

"Nozomi Kitagawa … Member Koran sekolah" kata Nozomi pas maju lengkap dengan aura angkernya gak diilangin. Mendadak muncul angin.

"Deidara, un! Gue member _club_ seni. Ketuanya yayang Yurina, un. Dan yang minat silahkan daftar ke Yurina, un. Tapi inget ya, daftar _club_, un! Bukan daftar buat jadi cowoknya Yurina ya, un. Kalo sampe gue tau ada yang macem-macem bakalan gue ledakin, un!" kata Deidara promosi sekaligus ngancem. Anak baru yang tadinya niat masuk jadi mikir 1000 kali dulu.

"Haruru, anggota _club _drama juga! Pada daftar ya teman-teman!" kata Haruru dengan pede-nya maju ke depan terus mondar-mandir kaya peragawati, tak lupa dia lempar cium jauh. Bikin satu barisan anak cowok pada tumbang semua kayak domino pas liat aksi Haruru.

"Eling neng, inget Zetsu dirumah!" celetuk Hidan sambil geleng-geleng, kenapa Haruru jadi ketularan virus gajeness begini. Haruru cuma nyengir doang.

"Sasori … Member _club_ drama dan _club_ seni" kata Sasori dengan _cool_. Ya, dia masuk dua _club_. Alasan dia di _club_ drama itu karena kugutsunya berguna buat pentas boneka ck ck ck. Murid cewek pada kelepek-kelepek liat Sasori udah mirip kayak ikan yang pada lompatan.

"Sora, ketua _club_ masak! Yang mau bisa jago masak, masuk _club_ gue. Bakal gue ajarin cara bikin masakan dari berbagai Negara sama cara bikin kue!" kata Sora yang maju sambil bawa-bawa panci, sendok sup (yang ukurannya gede) plus celemek, intinya dia pake atribut buat masak lengkap. Tak lupa dia mukul-mukul itu panci pake sendok sup.

"Elo mau promosi _club_ apa mau obral baju?" tanya Sasori nyaris gak percaya liat kelakuan Sora kenapa jadi autis. Soalnya dia yakin Sora itu paling waras diantara mereka, kenapa sekarang dia promosi pake gaya abang-abang kaki lima yang lagi obralin baju.

"Seperti yang saya katakan barusan, anggota Osisnya memang member yang _emergency_ dan pada autis" celetuk Shikamaru yang sekali lagi langsung dikeroyok rame-rame (kecuali Chouji yang asik makan).

* * *

"Nah, sekarang kita akan keliling sekolah sambil memperkenalkan beberapa ruangan" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian meminta para murid baru untuk berjalan rapih mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ini, tentu kalian udah pada tau, kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil nunjuk loket.

"Loket pendaftaran!" jawab murid baru serempak.

"Benar sekali, tapi loket ini bisa menjadi loket pendaftaran menuju neraka kalau yang menjaga guru galak ini" sambung Shikamaru dengan kurang ajarnya sambil nunjuk Anko yang emang lagi jaga disana bareng sama Izumo-Koesetsu.

"APAH! SHIKAMARU BERANI SEKALI KAU!" Anko langsung ngamuk-ngamuk ditempat.

"Te-tenang Anko-sensei!" Izumo berusaha menahan amukan gorilla dari Anko-sensei, Koesetsu juga ikut megangin.

"Benar kan? Gue bilang juga apa, jadi kalian waspada, kalau liat guru ini yang jaga lebih baik mundur seratus langkah!" kata Shikamaru dengan tenangnya dan langsung melengos pergi.

.

"Ini kantor kepala sekolah" Shikamaru membuka ruangan Tsunade dan JRENG! Tampak jelas Tsunade lagi mabok ck ck ck.

"Hey, siapa suruh kau masuk bocah!" Tsunade yang lagi mabok dengan sadisnya ngelempar Shikamaru pakai kaleng bekas dia minum tadi. Kaleng itu tepat mengenai jidat sang ketua Osis yang sekarang terkapar kejang-kejang di lantai.

"Wuih … _Homerun_ … " komen yang lain pas liat lemparan Tsunade telak mendarat dijidat Shikamaru.

"Bawa ke ruang UKS tuh!" kata Haruru yang merasa kasian melihat Shikamaru gelepar di bawah malah jadi tontonan.

"Ayo bantu angkat, Nar!" Kiba sama Naruto akhirnya menggotong Shikamaru, dan Hisuke menggantikan Shikamaru memimpin.

.

"Ini ruang UKS, seperti yang kalian tau ini tempat buat murid yang sakit. Contoh Shikamaru, tuh" kata Hisuke memberi penjelasan sambil ngebukain pintu UKS, buat Naruto sama Kiba masuk.

"Yap, sampe disini aja!" Kata Naruto yang malah berhenti di depan pintu.

"Kita lempar dari sini!" omongan Kiba barusan bikin semua murid baru pada melotot tak terkecuali member Osisnya dengan tatapan -are you serious?-.

"Satu … Dua … TIGA!" teriak KibaNaru barengan sambil ngelempar Shikamaru dengan sasaran ranjang UKS. Tapi lemparan mereka gak tepat sasaran, Shikamaru sukses mendarat lagi dilantai dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras banget, yang ngeliat langsung merasa miris.

"Cih, lemparan kita gagal! Lain kali kita harus belajar three point shoots lagi nih!" kata Kiba yang malah ngasih tos ke Naruto. Semua yang ada disitu mikir Naruto sama Kiba emang udah gila.

.

"Nah ini ruangan club seni dan disebelahnya club masak" kata Hisuke. Sora langsung masuk ke club masak sambil pamerin alat-alat dapur yang ada disana.

"Sora plis deh, un. Jangan kumat sekarang, un!" kata Deidara ngeliat Sora kumat. Sekarang Sora lagi tunjukkin satu-satu alat dapur persis kayak sales lagi nawarin barang.

" ... Lupakan dia, ayo lanjut jalan lagi" kata Hisuke yang bener-bener pasrah.

.

"Ini _club_ drama" Hisuke memperlihatkan ruangan drama yang penuh dengan kostum.

"KERENNNNN! ADA KOSTUM CHII!" teriak duo kembar yang langsung lari-lari menuju kostum-kostum itu dengan mata sparkling-sparkling.

"Aduh, bantuin dong!" Hisuke berusaha menarik-menarik dua anak kembar yang masih nyangkut di lemari kostum gak mau lepas.

"Gila, keras nih! Gak mau lepas!" kata Hidan yang berusaha menarik anak kembar tersebut.

"Sama, udah nempel sampai keakar-akarnya nih!" timpal Sasori yang ikutan bantuin narik.

"Kalian kalau suka kostum itu bisa kalian pakai nanti pas diospek! Jadi sekarang cepat turun dari lemari!" Hisuke ngomel-ngomel sambil benerin kacamatanya yang sempet merosot.

"HOREEEEE, MAKASIH SEMPAI!" bales duo kembar itu dengan girang, murid baru lain pada sweatdrop.

.

"Bagian ini ruang lab, ada lab komputer, lab bahasa, sama lab ruangan fisika, kimia dan biologi" Hisuke menunjuk tiga ruangan yang berderet.

"Disebelahnya ada perpustakaan" pas dibuka ternyata terpampangnya sosok penjaga perpus yang malah asik molor dengan muka ketutupan buku, bener-bener kacau.

BRAKKK!

"Bangun oi, jaga perpustakaan kok tidur?" Hidan gebrak meja pake sabit sampe itu meja ambrol beserta penjaganya yang ambrol dengan bunyi gedebum dengan muka mendarat duluan ke bawah.

"Hoamzzz ... Pada ngapain sih? Emang ada inspeksi dadakan?" tanya penjaga perpus tersebut yang tak lain adalah Rei yang sekarang malah duduk lesehan baca buku yang sempet kepending gara-gara dia tidur.

_'Beh, yang jaga dia jelas aja kagak bener!'_ batin sebagian member Osis yang udah kenal lama sama Rei.

"Skip aja itu anak! Lanjut ke ruangan sebelah!" samber Sasori yang udah males sama ketidakwarasan si Rei.

'

"Ini ruangan koran sekolah" pas dibuka sama Hisuke, JENG JENG! terpampang sudah semua foto-foto memalukan yang pernah diambil sama Sai dan Jugo. KibaNaruHidan langsung panik pas liat foto memalukan mereka pas di UKS bergelantungan dimana-mana.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ketiganya sambil mencopot gambar-gambar itu satu-persatu. Anak-anak baru yang sempet liat foto nista itu sempet bisik-bisik, dan ada juga yang ketawa ngikik pelan.

"WOI! BERANI KETAWA GUA SURUH BAYAR KAS SATU JUTA!" teriak Hidan dengan pala ngepul sambil meremas-remas gambar yang lagi dia pegang.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi ketularan Kakuzu, un?" tanya Deidara heran. Hidan yang sadar sama apa yang dia bilang barusan langsung nepok jidat pasrah.

* * *

"Kalian sudah liat kesekeliling, kan barusan? Nah, sekarang keluarkan buku catatan sama pulpen kalian" kata Shikamaru yang udah balik ke medan perang.

"Buat anak cewek, besok rambut harus diikat sepuluh dengan pita warna-warni, pakai kaos kaki belang. Kalau yang cowokpakai kumis palsu sama pakai dasi kupu-kupu, kaos kaki belang juga!" kata Shikamaru sambil masang _evilgrin_.

"Dan besok masing-masing anak diwajibkan bawa bekal nasi goreng tersenyum!" sambung Naruto sambil nyengir. Anak-anak baru pada kebingungan sambil tengok kiri-kanan.

"Kalau udah ngerti, kalian boleh pulang dan kita ketemu lagi besok!" kata Shikamaru lagi mengakhiri tugas Osis hari itu. Dengan cara berbaris kaya ular tangga, murid-murid baru semuanya pulang.

"Akhirnya kelar juga tugas hari pertama" kata Sasuke yang sekarang duduk dirumput lapangan.

"Hehehehe, tapi gue puas dapet foto-foto nista Osis hari ini!" celetuk Gaara yang entah sejak kapan dia udah jeprat-jepret. Osis lain langsung nelen ludah. Gaara berhasil dapetin foto pas Anko ngamuk, Shikamaru kelempar kaleng sama pas dia dilempar NaruKiba, foto Sora lagi mamerin alat-alat dapur dengan gaya sales girl, foto Rei yang sempet gedebuk, dan foto muka panik KibaNaruHidan pas lagi nyopotin gambar mereka.

"Gue jadi gak sabar nunggu besok!" celetuk Sasori yang malah jadi semangat, sambil bayangin gimana nistanya tampang-tampang murid baru besok.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Thanks for all reviews, saran serta kritik yang masuk. Maap kalau ceritanya garing, author abis ide pas nulis bagian ini ...

Hidan : Abis ide tapi kok gua sempet kena nista?.

Author : Itu sih udah ke-set otomatis!.

Hidan : Bah, liat aja besok kalau gua sampe kena nista lagi *mamerin sabit dengan gaya jilat-jilat*.

Author : Kalo laper jangan makan sabit, makan nasi goreng tersenyum aja!

Nah daripada kepanjangan author pamit dulu, see ya next chapter!

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^^V.**


	7. Ospek Coy!

Author : Niat mau hiatus karena kepala lagi pusing, tapi tangan sama otak saia gatel gak betah, malah mendadak dapet ide gaje lagi, bah. Saia gak jadi hiatus deh, tapi mungkin updatenya agak lama karena dokumen saia beberapa hilang jadi harus saia ketik ulang lagi ... Sigh ... *Menghela napas dari idung*. Yosh, maap kalau chapie ini aneh, I hope you still enjoy it.

Pein : Cepat sekali hiatusnya, gue masih pengen bebas dari jerat dan siksaan elo.

Hidan : Gua juga.

Author : Dokumen gue ilang! Puas lo! Huhuhuhu *nangis sesegukan*.

Warning : T rate, gajeness, typo.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya akatsuki cs dan Naruto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 6**

**(Ospek Coy!)**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tampak terjadi fenomena yang amat sangat langka, apalagi kalau bukan keberadaan Shikamaru yang konon katanya dia kalau muncul pagi-pagi adalah HOAX! Tapi tidak kali ini, dia udah muncul pagi-pagi plus terlihat rapih dari biasanya.

.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Shikamaru yang pagi itu udah rajin nongol merumput dilapangan sekolah bareng anak Osis lain.

"PAGI SEMPAI!" jawab para murid baru keras-keras, yah mereka bertekad akan memenangkan peperangan ini dari member Osis (apa coba?).

"Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi saya minta kalian segera bikin kelompok yang cewek dan yang cowok!" kata Shikamaru sambil neprok tangannya keras-keras. Semua murid langsung pada berbaris rapih sesuai gendernya.

"Sebelumnya apa pada bawa nasi goreng tersenyum?" tanya Naruto dengan gaya sok angker, tapi malah lebih keliatan kayak anak kucing kelaperan. Sasuke yang ngeliat gaya Naruto langsung ngeblushing, bukan karena dia terpesona, tapi dia malu liat tingkah temennya itu yang kagak ada wibawanya ck ck ck.

"BAWAAA!"

"KAGAAAK!"

Jawab para murid baru itu ada yang bawa ada juga yang kagak bawa.

"Yang kagak bawa buat barisan sendiri! Cepat!" samber Sasori sok galak, matanya melotot tapi malah bikin mahkluk sambel itu keliatan imut.

"Lo ngapain, Dan?" tanya Sasori ngeliat Hidan tangannya lagi nadangin mukanya (author : lagi-lagi saia pakai bahasa 'nadangin' *sweatdrop*).

"Jaga-jaga, kali aja mata lu copot keluar!" bales Hidan sambil nyengir dan sukses digeplak Sasori.

"Jangan bercandai oi!" kata Sasuke merasa jatoh harga dirinya, member Osis kenapa malah jadi kayak grup lawak begini.

.

"Buat kedua puluh orang yang kagak bawa pesanan kami bakalan dapet hukuman!" kata Naruto yang udah girang aja pengen buru-buru menistai murid baru.

"Tapi kami kan bukan pelayan! Masa disuruh bawa pesanan sempai sih?" celetuk seorang cewek yang make ketapel dilehernya (dibuat jadi kayak kalung gitu loh).

"Benar juga ya, kalau gitu gue minta maaf deh!" Naruto malah dengan dodolnya bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf, Sasuke sama Kiba nepok jidat pasrah. Naruto terpaksa di seret sama Deidara.

"Lo bikin malu aja, un! Masa Osis dibegoin sama murid baru sih, un!" kata Deidara bisik-bisik ke Naruto yang mukanya udah merah karena malu kena tipu (aku tertipu aku terjebak aku terjerat muslihat murid baru *SasoHidanKibaSasu langsung bikin paduan suara). Shikamaru cuma bisa memutar matanya melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Saya akan menghukum kalian untuk tersenyum lebar selama 30 menit!" kata Shikamaru sukses bikin murid-murid itu mangap.

"Yang disuruh tersenyum bukan mangap!" bentak Haruru mendadak galak.

Prok! Prok! Prok.

Osis lain malah ngasih teprok tangan ke Haruru sambil berkomentar "Osis harus beribawa kayak gini nih!" plus tak lupa acungan empat jempol.

"Cewek gua tuh!" Zetsu yang nonton dari kejauhan langsung sorak-sorak norak, sayang sekali gak ada yang percaya sama omongan Zetsu. Karena kebenaran Zetsu pacar Haruru masih diragukan sama murid-murid baru itu, sungguh kasian sekali.

Anak baru akhirnya pada mulai menjalankan hukuman mereka, semuanya senyum selebar yang mereka bisa, udah pada mirip sama Kermit semuanya. Gaara menggunakan kesempatan ini buat ngambil foto langka ini, jarang-jarang dia nemuin keluarga Kermit.

"Wow, kita difoto!" teriak salah satu murid baru sambil dadah-dadah norak.

"Ayo merapat semuanya, pasang pose!" Gaara malah kebawa suasana, bak fotografer handal dia malah ngatur-ngatur gaya. Ada yang bergaya sok imut, sok keren sampe gaya alay dia jepret.

"Woi, Gaara! Ini bukan pemotretan!" Hisuke geplak Gaara biar itu anak sadar.

"Oh, iya-ya. Sorry insting!" bales Gaara sambil ngelus-ngelus kamera, padahal yang digeplak kepalanya.

"Yang udah baris saya ada tugas untuk kalian. Yang cewek coba tirukan gaya girl band dan cowok tirukan gaya boy band! Saya kasih waktu 1 jam buat berpikir!" kata Shikamaru yang udah capek, niatnya waktu satu jam itu mau dia pake buat molor sebentar. Akhirnya Shikamaru sama yang lain cabut dari lapangan, sementara Naruto sama Chouji ngumpulin nasi goreng tersenyum.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian …

.

.

"Ayo semuanya berdiri, baris lagi semuanya!" kata Hisuke dengan air mata terjun. Gimana gak nangis-nangis coba? Dia bangunin Shikamaru yang molor ampe stress, Chouji bukannya bantuin malah asik aja makan. Walhasil jadilah member Osis kurang dua orang Shikamaru sama Chouji.

"Siapa duluan yang mau maju?" tanya Haruru udah gak sabar pengen ngeliat aksi para murid baru ini.

"Kita duluan sempai!" kata salah seorang anak cewek berambut coklat keemasan dengan gaya kunciran miring kesamping.

"Oke, kalian mau niruin siapa?" tanya Haruru lagi yang ternyata udah sediain radio sama CD-kaset, dia penggemar K-pop jadi dia ditugasin buat menyediakan lagu-lagu K-pop untuk hari ini. Maklumlah koleksinya lumayan lengkap.

"Mau niruin SNSD yang judulnya The Ghost!" jawab anak cewek itu dengan yakinnya.

"Hah? Ada ya yang judulnya The Ghost?" Haruru mangap sambil kedip-kedip, apa kagak salah denger pikirnya.

"Maksudnya The Boys kale!" samber seorang cewek berambut biru yang pernah ditemui Hidan tempo hari.

"Nah, iya itu maksudnya!" kata si cewek sambil ancungin jempol.

"Oke-oke, kalian maju dulu agak ke depan." Pinta Haruru meminta para murid cewek maju ambil posisi.

"Pas lagunya dinyalain, kalian langsung _nge-dance_ ya!" kata Haruru lagi yang udah mulai masukin CD-lagu.

"Wah, bakalan seru nih!" Kiba sama Naruto udah demen-demen aja. Gaara udah siapin kamera tercinta.

Lagu udah dimulai dan anak cewek pada pasang posisi.

_I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
( GG)  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breathe  
(T R X)  
B-Bring the boys out_ (pas disini anak cewek langsung pada nunjuk-nunjuk anggota Osis yang cowok, Kiba sama Naruto langsung mesem-mesem gaje kesenengan, Sasuke sama Hisuke cuek-bebek, Hidan malah melotot, Sasori tutup mata takut tergoda, Sora diem tapi mukanya udah merah barengan sama Sasori, Gaara mah anteng jepret sana sini, Kisame yang diatas udah sorak-sorak girang).

Pas musik dimulai anak cewek ini mulai beraksi, Tapi berhubung mereka bikinnya dadakan (kan cuma dikasih waktu sejam) jadi pada joget sekenanya aja. Mereka semua kompak angkat kedua tangan digoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan tak lupa goyangan pinggul. (Gaya apa ini coba?).

_Yeah, You know  
B-Bring the boys out  
We bring the boys out  
B-Bring the boys out_

Satu orang murid maju dengan gaya sok nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto pake jari tengah bener-bener kurang ajar, Naruto pasang muka kesel, yang lain ngakak.

_Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll be watching me, watching me  
( Get up)  
I'mma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me (That's funny), stopping me_

Bagian ini murid-murid cewek pada jalan ke depan dengan gaya model, Naruto sama Kiba makin berdebar-debar. Kisame malah lonjak-lonjak girang yang nonton dari atas. Semua murid yang lagi pada konsen di kelas masing-masing akhirnya tergoda buat keluar semua demi melihat aksi para murid baru ini. Udah kayak gula yang dikerubutin semut.

_I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start _(disini mereka nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame yang emang mukanya misteri banget, Kisame malah kesenengan).

_Call all emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~ _ (ada yang pura-pura manggil 911 pake handphone jadi-jadian alias dia copot sepatu dan pura-pura nelpon pake itu sepatu *sweatdrop*).

_B-Bring the boys out_ (semuanya pada muter badan sambil liat sekeliling yang ternyata udah rame jadi tontonan, dan langsung pada pasang pose masing-masing dan balik lagi ke posisi barisan mereka semula).

Lagunya dimatiin sama Haruru karena udah mulai menimbulkan kontroversi (ya elah bahasa gue sok tinggi amat!). Anak-anak cowok yang tadi lagi pada nonton langsung pada nyorakin, guru kelas mereka masing-masing terpaksa keluar sambil menggiring murid-murid sablengnya persis udah kaya lagi gembala anak bebek masuk kandang.

"Udah, udah! Sekarang gantian yang anak cowoknya!" kata Nozomi akhirnya bersuara sambil masang _deathglare_ ke sekeliling, yang masih pada curi-curi kesempatan nonton langsung pada ngacir pas liat Nozomi melotot angker gitu.

"Mau niruin gaya siapa?" tanya Haruru yang udah siap-siap mau pasang CD.

"Gak usah sempai! Kita mau nyanyi sendiri!" kata Anzan mewakili murid cowok lainnya.

"Wow, bagus Anzan! Ayo semangat!" Naruto ngepalin tangan ke udara ngasih semangat ke Anzan.

"Tapi sebelumnya kami semua mau minta maaf buat para sempai Osis sekalian. Ingat ini hanyalah joget semata kalau ada yang tersinggung segera hubungi pak dokter!" kata Anzan ngaco malah kayak pidato.

"Kagak usah banyak cincong, udah mulai aja!" samber Sasori udah males kelamaan.

"Baiklah, kami mendedikasikan ini untuk para Osis!" kata Anzan bikin para Osis merasa tersanjung.

"Ayo mulai kawan-kawan!".

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Anzan mereka semua bentuk formasi dan kemudian …

"Bon bonana bon , bonana bon, Osis blo'on ayo bayar kasbon!" mereka jingkrak-jingkrak pake gaya renterir lagi nagih duit ke para Osis sambil masang tampang gak ada rasa dosa.

"Nakal, nakal, nakal, nakal, nakal para Osis nakal nakal!" kali ini gaya jogetnya makin aneh, ada yang pake gaya kupu-kupu, gaya katak, gaya punggung, gaya bebas sampe gaya batu alias diem jongkok gak gerak-gerak tapi mulutnya asik aja komat-kamit ngeledekin Osis.

Twitch … Twitch!.

Para Osis yang tadinya lagi senyum-senyum akhirnya berubah jadi angker tampang-tampangnya. Hisuke langsung lepas kacamata sambil gulung lengan baju, Nozomi udah remes-remes kertas, Naruto aura kyuubinya udah keluar, Sasuke tangannya udah keluar kilatan listrik, Sasori malah udah siapin prajurit boneka di belakang mereka, Kiba gigi taring sama cakarnya udah keluar, Gaara juga gak jauh beda, pasir-pasir mulai terbang ngelilingin dia, Deidara udah mulai lumat-lumat tanah kayak lumat daun sirih aje ini anak, Hidan udah ngasah sabit pake rumput, Haruru udah gulung-gulung majalah yang dia bawa siap jadi pentungan, Mayumi dia diem sih diem, tapi tangannya udah ngeremes-remes dari tadi, Sora malah udah pake panci dikepalanya sambil acungin spatula dan langsung berteriak …

"SERANGGGGG!".

Para Osis langsung bersiap menyerbu dengan gerakan slow motion mereka berlari mendekati para murid cowok yang masih aja asik ajeb-ajeb ditambah asik ketawa-ketawa belum nyadar adanya aura-aura membunuh. Sampe akhirnya ada orang lain yang teriak-teriak juga.

"SETOPPPPPPPP!" rupanya yang teriak itu Anko yang kebetulan ngecek keadaan, dia gak mau Osis keterlaluan sama murid baru. Otomatis teriakan horror Anko sukses bikin para Osis berhenti dan diem ditempat dengan berbagai gaya persis kayak manekin yang sering dipajang di toko-toko. Murid cowok yang baru sadar ikutan berhenti dengan mulut yang mangap berjamaah.

Klontang … Klontang … Klontang.

Panci dikepala Sora jatuh gelundungan sekarang, sang pemilik cuma shock melihat Anko.

"KALIAN SEMUA MASUK KERUANG BP SEKARANG!" kata Anko sambil melotot ke semua member Osis.

~o0o~

.

Eng ... Ing ... Eng! Shikamaru baru nongol sama Chouji, bebenr-bener dah itu anak dua.

.

"Karena berhubung anggota Osis lainnya sedang dihukum jadi hari ini akan saya percepat" kata Shikamaru dengan gaya malas, beruntunglah dia gak ikut kejadian tadi.

"Kalian boleh pulang tapi besok kalian masih harus datang dengan pakaian yang sama. Dan ada satu hal lagi" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyeringai, Chouji yang makan langsung nelen ludah waspada.

"Besok kalian selama sehari ditugaskan untuk memotret kejadian nista yang dialami member Osis semuanya tanpa terkecuali, kalian harus bisa mendapatkan minimal satu lembar foto, yang gagal akan dapat hukuman!" tampak semua murid baru bisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang udah berencana untuk menistakan para Osis.

"DAN" Shikamaru berteriak biar murid-murid itu diem, "Kami juga akan memotret kalian jadi berhati-hatilah, kalian akan dibagi kedalam kelompok. Kalau kalian sudah mengerti sekarang BUBAR GRAK!" teriak Shikamaru persis kaya seorang jendral lagi ngatur prajuritnya.

"SIAP GRAK KAPTEN!" sahut murid-murid gila itu yang kemudian membubarkan diri dengan cara lari-larian.

Sedangkan di ruang BP, Osis lainnya sekarang lagi berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan ember diatas kepala, Osis cewek cukup di suruh berdiri doang sama Anko.

'_Ini yang diospek sebenernya siapa sih?' _batin mereka semua sambil meratap hari naas yang harus mereka alami (apa coba?).

Gimana kelanjutan Ospek nista ini? Siapa yang bakalan tumbang? Osis atau murid baru?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sebelumnya maaf kalau ceritanya kurang ngena, jujur author udah ngetik dua chapter tapi gak tau gimana caranya ngilang begitu aja. Padahal udah author save. Dan pas cek didokumen punya author ternyata udah ke replace sama ketikan lain, jadi mohon maaf bila chapie ini terlihat aneh ...

Dan sepertinya saia harus berterimakasih sama seorang reader yang mencemplungkan saia kedalam sebuah pair AnkoXHidan, dan bikin saia berniat untuk bikin cerita tentang mereka. Tapi disini Hidan tetep setia kok sama Aoi, makanya neng Aoi jangan ngambek sama mas Hidan, kasian itu jadi samsak mulu.

Author : Oh ya Hisuke suka yang serem-serem? *Lirik-lirik Nozomi*. Oh, ya para OC cowok banyak yang jomblo juga tuh! *Promosi*. Akhirnya pemilik Mayumi datang juga, saia sempat bingung mau kembangin sifatnya Mayumi tapi untungnya dibagian ini sifat Mayumi sama kayak yang dideskripsi diam-diam menghanyutkan (arus laut kale). Oke, deh ...

Saia pamit dulu dan semoga saia bisa mendapat ide lagi buat next chapter (karena saia sudah terlalu mencurahkan ide saia ke chapter depan yang ternyata dokumennya hilang), semoga gak buntu.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!.**


	8. Ospek Coy! Part 2

Author : Maap telat update, kemarin-kemarin saia ada tugas kelompok sama temen jadi gak sempet update, gomen minna m(_)m. Nah, saia gak mau banyak curcol, lagi rada pening kepala saia. Silahkan dinikmati, enjoy this chapie, I hope you'll like it.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Punya Mas mas Masashi Kishimoto, OC-nya hasil pinjeman juga hehehe.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 7**

**(Ospek Coy! Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

"Najis un, kemarin malah kita-kita yang ketiban sial, un!" keluh Deidara yang pagi ini tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Halah, dihukum rame-rame ini. Gak usah pake protes lebay deh!" samber Sasori sambil nyomot roti panggang yang baru aja mau dilalap sama Pein.

"Tapi entar kita harus lebih waspada, un. Rencana gila si Sasuke bakal dilaksanin dan gue gak mau ampe jadi korban nista, un!" kata Deidara dengan menggebu-gebu, matanya sampe berapi-api.

"Yoi! Gue juga siap tempur maju ke medan pertempuran hari ini!" Sasori gak kalah berapi-api dia malah berikrar dengan kepalan tangan di dada.

"Siap sih siap, tapi roti gue kenapa lu embat juga!" kata Pein yang udah capek-capek bikin roti panggang dan sekarang dia harus terpaksa balik lagi.

"Gua mau liat ah, kali aja anak-anak baru itu bisa gua palak!" samber Kakuzu si mata duitan yang lagi on matrenya. "Dan kali aja gua bisa nyomot duit Osis" sambung Kakuzu lagi sambil lirik-lirik Hidan yang dari tadi cuek bebek aja.

"Maksud lu?" tanya Hidan sambil melotot ke Kakuzu yang dibalas dengan puppy eyes tapi malah bikin Hidan muntah liatnya.

"Udah-udah, kalo mau berangkat sono buruan! Udah mau jam tujuh tuh!" kata Pein sambil bawa-bawa roti panggang dan kali ini dia lindungin dengan segenap jiwa raga dari SasoDei.

"Ayo sempai kita berangkat, Tobi gak sabar liat sempai dikalahin anak baru itu!" Tobi dengan amat cantiknya ngebelain anak baru.

"Lo kok gak dukung kita sih, un?" Deidara manyun-manyun aja gak terima Tobi berkhianat.

"Abis kayaknya sempai-sempai bakalan kalah deh!" jawab Tobi dengan jujur.

"Jangan ngedoain kita kayak gitu dong! Harusnya lo dukung kita!" kata Sasori udah kaya slogan-slogan kampanye aja. Hidan sih langsung memanjatkan doa sama dewa Jashin tercintanya biar dia kagak kena nista, meskipun dia sendiri gak yakin sih.

"Udah sono berangkat!" omel Pein galak, HidanSasoDeiTobKakuKisa langsung ngacir, tapi baru sampe depan pintu dipanggil Pein lagi.

"Dasar anak durhaka lupa sama orang tua! Balik sini, cium tangan gue dulu sama Konan!" satu-satu mereka deketin Pein sama Konan sambil cium tangan kedua orangtua (ngakunya) jadi-jadian itu.

"Baik-baik disekolah ya anak-anak!" jerit Konan sambil nangis lebay (terlalu menghayati peran nih anak).

* * *

Di halaman depan sekolah ...

.

.

"Osis, kita jangan mau kalah sama anak-anak baru itu! Kita harus membuktikan sebagai senior kita jauh lebih hebat dari mereka!" Hisuke pagi-pagi malah udah khotbah, Shikamaru sih jangan ditanya, dia masih jongkok sambil merem-melek plus ngiler.

"SETUJU!" sahut member Osis lainnya minus Shikamaru yang tidur sama Deidara yang lagi ribet nyisir rambut, soalnya tadi saking buru-burunya dia lupa sisiran, walhasil jadilah sekarang rambutnya acak-acakan gak jelas.

Tong! Tong! Tong!.

Sora getok-getok panci persis kayak orang lagi ronda sambil lari-lari dari gerbang ke lapangan.

"Anak-anak baru udah pada dateng!" kata Sora dengan muka yang riang gembira, bener-bener deh ini anak.

"Bangunin Shikamaru tuh!" tunjuk Sasori ke Shikamaru yang sekarang malah asik rebahan dilapangan.

"Et, deh ini bocah! Gak dimana-mana molor melulu! Bangun WOI!" Hidan berusaha narik-narik Shikamaru yang masih asik didunia mimpinya. Tapi gak tau kenapa rasanya badan Shikamaru jadi berat tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Anjrit … Ini anak kok jadi berat begini sih!" kata Hidan yang udah setengah idup berusaha narik-narik Shikamaru, dan …

BRUK!

Hidan sukses jatoh dan nimpa Shikamaru, kejadian itu pas banget sama anak-anak baru yang udah pada dateng dan tanpa dikomando mereka semua langsung mengabadikan moment itu ke dalam sebuah foto.

"So sweeeeeet" kata mereka kompak sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Hisuke nepok jidat, belum apa-apa anggota mereka malah udah berbuat tidak senonoh. (Hidan: Maksud lo tidak senonoh apa tuh? *Masang _deathglare_*).

.

10 menit kemudian …

Shikamaru udah sukses bangun berkat gamparan dari Hisuke yang udah gemes ngeliat bocah tukang tidur yang satu ini, dan tentu aja adegan gampar-gamparan itu dipotret sama semua murid baru.

"Sekarang kalian bikin kelompok" kata Shikamaru yang mengatur para murid baru bikin kelompok.

"Kalau sudah permainan akan dimulai. Kami akan pergi berpencar dan kalian harus bisa menemukan kami" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian Osis berpencar secara berpasang-pasangan.

Shikamaru-Hisuke (dengan alasan ketua dan wakil ketua harus selalu bersama, slogan macam apa itu?).

Sasuke-Kiba (Sasuke bilang dia bosen sama Naruto mulu, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah sama Kiba).

Naruto-Chouji (Naruto asal comot partner, Chouji sempet nangis gaje gara-gara kagak sama Shikamaru).

Deidara-Sora (Deidara didepak sama Sasori, akhirnya jadilah dia barengan Sora. Sora sih asik-asik aja).

Sasori-Mayumi (Sasori milih Mayumi karena berpikir gadis manis ini paling aman dan paling waras).

Hidan-Gaara (Hidan stress, ngeri deket-deket Sora yang masih ngamuk sama dia, nyomot Gaara akhirnya).

Nozomi-Haruru (alasan klise karena sesama perempuan).

~o0o~

.

Setelah para Osis itu mencar udah agak lama, para murid baru yang udah bikin kelompok mulai mencari.

"Ayo teman-teman saatnya RUSUH!" teriak Anzan pake toa colongan.

"UWOOOO SERBU!" samber yang lainnya persis kayak lutung lepas.

.

"Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke, dimana kau!" seorang cewek yang ngejar-ngejar Sasuke waktu itu terlihat sedang mengendap-endap nyari Sasuke, kemanakah perginya mahkluk berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Ih, itu Osis ngilangnya cepet banget sih. Kaya tuyul aja!" cewek yang mukanya rada-rada mirip Shion ini lagi puyeng tujuh keliling nyariin para Osis yang cepet banget dalam urusan ngumpet. (Jangan lupa mereka kan ninja!).

"Hello Karin, bantu cari kek jangan mainan hape mulu!" protes seorang cewek yang bernama Ayane Kaede. Dia udah kenal sama Karin jadi satu kelompok.

"Tanggung nih! Dikit lagi gue menang!" bales Karin yang asik aja mencet-mencet keypad, ampe gak nyadar depannya itu pohon dan …

Bruk!

Karin sukses nubruk pohon, jidatnya jadi merah sama benjol ck ck ck, Ayane sih cuma ngetawain aja. Siapa suruh gak merhatiin jalanan. Tanpa diduga adegan barusan dipotret sama Shikamaru-Hisuke.

.

"Misi sempai, liat anggota Osis gak disini?" tanya duo kembar barengan, Kisame cengo liat bocah dua kompak amat.

"Ada tuh di dalem" jawab Rei nunjuk-nunjuk perpustakaan yang emang tadi kemasukan dua jin botol alias Naruto sama Chouji.

"Makasih sempai!" balas keduanya dan langsung masuk rame-rame nyerbu perpustakaan.

.

"Angkat tangan! Kalian sudah tertangkap basah bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidur UKS!" ini sih kerjaannya si Anzan yang malah gaya-gayaan ala polisi lagi gerebek Hidan-Gaara yang ngumpet dikolong tempat tidur UKS.

"Ampun pak, kita gak nyolong kok, cuma numpang ngumpet!" kata Gaara terlalu menghayati peran. Dia keluar sambil angkat tangan. Hidan sweatdrop liat tingkah Gaara yang gak jauh beda autisnya dari Sasori.

"Sekarang pelan-pelan jalan kemari!" si Anzan malah jadi galak tapi pas lagi seru-serunya dia kepleset kulit kacang sampe kejungkel. Hidan langsung ngakak, emang gak percuma dia naro ranjau kulit kacang, dari dulu memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Sementara Hidan asik ngakak ampe batuk-batuk, Gaara asik jeprat-jepret.

"Cabut, Dan!" kata Gaara yang puas liat Anzan kena nista. Dua-duanya buru-buru ngacir sebelum Anzan berhasil bangkit dari kubur o_0?.

.

"Turun gak!" cewek yang kemarin sukses ngebegoin Naruto sekarang lagi berdiri di bawah pohon sambil selepetin Sasori yang nangkring di atas pohon.

"Ini juga mau turun! Udah dong jangan diselepet mulu!" kata Sasori yang mau turun tapi gak jadi-jadi gara-gara kena selepet mulu.

"Ya udah, makanya sempai buruan turun. Jangan main akrobat topeng monyet deh!" bales itu anak bikin ubun-ubun Sasori melepuh.

"Mayumi, lo sebenernya dipihak mana sih?" tanya Sasori heran liat Mayumi malah jeprat-jepret pas dia diselepetin.

"Aku pilih yang menang" jawab Mayumi datar.

.

"Kita ngumpet di ruang ganti cewek aja yuk!" ajak Haruru ke Nozomi yang iya-iya aja. Tapi pas lagi dijalan Nozomi nemu duit logam. Dengan cepat matanya berubah bling-bling dan jurus tangan seribunya langsung ON.

SET!

Sayang sekali saudara-saudara, Nozomi ternyata kurang cepet! Karena ada sosok lain yang lebih dulu nyomot itu duit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu yang dari tadi emang udah ngincer itu duit.

"Duit itu gue duluan yang liat" kata Nozomi datar sambil natap Kakuzu yang kayaknya kagak mempan sama aura angker yang keluar dari Nozomi.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat" balas Kakuzu gak kalah datar. Percikan kilat dari mata Nozomi sama Kakuzu sampe berasa.

"Tapi menurut peratutan tidak tertulis yang liat duluan yang berhak" Nozomi masih ngotot sampe-sampe dia bikin peraturan dadakan buat kibulin Kakuzu.

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan itu? Gak berlaku tuh buat gua!" balas Kakuzu juga gak mau kalah, dia ngibas-ngibasin tangannya ke Nozomi, maksudnya ngusir itu cewek biar buruan cabut.

"Tidak bisa, peraturan ya peraturan, suka tidak suka harus dipatuhi" kata Nozomi yang matanya masih aja gak mau lepas pandangannya dari sang duit yang ada ditangan Kakuzu.

"Lu ngotot banget sih, mau? Nih ambil, ambil, ambil!" Kakuzu gilanya kumat, dia selipin itu duit koin diketeknya terus disodor-sodorin ke Nozomi yang melotot gak percaya duit temuannya sekarang berada di genggaman ketek Kakuzu, nista sekali.

"Menjijikan" satu kata dari Nozomi sukses nancep dihati Kakuzu, oh sungguh menyakitkan sekali mengapa derita ini harus kualami. Seketika Kakuzu mematung, duit yang tadi sempet bercokol di ketek Kakuzu jatoh gelindingan.

"Harus segera dicuci nanti pas pulang" kata Nozomi sambil ngambil itu duit dengan gaya L kalau lagi megang barang. Haruru sweatdrop. Tanpa diketahui adegan Nozomi ribut sama Kakuzu tadi sepet dijepret dari kejauhan.

"DUIT DUITKU!" jerit Kakuzu lebay pas nyadar duitnya udah lenyap.

.

"Wow ada cewek cakep arah jam 2. Rambutnya biru bergelombang, pokoknya cantik bener dah!" Kisame lompat-lompat girang sambil meneropong sang gadis inceran.

"Hm" balas Rei pura-pura ngebales omongan Kisame.

"Liat tuh, sumpah cakep gak bakalan nyesel deh!" Kisame malah promosiin hasil temuannya (author: ya elah mas, jual barang emangnya? *digetok Samehada*).

"Iya-iya cakep banget" bales Rei sekenanya, wong dia lagi asik baca buku komik, lagi seru. Males matanya pindah posisi.

"Liat, liat mukanya lagi hadap depan! Ah, cantik bener, andai bisa jadi cewek gue. Liat tuh, Rei!" Kisame kesenengan sendiri sambil dorong-dorong Rei sampe akhirnya buku yang dipegang Rei ambrol kebawah dan tepat mengenai kepala orang yang lagi asik nongkrong.

Pletuk!.

"Wadaw, sakit un!" teriak Deidara yang kaget kejatohan buku dari langit.

"Sialan, un. Jangan iseng deh, Rei un!" omel Deidara sambil ngeliat Rei yang ada diatas cuma bisa nyengir. Deidara langsung pasang salam jari tengah ke bocah merah marun tersebut.

"Idih, bukan gue! Kisame nih!" Rei langsung nunjuk biangnya yang masih asik meneropong, menerawang dan tentu saja gak berani diraba, bisa dijotos rame-rame nanti dia.

"Reseh banget sih, un … Salam jari tengah gue buat dia, un!" teriak Deidara ke Rei. Sora gak komen apa-apa, dia lagi fokus siapa tau anak-anak baru itu lewat.

.

"Apaan nih? Ngajakin ribut Rei?" tanya Kisame pas liat penampakan jari tengah Rei udah menari-nari alay di depan teropong Kisame.

"Bukan gue, tapi tuh Deidara. Salam jari tengah dari dia buat elo" bales Rei sambil nunjuk Deidara yang sekarang lagi asik makan biskuit bareng Sora.

"Bener-bener cari rusuh tuh anak! Rasakan salam teropong dari gue!" bales Kisame sambil ngelempar teropong yang dia pegang tepat ke kepala Deidara.

"Arghh, sakit un!" jerit Deidara yang sekarang ngelus-ngelus kepalanya, beneran benjol dah itu pala. Dan tentu saja adegan mesra (?) antara Deidara dan Kisame itu sukses berat dijepret.

* * *

Sorenya …

.

.

"Ayo, ayo kumpul!" kata Shikamaru yang nongol bareng Hisuke, gak jelas kemana ini anak dua, pas permainan dimulai dua-duanya ngilang.

"Shikamaru sempai, Hisuke sempai. Kok tadi gak ada sih? Udah dicari keliling gak ketemu-ketemu!" celetuk salah seorang murid cewek berponi rata yang kesal, nyari dua mahkluk ini buat dinistain susah bener.

"Itu rahasia perusahaan" jawab Shikamaru ngasal sambil senyum kemenangan.

"Cih, licik kau!" kata Naruto yang udah awut-awutan tampangnya, ketauan dia kena nista abis. Sebenernya sih Naruto lebih tepatnya kena nista sama partnernya sendiri yaitu Chouji. Dia terpaksa harus lari-larian sambil nyeret gentong berjalan itu yang susah bener geraknya.

"Licik itu diperlukan dalam permainan Naruto" samber Gaara yang sama sekali kagak kena nista beda sama Sasori yang kena selepet mulu, tiap ngumpet ketemu lagi sama bocah perempuan yang demen bawa-bawa ketapel. Kalo gak inget itu sepupu Nazuka mungkin udah dia ketok kali itu anak saking betenya.

"Sekarang kumpulkan hasil foto kalian dikardus itu" Shikamaru nunjuk kardus bekas ramen yang udah dia sediain (bener-bener Osis gak modal!).

"Kami ada satu pengumuman lagi, sabtu besok kalian akan menginap semalam di sekolah, tentunya untuk menjalin keakraban antara senior dan junior" kata Hisuke mengambil alih sementara Shikamaru senyum-senyuk gila sendirian melihat begitu nistanya member Osis lain difoto.

"Yah, padahal itu hari gue ada rencana mau ke bla bla bla … ".

"Jadwal gue ke salon bla bla bla bla".

"Mau kencan bla bla blab la", dan bla bla blab la lainnya. Begitulah para remaja yang masih labil itu berkeluh kesah.

"Bagi yang gak mau ikut boleh aja, asal bayar denda masing-masing seratus ribu!" kata Hidan pake anceman ala Kakuzu (author: udah bener-bener ketularan virus mata duitannya Kakuzu ini anak!).

Tentu saja ancaman Hidan sukses besar, para murid baru itu diem dan pasrah aja, daripada disuruh bayar denda seratus ribu mendingan ikut dah.

"Kalau sudah mengerti sekarang kalian boleh pulang semua" kata Shikamaru masih dengan muka nyengir.

* * *

Di ruang Osis …

.

"Hmph … BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Shikamaru ngakak sejadi-jadinya sambil nutupin mukanya yang berubah warna jadi merah kayak bunglon.

"Ketua Osis bejad, puas lo ngetawain!" Sasori protes duluan, soalnya dia paling apes.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok jadi grup lawak!" kata Shikamaru yang masih aja ngakak gak karuan.

"Dasar kepala nanas edan!" samber Kiba yang gak kalah acak-acakan dari Naruto. Soalnya dia sempet gelundungan juga di tangga sama Sasuke pas dikejar-kejar sama Sasuke fans _club_ yang ngotot ngejar mereka.

"Cih … " desis Hidan kesal pas ngeliat fotonya yang lagi berusaha manjat pohon tapi jatoh gedebum. Soalnya dia mau niruin Gaara yang sukses besar manjat pohon ampe atas sambil ngeker-ngeker keadaan sekitar(author : udah gue bilang Gaara itu panda hasil silangan koala, jangan ditiru karena lo gak bakalan mampu). Hidan jatoh plus ketiban sabitnya sendiri dan sempet teriak-teriak gaje minta ditolongin ck ck ck.

"Hahahaha gila-gila. Lucu-lucu semua!" Hisuke ketawa geli sambil megangin perutnya gak tahan liat tampang-tampang temennya yang biasa keren dan _cool_ berubah drastis jadi OOC.

"Udah dong ketawanya!" Haruru ikutan protes, dia malu liat fotonya yang lagi teriak-teriak lebay pas liat poster k-pop favoritenya.

"Hahahahah … Ya udah, hari ini ospek selesai. Makasih bantuannya teman-temanku, kalian boleh bubar" kata Shikamaru membubarkan member Osis lain sambil geprak-geprak meja plus ketawa nista. Member Osis itu pun satu-persatu keluar dengan tampang bete, mulut manyun sambil kaish sumpah serapah semoga Shikamaru sama Hisuke kena ajab.

.

"Kayaknya kita harus sering-sering ngadain games kayak gini lagi buat lucu-lucuan" kata Shikamaru tersenyum licik yang dibalas sama Hisuke dengan cengiran ala setan.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Saia kebut ngetik chapter ini, makasih buat reviewsnya. Maaf kalau agak garing dan alurnya agak kecepetan (emang saia percepat sih). Mungkin fic ini agak beda alurnya dari yang pertama, kalau yang pertama kan intinya mereka jalanin hari-hari di sekolah. Tapi mungkin yang ini akan lebih berfokus pada pasangan AkatsukiXOC. Nanti author bikin mereka semua BERPUASA! WAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista*. Tentunya itu ide dari sang kepala sekolah (hahah sedikit bcooran).

Untuk OC yang udah masuk makasih sekali lagi titipannya, dan saia akan menutup lowongan OCnya.

Soal HidanXAnko yang saia maksud bukan disini (maaf mengecewakan). Yang saia maksud itu cerita khusus sendiri untuk pair itu (lagi jatuh cinta sama pair ajaib itu). Buat OC yang belum tampil sabar ya *kibar-kibar bendera damai*. Bagi teman-teman yang memiliki saran atau kritikan bisa lewat reviews atau PM saia. Tapi saia tidak bisa memberikan toleransi pada Flammers yang kasih flame tanpa ada alasan logis dan asal nyerocos dengan brutal. Dan ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ!**


	9. Rencana para Osis

Author : Duh, saia merasa penyakit malas ala Shikamaru saia kumat. Lagi males bener buat ngetik gara-gara kebanyakan kerjain PR malah jadi males ngetik fanfic. Dan maap garing *pundung*. Alurnya juga kayanya kecepetan ini ... Tapi, semoga masih bisa berkenan walaupun hanya berkenan sedikit huhuhuhuh.

Pein : Cup, cup. *Ngasih kertas sobekan hasil dari nyobek Konan*.

Author : Terima kasih Pein. Tapi kok kertasnya asin ya?.

Pein : Hasil comotan dari badan Konan *nunjuk Konan yang lagi berjemur plus keringetan*.

Author : Euh ... *Buang itu kertas di kolam ikan Kisame*.

Kisame : Ikan-ikanku! *Teriak lebay pas liat ikannya pada mabok*.

Author : Sudah lah, maaf banyak typo (kesalahan saia yang selalu demen banget mampir), enjoy this chapie.

Warning : T rate, gajeness, typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto ya, saia gak mau ngaku-ngaku.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 8**

**(Rencana gendeng)**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong udah lengkap semua kan nih?" tanya Itachi sambil ngeliatin sekeliling.

"Udah nih, yok jalan!" kata Pein malah asik ngupil.

"HUWEEEEEE TOBI IKUT SEMPAI!" Tobi nangis kejer sambil ngesot-ngesot dibawah.

"Kagak boleh, un!" bales Deidara cepet sambil geplak Tobi biar diem, tapi yang ada itu anak makin kejer aja nangisnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" akatsuki lain terpaksa tutup kuping melindungi diri dari amukan super toa Tobi.

"Argh, berisik aja lo Tobi!" gantian Sasori yang ngejitak Tobi.

"SEMPAI SEMUANYA TEGAAAAA! MASA KALIAN TEGA NINGGALIN TOBI YANG IMUT INI!" sekarang Tobi jerit-jerit megangin kaki Itachi.

"Lepas, lepaskan diriku!" kata Itachi malah jadi kaya acara drama sambil narik-narik kaki.

"Jadi anak baik ya Tobi, bye!" kata Konan yang buru-buru ngedorong akatsuki lainnya buat pergi sebelum Tobi teriak lagi.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu Tobi mau acak-acak markas aja deh. Duit Kakuzu-sempai Tobi bakar, koleksi mainan Sasori-sempai sama lempung-lempungan Deidara-sempai juga nanti Tobi buang. Sama majalah bokep Pein-sempai tar Tobi jual ke tukang loak, ikan-ikan Kisame-sempai Tobi goreng, kertas sama jepitan Konan-sempai Tobi buang ke tong sampah, CD musik punya Itachi-sempai sama CD 'aneh' punya Zetsu-sempai juga Tobi bagi-bagiin ke warga Konoha, sama darah hasil nimbun punya Hidan-sempai nanti Tobi kasih ke polisi bilang Hidan-sempai itu drakula (paling parah)" celoteh Tobi panjang kali lebar sama dengan akatsuki sweatdrop. Omongan Tobi sukses bikin akatsuki lain balik lagi ke dalem.

"Oke-oke elu boleh ikut dan stop ngancem!" kata Pein yang dengan nistanya langsung menyeret Tobi keluar markas. Akhirnya 'kepolosan' Tobi menang ck ck ck.

* * *

"Tuh mereka dateng!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sekelompok preman yang baru dateng.

"Lama banget, janjinya kan jam sepuluh pagi" kata Hisuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jam dia yang mati *sweatdrop*.

"Jam lu mati, sekarang baru jam Sembilan kali!" bales Itachi sewot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jam dihandphonenya. Hisuke garuk-garuk sambil membatin _'Gue yakin kemarin masih hidup seger buger'_.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Konan heran kok yang ada cuma HisuNaruKibaShika.

"Sora lagi masak sama Haruru, pada kelaperan semua yang disini" jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya masakan Sora sama Haruru, benar-benar duo maut dalam memasak.

"Sisanya lagi mendekor ruangan atas buat persiapan entar malem" kata Kiba dengan sebuah cengiran jail terlihat jelas dimukanya, bikin firasat yang lain jadi gak enak aja.

"Mau ada pesta ya sempai?" samber Tobi udah berharap aja, sekarang dia malah muter-muter girang.

"Oi, kok lo bawa mahkluk aneh ini sih?" bisik Hisuke ke Sasori.

"Terpaksa dari pada dia macem-macem dimarkas" jawab Sasori pasrah sambil bayangin gimana nasib mainannya kalau ditinggal sendirian sama Tobi, pasti mainannya itu bakalan berakhir nista di toko jual barang bekas.

"Ya udah deh, kita rapat dikantin" kata Shikamaru yang sebenernya dikantin dia mau tiduran, kapok tidur dilapangan.

"Yang lain gak dipanggil kemari dulu?" tanya Itachi garuk-garuk yang aslinya dia pengen ketemu Saki. Karena cewek itu juga hadir dalam acara ini.

"Mereka udah gue kasih tau tadi" jawab Shikamaru cuek.

* * *

Di kantin sekolah ...

.

"Jadi rencananya ntar malem kita mau adain game jurit malem" kata Shikamaru ngomong sambil nyorot mukanya pake senter biar ada aura seremnya.

"Jadi maksud lu manggil kita-kita disini buat jadi setan gitu?" tanya Pein udah sewot duluan merasa kalau mereka diajak ikut buat jadi setan doang.

"Ide bagus tuh! Kenapa gak kepikiran yak?" Hisuke malah girang sambil geprak meja bikin permen Tobi lompat keluar dari mulutnya terus mental kemata Kisame.

"Wadow mata gua berubah jadi permen!" jerit Kisame lebay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk permen Tobi yang nempel dimatanya.

"Lupakan dua mahkluk gaje itu. Gue bukannya ngasih ide, tapi gue nanya!" kata Pein kesel jelas-jelas dia nanya malah dikira ngasih ide.

"Tapi boleh tuh, omongan lo memberikan ilham ke otak gue! Kalo lo mau jadi setan gue pesen pocong dua buah, kuntilanak satu piring sama tuyul tiga potong, jangan lupa semuanya dibungkus kain kafan putih biar tampak menggemaskan sekaligus menyeramkan!" kata Hisuke kumat gilanya.

"Emang lu kate kita makanan?" Kisame melotot serem yang malah diceletukin "Pas banget tuh! Horrornya kena!" sama NaruKiba sambil ngakak puas.

"Gua sih mau aja asal bayar ya!" ini sih siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu si raja pelit.

"Gak pake bayar, apaan tuh? Bisa rugi Osis!" samber Nozomi yang tau-tau udah nongol aja sama yang lainnya.

"Persiapan udah beres!" kata Saki tumben gak pake headset.

"Tapi yang jadi setannya siapa?" tanya Gaara penuh lirikan kearah akatsuki.

"Napa liatnya kemari?" tanya Pein merasa tersindir, soalnya dia merasa mukanya emang mirip bener sama demit.

"Hehehehe" Gaara nyengir cengengesan.

"Tapi kalau gitu siapa yang jadi setan dong?" tanya Haruru kecewa.

"Gue mau kok jadi setannya" kata Nozomi secara tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada disitu tidak percaya.

"Gue juga mau kok" samber Rei yang baru nongol bareng Neji.

"Gue juga ikutan ya!" Lee ikut nimpalin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangan aja dari jauh, kayak takut gak kebagian jatah aja.

"Seru nih, udah ada empat kandidat calon mayat!" celetuk Naruto yang langsung dipelototin sama keempat kandidat tersebut.

"Napa pada melotot? Gue bener dong, elo semua calon mayat. Kan kalo udah jadi mayat jatohnya juga jadi setan!" Naruto membela diri berusaha selogika mungkin.

"Ada benernya juga ya" NejiLeeReiNozomi malah manggut-manggut bingung dengan tampang –sumpeh lo?-.

"Ada kandidat lain?" tanya Shikamaru sambil ngeliatin temennya satu-satu dan berpikir nista kira-kira siapa aja nih yang mukanya mirip sama setan, jin, demit dan sebangsanya.

"Woi, ngeliatnya biasa aja dong!" kata Hidan yang merasa tatapan Shikamaru itu sangat mematikan bila tidak dihentikan dalam kurun waktu lima menit.

"Gue mau mastiin aja siapa diantara elo-elo semua yang bertampang kaya iblis" jawab Shikamaru yang langsung ditoyorin.

"Urusan itu nanti aja deh, mending makan dulu nih!" Sora dateng-dateng udah bawa makanan bareng Haruru sama Mayumi yang ikut bantuin masak.

"Bener banget, itu urusan entar! Yang penting makan dulu!" jawab Naruto yang langsung bersemangat.

"Makanan mulu lo, pantes aja nilai lo turun kemarin". Sindir Sasuke yang langsung dibalas sebuah juluran lidah dari Naruto.

"Halah Sas, gak usah gitu. Gue tau lo laper juga, kan? Tuh perut lo bunyi!" samber Kiba dengan cepat sambil nunjuk-nunjuk perut Sasuke, tapi tunggu dulu! Itu bukan perut Sasuke, tapi perut Nazuka ck ck ck pantesan aja Sasori melotot.

"Err … Sorry-sorry, kagak tau, abis pake bajunya sama-sama biru sih!" Kiba langsung nyengir, ngeri kalo Sasori berubah jadi psikopat terus dia dipotong-potong dan dijadiin makanan buat Nazuka yang ehem, lagi kelaperan.

"Kamu laper ya, Nazuka?" tanya Sasori ke Nazuka yang mukanya udah merah.

"I-iya … Tadi gak sempet makan, buru-buru kemari" jawab Nazuka malu-malu tapi tangannya itu loh langsung nyomot udon.

"Ya udah makan dulu deh, bahasnya nanti aja lagi" kata Shikamaru yang kebeneran dia juga laper.

* * *

Sorenya …

.

"Woi, pada bantuin bawain tenda dong!" Shikamaru manyun-manyun gak terima dia kerja rodi sendirian.

"Baru gitu aja ngeluh lo!" komen Naruto yang udah biasa kena siksa Sasuke, tapi berhubung Shikamaru ketua Osis dan dia bisa aja ngadu ke emaknya aka Tsunade, jadilah yang lain pada bantuin. Padahal mah aslinya muales buener, sekali-kali bocah nanas itu rajin.

"Eh, yang jadi setan ke ruangan _club _drama gih, buat ganti kostum. Dikit lagi anak-anak baru pada dateng" kata Haruru ngigetin, biar temen-temennya yang berotak Pentium satu itu inget.

"Ya udah yuk cabut!" kata Nozomi yang dia bersedia jadi sadako untuk hari itu. Dan mari kita liat daftar para hantu yang akan beraksi malam ini.

Pein = Setan muka pierchieng (mau juga ikut setelah diyakinkan kalau dia bisa karena mukanya mirip setan).

Itachi = Mas kunti (ceritanya rambut dia udah panjang lagi seperti sedia kala).

Nozomi = Mbak Sadako (auranya aja udah angker, dijamin pasti serem nih bocah).

Neji = Ada mas kunti, ada juga mbak kunti klop deh jadi partner Itachi hari itu.

Kakuzu = Jadi buto ijo (dikibulin bakal dikasih duit hasil temuan kemaren sama Nozomi akhirnya ini anak manut juga).

Kisame = Genderuwo spesiesalis ikan (dia sih bukan disuruh tapi sukarelawan, karena merasa mungkin?).

Lee = Kappa (merasa mirip Kappa terutama dari bajunya yang sama-sama ijo).

Rei = Setan payung (pake kostum monster payung).

Konan = Mak lampir (dipaksa Pein ikut dengan memakai atas nama kejahatan, eh salah-salah … Atas nama cinta maksudnya *sweatdrop*).

Tobi = Setan muka rata (secara mukanya aja gak jelas bentuknya).

Saki = Setan budek wkwkwkwkwk (gak jelas ini anak, asal nyalonin diri aja).

Akhirnya kesebelas calon mayat *author didupak-dupak*, calon setan itu ngabur ke ruangan drama dang anti kostum.

~o0o~

.

"Wow ada kostum keren nih!" kata Kisame sambil nyomot sebuah kostum hitam _men in black_ dan langsung dipake sama dia.

"Gimana? Gue ganteng gak pake ini?" tanya Kisame dengan pedenya.

"Ganteng kalo diliat dari lobang sedotan" bales Itachi cepet sambil ngeker-ngeker Kisame pake sedotan hasil temuannya.

"Liat-liat gue nemu kostum putri salju" kata Pein yang dengan noraknya make itu kostum plus dipamer-pamerin.

"Gue juga nemu kostum Belle nih!" samber Rei dan sekarang lagi berusaha mencoba gaun kuning itu.

"Jangan pada konyol ah!" kata Neji geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan autis temennya.

SRAK!.

Mendadak nongol Nozomi dari balik pakaian yang udah lengkap sama kostum Sadakonya. Anak-anak lain disitu otomatis ngejerit sejadi-jadinya saking kagetnya liat penampakan Nozomi.

"UWOOOO TOLONGG!" lolongan mereka semua ampe kedengeran ke tempat anak-anak yang lagi buat tenda.

"Perasaan acara jurit malemnya belom mulai tapi kok udah pada teriak-teriak?" tanya Hisuke heran sambil ngelap kacamata.

"Lagi lathan vokal kali" samber Haruru cuek yang lagi bangun tenda cintanya dengan Zetsu ck ck ck.

"Ngapain pada ngumpet coba? Ini gue!" kata Nozomi yang kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang jadi keliatan deh muka Nozomi yang sebenernya manis.

"Ah elo! Nakutin gue aja, nyaris aja pierchiengan gue copot semua!" kata Pein yang keluar dari lemari baju. Dia sukses nyungsep masuk ke lemari tadi.

"Reseh ah, bikin gue jantungan aja!" Itachi ikut-ikutan nimpalin yang tadi sempet _stuck_ ditempat gak bisa gerak, keliatan banget dia masih kaget, tangannya aja masih gemeteran.

"U-udah ilang belom setannya?" tanya Rei yang ngumpet dibalik kostum Bellenya.

"Bukan setan, tapi Nozomi tuh kurang kerjaan!" kata Neji sambil ngangkat kostum yang dipegang Rei.

"Bah, gue kira setan. Kalau setan baru aja mau gue remes-remes tuh!" kata Rei yang sekarang sok aksi berani.

"Oh, berani?" tanya Nozomi sambil melotot, aura angkernya keluar lagi.

"Heheheh kagak … " Rei ngumpet lagi dibalik baju Belle.

"Udah, jangan bercanda aja. Buruan ganti kostum!" kata Konan yang lagi males ikutan autis, biasanya sih ini anak nomor satu dalam mencemplungkan diri menjadi autis, tapi tidak hari ini.

Kayak gimana nanti acara jurit malemnya? Dan gimana nasib para hantu jadi-jadian itu?

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sumpah bagian ini saia merasa sangat garing dan humornya sedikit ... Mungkin akibat mata masih berdisko kedip-kedip alias ngantuk kali ya?. Tapi humornya bakalan saia tebus next chapie, semoga bisa lebih lucu lagi. Dan makasih buat sara-saran dan masukannya semua.

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	10. Jurit malam

Author : Makasih atas 100 reviewsnya, saia akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dichapter-chapter berikutnya. Maaf penyakit malas saia lagi kumat.

Untuk yang jadi naksir Tobi saia jadi bingung nih (walaupun saia sudah menemukan pasangannya sih). Dan chapter sebelumnya itu 2k words lebih loh, apa terlihat sangat pendek ya? Mungkin terasa pendek karena alurnya yang cepet *mikir*. Yosh, lupakan itu, please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, gajeness, my bad typo.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto ya!.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 9  
**

**(Jurit malam!)**

**.**

**.**

Teng! Teng! Teng!.

"Anak-anak baru udah pada datang saudara-saudara!" Shikamaru dengan sablengnya mukul-mukul panci comotan punya si Sora. Anak Osis lain sama anak kelas tiga yang emang sengaja dateng langsung buru-buru masuk ke tenda buat ngumpet.

"Buru-buru masuk!" mereka malah gasak-gusuk sendiri berebutan masuk tenda sambil dorong-dorongan. Ceritanya sih mereka mau bikin anak-anak baru itu kaget, niat bener akal bejadnya.

DUT!. Sebuah hempasan napas dari arah belakang Naruto berbunyi, membuat tiga orang dibelakangnya kalang kabut.

"Ah, elu Nar. Masa temen ditembak juga sih!" Hidan yang pas tepat di belakang Naruto otomatis langsung protes.

"Heheheh sorry kelepasan!" jawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang polos kayak gak punya dosa.

Dut!. Naruto kentut sekali lagi sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Bau, un!" Deidara protes langsung kibas-kibas rambut.

"Najis lo!" komen Sasori ikutan kibas-kibas tangan (nah ini baru bener).

"Kentut sekali lagi gua sodok pake ini nih!" ancem Hidan pake spatulanya Sora yang tadi sempet mental ke kepalanya gara-gara dilempar sembarang tempat sama Shikamaru.

"Sodok aja tuh!" timpal Sasori dengan muka bête bête bête ah!.

"Tau, un. Gara-gara elo Sora pingsan noh, un!" samber Deidara sambil nunjuk Sora yang geletak pasrah di luar tenda. Yang lainnya cengo sesaat, dan pas nyadar langsung nyeret Sora ke dalam tenda.

.

"Kok sepi ya?" anak-anak baru udah pada nongol dan mereka sekarang lagi berjalan menuju tenda di halaman belakang.

"Gak tau deh!" samber seorang cewek nyentrik yang demen banget sama warna pink dan demen banget ngejar Sasuke, aka Shimizu Hikari.

"Tuh ada tenda, samperin yuk!" dengan rame-rame bak murid-murid yang niat tawuran langsung pada nyamperin tenda-tenda yang udah berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Mereka menuju kemari, siap-siap ya. Pas mereka mendekat langsung pake topeng dan kagetin mereka!" kata Shikamaru memberi komando lewat takie-wakie (oke ini author pelesetin).

"SIP!" bales yang lainnya siap-siap megang topeng setan-setanan yang udah mereka siapin.

.

"Pada kemana sih ini sempai-sempai? Kebiasaan suka ngilang-ngilang kayak tuyul!" gerutu seorang gadis berponi rata aka Momomiya omii.

"Satu … Dua … Tiga! Beraksi!" kata Shikamaru ke takie-wakie dan secara serempak mereka semua keluar tenda sambil masang topeng diwajah masing-masing.

"BOHOHOHOHOHO" dengan pedenya para Osis gila itu keluar dari tenda sambil nakut-nakutin para murid baru dengan suara yang dibuat-buat (biar serem), plus pake topeng-topengan.

Krik … Krik … Krik.

Anak baru semuanya bukannya takut tapi malah cengo ngeliat mahkluk jadi-jadian yang baru keluar tenda dan sedang berusaha untuk menjadi serem.

Sedetik kemudian, terjadi ledakan tawa nan dahsyat yang keluar dari mulut-mulut para murid baru itu.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

"Anjrit malah diketawain!" protes Naruto gak terima, sambil berpikir jangan-jangan dia emang cocok jadi setan gara-gara make topeng.

"Lha? Malah diketawain gini?" Sora bingung celingukan (ini anak udah sadar rupanya).

"Hahahah … Ya elah sempai! Kalau mau nakutin yang sereman dikit napa!" celetuk Aisaka Kagurashi, dia ngakak paling keras.

"Tau nih! Masa nakutin kita pake topeng-topengan _teletubies_ sih!" samber Karin geleng-geleng.

"Kok bisa jadi topeng _teletubies_ gini?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa telah turun harkat derajat dan martabatnya sambil ngelempar itu topeng.

"Siapa yang ganti coba?" tanya Shikamaru bingung, soalnya dia merasa udah yakin topeng yang dia beli topeng paling serem asli buatan lokal. Apa jangan-jangan ditelen Chouji? Pikir Shikamaru sambil lirik-lirik Chouji.

"Pasti kerjaan temen elo tuh!" kata Kiba sambil lirik-lirik Sasori.

"Siapa maksudnya?" tanya Sasori tak terima diterima dilirik seekor anjing *digampar Kiba*.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan mahkluk abstrak yang gak jelas wujudnya alias Tobi!" samber Kiba membuka identitas tersangka yang ganti topeng-topeng mereka.

"Ah, udah deh. Ayo kumpul semua!" kata Shikamaru yang sebenernya kecewa tuh gak bisa ngagetin anak-anak baru. Sekarang dia nyuruh mereka semua buat kumpul.

"Baris yang rapih. Saya absen dulu". Kata Hisuke yang mulai mengabsen mereka satu-satu.

~o0o~

.

20 menit kemudian …

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk dulu sebentar sambil mengumpulkan nyawa" kata Hisuke dengan cengiran ala pak lampir, bikin murid-murid baru itu begidik ngeri. Tanda-tanda ada niat maksiat dari para Osis nih, pikir mereka semua barengan.

"Malam ini kita akan mengadakan permainan jurit malam!" kata Naruto teprok tangan sendiri.

"Yah, males ah!" anak-anak baru itu pada protes semuanya.

"Jangan protes dulu!" kata Hidan memotong (ikan yang bikin Kisame nangis-nangis).

"Yang menang bakalan dapet hadiah!" sambung Hisuke.

"Yang bener sempai?" tanya cewek bernama Shimizu Hikari dengan mata berbinar, siapa tau hadiahnya dapet ciuman dari Sasuke hehehe.

"Yang menang boleh nge-date sama Osis favorite kalian!" jawab Hisuke yang disambut dengan tepuk riuh, aksi lompat-lompat serta sorakan berbagai macam suara. Yang anak cewek tentu aja girang, yang cowoknya manyun, soalnya Mayumi masih kecil, Haruru konon katanya milik Zetsu, mau macem-macem bisa-bisa di jadiin lalapan sama kanibal itu, Nozomi? Cakep sih tapi mereka masih ngeri sama Osis yang satu itu.

"Gimana menarik bukan?" tanya Hisuke yang sepertinya menyadari kalau anak ceweknya pada tertarik. Keliatan matanya pada berkilatan ampe silau men.

"Jadi? Mau ikutan game ini?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"MAUUUUUUU!" jawab mereka semua (yang semangat sih yang ceweknya, yang cowoknya terpaksa ikut dah).

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian bikin kelompok berpasang-pasangan" kata Haruru meminta mereka semua berpasangan.

* * *

15 menit kemudian …

.

"Kalau sudah berpasangan akan saya kasih tau peraturannya" kata Shikamaru pas ngeliat anak-anak baru itu udah pada pasang-pasangan, tapi Shikamaru bukannya ngejelasin malah colek-colek Hisuke.

"Ngapain lo colek-colek gue?" tanya Hisuke yang merasa risih, emangnya dikira dia itu sabun colek apa?.

"Lo aja yang jelasin gue males" kata Shikamaru yang akhirnya malah duduk lesehan sama Chouji. Hisuke langsung ngurut dada, berusaha sabar menghadapi mahkluk males yang dengan sangat cakepnya jadi ketua Osis. Entah mimpi apa dia bisa kepilih jadi wakilnya.

"Kalian diharuskan pergi keruangan yang berada di lantai tiga sekolah kita yang ada dipaling pojok kiri. Di ruangan itu akan ada gulungan-gulungan foto yang harus kalian ambil. Foto itu yang nanti akan jadi penentu pasangan kencan kalian, ingat! Masing-masing harus dapet satu" kata Hisuke yang mulai menjelaskan.

"Sempai, kita kan berpasangan. Kalau yang dapet cuma satu orang aja gimana?" tanya Aisaka yang lumayan kritis otaknya.

"Ya itu berarti kalian gak menang, tapi yang sampai duluan ke ruangan itu boleh mewakilkan mengambil fotonya kok" jawab Hisuke.

"Ooooh syukurlah!" murid-murid baru itu langsung ber'oooh' dengan leganya.

"Tapi inget, meski bisa diwakilin tapi kalian harus tetep jalan kesana! Gak boleh satu orang aja!" kata Haruru dengan cepat yang kayanya udah ngerti niat licik para murid baru itu.

"Dan ada waktunya, kalau kalian disana melewati 30 menit itu artinya kalian juga gagal!" sambung Gaara sambil ngasih senyum iblis. Dia punya niat sama Kiba buat ngikutin masing-masing kelompok terus didokumentasiin.

"Kalau gak ada yang protes lagi kita mulai permainannya sekarang, dimulai dari kalian!" tak disangka ternyata yang maju duluan Anzan dan Aisaka.

"Sempai … Kalau protesnya sekarang bisa diundur gak?" tanya Anzan dengan gendengnya.

"Halah jangan kecut dong! Maju Anzan, buktikan lo berani!" kata Naruto menyemangati.

"Elo sih enak, yang ikut jurit malam kan gue!" balas Anzan pasang tampang bête.

"Nih bawa senter, satu kelompok cuma boleh bawa satu senter!" kata Sasori yang langsung ngasih senter ke Aisaka, Anzan langsung manyun gak dapet senter.

"Udah jangan kebanyakan ngomong, waktunya udah berjalan" kata Sasuke sambil liatin _stopwatch_, Anzan langsung ngacir sambil narik ketapelnya Aisaka yang _notabene_ nyangkut dilehernya. Otomatis si Aisaka ngejerit kenceng dan geplak Anzan pake kaki (gimana caranya?), untungnya itu cewek pake celana kalo pake rok enak diAnzan tuh.

"Reseh banget sih, main tarik aja! Nyaris aja gue mati kecekek. Kalo gue sampe beneran mati elo bakal gue gentayangin!" kata Aisaka yang sekarang jalan disebelah Anzan sambil ngelus-ngelus lehernya yang terasa panas.

"Gak apa-apa, entar gue kasih sajen kulit kacang buat jadi peluru ketapel elo!" samber Anzan ngejawab seenak idung aja.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong jurit malem kok gak ada setannya ya?" tanya Anzan sok berani dan sekarang lagi jalan menuju lantai dua.

"Gak usah sok! Nanti pas nongol malah elo yang ngacir duluan" samber Aisaka cepet, omongannya menusuk jiwa raga Anzan.

"Hohohohohohoh" nongol kunti jadi-jadian ditangga dengan rambut panjang dikedepanin plus baju putih-putih norak. Kedua kunti itu sekarang lagi deketin Anzan sama Aisaka yang beku ditangga gak bisa gerak. Urusan jadi setan Itachi sama Neji emang paling cocok banget deh (ItaNeji : Maksud lo? *melotot angker ke author*).

"Tuh, kan gue bilang apa. Elo sih, jadi nongol deh demitnya!" kata Aisaka yang sekarang malah lari ditempat bareng Anzan.

'_Sialan gue dikatain demit!'_ batin Itachi sama Neji barengan gak terima, wong mereka merasa ganteng abis kok disamain sama demit sih.

Gara-gara gak terima di hina sebagai demit, Itachi sama Neji jadi semangat buat nakut-nakutin. Tapi saking semangatnya mereka berdua jadi gak tau diri, kenapa? Jelas banget gak tau diri, udah tau rambutnya dikedepanin otomatis bikin pandangan mata minim plus pakai dress putih yang panjang, dua-duanya malah lari menuju Anzan sama Aisaka yang ada di tengah anak tangga, niatnya sih mau diculik gitu tapi malah mereka berdua yang jatoh gelundungan di tangga.

Gelundung … Gelundung …

Yeah, Itachi sama Neji jatoh udah persis kayak bola. Anzan sama Aisaka cengo sesaat, dan …

BRAK!

STRIKE!

Itachi sama Neji malah nabrak tembok, akhirnya pingsan gara-gara keleyengan. Anzan sama Aisaka sweatdrop.

"Lanjut!" kata Anzan ke Aisaka dan langsung meneruskan perjuangan mereka.

~o0o~

.

Di lantai tiga mereka ketemu lagi duo demit yang kayaknya gak jauh gajenya dari duo ItaNeji.

"BOHOHOHOHO" Kisame udah yakin banget penampilannya itu udah serem banget, dia ketawa ala setan bareng Kakuzu yang cuek-cuek aja.

"Duit, duit, duit, duit, duit, duit, duit" Kakuzu dengan edannya malah bersuara 'Duit duit duit', Kisame yang jadi partnernya sampe jawdrop.

"Ketawa setan macem apa itu!" omel Kisame merasa kaumnya ternoda oleh Kakuzu.

"Setan duit. Kalo mau lewat kasih dulu goceng!" kata Kakuzu yang sekarang malah mirip preman lagi malakin bocah.

"Ya udah lah bayar aja, dari pada kalah!" kata Aisaka sama Anzan yang terpaksa membiarkan duit goceng mereka diembat setan duit.

"Makasih dek, silahkan lewat!" kata Kakuzu dengan gaya ala _butler-butler_ membiarkan Anzan sama Aisaka melewati mereka. Kisame udah gak bisa komen apa-apa, dia cuma bisa mangap persis ikan koi yang lagi butuh cinta (Kisame kan emang lagi butuh cinta!).

.

"YOSH! Akhirnya kita sampai!" kata Anzan teriak gaje pas udah sampe di ruangan terakhir. Tapi pas buka pintu lagi-lagi muncul sosok, dan sosok yang kali ini nongol sukses bikin Anzan pingsan dan Aisaka mengibarkan bendera putih (entah dapet dari mana itu bendera).

"Ampun mbak Sadako, gue ngaku kalah! Anzan boleh lo bawa. Lo apain juga terserah, gue permisi kabur dulu ya!" Aisaka dengan tidak elitnya ngabur ninggalin Anzan yang geletak.

"Emangnya gue seserem itu ya?" tanya sang mbak Sadako alias Nozomi dengan bingung.

* * *

"Sempai, gue nyerah! Sadakonya gak kuat, horror bener!" kata Aisaka yang udah ngos-ngosan. Nozomi bisa nangis-nangis nih kalau denger.

"Terus Anzan mana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat mahkluk reseh itu gak ada.

"Gak tau, ditelen jin kali!" jawab Aisaka seenak udel (anyone remember that line?).

"Gak bakalan ditelen juga kali, secara Zetsu aja disini!" kata Sasori sambil nunjuk Zetsu yang asik berduaan sama Haruru.

"Ingat dosa lu!" kata Hidan mencoba memperingati Zetsu sama Haruru (tumben alim?).

"Ya udah, berarti kamu gagal. Pasangan berikutnya kalian!" kata Shikamaru menunjuk sang duo kembar Yuu dan Yui yang malah masang tampang setan.

"Boleh cosplay kan, sempai!" pinta keduanya maksa.

"Iya, serah deh" Shikamaru sih iya-iya aja, daripada ribet.

"HOREEEE!" dua-duanya langsung girang gak ketolongan.

"Untung udah sediain kostum Halloween!" kata Yuu yang udah ngeluarin kostum Zombienya.

"Iya, untung aja gak diloakin!" timpal Yui kesenengan dan langsung ngeluarin kostum White Lady miliknya yang lebih tepat dikatakan kostum miss kunti.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Yuu dan Yui barengan dengan semangat penuh cinta dan langsung jalan menuju sasaran. Dua-duanya udah lengkap pake kostum Halloween.

Gimana kelanjutan acara jurit malam mereka? Apa Yui sama Yuu bisa menang?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Acara jurit malamnya saia lanjutin di next chapter aja, dan saia hanya akan menampilkan para OCnya aja (gak mungkin juga kan satu-satu murid baru saia ceritakan). Dan buat para OC lain yang belum tampil mohon sabar ya, nanti juga saia tampilin kok. Kan ini ceritanya lagi masa-masa perkenalan murid kelas satu dulu. Nasib para cewek dari akatsuki akan dimulai setelah acara jurit malam ini, jadi bersiapsiaplah kalian!.

Saki : *Gak denger asik ajeb-ajeb*.

Nazuka : *Panik mikir yang enggak-enggak*.

Yurina : *Malah celingukan ngeliat keadaan sekitar ngira ada perang*.

Aoi : *Melotot angker, siapin alat tempur*.

Haruru : *Malah nunjuk-nunjuk author nantangin*.

Author : Buat Tobi, nanti author akan bikin dia lepas topeng (akhirnya), tapi mungkin penggambarannya sedikit beda. Dan akan ada perubahan juga dari Zetsu. Saia harap penggambaran dua mahkluk nista itu bisa berkenan nantinya.

Buat Aisaka sama Anzan maaf ya, saia buat kalah disini, tapi salahkan Nozomi tuh, dandan ala Sadakonya lebih nyeremin dari yang aslinya.

Nozomo : Itu namanya gue niat *pasang muka flat*.

Author : Yang menang bakalan kencan nih! Ayo mau kencan sama siapa? *Lirik-lirik para Osis*.

Kisame : Nasib gue gimana?.

Author : Elo mah cukup berdoa aja semoga dapet jodoh!.

Oke deh, yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan saja, semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya (yang saia akui memang agak kecepetan alurnya).

.

.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	11. Jurit malam part II

Author : Makasih buat semua masukan, saran dan kritiknya (serta semangat yang dikasih ke saia hehehe). Ano, maaf sama bad typosnya. Dan akhirnya saia udah nemuin plot yang tepat untuk para OC. Dan maaf kalau ada beberapa permintaan yang tidak bisa saia wujudkan (mohon maaf yang besar banget seluas samudra). Mungkin nanti akan ada konflik (tapi gak berat-berat kok dan masih berada pada pake humor). Sedikit bocoran saia mau bikin Saki cemburu sama Itachi hahaha, soalnya itu anak kan cuek banget dan bisa dibilang suka menistai Itachi sama kebudekannya. Mohon bantuannya untuk para OC ini, karena tokoh utama tetap akatsuki dan semoga OC berhasil menjadi pelengkap yang manis. (Saia agak bosan harus memakai tokoh cewek di Naruto yang itu-itu saja, makanya pakai OC).

Warning : T rate, typos masih khilaf neh. gajeness, abal.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya juga titipan dari para readers.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 10**

**(Jurit malam part II)**

**.**

**.**

"Setan apapun yang bakalan muncul kita hadapi bersama! Ya, kan Yui-chan?" kata Yuu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, bak prajurit perang yang akan bersiap menuju kancah pertempuran.

"Siap, Yuu-chan!" balas Yui sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berarti dia sudah berani mati.

Dengan berjalan ala maju tak gentar mereka mulai menelusuri lorong di lantai pertama. Disana ternyata udah nunggu duo demit kunti, pak kunti aka Itachi dan bu kunti aka Neji.

"Gimana gue udah keliatan serem belom?" tanya Itachi ke Neji yang sekarang memutuskan tali cintanya dengan Neji *ditendang ItaNeji*, bukan kok hehehehe, dia kapok rambutnya dikedepanin lagi takut gelundungan part dua, jadi sekarang dia pake senter buat nyorot mukanya biar keliatan serem. Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama kayak Itachi, gak rela dia kalau sampe gedubrak lagi.

"Udah serem kok!" jawab Neji asal.

"Aduh, gue takut kalo mereka bukannya takut tapi nanti malah minta tanda tangan. Secara muka ganteng gue terexpose nih" kata Itachi malah asik ngaca.

'_Ini anak kayak waras aja, masa ngaca gelap-gelap?'_ batin Neji sweatdrop liat kelakuan Itachi yang makin hari makin akut aja narsisnya.

"Jangan ngaca mulu lo! Tuh anak baru lagi menuju kesini, ayo siap-siap!" kata Neji nunjuk-nunjuk Yuu sama Yui yang lagi jalan pelan sambil celingukan. ItaNeji ngumpet dibalik tembok anak tangga, Saki malah nongkrong ditengah sambil godek-godek, buset deh nih anak.

"Kyaaa!" Yui tereak pelan (?) pas liat Saki yang duduk persis ditengah anak tangga sambil joget-joget sekarang, entah lagu apa yang dia denger sampe goyang meliuk-liuk gitu.

"Hu-hush!" Yuu ngusir Saki pake sapu yang dia comot, Yui ngumpet di belakang Yuu.

"Jangan takut Yui, setan jogednya udah gue usir" kata Yuu sambil menggandeng Yui. Dan pas di balik tembok.

"GYAAAAAAA!".

"HUWAAAAAA!".

ItaNeji sama double Y (YuuxYui), sama-sama kaget dan langsung tereak berjamaah.

"SETANNNNNNN!" ItaNeji kaget liat kostum Yuu sama Yui yang lebih nyeremin dari kostum mereka, walhasil mereka yang malah kabur sambil tereak-tereak gaje 'ada setan beneran!' ck ck ck.

"Sebenernya yang jadi setan itu kita atau mereka sih?" tanya Yui sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan senior mereka yang super duper penakut.

"Gak tau, ayo kita jalan lagi" balas Yuu cuek dan sekarang dia pede aja jalan, soalnya dia yakin kostum yang dia sama Yui pake dapat mengusir para hantu abal-abalnya Osis.

~o0o~

.

Di lantai dua Yuu sama Yui kembali lagi ketemu sama mahkluk gajebo yang gak kalah abalnya dari ItaNeji.

"Satu, dua, satu, dua" jin Kappa alias Lee malah push up.

"Itu hantu?" tanya Yui bingung.

"Mungkin … " jawab Yuu ikutan bingung.

"Berbahaya gak?".

"Semoga udah jinak".

"Selamat, selamat kalian berhasil tiba disini!" kata Lee yang malah kasih salam ke Yuu dan Yui. "Kalian hebat loh, bikin Itachi sama Neji ngacir!" lanjut Lee sambil nyengir lebar, dia tadi emang ngeliat Itachi sama Neji yang ngibrit sambil teriak-teriak plus saling jambak-jambakan rambut.

"Karena kalian sukses bikin gue ngakak jadi kalian boleh lewat!" kata Lee ngebiarin Yuu sama Yui lewat tanpa adanya perlawanan berarti.

"Ah, si Lee bego! Itu anak dua malah dikasih lewat. Ayo, Zu siap-siap!" kata Kisame yang ngintip perbuatan tidak senonoh Lee yang dengan seenaknya ngasih jalan mudah ke murid baru.

"SIP!" balas Kakuzu tumben rajin, oh ternyata ada niat matrealistisnya ini anak. Pas bilang 'SIP' dia langsung ngangkut meja plus bangku dari dalam kelas, dan langsung majang tulisan 'Mau lewat bayar goceng, kalo gak gue bejek jadi perkedel!' di atas meja. Kisame yang ngeliat cuma bisa pasrah aja dah sambil nepok jidat pake Samehada.

.

"Yang mau lewat bayar goceng?" Yuu ngebaca tulisan yang dibuat Kakuzu dengan heran sambil mikir kok kaya toilet umum?.

"Bayar aja deh daripada jadi perkedel" Yui yang males lama-lama berdiri disitu apalagi ditemenin dua mahkluk genderuwo *author digaplok KakuKisa*, langsung bayar. Yuu juga ikutan bayar meskipun dengan bibir manyun tanda tak rela.

.

"Akhirnya perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia!" Yuu langsung jadi lebay buka pintu dengan linangan air mata.

Krek …!

Pintu terbuka dan nongol sosok Nozomi yang lagi ngesot-ngesot, Yuu sama Yui udah ketakutan sambil pelukan di depan pintu.

"Bagi duit dong" Nozomi yang lagi ngesot-ngesot malah minta duit.

"Ni-nih, ambil aja kembaliannya!" kata Yuu yang takut-takut ngasih duit ceban ke Nozomi".

"Wih, tajir! Oke makasih boy!" balas Nozomi sambil naro itu duit dijidatnya. Kakuzu yang ngintip langsung nangis-nangis gak terima.

"Pilih yang mana aja deh, abis itu buruan cabut" kata Yuu yang udah nyomot satu gulungan, dia ogah lama-lama takut dipalakin lagi.

"Yuk keluar!" Yui juga sukses nyomot gulungan foto yang paling ujung.

* * *

"Wah Yuu sama Yui berhasil ya?" Haruru manggut-manggut gaje, gak sangka mereka bisa dapet, dia pikir double Y ini bakalan ketakutan.

"Oke, selanjutnya kalian!" kata Shikamaru yang sembarangan nunjuk aja.

"Eh? Giliran kita ya?" Shimizu Hikari celingukan pas ditunjuk, sedangkan Karin yang jadi partnernya cuek-cuek aja.

"Baiklah! Ini saatnya yang ditunggu-tunggu!" kata Shimizu dengan berapi-api, dia bertekad buat menangin games ini dan kencan sama Sasuke.

~o0o~

.

Lantai satu …

.

"Gak ada satupun hantu yang bisa bikin gue takut!" kata Shimizu dengan pede sambil jalan bareng Karin yang dari tadi diem aja nih anak.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa gue diturunin ke tingkat satu ini huhuhuhuh" tampak mahkluk ijo-ijo lagi mojok, auranya udah gak enak aja diliat. Shimizu yang tadi sempet sok berani langsung merinding plus ngumpet ke belakangnya Karin.

"Tadi aja sok berani, sekarang malah ngumpet di belakang gue" komen Karin geleng-geleng liat Shimizu yang baru dikenalnya tadi, yang di komen cuma nyengir sambil bergumam "Abisnya itu mahkluk ijo buluk gimana gitu".

"Orang apa setan lo!" Karin dengan ganasnya ngelempar sang mahkluk ijo pake batu bata (dapet dari mana mbak?). Shimizu langsung nelen ludah ngeliat cara ngelempar Karin yang barbar abis.

PLETUK!.

Tuing … Tuing … Tuing! Ini suara kepala Lee yang keleyengan.

"Kenapa jadi banyak bintang yak?" Lee yang kepalanya benjol karena kena timpuk langsung teler di tempat.

BRUK!.

"Pingsan berarti orang" kata Karin dengan muka gak berdosa dan langsung jalan ngelewatin Lee yang udah K.O.

'_Sadis juga nih anak'_ batin Shimizu yang ngeri ngeliat Karin.

.

Di lantai dua …

.

"Khekhekhekhekhekhe".

"Khukhukhukhukhukhu".

Nongol Konan sama Pein barengan, secara Itachi sama Neji udah ngibrit gak jelas kemana. Konan nongol dengan baju compang-camping, rambutnya sengaja di acak-acakin, dia juga pake bedak tebel sampe mukanya keliatan putih. Kalo Pein sih gak perlu didandanin mukanya emang udah horror *author di rinnengan*.

"Ya elah jin ada yang norak juga ternyata" celetuk Karin menusuk hati nurani Pein karena si Karin ngomongnya sambil lirik-lirik Pein.

"WHAT? Maksudnya gue norak? Gak liat apa gue keren begini, tampang gue oke punya!" Pein malah ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri sambil promosi diri.

"Liat rambut gue yang keren, dan badan gue yang oke, ya kan, ya kan?" Pein malah ceramah sendiri. Karin sama Shimizunya udah cabut duluan dari sana dari tadi.

"Diem aja dah lu, Pein!" Konan malah jadi eneg dan langsung nyumpel mulut Pein pake kertas, biar itu anak diem.

.

Di lantai tiga …

.

"Hah? Bayar goceng kalau mau lewat?" kata Karin sama Shimizu cengo.

"Buat kalian gratis kok, khususnya elu!" samber Kisame sambil kedip-kedip ke Karin.

"Hiiiy … " Karin langsung merinding disko kena tatapan maut Kisame.

"Udah gak apa-apa, senyum aja ke dia, kan lumayan jadinya gratis" bisik Shimizu ke Karin supaya baikin Kisame.

"Be-beneran gratis nih?" tanya Karin dengan suara sok imut yang dibuat-buat sambil senyum kecut (tapi manis bagi Kisame).

"Beneran kok" kata Kisame bales kasih senyum gigi runcing yang nyeremin.

"Kagak pake gratis-gratis, apaan sih!" Kakuzu jelas langsung protes.

"Udah gak apa-apa, gue yang bayarin entar! Double!" bales Kisame bisik-bisik ke Kakuzu.

"Ya udah deh lewat sono!" akhirnya Karin sama Shimizu dikasih lewat sama Kakuzu yang sukses disuapin duit sama Kisame.

.

"Gyahahahahaha, Sasuke sebentar lagi gue pasti ngedapetin elo!" teriak Shimizu gilanya kumat sambil lari-larian bahagia menuju ruangan akhir (ada _background_ bunga-bunga gitu pas dia lari)

Tapi di depan pintunya udah bercokol si setan payung alias Rei yang malah asik ngejogrok sambil baca buku pake senter.

"Bo-boleh masuk?" tanya Shimizu rada ngeri juga sama mahkluk yang satu ini, soalnya cahaya senternya juga nyorot muka si Rei, jadi keliatan serem.

"Masuk aja, gak dikunci" jawab Rei cuek, bener-bener kagak niat jaga ini anak.

Karin sama Shimizu langsung masuk berkat restu dari Rei (apa coba?).

"Buruan ambil!" kata Karin yang udah nyomot sebuah gulungan.

"Semoga Sasuke, semoga Sasuke, semoga Sasuke" Shimizu komat-kamit baca mantra gaje.

"Kelamaan lo, gue tinggal nih!".

"Sabar dong, kan gue harus kirim jampi-jampi dulu biar dapetin Sasuke" Shimizu manyun diprotes sama Karin.

"Nah, yuk cabut!" Shimizu dengan senyum senang sumringah megangin gulungan yang dia dapet, dia yakin banget bakalan dapetin Sasuke sebagai temen kencannya. Sedangkan Karin sih cuek-cuek aja, siapa aja deh boleh asal jangan Kisame, bisa turun harkat derajat dan martabat dia kalau sampai dapet Kisame. (Tenang aja neng, kan calonnya anak Osis jadi gak bakalan dapet Kisame *Kisame diujung sono udah manyun kecewa*).

* * *

"Ck ck ck, tak kusangka mereka berhasil juga. Jangan-jangan setannya pada gak serem?" Hidan gak percaya temen-temennya bisa dilewatin dengan mudah, harusnya kan pada takut secara muka-muka yang jadi setan itu udah cocok banget, dan udah pake penyeleksian ketat pula.

"Sasuke-sempai!" Shimizu udah lambai-lambai aja ke Sasuke, yang dikasih lambaian tangan langsung keringet dingin seketika.

"Berikutnya kalian!" Haruru nunjuk satu pasangan lain.

"Hah? Giliran kita?" kata Momomiya omii sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil pasang tampang –sumpeh lo?-.

"Iye, lo maju sama temen elo tuh!" samber Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk temen si Omii yang malah lagi pasang tampang datar sambil melototin Osis.

"Jangan melotot dong, un. Nanti matanya copot loh, un!" celetuk Deidara yang dari tadi asik ngobrol sama Yurina.

"Halah, bilang aja lu takut!" samber Hidan sambil nyengir ala psikopat, bongkar aib Deidara.

"Udah sono buruan minggat! Waktu berjalan nih!" kata Sasuke malah dia yang gak sabaran, apa salting diliatin Shimizu terus-terusan? Shimizu pasalnya lagi liatin Sasuke sambil komat-kamit baca mantra. (Masih aja baca mantra dia ck ck ck).

~o0o~

.

"Aduh, ternyata gedung sekolah kalau malem serem juga ya" kata Omii yang belum apa-apa udah merinding. Pas aja belok ternyata sosok paling angker aka Nozomi udah nongol duluan (ini anak hijrah ke bawah rupanya).

"Huwaaa se-setan!" Omii langsung kaget nyaris aja dia kabur, beda sama Ayane yang dengan cuek jalan ngelewatin Nozomi.

"Gak serem kali" kata Ayane yang udah ngelewatin Nozomi.

"Tu-tungguin!" Omii mau gak mau nyusul si Ayane sambil merem melek (maksudnya? maksudnya itu tuh, pas ngelewatin Nozomi dia merem lalu melek lagi).

"Syukurlah! Baru kali ini ada yang gak takut sama gue!" Nozomi gaje malah bersyukur, sekarang dia malah joget gak jelas saking girangnya.

.

"Kira-kira hantu apa lagi ya, yang bakalan nongol?" Omii yang tadinya ketakutan sekarang malah penasaran sambil mainin senter.

"Bayar, bayar!" Kakuzu udah nongol duluan sambil arahin senter yang dia pegang ke mukanya, makin serem aja tuh anak mukanya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Omii kaget liat demit jadi-jadian yang nongol tepat di depan mukanya, reflek narik si Ayane. Dengan kecepatan petir Omii ngibrit ke tangga paling atas.

.

"Huh, apa-apan sih tuh setan! Masa baru nongol udah minta duit! Gimana nanti, bisa-bisa dia minta rumah beserta isinya lagi!" Omii malah ngomel-ngomel , ternyata alasan dia tereak itu bukan takut sama penampakan Kakuzu. Dia kaget karena kena palak ck ck ck.

"Ayo jalan lagi" kata Ayane cuek, gak peduli sama penderitaan Omii.

'_Ini bocah gak punya rasa takut apa?'_ batin Omii heran sama Ayane yang cueknya ampun-ampunan.

.

"Hihihihihihihi" kali ini nongol Tobi yang coba nakut-nakutin pake suara super cemprengnya.

"Huwaa! Ada setan muka obat nyamuk!" teriak Omii dengan lebay dan berusaha nyeret Ayane yang malah diem.

"A … " Ayane saking kagetnya (mungkin?) sampe gak bisa berkata apa-apa pas liat Tobi nongol.

"Ayo Ayane kabur!" Omii udah narik tangan Ayane, tapi terjadi hal diluar dugaan saudara-saudara.

"A … Aih kerennya!" Ayane malah berbinar-binar matanya dan langsung nemplok ke Tobi, berubah drastis nih anak jadi OOC.

GUBRAK!

Omii langsung ngegubrak ngeliat temennya yang dari tadi cuek bebek sekarang malah berubah jadi autis sambil meluk-meluk Tobi. Yang dipeluk celingukan bingung sambil mikir kok bisa gak takut yak?.

"Ayane, ayo!" Omii narik-narik Ayane yang malah asik ngerangkulin Tobi gak mau lepas.

"Ogah, ah. Elo aja sono!" Ayane malah ogah diajak pergi ck ck ck.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau gitu gue duluan!" Omii gak habis pikir apa sih yang keren dari mahkluk abstrak macem Tobi malah dibilang keren. Bodo dah, yang penting dia udah berada diruangan yang dituju.

.

Pas mau buka pintu si Omii ngeliat sosok gaje lagi yang nongol di jendela pintu (ceritanya itu pintu ada kacanya setengah, jadi bisa buat ngintip).

"BO!" sosok yang nongol itu ternyata si Rei yang emang sengaja ngagetin sambil nyorot mukanya pake senter.

"GYAAAA!" Omii yang (lagi-lagi) kaget langsung aja ngedorong itu pintu dengan keras.

BRAK! Suara pintu yang didorong sama Omii.

BUAGH! Suara si Rei yang otomatis kejedot palanya.

BRUK! Nah ini dia sukses jatoh dengan jidat benjol.

"Maaf ya, gak sempet nolongin. Gue buru-buru!" kata Omii yang langsung masuk dan nyomot gulungan terdekat lalu ngacir. Aksi comotan Omii cepet banget, bisa jadi calon maling nih anak.

"Aduh, duh … Sadis bener sih buka pintunya itu orang!" Rei misuh-misuh gaje sambil guling-guling megangin jidatnya yang panas, bener-bener jadi korban tabrak larinya si Omii dia.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Saki yang emang ada disitu sambil liatin Rei yang asik _rock n roll_ di lantai.

"Bantuin gue dong! Gak bisa bangun nih!" Rei minta ditolongin sama Saki (tapi kayaknya salah orang deh dia kalo minta tolong).

"Apa?".

"Bantuin gue! Helep-helep!".

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" Saki malah nanya pake ala _rapper_.

"Dasar setan budek!" Rei pasrah sama kebudekan Saki tingkat akut, Sakinya sih malah senyum-senyum aja bikin Rei sweatdrop.

* * *

"Lho kamu sendirian? Mana temen kamu?" tanya Hisuke yang khawatir jangan-jangan si Ayane ditelen sama para hantu jadi-jadian itu.

"Biarin aja sempai, dia lagi asik sama setan topeng lollipop berduaan!" jawab Omii yang sukses bikin semua Osis cengo sambil membatin nista _'Maksudnya si Tobi? Kok bisa kecantol sama Tobi? Dikasih umpan apaan emangnya?'_.

Kira-kira gimana kelanjutannya lagi? Dan siapa ya kira-kira isi kertas gulungan itu? Siapa yang jadi teman kencan mereka?.

**TBC** …

* * *

Author : Kira-kira yang udah dapet gulungan mau siapa nih yang jadi teman kencannya (ingat cuma member Osis aja kandidatnya).

Shimizu : JELAS SASUKE! *Lirik-lirik Sasuke*.

Author : Oh ya, saia ada rencana untuk bikin suasana puasa (sambil menyambut bulan puasa juga sih, biar rame aja), yang ada saran silahkan di share. Saia bingung mau bilang apa lagi, semoga bisa berkenan chapter ini.

.

.

**HAPPY READ!**.


	12. First trouble

Author : Kembali update tengah malam, gara-gara inet jelek nih! Kayaknya harus dilanjutin lewat warnet, maap yah kalai nanti jadi agak telat. Dan untuk Rega, OCnya saia munculkan terakhir disini, setelah menimang, memikirkan masak-masak sampai matang saia tampilkan sebagai murid baru. Dan akhirnya TOBI BISA JUGA DINISTAKAN WAHAHAHAHAH!.

Deidara : Wahahahaha, un! Ikutan seneng, un. Biasanya dia kan yang nistain gue, un!.

Author : Yoi, kayaknya Tobi bakalan saia bikin repot sama dua cewek itu (Ayane & Rega).

Enjoy this chapter!.

Warning : T rate, typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya Masashi Kishimoto dan OC titipan dari orangnya masing-masing.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 11**

**(First trouble DeidaraXYurina)**

**.**

**.**

"Kelompok terakhir kalian!" kata Hisuke sambil menunjuk Keilantra Nyx (oke saia akui namanya cukup ajaib, keturunan apaan nih anak?) sama Hirega Van Sutene.

"Mohon dukungannya kawan-kawan!" kata Nyx malah dadah-dadah gaje ala miss _unviverse_ gagal tampil. Rega sih diem-diem aja, pantang bagi dia buat bergaya norak dan lebay.

"Semoga aja setan-setan itu pada punya dompet" kata Nyx dengan mata bling-bling.

.

Keduanya jalan menuju rintangan yang sudah menanti (cie elah apa kek!).

"Tolong … " baru aja mau naik tangga, tau-tau udah ada suara yang aneh aja dari pojokan.

"Ih, suara apaan tuh! Jadi merinding nih gue!" kata Nyx langsung megangin leher belakangnya.

"Lah, kok gue udah denger suara minta tolong duluan ya? Padahal kan gue belom beraksi!" samber Nyx yang heran, dompet belom ditangan tapi udah terdengar suara lolongan minta tolong yang bikin jantung copot.

"Siapa tuh yang dipojokan?" Rega yang udah parno langsung nyorot pojokan tangga yang ternyata udah bercokol mahkluk muka rata beserta istri *author digampar sandal*. Maksudnya itu Tobi sama Ayane.

"HUAH! Ada demit jadi-jadian!" tereak nyx kaget pas liat Tobi. Spontan cewek itu menarik tangan Rega yang malah diam terpaku ck ck ck.

"Ke … Keren! Topengnya beli dimana? Keren banget!" Rega malah asik ngelus-ngelus topeng Tobi, gak nyadar Ayane yang lagi di sebelah Tobi udah pasang _deathglare_, tapi Rega cuek aja wong dia lagi terpesona sama topengnya Tobi.

"Yeh si Rega malah kesengsem sama topeng lollipop!" Nyx garuk-garuk ngeliat Rega yang ikutan nemplok. Ayane di kiri Tobi sedangkan si Rega di kanan.

"Tolongin dong!" Tobi stress sekarang dibuat jadi tali tambang sama Ayane dan Rega.

"Derita lo. Gue sibuk, kapan-kapan aja gue tolongin!" jawab Nyx males yang langsung ngacir ninggalin Rega.

* * *

Di lantai dua …

.

"Sial gue jadi sendirian nih … Malah auranya gak enak bener, pasti dikit lagi nongol mahkluk gaje" kata Nyx ngomong sendiri sambil celingukan tapi ngeliatinnya malah kebawah, mungkin dia pikir bisa nemu dompet kali ya?.

"Jadinya maksudnya gue gaje gitu?" tanya Pein yang udah nongol sambil pasang muka horror. Gak terima dibilang gaje, langsung aja dia pelototin Nyx.

"Jadi setan kagak ada serem-seremnya malah NORAK!" kata Nyx dengan jujur dan adil mengutarakan perasaannya pas liat tampang Pein.

"WUAPAH? Hmmm … Hmmm!" baru aja Pein mau protes gara-gara dikatain norak (lagi) sama murid baru tapi mulutnya udah terlanjur disumpel origami sama Konan.

"Udah deh, lewat aja lo!" kata Konan pasrah nyerah duluan.

"Haha, gampang banget!" kata Nyx sambil senyum kemenangan. Dengan langkah agak dipercepat dia ngacir ke lantai tiga.

.

.

Di lantai tiga …

.

.

"Haha lantai tiga _I'm coming_!" Nyx udah kegirangan aja dikit lagi dia sampe. Tapi ternyata dilorong dia nemu para setan lagi pada kumpul kayak lagi pada ngocok arisan.

"GRAOOOORRR!" Itachi sama Neji malah gak jelas bikin suaranya, sekarang dengan gaya diserem-seremin, mereka nakutin Nyx.

"Maaf nih sengaja!" kata Nyx yang langsung nonjok hidung kedua cowok gondrong itu.

"Wadaw keriput gue bisa ilang!" jerit Itachi sambil ngaca dan berharap keriput tercintanya kagak ilang.

"Tidak! Muka ganteng gue!" Neji teriak lebay dan langsung jambret kaca Itachi buat ngaca (nah, kan si Neji ketularan gak waras! Udah tau gelap ngapain juga dia ngaca?).

"Goceng-goceng!" teriak Kakuzu pas Nyx lagi lewatin dia.

"Nih gue kasih dompet!" Nyx tanpa pikir panjang langsung naro dompet di meja Kakuzu. Otomatis si setan duit langsung girang berharap itu dompet isinya puluhan juta ryo. Dia kagak tau aja itu dompet isinya kosong!.

Nyx lari-lari lagi dan di belakangnya ada Lee sama Kisame yang berubah profesi dari setan ke _cheerleaders_. Sekarang mereka lagi kasih sorak-sorak pake pom-pom kain pel. Dan dua-duanya teriak "Go maju Go maju Go!" berulang-ulang sambil bergaya norak bin centil.

Nyx juga ngelewatin Saki yang asik aja ajeb-ajeb sendirian. Si Saki ajeb-ajeb sambil mainin senter yang di mati-nyalain sama dia, berasa di _clubbing_ kali nih anak!.

Nozomi yang ceritanya juga mau nakut-nakutin dan mau keluar dari salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga itu malah senasib kayak Rei. Kepalanya kejedot pintu gara-gara didobrak sama Nyx yang emang udah ngeliat Nozomi mau keluar buat nakutin dia. Akhirnya si Nozomi kagak jadi keluar, dia sukses tepar.

~o0o~

.

"YESSS! AKHIRNYA TIBA BAHAHAHAHA!" Nyx yang lupa diri langsung ngakak gede. Tapi pas dia mau masuk ternyata di dalam udah ada Rei yang berdiri matung sambil megang payung dengan tampang datar, mana pake acara melotot tajem lagi ngeliatin Nyx.

'_Ih, ini orang serem juga! Malah kagak kedip lagi itu mata!'_ batin Nyx mulai merasa merinding ngeliat penampakan Rei.

CUS!.

Bunyi apa itu? Lupakan pertanyaan bodoh tadi, anggap aja itu suara mata dicolok (gunakan imajinasi tertinggai kalian, soalnya author dodol banget kasih penggambaran suaranya).

"Wadaw! Perih, perih! Gyaaaaaa!" Rei langsung ngucek-ngucek matanya yang sukses dicolok sama Nyx.

"Bisa kedip toh! Gue kirain gak bisa kedip tadi itu mata! Maap ya sudah berbuat nista kepada anda!" kata Nyx cuek dan langsung nyolong gulungan yang ada disitu, dia pamit pake gaya ninja ck ck ck.

* * *

Nyx sukses kabur, giliran Pein cs (para hantu gagal) dateng samperin Rei yang kagak keluar-keluar dari itu ruangan.

.

"Wakakaka kenapa lo, Rei?" tanya Pein ngakak nista sambil ngeliatin Rei yang lagi ngebelakangin mereka semua.

"Payah lo! Pasti lo kena nista sama anak tadi, kan?" cibir Itachi gak nyadar kalo hidungnya sekarang udah berhiaskan plester cantik.

"Oi, Rei! Jawab ngapa? Diajak ngomong malah diem aja!" kata Kisame yang heran ngeliat tingkah aneh Rei yang dari tadi membelakangi mereka semua.

"Mata gue … Hiks … Mata gue … " Rei malah gak jelas ngejawabnya.

"Kenapa mata lu?" Kisame penasaran ada apa sih dimata Rei? *terdengar lagu ada pelangi di matamu*.

"MATA GUE KECOLOK! HUWAAA!" jerit Rei sambil mamerin matanya yang jadi merah.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak yang lainnya pas liat mata Rei, mereka semua _shock_ terutama Kisame yang paling depan.

"TULUNG!"

"LUNTUNG!"

"HELEP!"

"OEMJI!"

"KAING-KAING!"

"AUOUOUOUO!"

Begitulah mereka semua jejeritan dan lupakan jeritan yang paling akhir, itu kerjaan si Pein yang teriak ala Tarzan kesasar. Rame-rame mereka kabur dari situ. Nozomi yang baru dateng sambil ngesot-ngesot (sebenernya dia jadi Sadako apa suster ngesot sih?) nyaris aja jadi korban tabrak lagi, untung dia buru-buru ngeles, kalo kagak bisa rata keinjek-injek sama mahkluk buas yang baru aja lepas.

"Ada apaan sih? Kok jadi rusuh gitu?" Nozomi bingung ngeliat temen-temennya pada kabur gak jelas.

"Ngapain nengok-nengok?" tanya Rei dengan angker ke Nozomi. Ngalahin angkernya Nozomi nih anak, pasalnya mukanya udah pucet ditambah matanya merah malah melotot lagi, gimana kagak serem coba? Nozomi aja sampe ngeper.

"Maap gue salah ruangan!" balas Nozomi yang ngacirnya malah tetep ngesot-ngesot. Terlalu menghayati peran jadi setan nih cewek.

"Nozomi elu ngapain kaburnya begitu? Gak perlu ngesot-ngesot juga kale! PAKE KAKI!" teriak KakuKisa kompak.

"Oh iya-iya! Lupa gue!" kata Nozomi nepok kakinya sendiri dan langsung berdiri buat ikutan ngacir. Dia larinya malah lebih kenceng daripada Pein cs yang udah kabur duluan.

Pas lagi kabur mendadak nongol Gaara sama Kiba yang udah senyum iblis aja dari balik tembok.

"Eh senyum dulu dong!" ternyata Gaara sama Kiba nongol bawa-bawa kamera dan sekarang dengan sablengnya nyuruh Pein dkk senyum.

CEKITTT!.

Pein cs ngerem, berenti sesaat dan langsung pasang pose dengan berbagai gaya. Ada yang megang pipi, gembungin pipi, muka menghadap atas dan berbagai gaya lainnya ditampilkan, Nozomi yang tadinya udah lari jauh malah sempet-sempetnya balik lagi buat ikutan difoto ck ck ck.

"LANJUT!" teriak Pein pas puas difoto dan sempet pamer beberapa gaya dan langsung ngibrit lagi.

"Tunggu! Jangan kabur dulu woi! Ada satu pertanyaan, gimana kesan-kesan kalian dengan acara jurit malam ini?" tanya Kiba sambil teriak-teriak pake toa, biar kedengeran sama Pein cs yang masih tetep ngacir.

"KETAKUTAN!" jawab Pein sama yang lainnya pake gaya Cherry Belle kalo lagi ngejawab wawancara (yang itu tuh 'Istimewa' ck ck ck).

"Wakakakaka bener-bener sarap tuh anak-anak!" kata Kiba ngakak puas ngeliat keancuran setan-setan gagal hasil orbitan Osis.

"Setan kiriman Shikamaru emang gak ada yang beres!" komen Gaara sambil tersenyum puas ngeliat foto-foto nista yang dia dapet barusan.

"Lha itu si Rei!" tunjuk Kiba ke sosok penampakan cowok berambut merah marun yang lagi jalan kearah mereka sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Tak kusangka prajurit yang berhasil bertahan hanya lo seorang diri kawan!" kata Kiba salut udah kayak seekor (?) Jenderal yang lagi ngasih penghargaan ke prajuritnya.

"Tapi kok itu anak-anak pada kabur. Emang ada apaan sih?" tanya Gaara yang penasaran juga kenapa pada lari-larian kayak orang autis gitu.

"Kagak tau tuh, gue aja juga heran!" bales Rei yang kagak nyadar kalau dia biang keroknya ck ck ck.

"Udah yuk balik. Acaranya udah kelar, anak-anak juga pasti pada kesana".

Kiba, Gaara sama Rei akhirnya balik lagi ke tenda.

* * *

"Ayo kumpul semua! Yang dapet gulungan coba angkat tangannya keatas biar bisa dihitung!" kata Hisuke mengambil alih, Shikamaru udah ngorok duluan. Bener-bener deh itu ketua satu.

"Sekarang kalian tulis nama kalian dikertas gulungan itu lalu kasih ke saya!" tumben bener Sasori bisa waras ngomongnya.

"Lho kok dikumpulin lagi sih!" protes Shimizu gak terima, dia takut jampi-jampinya jadi gak manjur.

"Hasilnya diumumin besok senin!" samber Hidan geleng-geleng dan langsung bantuin Sasori ngumpulin kertas-kertas gulungan itu.

"Kalo udah, pada tidur deh!" kata Naruto sambil masuk tenda plus bawa-bawa guling sama bantal.

"Besok bangun pagi-pagi, olahraga bareng!" kata Lee mengingatkan sambil pasang pose gigi kemilau.

Karena berhubung udah pada kecapean lari-lari sama jerit-jeritan jadinya pada tidur pules semuanya.

* * *

Paginya ...

.

.

"Sora! Sora bangun oi!" Hisuke mencoba bangunin Sora tapi yang ada dia malah kena gampar kaki itu anak.

"RASAKAN TENDANGAN BARU BRAND NEW SORA KICK ATTACK!".

BUAGH! Hisuke sukses mental keluar tenda. Hidan sama Sasori sweatdrop.

"Lu aja, Sas yang bangunin Sora!" kata Hidan kagak jadi masuk, dia malah dorong-dorong Sasori supaya masuk tenda.

"Ogah ah, gue masih pengen hidup bahagia sama Nazuka! Lo aja dah. Bukannya lo lagi kritis ya sama Aoi!" Sasori ngeles sambil bawa-bawa Aoi yang lagi ngambek sama Hidan.

"Masuk kagak! Atau hidup lu gue percepet!" Hidan ngancem serem sambil pasang pose alay *author dikemplang*, maksudnya ngancem pake sabit plus udah bikin gambar ritual. Sasori nelen ludah gak berani.

"Sial … Iya neh gue masuk!" Sasori akhirnya terpaksa masuk.

.

"Sora! Bangun dong! Naruto, Kiba, Gaara!" Sasori colek-colek Sora yang emang posisi tidurnya di pinggir tenda.

"WOW ADA RAMEN JUMBO!" teriak Naruto secara mendadak. Sasori yang kaget otomatis bersiap diri mau lari.

"Heheheh mau kemana dagingku sayang!" Sasori gak sempet kabur kakinya udah ditarik Gaara yang ngigo ngejar daging panggang berjalan *sweatdrop*, kacau juga nih anak.

"Kemari ramen jumboku!" Naruto udah deketin Sasori dan …

KRAUK!

"Anjrit!" Sasori teriak lebay, kaki sama tangannya sukses digigit NaruGaara.

"Tolongin dong! Gue diperkaos nih!" Sasori teriak-teriak minta ditolongin sama Hidan, tapi itu bocah malah nyengir gaje aja liat penderitaan Sasori (Hidan: Biasanya gua yang kena nista! Sekali-kali itu bocah dong ikutan kena!).

"Erghh … Berat … " Sora yang lagi mimpi berantem sama Yuuya, di dalam mimpinya dia ditiban Yuuya dengan cara yang tidak elit ceritanya lagi ngamuk ngeluarin kekuatan pamungkas.

"HEYAHHH! RASAKAN KEKUATANKU!".

BRUK!

BLUGH!

GEDEBUGH!

"Gue nyerah!" kata Sasori yang sukses mental sambil kibar-kibar bendera putih. Hidan langsung ngakak gak ketulungan.

"Ada apa yak? Kok gue bisa di sini?" Naruto otomatis kebangun, dia jatoh persis kayak durian runtuh gitu. Sekarang lagi bingung celingukan.

"Perasaan kayak ada yang ngelempar gue?" Gaara garuk-garuk kepala ikutan bingung, tapi dia lanjut lagi tiduran sambil meluk gentong.

"Nah, lo pada kenapa?" tanya Naruto ke Hisuke yang masih setia megangin mukanya, Sasori yang malah tiduran (aka tersungkur) ditanah, dan Hidan yang malah ngakak gak waras.

"Kagak usah tanya lo!" bales Sasori sewot.

TONG! TONG! TONG! TONG!.

"BANGUN SEMUA WOI!" teriak Shikamaru yang udah bangun (sejak kapan nih anak bangun?), dia sekarang lagi mukul kentongan sambil tereak-tereak pake toa.

"Lha kayak waras aja kita, napa gak dari tadi kayak gitu coba?" komen Hisuke merasa bego sendiri.

"Hoamzz … Masih pada ngantuk nih sempai!" keluh Anzan sama yang lain sambil terpaksa keluar tenda.

"Masih jam 5 pagi kali! Nanti aja satu jam lagi sempai!" timpal seorang cewek (siapa tebak?) yang keluar sambil meluk-meluk bantal berbentuk cupcake.

"Lo kira ini dirumah lo! Bangun-bangun! Kita mau olahraga pagi!" samber Nozomi tumben galak (mungkin akibat kepalanya kepentok dia jadi berubah gini?).

"Si Tobi kagak bisa dibangunin nih, un!" kata Deidara yang kewalahan bangunin Tobi.

"Udah biarin tinggalin aja, gak penting ini!" samber Zetsu tega bener anggep Tobi gak penting.

"Ya udah deh, un. Ayo keluar, un!" kata Deidara yang akhirnya terhasut bujuk rayu Zetsu dan jadi sesat.

.

15 menit kemudian ...

.

"Lho pada kemana semuanya? Kok Tobi ditinggalin?" Tobi yang baru bangun 15 menit kemudian heran liat sempai-sempainya pada lenyap. "Ah, Tobi mending mandi aja deh" kata Tobi lagi yang udah kegatelan, liat aja dia udah garuk-garuk persis monyet.

"HADAP KIRI GRAK!" Shikamaru dengan gendengnya lagi kasih komando olahraga.

"Ini kita olahraga apa baris-berbaris sih?" bisik Omii ke Karin yang ada di depannya.

"Mana gue tau! Olahraga gaya baru kali!" jawab Karin cuek.

.

20 menit kemudian …

.

"Mandi-mandi!" abis olahraga langsung pada ngacir semua ke kamar mandi.

"Eh, topengnya si Tobi tuh!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk topeng Tobi yang ada diluar. Ini anak otaknya lagi konslet mungkin, dia naro topeng sama jubah (yap benar sekali, dia dateng lengkap dengana tribute akatsuki, saking rajinnya) di depan kamar mandi.

"Umpetin, un!" samber Deidara yang langsung nyomot topeng dan jubahnya si Tobi.

"Buruan-buruan!" Itachi, Deidara sama Sasori langsung kabur ninggalin tempat kejadian perkara sambil ketawa cekakakan ngebayangin si Tobi pasti celingukan nyariin benda wasiatnya.

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHA, KENAPA LU TOBI!" Pein ngakak nista sama yang lainnya, mereka liat Tobi nongol pake topeng-topengan karton hasil temuan di tong sampah, plus dia make anduk diikat ke leher (itu loh kayak supermen cara makenya), sama celana jeans gantung ck ck ck, persis kayak orang-orangan sawah.

"Ada yang umpetin topeng sama jubah Tobi, nih! Pasti Pein-sempai ya!" kata Tobi udah nuduh si Pein, itu anak emang paling patut dicurigai sih, tampangnya aja udah kriminil bener.

"Enak aja lu! Bukan gue, yang lain kali tuh!" Pein gak terima jadi tersangka utama secara yang lain mukanya lebih kriminil dari dia, bahkan tampang Kisame itu _most wanted_ banget dikalangan satwa langka.

"Liatin aja, kalau Tobi tau siapa yang menyimpan harta benda Tobi itu, bakalan Tobi cium!" kata Tobi dengan (sangat tidak) warasnya.

JELEGER!

Jantung Deidara langsung kayak kesurupan petir, pasalnya dia lagi megang topeng sama jubah si Tobi. Bisa muntah tujuh hari tujuh malem dia kalo sampe dicium Tobi.

Dengan cepat cowok blonde itu keluar tenda, dengan gaya petugas bendera dia nyerahin topeng plus jubah ke sang empunya aka Tobi.

"Tuh harta banda lo, un. Gue gak butuh, un!" kata Deidara dan langsung balik ke tenda.

"Sempai tunggu dong!" kata Tobi yang mendadak ngejar Deidara.

"Mau ngapain, un?" tanya Deidara dengan firasat buruk pas liat Tobi deketin dia dengan hawa-hawa gak enak.

"CIUM!" balas Tobi sambil meluk-meluk Deidara.

"GYAAAAA, AMPUN, UN!" Deidara udah teriak-teriak aja sambil nampolin muka Tobi.

"Deidara ... Tobi ... " tanpa diduga Yurina yang denger teriakan Deidara nyamperin tenda itu cowok dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang sangat amat tidak elit.

"Hiks ... Deidara selingkuh sama Tobi! Aku mau pulang aja!" kata Yurina yang kayanya malah jadi salah paham.

"Huwaa, tunggu Yurina, un! Minggir lo, un!" kata Deidara panik dan langsung ngelempar Tobi. Dia berusaha ngejar Yurina tapi itu cewek ajaib gila udah ngilang, salut kaburnya cepet.

Nah loh, Yurina jadi salah kaprah? Gimana nasib Deidara? Apa dia bisa jelasin kesalahpahamannya Yurina?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Oke, mulai dari sini akan saia buka konfilk yang akan dihadapi para akatsuki dan pasangannya. Konfliknya juga gak rumit macam telenovela, sederhana doang. Karena ingat-ingat! Ini kan genre humor.

Deidara : Gara-gara Tobi, un! *geplakin Tobi*.

Tobi : Habisnya topeng sama jubah Tobi diumpetin.

Pein : Tapi sayang ya, muka si Tobi gak dikasih tau, padahal gue pikir bakal dibuka.

Author : Hehehe rahasia dulu dong! Yang mau kasih saran mengenai konflik para OCnya ini silahkan, juga kritiknya ^_^. Jangan takut-takut mengutarakan pendapat, dan jangan takut review ya, saia gak gigit kok.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^!.**


	13. Girls in bad mood

Author : Chapter ini konflik perlahan-lahan akan dibangun, tapi tenang konfliknya gak rumit kok. Hanya kesalahpahaman konyol aja hahaha ... Makasih buat semua saran dan kritik yang masuk dan mengingatkan saia selama ini, Arigatou minna-san! Dan enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : They are belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not mine.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 12**

**(Girls in bad mood)**

**.**

**.**

"Gara-gara elo, un! Yurina jadi salah paham ke gue, un!" Deidara pagi-pagi udah ribut aja sambil narik-narik Tobi.

"Kok Tobi sih sempai? Kan salah sempai sendiri isengin Tobi, jadinya Tobi isengin juga deh!" balas Tobi gak terima disalahin mulu.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau, un. Lo harus ikut gue sekarang ke rumahnya Yurina buat jelasin semuanya, un!" kata Deidara sambil narik Tobi lagi sampe itu bocah ngegabruk dari bangku.

"Gak mau ah! Dikit lagi ada film kartun kesukaan Tobi. Tobi gak mau pergi" kata Tobi yang kayaknya ini anak males banget ngesot.

"Udah, deh Tob. Ikut aja sana! Kasian tuh Deidara ampe nangis-nangis lebay ditinggal Yurina!" kata Pein yang dateng-dateng selalu setia sama kopi dan roti panggangnya.

"Tapi film kartun Tobi lebih seru! Lagi lawan penjahat yang suka bawa-bawa bom!" kata Tobi tetep kekeh.

"Maksudnya lo bilang gue penjahat, un?" Deidara melotot serem, sekate-kate nih si Tobi, masa dia disamain sama penjahat yang di film kartun? Dia lebih terima kalau derajatnya disamain sama teroris ck ck ck (malah lebih parah).

"Kalau gak mau pergi entar gue suruh Sasori atau Hidan buat manggilin Ayane sama Rega loh!" balas Pein sambil nyengir ala demit.

"OKE SEMPAI! TOBI SIAP BERANGKAT!" kata Tobi langsung teriak gaje dikuping Pein. Dia langsung berdiri dan pake acara ngasih hormat segala ke Pein.

"Baik kadet! Sekarang berangkat bantu Deidara!" balas Pein ikutan gila.

"Tugas akan Tobi laksanakan! Ayo Deidara sempai, kita gempur rumah Yurina sekarang!" Tobi langsung nyeret Deidara. (Perasaan tadi yang ngebet banget Deidara deh *sweatdrop*).

"Tumben bener lu bantuin Deidara, jadi curiga gue" samber Itachi menatap penuh curiga sama Pein yang biasanya sableng gak ketulungan.

"Siapa juga yang bantuin Deidara!" bales Pein cuek dan langsung duduk setel tipi.

"Lha barusan?" tanya Itachi ikutan duduk dan berusaha nyamber roti panggang Pein tapi gak berhasil, walhasil muka Itachi berubah manyun.

"Gue cuma membantu diri gue sendiri kok!" Pein sekarang asik nonton sambil menikmati sarapan paginya, nyam. "Soalnya gue juga mau nonton film kesukaan gue! Kalo ada Tobi kan mana bisa gue nonton. Remote tipinya disabotase sama dia!" lanjutnya lagi, ternyata itu toh alasan dia bantuin Deidara.

"Semoga aja perginya lama, jadi gue bisa bangun menara kartu gue tanpa perlu dirusak sama dia" kata Sasori langsung sembah sujud mendengar Tobi lagi pergi sama Deidara.

"Kalo gitu gua juga bisa ritual dengan tenang!" samber Hidan yang langsung memanjatkan puji syukur ke dewa Jashin.

* * *

Ceritanya Deidara sama Tobi udah sampe di depan rumah Yurina.

.

.

"Ah, sempai aja yang mencet tombolnya!" kata Tobi sambil mundur-mundur.

"Elo aja, un!" gantian Deidara yang mundur dan dorong Tobi.

"Tapi yang pacarnya Yurina kan Deidara-sempai!" Tobi ngeles lagi, tapi kerah bajunya udah ditarik duluan sama Deidara.

"Yang bikin masalahnya kan elo, un!" balas Deidara cepat , akhirnya jadi deh duo autis itu tarik-menarik kayak acara tarik tambang.

"Ngapain lo, Dei?" tiba-tiba ada sosok cowok berambut pirang melintas dan langsung meyapa Deidara.

"Hikari, lo ngapain disini, un!" Deidara kaget langsung ngelepasin Tobi yang tentu aja bocah itu kabur, takut diketekin lagi sama Deidara.

"Oh, gue kan sekarang tinggal di daerah sini (entah dimana, pokoknya masih diatas bumi lah!), beda empat blok dari sini" balas Hikari yang ternyata asik nginyem permen coklat.

"Ngomong-ngomong makan apaan, un?" tanya Deidara setengah ngiler.

"Permen coklat. Mau?" Hikari langsung nawarin permen coklat yang baru aja dia beli tadi.

"Mau dong, un!" kata Deidara cepet langsung samperin Hikari, udah kayak ikan yang lagi nyamperin umpan.

"Buka mulutnya, Aaaa!" kata Hikari isengnya kumat nyuruh Deidara buka mulut.

"Apaan sih, un?" tanya Deidara mulai _feeling_ kagak enak.

"Udah buka aja! Mau kagak nih?" kata Hikari dengan gaya yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Akhirnya Deidara manut aja dah.

"Aaaaa~~ " pas banget si Deidara buka mulut, nongol Yurina dari balik gerbang ngeliat! Muka Yurina berubah drastis jadi suram.

"Deidara! Jadi sekarang kamu berani mesra-mesraan sama cowok ya!" kata Yurina teriak, malah pake acara melotot serem lagi. Deidara langsung nengok, Hikari juga kaget walhasil permen yang tadinya mau dilempar ke mulut Deidara malah salah, yang dia masukin malah bungkus permennya.

"Uhk … Ahk … Hoek!" Deidara langsung batuk-batuk nista. "Gila, un! Lo mau bunuh gue pake bungkus permen, un?" Deidara ngomel-ngomel ke Hikari pas liat bungkus permen yang jatoh dari mulutnya yang sempet bersarang (untuk gak bertelur sekalian) ditenggorokannya barusan.

"Sorry, gue kaget mendadak anak mak lampir ngomelin elo tuh!" tunjuk Hikari seenak jidat ngatain cewek Deidara sebagai mak lampir.

"Hiy, kurang ajar un. Yurina lo bilang mak lampir, un! Tunggu sini lo jangan kemana-mana, gue mau balas dendam nanti sama lo, un. Gue mau ke sana dulu sebentar, un!" kata Deidara langsung samperin Yurina yang udah mau masuk lagi ke dalem rumah.

'_Kayak waras aja gue nungguin elo cuma untuk dibantai! Mending kabur duluan dah!'_ batin Hikari berpikir nista dan langsung ngibrit dari situ sebelum Deidara sadar.

.

"Yurina-chan tunggu, un! Gue bisa jelasin, un" Deidara berusaha menahan si Yurina biar kagak kabur ke dalem, tapi telat itu cewek kayanya udah kecewa (author: harusnya lo tahanin pake tali).

"Ternyata rumor Deidara suka sama cowok itu benar … Aku gak sangka kamu tega!" kata Yurina penuh derai air mata –lebay – dan langsung masuk ke dalem rumah sambil banting pintu.

"Un? Gue digosipin suka sama cowok, un?" Deidara melotot kaget, mulutnya aja sampe mangap lebar.

'_Awas aja, un! Kalau sampe gue tau siapa yang nyebarin gossip itu, un. Bakalan gue lumat itu orang, un!'_ batin Deidara udah kesel ampe ubun-ubun sambil bejek-bejek tanah yang ada ditangannya.

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah giliran Hidan yang frustasi ...

.

.

"Aoi!" Hidan pagi-pagi udah mejeng aja sambil manggil-manggil Aoi. Tapi yang dipanggil cuek bebek aja, melengos.

"Wakakakak dikacangin!" Sasori ngikik ngeliat Hidan dikacangin.

"Aoi, lo beneran marah ya sama gua?" tanya Hidan ke Aoi, gak peduli sama kikikan setan di belakangnya.

"Hmph!" Aoi gak ngebales, dia cuma buang muka (jangan jauh-jauh ya buangnya!).

'_Beneran marah kayaknya nih anak!'_ batin Hidan pasrah ngeliat muka Aoi yang udah kusut banget.

"Aoi-Chan! Gue kangen!" Yurina tau-tau udah nongol dari pintu.

"Yurina-chan! Gue juga kangen!" bales Aoi yang baru mau ngerespon ck ck ck. Hidan langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Si Hidan kenapa tuh?" Yurina sweatdrop liat Hidan pundung dipojokan sambil cakar-cakar tembok.

"Biarin aja. Duduk sama gue yuk!" jawab Aoi cuek gak peduli cowoknya udah persis kayak anak terlantar di jalan.

~o0o~

.

.

"Kenapa lo, Dan, un?" tanya Deidara heran liat Hidan gak bersemangat. Ceritanya mereka lagi pada kumpul di ruang Osis.

"Wakakaka lagi di kacangin sama Aoi, dia" samber Sasori cepet, Hidan gak jawab apa-apa. Auranya masih suram gelap.

"Ternyata kita senasib, un … Gue juga lagi didiemin nih sama Yurina, un" Deidara malah ikutan curcol dan sekarang ikutan mojok pake aura mendung.

.

"Ternyata cowok kita lagi sama-sama nyebelin ya!" kata Yurina keliatannya lagi emosi. Dia lagi curhat sama Aoi di dalam kelas.

"Emang Deidara kenapa?" tanya Aoi penasaran gak sangka ternyata Yurina bisa juga kesel sama Deidara.

"Iya! Masa Deidara gue liat lagi mesra sama cowok!" kata Yurina sambil mengingat kejadian Deidara sama Tobi di tenda sama pas Deidara sama seorang cowok di jalan dekat rumahnya.

'_Wah … Untung aja si Hidan gak menyimpang'_ batin Aoi prihatin sama masalah yang dihadapi Yurina.

"Oh, ya emang si Hidan kenapa sampe lo cuekin begitu?" gantian Yurina yang nanya penasaran.

"Gue bête sama dia! Masa gue dicuekin abis sih. Telpon gak pernah! Ngajakin date juga gak pernah! Huh, sebel!" Aoi curcol mulutnya komat-kamit.

'_Paling gak Deidara masih jauh lebih perhatian daripada Hidan'_ gantian Yurina yang prihatin dalem hati sama nasib Aoi.

* * *

Di ruangan Osis ...

.

.

"Oh, iya. Hasil yang kemarin udah ada nih" kata Shikamaru sambil keluarin list nama.

"Siapa-siapa aja?" tanya Gaara pengen tau, dia udah siapin kamera aja.

"Nanti juga tau!" jawab Shikamaru sambil nyengir dan sekarang lagi siap-siap mau ngebacod pake toa.

.

"Pengumuman dari Osis mengenai hasil permainan dari jurit malam! Harap siapkan telinga agar anda tak salah dengar, siapkan juga jantung jangan sampe copot pas denger hasilnya!" kata Shikamaru mulai khotbah.

"Tsukiyomi Yuu sama Deidara! Gak usah kaget, kan gulungan yang kalian ambil itu diacak jadi hasilnya bisa aja sama Osis cowok!" kata Shikamaru sambil antisipasi kalau si Yuu protes. Yurina yang lagi ngobrol sama Aoi langsung getok-getok meja dan kasih komentar "Tuh kan sama cowok lagi!". Yuu sama Deidara langsung _speechless_.

"Tsukiyomi Yui sama Mayumi! Gue udah bilang gak usah kaget! Dan gak boleh dituker hasilnya!" kata Shikamaru geleng-geleng liat hasil ajaib bin nista tersebut.

"Gak apa-apa, sama-sama imut ini!" kata Yui yang kayaknya malah kagak keberatan sama hasil tadi. Mayumi sih diem-diem aja, gak peduli.

"Lalu Shimizu Hikari sama … " Shikamaru sengaja berhenti sebentar ngomongnya sambil natap para Osis yang cemas (terutama Sasuke yang udah keringet dingin).

"Sasuke Uchiha!" sambung Shikamaru nahan ketawa. Kiba sama Naruto malah udah ngakak kenceng pas liat muka Sasuke berubah jadi asem.

"HOREEEEE JAMPI-JAMPI GUE SUKSES!" teriak Shimizu jadi lebay sambil joget-joget ditangga ck ck ck.

"Karin Houjou sama Hidan!" kali ini Shikamaru teriak antusias, gak sangka si Hidan kebagian juga.

"Ha?" Hidan yang lagi pundung mendadak mangap sambil kedip-kedip. Aoi sama Karin yang denger cuek-cuek aja (wakaka kasian bener si Hidan).

"Momomiya omii sama Kiba!" sambung Shikamaru lagi.

"Momomiya omii yang mana ya?" tanya Kiba sambil _dribble_ bola basket terus dilempar ke kepala Naruto.

"Itu tuh yang rata!" samber Sasori asal nyeplos.

"Ha? Rata? Semuanya Rata? Cowok dong!" kata Kiba kecewa.

"Maksud gue poninya yang rata!" ralat Sasori sambil nyengir.

"Kiba yang mana sih? Lupa gue?" Nah ini si Omii juga kagak tau Kiba yang mana ck ck ck.

"Itu tuh yang tattoan!" kata Ayane nakutin.

"Masa sama preman sih!" Omii udah ngeri aja sambil bayangin dia jalan sama Kiba (versi imajinasinya sendiri) yang tattoan dan tinggi gede.

"Huwaaa gak mau, gak mau! Masa gue seimut ini dipasangin sama mahkluk menakutkan kaya gitu sih!" Omii protes sambil geleng-geleng kepala udah takut duluan.

_'Ini anak ngebayangin apa coba?'_ Ayane sweatdrop.

"Keilantra nyx sama Sasori!". Ceritanya Shikamaru udah nyebutin nama-nama yang lainnya juga (yang dipertegas cuma yang sama para OCnya aja).

"Wah gue mesti siapin dompet nih kalau sama itu anak" kata Sasori yang udah tau kepremanan Nyx yang hobby nilep dompet berbagai rupa.

"Semoga Sasori-sempai bawa dompet yang bagus!" Nyx udah bling-bling aja matanya, berubah bentuk jadi dompet itu mata.

"Wakakaka ati-ati dipalak!" samber Shikamaru sambil senderan, ngebacod kayak tadi ternyata bikin capek (bilang aja males).

"Pada masuk kelas yuk! Dikit lagi bel!" kata Naruto yang langsung berdiri sama Sasuke.

.

"Wih ada murid baru tuh!" Kiba udah girang aja ngeliat sosok cewek berambut panjang warna merah sepinggul yang baru aja turun dianter sama seorang cowok berambut coklat jabrik dengan kacamata tipis biru muda.

"Cakep juga tuh, kira-kira nanti masuk ke kelas mana ya?" samber Naruto ikutan girang.

"Masuk mana aja asal jangan masuk WC" samber Hidan lagi _bad mood_ kumat.

* * *

Di dalam kelas ...

.

.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sara Hotaru, selamat siang semuanya!" kata murid baru itu yang ternyata jadi temen sekelas NaruKibaSasoHidan.

"Asik nih!" Naruto sama Kiba udah lirik-lirikan aja kesenengan.

"Manis … Bikin gue kangen Nazuka aja" celetuk Sasori sindrom rindunya kumat.

"Ati-ati lu kesengsem sama tuh cewek" kata Hidan yang ngeliat Sasori udah mesem-mesem gaje sambil liatin Sara. (Dalam pikiran Sasori si Sara itu berubah jadi Nazuka lagi senyum ke dia ck ck ck, kumat gilanya nih anak).

-SKIP-

.

"PULANG, PULANG!" teriak anak-anak pada keluar kelas. Deidara baru aja mau ngibrit ke kelas Yurina tapi udah ditarik aja sama Shikamaru.

"Oi, lo jangan kemana-mana! Inget lo hari ini ada kencan sama Yuu, kalo nolak gue aduin sama Tsunade-sama!" kata Shikamaru gak peduli sama puppy eyes yang dikeluarin Deidara biar dikasih ijin tapi gak berhasil.

"Ayolah, un. Ijinkan diriku pergi, un! Please, please, please un!" Deidara lagi sembah sujud ke Shikamaru, pas lagi kayak gitu si Yurina nongol lagi (ini anak kayaknya selalu nongol disaat yang tidak tepat *sweatdrop*).

'_Deidara sekarang sama Shikamaru? Gue ditigain!'_ batin Yurina yang saat itu dalam otaknya Deidara lagi ngerayu Shikamaru sambil mohon-mohon begitu. Yurina langsung males dan buru-buru turun tangga.

"Iya, deh. Tapi cuma sebentar ya, abis itu balik lagi" kata Shikamaru akhirnya merasa kasian juga liat Deidara udah kayak pengemis gitu.

"Sankyuu, un!" kata Deidara lmopat-lompat girang dan langsung ngacir ke bawah nyari Yurina.

.

"Yurina, un. Tunggu dulu, un!" Deidara yang liat Yurina udah mau keluar gerbang langsung pake kecepatan kilat buat lari nyamperin.

"Gak mau! Urusin aja semua selir-selirmu itu (maksudnya si Tobi, Hikari sama Shikamaru tuh)! Aku mau pulang dan **AWAS** jangan ngikutin!" kata Yurina ngancem sambil menekankan kata-kata 'AWAS' dan pamerin golok yang gak tau nyomot dari mana. Deidara langsung nangis lebay diancem gitu.

"Tabah ya, Dei" samber Sasori sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Deidara yang lagi _down_ kayaknya.

"Oi, bukannya gua mau rusak situasi. Tapi elodicari sama Shikamaru tuh! Katanya kalau dalam waktu 5 menit belom nongol juga mau dilaporin Tsunade-sama!" kata Gaara yang hari itu bertugas jadi tukang antar pesan ck ck ck.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, un!" Deidara yang lagi suram mendadak langsung semangat 45, dia lari sekenceng-kencengnya ke tempat Shikamaru.

Sepertinya Deidara semakin diragukan sama Yurina nih! Kira-kira apa ya usaha Deidara buat meyakinkan Yurina? Dan gimana kencan para Osis ini?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Deidara : Huweee, gue gak maho! Gue normal sumpah, un!.

Author : Jangan percaya Yurina, liat aja tuh fanfic, banyak kasus antara Deidara sama Sasori! *Author manas-manasin.

Deidara : Da-dari mana lo tau fic macem itu hah, un!.

Author : Dari temen gue yang fujo?.

Deidara : Grrrr ... Jangan percaya, Yurina un. Percayalah sama abang, un.

Yurina : Teganya kau mendua! *Asah golok*.

Deidara : *Nelen ludah*.

Author : Yosh, saia sebenernya pengen update kemarin cuma koneksinya lagi ngambek sama saia ... Kadang konek kadang kagak, sigh ... Yang mau saran, review, kritik silahkan. But I have no tolerance with flammers, okelah itu kritik keras tapi kebanyakan flammers sekarang cuma menyerang cerita sang author tanpa adanya suatu alasan logis. Dan menurut saia itu seperti sebuah pelampiasan dari amarah sang flammers sendiri ... Dan jangan lupa ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	14. Help us!

Author : Chapter ini agak pendek dari chapter sebelumnya karena ini sebenarnya harusnya jadi satu sama chapter sebelumnya tapi takut kepanjangan jadi saia pecah jadi dua bagiannya. Disini ada konflik baru antara HaruruXZetsu yang tentunya hanya karena hal konyol. Semoga chapter ini berkenan, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, gajeness, weirdness.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Sumpah tujuh turunan bukan punya ane. Akatsuki cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 13**

**(Help Us!)**

**.**

**.**

Klinting … Klinting … Klinting!

Deidara sukses pergi kencan sama Yuu. Sekarang dia lagi ngaduk-ngaduk jus alpukatnya sambil terus menghela napas persis kayak kakek-kakek yang lagi rematik.

"Deidara-sempai? Sempai niat gak sih ngajakin kencan?" tanya Yuu yang kesel juga dicuekin. Minimal ajak ngomong kek, tapi dari tadi Deidara sama sekali kagak berkoar, ampe bosen dia.

"Sssst. Ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng dong, un! Kalo yang lain tau kita lagi kencan bisa berabe, un!" balas Deidara akhirnya ngomong juga. Dia sekarang lagi nyuruh si Yuu diem, dia parno kali aja nanti Yurina mendadak nongol lagi.

"Lha? Bukannya kita emang kencan ya?" balas Yuu sengaja ngomongnya sedikit dikencengin ampe pengunjung resto disitu pada nengok semua. Tinggal Deidara aja yang kebingungan diliatin.

"Jasa jait mulut per-sulur sepuluh ribu rupiah!" Kakuzu nongol secara mendadak udah kayak jin aja dia nongol disetiap tempat.

"Un! Ngapain lo disini, un?" tanya Deidara heran ngeliat Kakuzu demen banget hadir disembarangan tempat, termasuk di tong sampah.

"Gua kerja disini" balas Kakuzu cuek dan langsung melengos pergi.

"Cie, Deidara! Lo udah putus sama Yurina? Kok kencan sama orang lain?" nongol Suigetsu satu lagi biang kerok yang bikin Deidara bête.

"Gue kagak putus sama Yurina, un. Ini cuma-" Deidara belum selesai ngomong tapi malah kena khotbah Suigetsu yang motong omongannya seenak jidat.

"Sudahlah nak Deidara, gue tau kok selama ini lo menyimpang. Berita mengenai lo yang melenceng udah tersebar luar sampe seantero negeri! Jadi gak usah malu-malu sama gue, ok?" Suigetsu kayaknya serius bener ngomongnya. Dan akhirnya makin banyak aja yang liatin Deidara sama Yuu.

"Dasar mahkluk reseh, un!" kata Deidara berusaha bekep Suigetsu yang masih berkicau.

"Perlu jait mulut gak nih?" Kakuzu nongol lagi, penasaran.

"Kagak, un! Cabut aja yu, un!" Deidara yang udah males langsung narik-narik Yuu yang ogah geser dari bangku.

"Baru sampe masa udah cabut sih! Gue laper nih!" Yuu protes sambil menabuh suara gendang diperutnya.

"Gyaaaa, ini anak banyak protesnya, un. Udah tinggalin aja, un! Nanti gue beliin crepes di tengah jalan, un!" Deidara sukses nyeret Yuu dengan cara dipiting alias diketekin.

Di tempat lain …

.

"Kita mau kemana Mayumi-san?" tanya Yui yang dari tadi mereka matung aja di taman udah mirip kayak patung pancoran.

"Kita beli es krim" balas Mayumi yang jalan ke tukang es krim, Yui mau gak mau ngekor.

* * *

"Deidara-sempai keteknya bau tanah!" kata Yuu yang sekarang lagi berusaha ngambil udara segar setelah terkurung lama di dalam ketek Deidara.

"Enak aja lo, un! Ketek gue wangi kali, un" Deidara malah makin jadi pamerin keteknya kemana-mana.

"Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri sempai, bau tanah itu tanda udah mau mati tuh!" ini anak malah kayak nyumpahin pake bawa-bawa mati segala.

'_Sialan gue disumpahin mati, un! Minta gue ledakin nih anak, un'_ Deidara kembali emosi, moodnya lagi gak enak gara-gara berantem sama Yurina. Dia pengen penderitaannya cepat-cepat usai.

"Sempai kesana yuk!" kata Yuu mendadak jadi manis bener nih anak.

"Kesana, un? Ngapain kesana, un?" tanya Deidara pas ngeliat si Yuu nunjuk-nunjuk toko baju cosplay yang kayaknya sih baru aja buka.

"Temenin, yuk!" Yuu dengan suka cita lari-lari menuju impian aka toko cosplay sambil narik-narik rambut Deidara. Deidara sih terpaksa ngikutin dengan penuh duka cita menuju gerbang neraka ck ck ck.

.

"Mau es krim lagi Yui?" tawar Mayumi ke Yui.

"Iya mau" balas Yui manut-manut aja, wong ditawarin siapa yang gak mau? Gratis lagi.

~o0o~

.

"Wow, kostumnya keren-keren! Ada kostum Vocaloid Rin!" Yuu dengan semangat 2012 nyomot baju ala Rin Vocaloid dan langung ngacir ke ruang ganti baju.

"Itu anak punya kepribadian ganda apa, un? Tadi aja datar-datar aja, eh sekarang jadi hyperaktif, un!" kata Deidara heran liat sikapnya Yuu yang berubah-ubah kayak bunglon.

.

"TADA! Gimana sempai, gue pantes gak pake baju ini?" tanya Yuu yang sekarang udah bergaya bak peragawati sambil pasang pose-pose imut.

CROTH!

Jiah Deidara malah sempet-sempetnya kesengsem sama pose yang dipasang Yuu, itu anak udah berganti rupa jadi _cross dresser_ sekarang.

.

"Yurina! Itu kan Deidara, sama pasangan kecannya!" kata Aoi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sosok penampakan kuntilanak blonde sama Yuu. Ceritanya mereka ngeliat dari kaca dikejauhan.

"Lagi ngapain tuh? Awas kalau sampai macem-macem!" kata Yurina mukanya langsung serem. Dia samperin kesana pake gaya preman.

.

"Yui, mau es krim rasa apa lagi?" tanya Mayumi yang ternyata dari tadi masih aja setia markir ditukang es krim sama Yui. Mereka kagak kemana-mana.

"Rasa Vanilla deh" balas Yui yang langsung mesen es krim rasa Vanilla.

* * *

"Kalau kostum ini gimana? Cocok gak?" Yuu sekarang pakai kostum Ciel (dari Kuroshitsuji) versi cewek yang serba pink.

"Yu-Yurina, un?" Sekarang gantian Deidara kena sindrom rindu. Dia negliat Yuu bagaikan Yurina yang lagi jalan kearah dia sambil senyum manis.

"Hah? Yurina?" Yuu cengok, perasaan dia cosplay jadi Ciel versi cewek kok malah dipanggil Yurina.

"Yurina, un. Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku, oh sayangku, un!" Deidara menggila dan langsung meluk-meluk Yuu (kembali bocah itu diketekin, secara Yuu kan pendek).

"Tuh, kan Deidara! Sekarang malah meluk pasangan kencan dari games! Aku gak mau percaya lagi sama kamu!" kata Yurina yang emang bener-bener selalu salah sikon kalau muncul.

"Nah loh, nah loh!" Aoi malah tepok tangan girang.

"Tunggu, un! Lo salah paham, un!" Deidara ngejar Yurina yang udah mabur duluan.

"Sempai kok gue ditinggal sih!" Yuu terpaksa ikutan ngejar di belakang masih dengan kostum lengkap.

.

"Ah, Yurina kalo lari cepet bener sih, un!" Deidara garuk-garuk heran kenapa Yurina kalau urusan lari kilat bener. Belajar ilmu dari mana dia?.

"Sempai kalau mau lari ngomong-ngomong dong! Jangan asal cabut aja!" Yuu ngomel-ngomel gaje.

"Lepas bajunya, un!" kata Deidara menatap kostum laknat yang udah bikin otak dia berubah nista.

"Ih, apaan sih!" Yuu mundur takut-takut ngeliat muka Deidara jadi garang.

"Lepas atau gue yang lepasin, un?" Deidara kayaknya serius nih.

"Hiks … Tolong! Ada maniak!" Yuu malah mewek mendadak, orang-orang disitu langsung ngerumunin belain Yuu.

"Sama anak kecil kok galak sih!".

"Cowok gak punya perasaan!".

"Kasian sekali kamu nak!".

Deidara akhirnya abis diomelin warga yang belain Yuu disitu.

"Udah tabokin aja biar kapok!" kata seorang cowok bertampang preman, dia udah ngepalin tangannya.

"Permisi dulu, un. Mendadak perut gue mules, un!" kata Deidara langsung ngacir, daripada dia mati konyol digebukin mending dia kabur kan.

.

"Masih mau es krim lagi?" ini Mayumi masih betah aja disana, udah hampir sebelas gelas es krim dia abisin.

"Ada es krim rasa kekenyangan gak Mayu-sempai?" tanya Yui yang perutnya udah kembung *sweatdrop*.

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah ...

.

.

"Haruru-chan!" Zetsu yang hari itu setia menjemput Haruru udah nongol dari balik gerbang sambil nyengir-nyengir gila.

"Abang Zetsu!" bales Haruru ikutan mesem-mesem gaje dengan muka blushing. Cewek yang satu ini baru pulang lantaran ngurusin _club_ K-pop yang dia bangun pake semen dan batu bata (biar kagak rontok).

"Eh, itu Haruru-sempai! Wah kok dia mau ya sama mahkluk itu?" murid-murid yang ngeliat pasangan langka ini langsung bisik-bisik.

"Iya, Haruru-sempai kan cakep. Kok mau sih sama mahkluk hasil persilangan rumput begitu?".

"Pasti Haruru-sempai diancem deh!".

"Eh, awas dia ngeliat kemari!".

"Sialan lu pada! Bisik-bisik kalau gak mau kedengeran jangan pas di sebelah gua!" Zetsu ngamuk-ngamuk sambil lemparin pot kembang kesayangan Tsunade yang mejeng di depan gerbang.

"Hiyaaa kabur! Ada bunga bangke ngamuk!" jerit anak-anak kurang ajar itu dari lemparan pot Zetsu.

"Abang Zetsu jangan marah dong, nanti gantengnya ilang loh!" kata Haruru sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Zetsu yang udah ngepul.

"Haruru, menurut lu gue ganteng? " Zetsu nanya dengan serius, dia pengen tau apa jawabannya Haruru. Soalnya setiap mereka jalan pasti dia yang kena hina.

"Iya" jawab Haruru sambil senyum-senyum.

"Gue keren?".

"Iya".

"Gue seksi?".

"Iya".

"Gue jelek?".

"Iya" jawab Haruru kelepasan, ngomong 'iya' kagak bisa ngerem, pas sadar Haruru udah liat muka Zetsu berubah muram durja.

"Yang tadi keceplosan doang kok!" Haruru merayu Zetsu yang pundung sambil goyang-goyangin pintu gerbang ampe terjadi gempa sesaat.

"Konon kata orang-orang jaman dulu, keceplosan itu adalah suara hati nurani yang paling jujur" kata Zetsu yang natap Haruru dengan aura gelap.

"Lo kenapa sih? Tumbenan bener kayak gini?" Haruru heran biasanya Zetsu yang cuek kok jadi kayak gini _'Masa si Zetsu lagi PMS? Dia kan cowok … ' _.

"Aku tau ku tak kan bisa … Menjadi yang seperti engkau pinta … Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada disini, kasihanilah aku … Aku yang tak pernah ganteng-ganteng … Betapa malang nasibku sayang ... Ingatlah diriku yang jelek ini ... Bawalah aku dalam mimpi indahmu, dimana diriku menjadi ganteng".

Zetsu nyanyi lebay, semua lagu dia campur jadi satu dan dibungkus pake Venusflytrap. (Dari lagi alrhm. Chrisye, Wali sampai lagu dangdut yang lagunya gini nih "Selamat malam duhai kekasih, sebutlah namaku menjelang tidurmu, bawalah aku dalam mimpi indahmu bla bla bla *Kesananya saia gak hapal*).

"Zetsu jangan nyanyi gitu dong, malu-maluin ah!" balas Haruru sambil nutup kuping. Lah iya itu bocah nyanyinya udah gak enak malah sengaja tereak lagi, bener-bener niat bikin orang menderita.

"Tuh kan, buktinya elu malu sama gue! HUWAAAAAAA!" Zetsu menjerit lebay, bukan-bukan … Tangannya itu loh kejepit ternyata.

"Heh, lo ngapain lemparin semua pot kembang gue? Ganti kagak!" ternyata yang jepit tangan Zetsu si Tsunade. Nenek-nenek itu udah pasang tampang serem stadium tiga.

"Huwaaaa hari ini gue apes, udah di hina dina, malah sekarang harus menghadapi ajal ketemu mak lampir!" Zetsu dengan kurang ajar nunjuk-nunjuk Tsunade yang makin serem aja penampakannya.

"Kalau begitu … TERIMA SAJA AJALMU NAK!" bales Tsunade yang tanpa ampun nendang si Zetsu ampe mental jauh kemana tau. Haruru cengo, bingung, heran, sweatdrop gak bisa komen liat adegan barusan ck ck ck.

* * *

Malamnya di markas ...

.

.

"PEIN TOLONG BANTUIN GUE (UN)" kata Deidara, Hidan sama Zetsu barengan pas liat Pein keluar kamar.

"Sabar saudara-saudara ku. Gue tau pada mau minta tanda tangan kan?" Pein malah pede dan langsung ditimpukin berjamaah sama HidanDeiZet.

"Jangan barbar begitu dong! Gua bercanda kale!" Pein bales nimpuk HidanDeiZet yang sayang sekali timpukannya kagak ada yang waras (alias kagak kena), sama kayak yang nimpuk, gak waras *author disambit gentong*.

"Sini anak-anakku, kumpul dekat papa. Ayo pada cerita mau apa nih sampe butuh bantuan?" Pein gila kumat sekarang malah belagak kayak seorang bapak-bapak yang lagi kumpul sama anak-anaknya.

'_Redo gak redo dah gua dibilang anaknya'_ batin Hidan akhirnya setengah hati deketin si Pein.

'_Ini orang kagak pernah waras, un. Tapi apa boleh buat lah, un'_ batin Deidara ikutan pasrah, sebenernya dia males bener ngakuin Pein gila sebagai bapaknya (meskipun itu hanya kekhilafan otak Pein sesaat).

'_Kalau bukan karena gue butuh bantuan udah gue telen dari tadi nih si Pein'_ Zetsu ikutan membatin nista, pake acara mau melalap si Pein pula ck ck ck.

"Pein ajarin gua gimana caranya bisa merayu cewek!" .

"Pein gimana caranya meyakinkan cewek kalo gue itu normal, un!" .

"Gimana caranya biar tampil modis dan keren!".

Ketiga anak Pein jadi-jadian itu nanya serempak, pake bacod plus kuah ampe pada muncrat ke muka Pein.

'_Asem, muka gue kebanjiran!'_ batin Pein merasa wajahnya telah ternoda oleh kuah kiriman dari HidanDeiZet.

"Caranya ya … Hemm … " Pein sok mikir serius, tiga trio itu ikutan serius natap muka Pein yang tumbenan bener kayak lagi mikir (semoga aja mikir beneran nih anak!).

"Aha! Caranya adalah … " Pein udah ngasik _evilsmirk _aja, bikin ketiga bocah itu nelen ludah penasaran.

"Caranya TUNGGU NEXT CHAPTER BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pein tertawa laknat merasa gak dosa langsung joget-joget diatas meja.

"Reseh, un!".

"Sialan! Ketipu gua!".

"Tau gitu gue telen aja tadi!".

"Yeh, salahin author noh! Kalo mau protes jangan ke gue, tapi ke author yang lagi nyengir tuh!" Pein nunjuk-nunjuk author yang lagi nyengir kuda di depan komputer sambil bayangin muka HidanDeiZet yang kesel.

"Sorry gue potong, bersambung ye!".

**TBC …_  
_**

* * *

Author : Wahahaha maap saia potong! Pengen lanjutin ngetiknya tapi otak bejad saia buat memotong kumat.

Pein : Ternyata lo ngaku bejad juga?.

Author : Setengah-setengah sih.

Hidan : Kira-kira rencana Pein kayak gimana tuh?.

Deidara : Jangan yang aneh-aneh, un.

Zetsu : Tenang, kalo macem-macem gue siap nelen.

Pein : Kok gue sih? Author tuh! Idenya kan dari dia juga.

Author : Sebenarnya saia juga belum ada ide bahahahahah *Ngakak gila*.

Pein : Kan bener. Alamat sinting lagi dah ide gue.

Author : Sutralah ide lo emang khusus sinting! Nah, yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan review ataupun PM jangan ragu-ragu.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^.**


	15. Perubahan Zetsu!

Author : Wah kenapa pada berubah jadi guest gitu? Tapi untunglah kalian tidak berubah jadi yang aneh-aneh kayak akatsuki hahaha. Ow, oke-oke saia pasti (sok yakin) bisa mengenali kalian kok, terimakasih atas reviewsnya juga saran serta kritiknya yang masuk. Dan jangan segan-segan kirim saran atau kritik ke saia. Maaf typos saia selalu gak bener! Ada yang mau ajarin? *Pundung di got*.

Warning : T rate, gajeness, typos, ketidakwarasan bisa saja terjadi, dilarang pake logika pas baca.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC, slight SasuNaruKibaGaaShinoXOC.

Disclaimer : Mereka miliknya Masashi Kishimoto (MK) ya! Saia cuma fans yang minjem untuk cerita saia.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 14**

**(Zetsu berubah bentuk!)**

**.**

**.**

"Udah chapter depan nih, sekarang mana janjimu Pein!" Zetsu menagih janji Pein yang katanya sih mau bantuin dia setelah chapter depan, dan ini sudah waktunya.

"Sabar dong! Emang susah sih jadi ganteng, pasti diminta bantuan soal masalah cinta!" Pein malah narsis sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya biar keliatan keren.

"Bukan itu, un. Kita minta bantuan dari lo, soalnya muka elo yang kayaknya sih paling pengalaman selalu bermasalah sama cewek, un! Jadinya kali aja lo ada trik-trik buat ngatasin masalah kayak kita-kita ini, un!" samber Deidara cepet, gak sudi dia muji Pein ganteng, muka bejad begitu. Pein yang denger jawaban Deidara langsung ngejogrok dipojokan pintu.

"Halah, gak usah pake acara suram-suraman dah! Mau bantu kagak?" Hidan ngancem ngasah sabit pake rambutnya Deidara.

"Rambut gue dong, un! Baru krembath neh, un!" Deidara antisipasi langsung narik rambutnya dari tangan nista Hidan.

"Jangan sibuk sendiri napa? Mau dibantu gak neh!" Pein kesel dikacangin. HidanDeiZet langsung manggut cepet ampe pusing itu kepala.

"Buat Hidan, penyelesaian masalah lo ada di Kakuzu!" jawab Pein, Hidan mengernyit bingung, apa hubungannya masalah dia sama Kakuzu? Apa jangan-jangan Aoi itu terkena panah tikus dari Kakuzu? Rasanya mustahil bin ajaib.

"Kok bisa?" si Hidan pikirannya padahal udah lebay tadi, tapi pas nanya malah datar begitu.

"Lo liat dong tuh! Kakuzu jualan buku '1000 cara menyenangkan pasangan!' karya gue!" jawab Pein bangga, ternyata dia kolaborasi sama Kakuzu dalam hal perdagangan cinta (?).

"Bah, manjur kagak nih?" tanya Hidan setengah gak yakin, ngeliat dari sampulnya aja udah meragukan. Disampulnya nongol muka Pein lagi pasang tampang sok keren sambil acungin jempol kaki, yang ada orang-orang ngira itu buku 1000 cara bunuh diri dan salah satunya acungin jempol kaki sambil akrobat.

"Gak percaya sama gue? Gue udah praktekin itu dan manjur! Pokoknya top-markotop. Si Aoi gue jamin bakal klepek-klepek kayak ubur-ubur!" jawab Pein mengeluarkan jurus hasutan setan tingkat wahid.

"Pein gue denger barusan!" teriak Konan dari dapur (ini dia ceritanya lagi masak).

"Jangan khawatir Konan sayang! Itu hanya tipuan biar Hidan terbujuk rayu!" Pein malah buka aib, ngasih tau niat bejad yang sesungguhnya ke Hidan.

"Heh, dasar setan! Lu niat nipu gua?" Hidan udah ngamuk aja sambil gigit-gigit buku.

"Lah, kok tau?" tanya Pein sebego-begonya.

"Jelas gua tau! Kan barusan lu ngomong kayak gitu ke Konan!" balas Hidan sambil ngelempar itu buku ke muka si Pein.

"Tapi lu kudu beli nih buku, beneran bagus deh!" Pein promosoin bukunya sendiri, dia lagi nyodorin buku laknatnya ke muka Hidan.

"Oke, gua beli. Tapi liat aja kalo kagak manjur gua jejelin nih buku ke mulut lu!" dengus Hidan yang akhirnya mau juga menjajal kesaktian itu buku.

"Kalo mau manjur lo praktekin dong!" kata Pein tumben pinter.

"Praktekin ke Aoi gitu? Trus kalo dia kagak demen bisa jadi perkedel gua!" balas Hidan mau ngelempar buku itu lagi ke muka Pein.

"Lo praktekin aja sama pasangan kencan lo itu, un. Siapa tuh namanya, Karin un!" kata Deidara mencetuskan ide gawat darurat.

"Bener juga lu! Sip dah, entar gua coba!" si Hidan malah asik-asik aja gak nyadar bencana di depan mata kalo sampe dia praktekin apa yang dikatakan buku nista itu ke cewek lain selain Aoi *berdoa buat Hidan*.

"Oke masalah Hidan udah lewat, sekarang giliran lo Dei!" kata Pein yang langsung sok sibuk keluarin buku catetan.

"Tolongin gue, un!" Deidara langsung sembah sujud di depan Pein.

"Apa masalahmu nak, Dei. Mungkin dokter cinta Pein bisa membantu" bales Pein malah jadi main dokter-dokteran.

"Gue dikira maho sama Yurina, un. Gimana dong, un?" tanya Deidara penuh harap semoga aja dia dapat jawaban yang waras. Minimal gak perlu sebuah buku buat buktiin kalau dia itu cowok.

"Lo itu aneh. Kenapa harus bingung coba? Lo merasa **MAHO** kagak?" tanya Pein dengan kata 'MAHO' yang sengaja dia pertegas.

"Kaga, un" jawab Deidara merasa yakin (gak yakin).

"Nah ya udah, tinggal bilang sama Yurina. Gitu aja kok repot!" bales Pein malah nyambit Deidara pake bantal buat ngusir Deidara.

"Un ... " Deidara garuk-garuk bingung sambil membatin _'Kok gue kayak ngerasa gak dapet solusi apa-apa ya, un?'._

"Minggir lu, sekarang giliran gua yang curhat!" kata Zetsu langsung ngedepak Deidara dengan barbar.

"Nah, saudara Zetsu apa keluhan anda?" tanya Pein sok jadi dokter, Zetsu malah eneg aja. Dokter mana ada tampangnya demek kayak si Pein. Tapi apa boleh buat demi mencari solusi, mau demek kayak cucian kotor juga dijabanin.

"Pengen jadi ganteng!" kata Zetsu yang langsung bikin Pein ngakak ampun-ampunan. Deidara langsung guling-guling ditempat sama Hidan yang ngakak sambil jedotin palanya pake buku yang lagi dia baca, Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit langsung ambrol itu duit. Konan yang didapur kagak nyadar malah ngiris jarinya sendiri ck ck ck.

"MUSTAHIL BIN AJAIB!" kata Pein pake gaya-gaya iklan jin. (Tau kan iklan apaan?).

"Serius Pein , gua butuh solusi! Gua pengen berubah-" belum sempet omongannya selesai udah dipotong duluan sama Sasori yang baru nongol.

"Jangan hibernasi dulu kale! Belom juga musim dingin!" kata Sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cuaca cerah di luar.

"Bukan itu dodol! Gua pengen-" lagi-lagi omongannya dipotong kali ini sama Itachi.

"Jangan jadi satria baja hitam, gak pantes lo! Kalo satria rumput bergoyang sih masih mending!" Itachi ngomong sambil nyengir nista.

"Sialan lu!" Zetsu ngelempar Itachi pake bantal yang tadi dipake Pein buat ngelempar Deidara.

"Bukan itu, gua pengen, eit-eit!" Zetsu malah celingukan sambil waspada kali-kali aja ada yang samber omongannya lagi.

"Ngapain sih lu celingukan kayak bocah ilang gitu?" tanya Kisame yang baru puas curcol di depan markas aka kolam ikan tercintanya.

"Gua cuma mawas diri aja, kali aja ada orang gila yang mau motong omongan gua lagi. Kalau sampe tiga kali bakalan gua potong itu orang, terus gua tumpengan pake toping daging orang!" ancem Zetsu kanibalnya kumat, yang lain langsung mingkem.

"O-oke … Sekarang lanjutin omongan lu. Gak bakalan ada yang motong lagi!" kata Pein setengah ngeri ngadepin mahkluk persilangan sumanto dan bunga bangke yang lagi galau dan sekarang minta wangsit darinya.

"Gua pengen berubah biar mirip cowok-cowok ala boyband esjus-esjus itu tuh!" Zetsu nyerocos gak jelas, esjus-esjus? Apaan itu? Nama grup band norak macam apa itu? Pein bener-bener sakit otaknya denger Zetsu ngomong esjus-esjus dengan muka gak dosa.

_'Esjus? ngomong gak becus aja mau belagak jadi boyband Korea_!' batin Itachi sweatdrop pas denger omongan Zetsu yang lagi super labil.

_'Muke lo mirip blender jasjus! mana ada boyband namanya esjus_!' Sasori ikutan membatin nista sambil nyamain muka Zetsu sama blender jasjus karatan punya Kakuzu yang masih disimpen sam ayang punya.

_'Si Zetsu ngomong apa cas cis cus ... ?'_ Hidan bukannya konsen baca dia malah konsen mikirin omongan gak becusnya si Zetsu.

_'Boyband hasil persilangan es campur jus kali ya, un?'_ Deidara ikutan mikir pake bawa-bawa perkawinan silang segala.

"Esjus … Esjus … Hemm, maksud lu Suju kali ya? Itu Super Junior! Singkatannya Suju bukan esjus! Lu kate tukang jus keliling, dibilang esjus!" kata Pein yang baru ngeh sama maksud omongan Zetsu barusan, Suju sama esjus jauh bener yang satu bikin seger mata kaum cewek yang satu bikin seger leher (beda kan?).

"Apa kek, pokoknya itu lah!" kata Zetsu males, dia gak ngerti orang asal jeblak aja.

"Hmmmm … " Tampak Pein berpikir keras, matanya ampe mejem-mejem gitu, hidungnya kembang-kepis, tampak dia menahan napas.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Bah … Kagak bisa napas gua!" teriak Pein kayak orang waras aja.

"Lha iya, siapa suruh lu tahan napas!" Zetsu ngelempar Pein pake bantal yang tadi udah dipake buat sambit-sambitan.

"Kayaknya susah buat ngerombak ulang muka lu! Tapi sini ikut gua!" kata Pein yang dengan nistanya narik si Zetsu ke kamar dia.

~o0o~

.

.

1 jam kemudian …

.

.

"Saudara-saudaraku, saksikanlah hasil karya terlangka dari gue!" teriak Pein lebay pake toa.

Drummmmmmm! Ini suara drum yang dimainin Tobi sebagai efek _backsoundnya_.

"Mari kita sambut! ZETSU JASJUS!" Pein manggil Zetsu pake embel-embel jasjus segala.

Prok! Prok! Prok.

Akatsuki lain langsung pada tepok tangan pas Zetsu keluar. Zetsu langsung berlenggak-lenggok bak foto model yang gagal audisi dan nyangkut di markas akatsuki.

"Wah hebat, hebat!" kata Itachi dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan –ajaib sekali penampakan langka ini-.

"Bravo! Bravo!" jerit Sasori malah kasih tinju ke muka Kisame yang lagi ngebelakangin Zetsu (dia ngiri liat perubahan Zetsu makanya gak mao liat).

"Wow, keren juga karya lu. Dijual berapa?" Kakuzu sableng malah mau nawar si Zetsu ck ck ck.

"Woi! Emang gua barang apa mau ditawar aja!" Zetsu nyambit Kakuzu pake pot pajangan.

"Tapi seriusan, un. Lo berubah banget, un!" kata Deidara yang kayaknya sih terpukau sama penampilan baru Zetsu. Gimana gak pada pangling coba? Penampilan Zetsu sekarang berubah kayak coper boy (oke saia sengaja nulisnya begitu) era tahun jabot *plak*, oke ralat! Penampilan Zetsu sekarang bisa dibilang berubah! Venusflytrapnya udah disimpen sama Pein (baca: buang), terus mukanya itu tuh yang dicat belang putih-item kayak Zebra dihilangkan! Jadi muka aslinya yang stoic kayak Gaara (readers: sumpeh lo?) keliatan deh cakepnya. Dia sekarang pake kaos oblong warna hitam agak ketat, sama jeans putih yang digulung sedikit.

"Hebat lo Pein bisa rubah Zetsu kayak gitu. Tapi kok lo gak bisa rubah diri lo sendiri biar cakepan?" komen Konan nancep ke ubun-ubun Pein.

"Hiks … Nasib ya nasib … " kata Pein merutuki nasib selalu kena hina.

"Makasih Pein! Lu emang topcer deh! Wah gua udah gak sabar pengen ketemu Haruru-chan!" kata Zetsu girang sambil salamin si Pein berulang-ulang, ampe pegel itu tangan.

"Ya, gue doain semoga Haruru senang melihat perubahan lu. Dan juga semoga elo bisa diterima disisi Haruru selamanya, amin!" kata Pein ngasih doa (apa malah kutukan ya?).

* * *

Besoknya …

.

.

"Siapa tuh cowok? Keren juga?" kata Omii yang ngeliat Zetsu.

Pagi-pagi Zetsu udah jongkok aja di depan gerbang sambil nyengir nungguin Haruru dateng, ceritanya dia mau pamer penampilan barunya ke Haruru.

"Keren sih lumayan, cuma autis! Liat aja dari tadi jongkok disitu sambil senyum gak jelas!" samber cewek lainnya aka Shimizu yang malah serem ngeliatin Zetsu kayak orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Heh, kalian masuk-masuk! Dikit lagi mau bel tau!" bentak Anko yang hari itu tugas jadi pengawas BP. Anak-anak baru itu otomatis langsung pada ngacir.

Gak lama yang ditunggu Zetsu nongol dari balik jalan.

"Haruru-chan sayang!" Zetsu langsung berbahagia pas liat sang Juliet datang.

"Hah? Siapa elo, enak aja manggil gue sayang!" balas Haruru malah gak ngenalin Zetsu.

"Haruru-chan pasti kaget ya liat penampilan baru abang?" Zetsu ngomong sambil pamerin gigi plus alis yang dia naik-naikkin.

"Ih, apaan sih. Gue kagak kenal elo! Udah, ah gue masuk kelas dulu, dikit lagi bel!" Haruru malah melengos pergi, Zetsu langsung jawdrop plus banjir air mata gak diakuin sama pacarnya sendiri. Jadilah dia pundung di depan gerbang sambil lempar-lemparin kembang Tsunade yang lagi-lagi jadi korban.

* * *

Di kelas ...

.

.

"Kau cantik bagai bidadari … " beda lagi sama Hidan, anak ini lagi belajar step pertama dalam menyenangkan hati pacar, yaitu merayu. _'Najis ah, lebay! Lagian si Aoi bukan bidadari … Tapi … '_ kata batin Hidan sambil bayangin Aoi yang ngamuk dan mendadak langsung begidik ngeri.

"Matamu indah bagaikan permata … " kali ini Hidan ganti rayuan, tapi lagi-lagi dia merasa rayuan dari buku Pein itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Ah, Pein kagak bener sumpah! Rayuannya bikin enek semua!" Hidan protes komat-kamit sendiri sambil bolak-balik halaman tentang contoh-contoh rayuan topcer.

"Banyak protes lo! Ayo dong, masa gitu aja udah nyerah!" ledek Sasori yang sebenernya sih niatnya menyemangati temannya itu.

'_Oke, semangat-semangat!'_ batin Hidan bertekad kuat, sekuat baja tempur.

Akhirnya Hidan latihan merayu di dalam kelas, mumpung belum ada guru ya gak? Dia merayu meja, kursi sampai tembok juga dia rayu. Tak lupa tempat pensil, buku, sepatu ikutan kena hasutan –eh, rayuan setan Hidan (kenapa yang dia rayu benda mati semua?).

"Ah, ngerayu aja repot! Lo rayu yang menggambarkan dirinya aja!" kata Kiba ngasih pencerahan.

"Gua tau hal apa yang sangat menggambarkan si Aoi!" kata Hidan girang, kepalanya berubah jadi bohlam lampu yang nyala terang.

'_Asal jangan lo samain dia kayak monyet aja … '_ batin Sasori sambil mengingat kejadiannya dulu ngerayu Nazuka pake bawa-bawa monyet.

"Orangnya dateng tuh! Coba lo praktekin" hasut Naruto penasaran sebenernya si Hidan mau ngerayu apaan sih.

"Aoi! Kau tau kalau … Kalau tenagamu besar sekali seperti Godzilla!" kata Hidan sukses bikin kerutan bentuk persimpangan di kepala Aoi yang baru nongol di kelas.

"Wakakaka cari mati itu anak!" Naruto sama Kiba ngakak berduaan, tak lupa Kiba siapin kamera.

'_Gue aja bawa-bawa monyet udah kena ambek berhari-hari, apa lagi dia bawa-bawa Godzilla? Bisa_ _puasa sebulan tuh!'_ batin Sasori geleng-geleng menatap Hidan benar-benar nekad.

"LO MAKAN NIH TENAGA GODZILLA GUE!" samber Aoi langsung brutal.

BUAGH!

Tonjokan Aoi telak kena muka Hidan yang langsung mental keluar jendela jadi bintang di langit gak turun lagi, eh … Turun kok tepat ambruk di lapangan tepar, ampe jadi tontotan murid-murid ck ck ck.

Gimana nasib Hidan selanjutnya? Apa dia berhasil mengikuti tata cara menyenangkan hati pasangan dengan baik dan benar? Lalu Haruru apa bisa ngenalin Zetsu yang lagi galau di gerbang?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Hahaha nasib Hidan malang nian kau nak, dan Zetsu parah malah gak dikenalin sama pacarnya sendiri ck ck ck.

Hidan&Zetsu : Pundung berduaan mainin ranting.

Author : Hidan salah elo sih, masa punya cewek dicuekin! Masih mending ditonjok bukan dicincang.

Haruru : Ada yang liat Zetsu?.

Author : Itu Zetsu! *Nunjuk Zetsu yang masih asik pundung*.

Zetsu : Haruru-chan! *Berubah cerah mendadak kayak bunga abis disiram*.

Haruru : Ah, bukan! Itu bukan cowok gue! Gue cabut dulu deh cari Zetsu!.

Zetsu : Hiks ... Ini abang! *Suram lagi kayak bunga bekas diinjek*.

Author : Hahahah, oh ya komen soal esjus itu kejadian nyata yang pernah saia alamin pas sepupu saia yang paling kecil nanya soal suju tapi manggilnya esjus. Dan langsung dikomen persis kayak komen HidanItaSaso sama tiga orang bersamaan hahaha (minus Deidara).

Nah, reviews, saran dan kritik silahkan masukan ke kotak pos reviews atau bisa PM saia. Para OC udah mulai beraksi hehehe.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	16. Saki cemburu!

Author : Ni-hyaku riviews! Arigatou gozaimasu! Hontou ni arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe pegel*. Pokoknya makasih dan setiap saran serta kritik maupun ide yang masuk selalu membantu saia, makasih sekali lagi! Saia harap kedepannya bisa menjadi lebih baik, dan enjoy this chapter minna-san ^_^.

Warning : T rate, typos (saia sudah berusaha mengeditnya sampai tiga kali tapi memang selalu ada yang kurang, mohon maaf).

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya akatsuki cs, OCnya punya para readers yang ngirim, ceritanya punya saia yang abal ini.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfirend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 15**

**(ItaSaki konflik : New konflik!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa lo, Zet?" tanya Rei ke Zetsu yang sekarang sukses ngadem di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Haruru-chan … DIA KAGAK NGENALIN GUA! HUWAAA!" Zetsu nangis lebay sambil mendem gitu dimeja.

"Keluarin KTP lo dong!" bales Rei asal.

"Padahal gua udah keren abis gini" kata Zetsu sempet-sempetnya narsis.

"Gimana mau keren kalo pajangan kembang elo bawa-bawa!" celetuk Rei yang kayaknya sih ini anak kagak nyadar sama perubahan Zetsu. Jelas aja lah, orang dia dari tadi baca buku komik.

"Lu liat penampilan baru gua napa!" Zetsu dongkol ngeliat Rei yang cuek abis.

'_Perasaan tadi gue denger suara Zetsu tapi kemana wujudnya?'_ batin Rei nyariin Zetsu sambil ngeliatin bawah, kali aja kan si Zetsu lagi mendem di bawah. Sekarang ini bocah lagi celingukan nyariin sosok kanibal tersebut.

"Mas, mas! Liat mahkluk gaje dengan wujud manusia setengah rumput kagak?" tanya Rei ke Zetsu yang udah berubah penampilannya, ini anak juga ikutan gak ngenalin Zetsu.

"INI GUA REI!" Zetsu balik lagi nangis-nangis sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Wow, Zetsu! Hebat, penampilan lo berubah!" Rei takjubnya baru belakangan.

'_Udah dari tadi kale!'_ batin Zetsu miris, ternyata si Rei dari tadi kagak merhatiin dia.

"Tapi lo berubah jadi keren sedikit. Terus gimana reaksi si Haruru?" si Rei baru nanya dengan antusias, gak ngerasa Zetsu udah komat-kamit dari tadi padahal.

"Ah, bolot lu! Pantesan aja si Pein stress dulu pas duduk sebangku sama lu!" Zetsu mencak-mencak kesel, ternyata temen sebangku Pein juga sama gak beresnya sama si Pein, bener-bener minta dilalap.

"Maksudnya?" Rei malah nanya balik dengan muka yang kayak gak dosa.

"Males dibahas, skip!" samber Zetsu cepet, males dia kalo harus berurusan lagi sama orang gendeng.

"Kenapa gak dari dulu aja lo berpenampilan kayak gini!" kata Rei mengeluarkan uneg-uneg.

"Emang penampilan gua yang dulu kenapa?" tanya Zetsu merasa kalo dia bakalan dihina sama bocah gendeng di depannya ini.

"Yah lebih mending yang sekarang lah. Kalo yang dulu lo itu kayak **MANCUR**!" kata Rei sengaja ngomong gede-gede dibagian 'Mancur'.

"Mancur? Apaan tuh mancur?" tanya Zetsu penasaran, jenis hinaan macam apa itu bawa-bawa mancur? Apa muka dia persis air mancur? Gitu maksudnya?.

"Mancur itu MARTABAK ANCUR! WAKAKAKAKA!" jawab Rei dengan nista sambil ngakak getok-getok meja pake buku komik.

"Sialan lu!" Zetsu kesel langsung nyekek itu bocah.

"Zetsu!" mendadak Haruru udah nongol aja disitu.

"Haruru-chan!" Zetsu langsung ngelepasin cekekan mautnya dari Rei yang langsung teler ditempat.

"Abang Zetsu!" Haruru teriak lebay dan langsung nyamperin Zetsu.

"Haruru-chan sayang!" ini bocah ikutan nangis lebay sambil terseok-seok.

"Maafkan Haruru tadi khilaf gak ngenalin abang!" kata Haruru yang kayaknya baru dapet pencerahan dalam mengenali sang pacar.

"Huhuhuhu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama!" kata Zetsu bahagia, awan mendungnya ilang.

"Oi, oi! Pacaran jangan disini napa, cari tempat lain sana. Ganggu orang baca komik aja!" kata Rei sambil ngibas-ngibasin buku komik, maksudnya sih ngusir Zetsu sama Haruru.

"Apa lo bilang?" Zetsu sama Haruru ngomong barengan sambil ngirim _deathglare_ ke Rei.

"Ka-kagak jadi dah, anggep aja gue gak ada" bales Rei langsung ciut sambil umpetin mukanya dibalik buku komik (jadi teman-teman pepatah ada udang dibalik batu sekarang diganti menjadi ada muka Rei dibalik buku komik *author dilempar lemari buku sama Rei*).

* * *

Pulang sekolah ...

.

.

"Oi, Hidan. Jangan main pulang aja lo! Inget hari ini lo ada kencan sama Karin. Dan Sasuke jangan ngumpet!" Shikamaru mengingatkan Hidan yang kayanya sih lupa. Dia juga narik Sasuke yang ngumpet dikolong mejanya sendiri (disini Sasuke kagak sekelas sama KibaNaru, dia sekelas sama ShikaShinoGaara).

"Ah, kagak bisa diundur ya? Gua lagi ada urusan nih!" jawab Hidan malas. Sebenernya sih dia pengen buru-buru ngejar Aoi dan minta maaf.

"Kagak pakek diundur-undur! Kasian tuh udah pada nungguin mereka. Jadi cowok yang gentle dong!" kata Shikamaru sengaja manas-manasin (kompor kale).

"Udah pergi aja sono, kesempatan! Sekalian lo praktekin apa kata itu buku!" kata Sasori memberi nasehat (ini anak kayaknya malah ngasih ide bencana alam).

"Iya, deh. Gua mau!" akhirnya Hidan setuju dan langsung turun kebawah sambil nyeret-nyeret Sasuke yang udah nangis lebay sambil meronta-ronta persis kayak ikan yang lagi kejaring.

.

"Payah, masa cowok telat sih!" komen Karin yang kesel, dia udah nunggu lima belas menit di gerbang, mana panas pula.

"Jangan ngomel ke gua dong! Nih biangnya, susah bener diajakin kemari. Harus diseret dulu!" kata Hidan yang lagi geret Sasuke. Si Sasuke sih cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir gaje aja sambil dadah-dadah.

'_Udah gila kali nih anak!'_ batin Hidan sama Karin barengan pas liat tingkah Sasuke yang mendadak jadi sableng.

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita pergi Sasuke-sempai!" kata Shizimu yang dengan senang hati gantiin Hidan nyeret Sasuke, dan langsung jalan ninggalin HidanKarin yang masih betah di depan gerbang.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Karin sambil mainin BB.

'_Coba gak ya? Coba gak ya? … Ah coba aja dah!'_ batin Hidan mikir mau coba jurus mautnya ke Karin apa gak. Tapi berkat usulan SasoDei waktu itu akhirnya ini bocah berniat untuk mencobanya juga.

"Kalau pergi menuju ruang hati lo bisa gak?" tanya Hidan memulai aksi gombal nistanya ke Karin.

"Hah?" Karin jawdrop denger omongan Hidan, begitu juga si Aoi, Sora, Yurina yang ngekorin Hidan ternyata ck ck ck.

"Lu-lupakan yang tadi! Yok jalan!" balas Hidan dan langsung geret Karin menjauh dari sekolah.

"Kurang asem si Hidan, minta gue pites! Berani bener rayu cewek lain!" Aoi udah es bon-bon aja (aka emosi).

"Kalo lo mau hajar Hidan gue bantuin!" kata Sora dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Marahnya entar aja, Hidan sama Karin udah jauh tuh!" kata Yurina yang langsung ngejar HidanKarin, disusul Sora-Aoi.

* * *

"Laper gak?" tanya Hidan ke Karin, wah kayaknya ini bocah jadi perhatian nih.

"Iya" jawab Karin datar sambil terus mantengin layar BB.

"Hidan gak pernah merhatiin gue kayak gitu!" kata Aoi jadi jengkel melihat Hidan yang gak pernah perhatian sama dia tapi kok bisa perhatian sama cewek lain.

.

"Makan disana yuk!" ajak Hidan yang langsung menggandeng tangan Karin. Karin agak kaget sama perlakuan Hidan yang diluar dugaan. Dia kira Hidan tipe cowok cuek dan gak pedulian tapi ternyata bisa _care_ juga (belum tau aja dia ck ck ck).

"Apa-apaan itu pakek pegang tangan segala! Gue aja jarang dipegang tangan sama dia huh!" Aoi hidungnya udah kembang-kempis dicampur napasnya yang bernapsu mau melalap Hidan idup-idup.

"Bukannya emang Hidan baru sekali pegang tangan elo ya?" komen Yurina mengingatkan, Aoi langsung nangis-nangis lebay, Hidan emang baru sekali pegang tangan dia, itupun pas dia ditembak! Ya gusti dosa apa ya dia, punya cowok begini banget.

"Ayo ikutin!" kata Sora udah semangat aja dia, tapi kerah bajunya langsung ditarik sama Aoi.

"Sora-nii, jangan kumat deh dodolnya. Kalau kita kesana ya ketauan dong!" kata Aoi sambil senyum mengerikan, Sora langsung nyengir. Terpaksa deh mereka mantau dari luar (dari kaca restoran), udah mirip kayak detektip kurang kerjaan.

.

Beda Hidan beda juga Sasuke. Bocah rambut pantat ayam itu lagi sukses diseret-seret sama Shimizu sepanjang jalan.

'_Kenapa nasih gue begini amat yak? Apakah ini karma karena gue sering menistai Itachi?'_ Sasuke mulai berpikir lebay ketauan ini anak sering durhaka sama Itachi.

"Sasuke-sempai, gue laper nih! Masa ngajakin kencan cewek gak dikasih makan sih?" kata Shimizu mulai protes dari tadi cuma keliling jalan doang (siapa suruh coba dia nyeret-nyeret Sasuke?).

"Iya gue beliin, tapi lepasin tangan gue dulu dong!" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangannya yang sukses digeret-geret sama Shimizu.

"Maap sempai! Abisnya gue seneng banget sih bisa kencan sama idola gue! Gue itu suka banget sama-" belum sempet selesein omongan tangan Sasuke udah hinggap dimulut Shimizu (baca: ngebekep), biar cewek itu diem.

"Iya-iya gak usah dijelasin lagi, gue udah tau" kata Sasuke sambil ngebatin _'Secara kan gue keren gak heran banyak yang suka'_ dasar, ternyata Sasuke ketularan virus narsismenya Itachi.

"Ya udah, lo tunggu. Bentar gue beliin makanan!" kata Sasuke yang langsung ngelepasin rangkulan Shimizu ditangannya dan langsung ngacir kilat.

* * *

Nah lupakan HidanKarin yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan jurus jitu rayuan ala setan Pein yang diikuti tiga detektip jadi-jadian aka Sora, Aoi dan Yurina. Ataupun ShimiSasu yang satu asik menanti sedangkan yang satu asik pergi. Sekarang kita liat perjuangan keras Tobi yang sedang bersusah payah lari dari kejaran dua cewek cantik Ayane dan Rega, yang lagi lomba marathon cuma karena mau ketemu sama si topeng baygon ini.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tobi jejeritan sepanjang lorong dan langsung masuk ke perpustakaan dimana yang jaga adalah orang yang gak lebih waras dari Pein.

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting dengan nista sama Tobi dan sekarang dia asik nyekek Rei sambil teriak "TOLONG TOBI SEMPAI!". Kasian sekali nasibmu Rei, baru aja abis dicekek Zetsu, sekarang malah kena cekek sama Tobi.

"Kalo gue mati karena cekekan lo, gue gak bakalan bisa tolong!" jawab Rei nampol Tobi pake buku komik.

"Maaf sempai, tapi Tobi minta tolong, umpetin Tobi!" kata Tobi mencoba masang muka melas tapi seperti yang kita tau, mukanya sumpah abstrak bener.

"Nah, lo ngumpet deh tuh di kolong meja gue" bales Rei santai, Tobi tanpa pikir panjang (emang dia gak pernah mikir kali) langsung masuk ke kolong meja.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu perpustakaan dibanting dengan brutal, dan kali ini pelakunya adalah si Rega dan Ayane. Dua cewek itu sekarang lagi celingukan sambil ngeliatin seluruh sudut ruangan. Sekarang Rega sama Ayane kompak memelototi Rei yang lagi ngeliatin mereka dengan tampang sweatdrop.

"Sempai, liat Tobi gak?" tanya kedua cewek itu barengan dengan tatapan penuh napsu.

"Kagak liat" jawab Rei yang langsung beralih lagi ke dunia komik.

"Jangan bohong sempai!" Ayane kumat langsung nyekek Rei sambil guncang-guncang itu cowok.

"Tau nih, tadi kita liat Tobi masuk sini!" gantian Rega yang nyekek Rei pas si Ayane ngelepas cekekannya.

"Argh, mati nih gue, mati nih!" teriak Rei super lebay dicekek gantian sama Ayane, Rega.

"Yah, mati dia! Udah kita cari Tobi ditempat lain aja!" kata Rega pas ngeliat Rei gelepar di atas meja. Dia sama Ayane langsung keluar dari perpustakaan.

~o0o~

.

.

"Hidan makin jadi aja!" kata Aoi udah emosi sambil gigit-gigitin kue. (Ini anak marah apa laper coba?).

"Makin mesra!" Sora malah manas-manasin sambil buka-tutup oven (dapet dari mana coba?).

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Sabar aja deh, sempai. Namanya juga cewek, susah ditebak!" kata Karin sambil menyuap _sweet parfait_ miliknya. Hidan sekarang malah curhat ke Karin karena dia udah stress akut dan butuh solusi mengenai hubungannya dengan Aoi, ayolah, teman-teman akatsukinya yang lain semuanya berotak autis (termasuk dia), jadi dia mencari seseorang yang lebih waras.

"Jadi menurut lu, gua harus gimana ya?" tanya Hidan minta duit *plak*, salah hehehe. Dia minta pendapat Karin.

"Ubah sikap lo dong, jadi cowok jangan terlalu cuek! Cewek juga mana mau punya cowok yang terlalu cuek. Kasih kejutan apa gitu sekali-kali" jawab Karin yang kembali menyuap beberapa sendok _sweet_ _parfaitnya_.

"Kejutan apa?" Hidan males mikir dari tadi nanya terus.

"Ya apa kek! Itu sih terserah lo" bales Karin cuek gak mau ambil repot apalagi ambil bagian untuk membantu Hidan melaksanakn kejutan 'nista'nya buat Aoi.

"Bingung Gua … " gumam Hidan sambil garuk-garuk, pening bener dah itu kepala. Mending dia menghadapi ujian deh daripada mikir kayak beginian.

"Eh, mulut lu belepotan" kata Hidan yang secara reflek ngelap mulut Karin dengan hati-hati pake tangannya. Adegan nista tadi diliat sama Sora langsung tutup mata gak mau ngeliat adegan tadi, Aoi tutup mulut biar itu mulut kagak mangap ataupun teriak, sedangkan Yurina tutup kuping, dia persiapan dari teriakan Aoi yang kali-kali aja bakalan mampir membahana seisi jalan.

"Hidan bego!" teriak Aoi yang keluar dari tempat dia ngumpet dan langsung ngacir dari sana. Sora sama Yurina ngejar Aoi yang kabur.

.

Beda lagi sama Shimizu yang ternyata masih setia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, udah hampir dua jam dia nunggu tapi cowok dengan model rambut mirip pantat ayam kate itu gak nongol-nongol. Pas lagi sendiri itu Itachi kebetulan lewat situ, dia emang lewat situ karena mau jemput Saki.

"Sendirian aja Shimizu? Bukannya lo ada kencan sama Sasuke ya?" tanya Itachi heran, dia emang udah tau Sasuke sama Shimizu kencan.

"Sensei, iya lagi nunggu Sasuke" jawab Shimizu kalem (emang aslinya kalem ini anak, tapi kalo nemu Sasuke berubah ganas).

"Gak usah panggil sensei kenapa, di luar sekolah ini. Panggil biasa aja" balas Itachi merasa gak enak dipanggil sensei, kesannya dia udah tua aja, padahal kan dia masih muda gitu loch!.

"Oke deh Itachi-sempai!" balas Shimizu.

"Emang Sasuke kemana?" tanya Itachi mulai curiga.

"Gak tau tuh, udah hampir dua jam ditoilet tapi masih belum keluar juga!" balas Shimizu berkeluh kesah, soalnya dia udah mulai bosen. Kalo bukan demi Sasuke gak bakalan dah dia nungguin.

"Gue samperin deh, siapa tau dia ditoilet lagi beranak dan butuh bantuan" kata Itachi dengan gila dan langsung menuju toilet pria buat ngecek. Masa iya si Sasuke beranak beneran?.

.

"Nah kan dugaan gua bener, si Sasuke kabur! Bah, adek macem apa itu, kagak gentle sama cewek, kagak kaya gua, keren, ganteng, manis, imut dan perhatiaaaaaaaan sekali sama cewek!" kata Itachi yang niatnya nyari Sasuke sekarang malah narsis-narsisan di kaca sambil foto-foto, jadi artis dadakan di dalam toilet ini orang.

Syuuuuut! Anggaplah itu suara angin.

"Itachi-sempai kemana ya?" tanya Shimizu melongo, lagi-lagi ditinggal.

* * *

"Rei-sempai! Rei-sempai bangun jangan molor!" Tobi baru keluar dari kolong dan sekarang berusaha bangunin Rei yang geletak di atas meja kepalanya.

"Gue gak tidur Tobi! Tapi leher gue nih nyeri, linu, letih! Di cekek melulu dari tadi!" bales Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lehernya yang udah kena korban cekekan.

"Sempai kasian ya!" Tobi malah ngelus-ngelus leher Rei dengan cara dicengkrem, makin tepar aja dah itu anak.

"Tobi sakit tau! Udah deh sono minggat!" Rei langsung ngusir Tobi dari perpustakaan sebelum dia jadi mayat.

~o0o~

.

.

"Shimizu, si Sasuke gak ada tuh di toilet. Lo dikibulin tuh sama dia!" kata Itachi baru balik 30 menit kemudian ck ck ck.

"Hiks … Sasuke jahat bener … Padahal gue nunggu dari tadi, sendirian, gak dikasih makan pula!" kata Shimizu mulai mewek, air matanya udah netes begitu juga ilernya udah netes gara-gara liat makanan di meja sebelah, maklum laper.

'_Ini anak nangisnya bisa dua arah gitu … Mata sama mulut ikutan netes … '_ batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Ya udah deh, gue anter pulang yuk. Sekalian gue beliin hamburger, ok!" kata Itachi yang langsung mesen hamburger buat si Shimizu.

.

"Makasih ya, Itachi-sempai!" kata Shimizu yang akhirnya pulang sama Itachi sambil ngemut hamburger (o yeah makan diemut).

"Sama-sama kok, lo jangan marah sama sikap Sasuke ya. Dia itu emang suka malu-malu kodok" kata Itachi nepuk-nepuk kepala Shimizu udah kayak anak kucing aja.

Pas lagi jalan berduaan ternyata Itachi kepergok sama Saki yang ternyata udah karatan nunggu Itachi gak nongol-nongol dan akhirnya pulang duluan. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata dia nemuin Itachi jalan sama cewek! Oke asap udah membumbung di kepala cewek berheadset itu.

'_Itachi mulai macem-macem sama gue! Pantesan gak nongol-nongol, ternyata lagi asik sama cewek! Awas lo, beneran gue setrika keriput elo nanti!'_ batin Saki bener-bener nista dan berniat untuk melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh ke keriput Itachi yang sangat dibanggain sama yang empunya.

Cewek ini gak nyamperin Itachi, dia masih cukup sabar walaupun niat dia gak kalah nista dari Aoi yang ngamuk. Saki lebih memilih pulang sambil merencanakan gimana caranya menyetrika keriput Itachi.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Konflik untuk Itachi sudah dimulai heheheh bersiaplah SakiXItachi!

ItaSaki : Minta mati?

Author : Kalo boleh pesen kuburan VIP. Next akan ada acara cosplay yang diketuai Yuu dan Yui, para OC pada mau cosplay apa nih?.

All OC : Asal masih waras dan bisa dicerna!.

Author : Ok deh! Nee, untuk romance mungkin saia gak mau terlalu yang melankolis karena INGAT, ini fic lebih ke humor heheheh, dan sepertinya sulit bagi saia untuk tidak menistai akatsuki.

All akatsuki : *Melotot setajam silet ke author*.

Author : A-aduh, itu kan artinya saia mencintai kalian semua *lari-lari gaje mau meluk*.

Akatsuki : Minggat sana! *Nendang author rame-rame*.

Author : Ya sudahlah, karena saia sudah tersungkur kita tutup saja perbincangan gaje diatas. Yang mau saran, kritik dan ide monggo (buka kotak reviews), atau PM juga gak apa-apa.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	17. Gossip!

Author : Heheh makasih yang udah daftar cosplay, akan saia usahakan untuk menampilkan yang baik biar berkenan. Dan untuk chapter ini pecahan dari satu chapter yang kalau dijadi satu jadi agak terlalu panjang. Buat konflik ZetsuXHaruru justru baru mau dimulai hahaha.

Dan inilah bocoran konflik yang kira-kira akan keluar. NazukaXSasoriXAisakaXAnzan, ZetsuXHaruruXOmii, SakiXItachiXShimizuXSasuke, HidanXAoiXReiXKarinXHikaru. Silahkan dibayangkan konfliknya kayak apa (kayaknya Hidan sama Deidara yang paling ribet ya kekekeke, bakalan paling nista kah?). Dan saia akan membuat Kakuzu jatuh cinta bahahahahaha.

Kakuzu : *Melotot kaget*.

Author : Jangan kaget gitu dong! Gue pengen bikin lo jatuh cinta ck ck ck, bosen liat lo pacaran sama duit melulu!.

Kakuzu : Gak apa-apa deh asal yang hemat dan cinta duit kayak gua!.

Author : Buat konflik mungkin ada perpanjangan, dan buat para OC cewek adakah yang berminat sama OC cowok lain? Enjot this chapter minna!.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Warning : T rate, abal, gajeness, and my bad typos (sigh).

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto, not mine.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter** **16**

**(Gosip DeidaraXSasori)**

**.**

**.**

**"Sempai, Tobi minta solusi juga dong" kata Tobi secara tiba-tib**a ke Pein.

"Emangnya lu punya masalah apaan, Tob?" tanya Pein heran, gak biasanya ini anak bermasalah. Setidaknya si Tobi keliatan yang paling aman-aman aja, dibanding HidanDeiZet yang lagi kena masalah cinta.

"Tobi bingung dikejar melulu sama Ayane-san sama Rega-san. Gimana sih caranya biar gak dikejar-kejar lagi?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya bikin Kisame nangis lebay sambil membatin _'Ini anak dikejar cewek gak mau! Gua aja ngarepin banget, dasar autis!'_.

"Gara-gara topeng elu tuh! Si Rega kan menganggap topeng lu itu keren, si Rega juga kayanya terosebsi sama topeng elu, sama kayak si Ayane kan yang anggep lu keren gara-gara topeng!" jawab Pein asal jeblak aja menduga-duga.

"Jadi Tobi harus apa?" tanya Tobi masih gak ngerti ck ck ck (beneran gak pernah mikir nih anak!).

"Ya elah! Ya elu lepas lah topeng keramat lu itu! Lagian pake topeng melulu. Emang lu mau jadi ksatria bertopeng? Ingat, udah gak ada kejahatan lagi di muka bumi para ninja!" kata Pein malah khotbah sambil nyembur, untung si Tobi pake topeng, jadinya gak kecipratan semburan lahar jigong dari mulut Pein dah.

"Kok bisa udah gak ada kejahatan lagi sempai?" tanya Tobi malah keluar topik.

"Secara yang jahat itu udah pada tobat!" bales Pein sambil nepuk-nepuk dada (ini orang keselek gara-gara ngomong sambil semangatnya).

"Lho? Emangnya sempai tau dari mana udah pada tobat?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya. Ini anak belagak bego atau emang bego beneran yak? (Pein: Bego beneran kalo dia mah!).

"Lah iya, yang penjahatnya kan kita!" jawab Pein pake bawa-bawa 'kita' segala.

"Ih, sempai aja kali yang jahat! Tobi kan anak baek!" bales Tobi gak terima dibilang penjahat, apalagi disamain levelnya sama si Pein.

"Tau ah, cape gue ngomong sama lu! Sono-sono minggir, ganggu gue baca aja!" kata Pein sambil ngusir-ngusir Tobi. Dia mau tiduran dan langsung baca ehem, majalah tercintanya (apalagi kalo bukan majalah bokep?).

"Sempai, Tobi belum dapet solusi!" kata Tobi yang udah nemplok aja di kaki Pein.

"Gue tadi bilang, lepas **TOPENG** elu! Tutup perkara!" bales Pein sambil nendang Tobi keluar.

"Oke, lepas topeng. Makasih yah sempai!" kata Tobi yang dadah-dadahan sambil mental masuk ke kamarnya. Hebat sekali tendangan Pein masuk ke gawang kamar Tobi, Tobi sukses masuk kamar.

* * *

Paginya …

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya sempai!" Tobi keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang diluar dugaan.

Para sempainya langsung diem melongo melihat sosok penampakan Tobi yang sekarang lagi cengar-cengir manis di depan mereka. Tunggu dulu, apakah author bilang manis barusan? Oke, saat ini Tobi udah ngelepas topengnya berkat saran dari Pein. Sekarang penampilan Tobi kayak gini, rambutnya ternyata jabrik warna hitam mirip kayak model Naruto, hanya saja rambut Tobi lebih pendek sedikit, matanya juga warna merah, kulitnya pucat (itu wajar kan si Tobi selama ini selalu menutup aurat ck ck ck), bentuk mukanya juga terkesan feminime, dan cengiran khasnya bikin kesan _innocent_.

"Pein … Gua kagak salah liat ya?" Kisame langsung ngucek-ngucek mata persis kayak ngucek cucian.

"I-itu Tobi, un?" tanya Deidara kedip-kedip. Yang lainnya langsung membatu di tempat sambil jawdrop.

Itachi yang lagi olesin krim anti tata surya di mukanya salah oles, dia malah ngolesin ke hidungnya Pein yang masih cengok, Zetsu sang kanibal yang lagi majangin pot kembang malah naro itu pajangan di atas kepala Konan, Konan yang kaget juga gak ngeh ada pajangan kembang mampir di kepalanya, mulutnya asik nganga lebar, Kakuzu yang lagi asik nulis biaya pemasukan sukses diem liat penampakan Tobi, tangannya gemeter saking terkejutnya, Sasori juga matung di tempat dengan pose –mau nyomot roti panggang Pein lagi-.

"Sempai-sempai pada kenapa sih? Kok pada jadi patung semua?" tanya Tobi bingung dan sekarang lagi nyomot kopi yang ada di tangan Pein, soalnya si empunya masih bengong dengan gobloknya.

"Jangan pada liatin Tobi gitu dong! Tobi kan jadi malu!" kata Tobi dengan suara dibuat se-imut mungkin.

"HOEKZZZ" sempai-sempainya langsung pada muntah berjamaah liat kelakuan Tobi yang najis bin amit-amit itu.

"Ternyata beneran si Tobi!" kata Itachi yang baru yakin itu si Tobi.

"Iya, gak salah lagi! Autisnya persis kayak itu bocah!" timpal Hidan yang juga ikutan baru percaya.

"Wadaw, hidung gue nih kok lengket sih!" omel Pein yang hidungnya sukses kena oles, dia ngomel-ngomel sambil ngeplak tangan Sasori yang mau nyolong rotinya.

"Bagus bener lo!" Konan melotot kearah Zetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pot kembang yang mendarat indah di kepalanya.

"Hehehehe" Zetsu cuma nyengir doang dan langsung ngambil itu kembang sambil bersihin kepala Konan dengan cara di kepret pake kain lap.

"Heran deh, kenapa sih pada aneh. Berangkat yuk sempai! Dikit lagi mau masuk loh!" kata Tobi cuek-cuek aja. Yah, akhirnya Tobi berangkat sama HidanDeiSaso.

* * *

"Wah, ada murid baru ya?" tanya Hikari sambil lirik-lirik sosok cowok hitam berambut jabrik yang baru masuk bareng Deidara. (Ceritanya Deidara duduk sebangku sama teman lamanya ini).

"Bukan, un. Itu kan si Tobi, un!" jawab Deidara sambil ngelempar tasnya sembarang tempat yang walhasil mampir di muka Hikari.

"Sialan, kesini lo pirang!" teriak Hikari gak terima kena lempar si banci kaleng.

"Gue sibuk, un!" jawab Deidara yang langsung ngibrit ke kelas sebelah.

~o0o~

.

"Yurina, un!" pagi-pagi Deidara udah teriak-teriak aja manggilin si Yurina, tapi yang dipanggil belagak gak denger.

.

"Wow, Tobi? Keren juga lo kayak gini!" kata Gaara kagum, sekarang Tobi malah jadi dikerubutin kayak anak kadal yang baru netes, dicolek-colek, dipegang-pegang sampe ada yang berani geplakin kepalanya.

"HUWAAAAA!" Tobi ngamuk langsung ngebanting meja dan ngibrit.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" tanya Shikamaru kaget, dia kebangun gara-gara aksi toa Tobi barusan.

"Mungkin mau bantuin seekor semut lahiran?" Shino malah gak jelas sambil nyolek-nyolek semut yang lagi dia pantau. Yang lainnya sweatdrop denger omongan Shino yang luar biasa waras.

.

"Yurina dengerin gue, un! Gue itu normal senormal-normalnya orang normal, un! Sumpah deh gue gak menyimpang un!" kata Deidara lagi berusaha ngasih penjelasan ke Yurina yang asik malingin muka.

"Bohong! Aku udah ada bukti kalau Deidara itu ada 'apa-apa' sama Sasori!" kata Yurina bawa-bawa Sasori pake acara peragain gerakan tanda kutip segala.

"Loh kok gue dibawa-bawa sih?" Sasori protes, yang tadinya lagi asik sms-san sama Nazuka jadi nyamperin Yurina untuk minta pertanggung-jawaban (kayak dihamilin aja nih orang!).

"Nih buktinya!" kata Yurina sambil pamerin foto-foto nista SasoDei. Oke, itu foto entah siapa yang ngambil dan gimana cara ada di Yurina? Itu foto selama mereka jalanin misi, tau dong Sasori sama Deidara kalo udah jalan berdua autisnya kumat? Jadi sering konyol-konyolan berdua, dan foto-foto itu ada yang SasoDei lagi tabok-tabokan, jambak-jambakan, sampai ada yang peluk-pelukan? (itu pas mereka tidur sambil akrobat dan berakhir dengan pelukan karena ngirain partnernya itu guling).

"Wow, hot bener!" celetuk Kiba sambil ngakak, tambah situasi makin panas aja!.

"Jangan komen yang aneh-aneh deh, un!" bales Deidara noyor kepala Kiba.

"Pokoknya aku udah gak percaya lagi sama kamu!" kata Yurina yang langsung gusur Deidara keluar kelas dan ditendang balik ke alamnya (baca : Ke kelasnya).

"Reseh bener, siapa sih yang nyebarin foto-foto itu?" Sasori garuk-garuk bingung sambil lirik-lirik Hidan, tersangka utama Hidan yang emang bocah itu demen banget ngisengin dia. Tapi kayaknya kali ini bukan Hidan, deh. Soalnya itu bocah lagi suram berkat Aoi yang mendadak gak masuk, rusak sudah rencana Hidan buat menjajal jurus jitunya.

'_Ah, tau ah! Ntar aja deh gue pikirin'_ batin Sasori cuek lagi males mikir dan lanjut sms-an lagi sama Nazuka.

* * *

Istirahat ...

.

"Perhatian buat semua siswa-siswi Konoha, kami Osis akan mengadakan event cosplay minggu besok sebagai penyambutan datangnya bulan puasa, bagi yang berminat bisa datang, acara dimulai dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam lima sore. Bagi yang mau berpartisipasi dalam bazaar makanan silahkan mendaftar ke Nozomi dan Hidan. Sekian, terima kasih" kata Hisuke yang lagi-lagi kena tugas buat ngebacod, Shikamarunya sih asik aja molor. Pengen rasanya dia nimpuk Shikamaru pake mic biar kepala nanasnya berubah jadi duren atau nangka sekalian.

"Shikamaru bangun lo!" Hisuke saking keselnya nyopot sepatu dan ngelemparin itu sepatu ke muka Shikamaru.

BUAKH!

"Groooooook … " si bocah nanas masih aja asik molor padahal udah sukses gedubrak dari singgasananya aka bangku.

"Hiks … " Hisuke pundung pasrah.

~o0o~

.

"Mana yang namanya Hidan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Sora, dan memiliki warna rambut yang sama, bedanya ini orang punya rambut panjang yang sekarang lagi diikat kebelakang.

"Nyari gua? Ada ap-" belum sempet Hidan selesei ngomong itu orang udah nyamperin Hidan, dan …

BUAKH! BUAKH! BUAKH! BUAKH!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hidan langsung dibanting mondar-mandir sama cowok itu, abis itu orang gendeng itu main melengos aja pergi ninggalin Hidan yang kelepek-kelepek.

"Wakakaka, adegan bagus kawan!" Kiba tertawa nista sambil foto-foto (oh, yeah giliran lo kena nista dikit lagi. Tunggu aje!).

"Masih napas lo?" tanya Sasori sambil noel-noel Hidan pake kaki.

"Si-sialan!" balas Hidan langsung acungin jari tengah bertanda dia masih napas ck ck ck.

"Dosa apa lo sampe dibanting gak berbentuk gitu?" tanya Naruto geleng-geleng liat Hidan nista abis, masa seekor psikopat sukses gelepar ditanah tanpa bisa ngebales?.

"Bacod lu!" bentak Hidan bikin Naruto lompat kepelukan Kiba dan langsung dengan naas dibanting lagi sama Kiba sampe Naruto nimpa Hidan.

"ARGH! PUNGGUNG GUA!" teriak Hidan miris yang baru aja mau bangun tapi terpaksa tepar lagi gara-gara Naruto yang sukses nimpa dia. Punggungnya sampe bunyi kretek *sweatdrop*.

Gak lama Sora nongol sambil bawa-bawa panci dan …

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Pipi kiri sama kanan Hidan plus kepala sukses kena tampol, bikin cowok berambut putih itu kembali K.O sambil meringis megangin ubun-ubunannya.

"Wakakakaka gila! Ajib bener!" KibaNaruSaso udah ketawa gulung-gulungan liat nasib temen mereka yang satu ini sial bener.

_'Dosa apa sih gua? Apa kurang ngasih sajen ke dewa Jashin?'_ batin Hidan meratap merana, udah Aoi gak masuk plus pake acara digebukin sama mahkluk gak dikenal dan pipinya sukses nyum panci berkat aksi Sora.

* * *

Pulangnya ...

.

.

"Woi, Kiba jangan lupa kencan lo sama Omii!" kata Naruto ingetin Kiba.

"Sas, lo juga jangan lupa sama Nyx!" sambung Naruto lagi sambil narik tas selempang Sasori dengan barbar, bikin cowok berambut merah itu kejengkang dari posisi berdirinya.

"Ah, gue kan mau latihan basket sama anak-anak! Sekalian gue mau liat bocah pendek itu main!" kata Kiba gak nyadar Anzan matanya udah nyala jadi api di belakangnya.

"Biar kate gue pendek, tapi tonjokkan gue bisa bikin orang masuk ke UGD langsung loh!" kata Anzan aura seremnya keluar sambil bunyiin tangannya.

"Kayaknya gue pergi kencan aja deh sama Omii! Ayuk, Sas cabut!" kata Kiba yang udah ngeri aja dipelototin Anzan, dia ngibrit sambil nyeret-nyeret Sasori.

.

Sementara Kiba sama Sasori pergi, Tobi malah asik dikejar.

"PEIN SEMPAAAAAAAAI! YANG NGEJAR TOBI MAKIN BANYAK! UWAAAAAA!" Tobi lari dari kejaran cewek yang malah makin banyak aja selain Rega sama Ayane. (Tapi tetep dua cewek itu ngejar diposisi paling depan).

BRAK!

"Rei-sempai, umpetin Tobi! Tolong sempai!" untuk kesekian kalinya Tobi dateng ke perpustakaan dan nyekek leher Rei sampe cowok pecinta komik itu gelepar di meja.

Gimana nasib Tobi yang dikejar-kejar? Dan gimana kencan Omii sama Nyx?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Buat cosplaynya belum dibuat, lagi persiapan hehehehe. Mungkin akan saia tampilkan dua atau tiga chapter lagi setelah ini. Maaf chapter ini pendek dan mungkin alurnya kecepetan, jujur otak saia lagi campur aduk gara-gara idenya ketuker sama cerita lain (ide yang dihasut seseorang dengan nista). Next akan saia tingkatkan lagi. Makasih buat masukan dan kritikan yang masuk heheheh.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^v.**


	18. Konfliknya makin ruwet!

Riku : Cuma bantu edit ketikan author yang asli, maaf kalau banyak yang salah dan aneh. Ada beberapa kalimat yang diganti dan ditambahin (maaf lagi kalau jadi garing). Enjoy it.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : _About school life_. AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuk Masuk Sekolah:My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 17**

**(Confused)**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke lo mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pas liat temen dengan rambut ajaibnya (gimana gak ajaib coba lawan gravitasi begitu) lagi keluar lapangan diem-diem.

"Gue ada urusan, Nar!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung ninggalin latihan, tinggal Naruto doang berdua sama Anzan.

"jangan bengong, ayo latihan!" kata Anzan yang langsung _steal_ bola dari Naruto.

"Curang lo mulai duluan!" Naruto manyun-manyun gak terima bolanya di _steal_ anak baru.

~o0o~

.

.

"Tempelin ini di mading nih, Dan" kata Shikamaru ke Hidan yang numpang galau di ruangan Osis.

"Kok gua? Hisuke aja tuh!" kata Hidan males.

"Gue mau bicarain soal _cosplay_ nanti bareng dia sama Nozomi sekarang" bales Shikamaru cuek, dan langsung nyodorin kertas-kertas buat ditempelin di mading.

"Cih … " Desis Hidan gak jawab apa-apa, terpaksalah dia manut perintah Shikamaru. Kalo gak inget Shikamaru itu ketua Osis udah dia bacok dah tuh anak.

.

"Sial banget dah gua, kenapa nasib gua begini?" Hidan merutuki nasib, gimana gak sial coba? Udah kena banting, Aoi gak masuk, plus sekarang dia disuruh-suruh persis babu.

"Betapa malang nasibku wakakaka!" Gaara ngakak dipojokan, ternyata ini bocah lagi asik jeprat-jepret sambil pasang _evilsmirk_.

"Woi! Balik sini lu!" Hidan langsung nunjuk-nunjuk Gaara yang ngabur otomatis.

* * *

Sasuke ceritanya jalan ke kelas Shimizu, dia mau minta maaf soal kemarin. Dia udah denger dari Itachi kalo cewek itu nungguin dia, Sasuke jadi ngerasa kagak enak.

"Eh, liat Shimizu gak?" tanya Sasuke ke Yui.

"Tadi kayanya pergi sama Itachi-sensei" jawab Yui singkat, padat dan jelas (Itachi jadi guru ngajar kelas satu buat gantiin posisi Kurenai-sensei yang ehem cuti hamil, sekaligus jadi wali kelas disitu).

"Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Sasuke sambil mikir apa dia gak salah denger ya.

"Gak tau" jawab Yui cuek lagi dan lanjutin beresin buku-bukunya bareng Yuu.

'_Ini orang jutek amat sih!'_ batin Sasuke kesel, gak nyadar kalo sendirinya lebih parah dari itu.

~o0o~

.

.

"Gaara sini lu! Balikin kagak!" Hidan malah jadi ngejar-ngejar Gaara yang asik aja lari kenceng.

"Eh!" mendadak si Gaara berenti lalu teriak "STOP! PRIIIIT ANDA KENA TILANG!" Gaara bener-bener kayak orang stress belagak kayak polantas.

"KTP, mana KTP?" Gaara gayanya persis banget kayak tukang palak, kagak ada mirip-miripnya sama polantas.

"Waduh … Gua gak bawa!" jawab Hidan dengan dodolnya sambil nyari-nyari KTP.

.

"Rei-sempai … " Tobi yang sukses ngumpet di kolong meja sekarang lagi dempet-dempetan sama Rei.

"Apa?" tanya Rei cuek sambil anteng baca komik.

"Rei-sempai ngapain?" tanya Tobi dengan tampang polos ngeliat Rei ikutan ngumpet bareng dia.

"Ngumpet" jawab Rei singkat.

"Kalau sempai ngumpet yang jaga perpustakaan siapa dong?" tanya Tobi sambil nengok kearah Rei yang sekarang juga lagi nengok ke Tobi dengan sweatdrop berucucran.

BRAK!

Pintu perpustakaan di tendang dengan brutal sama Rega, Ayane ikutan ngekor. Keduanya masuk dan terdengar iringan teriakan cempreng "TOBIIIIIII!" yang membahana ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan.

BLETUK!

Rei yang spontan kaget mau bediri kejedot akhirnya.

"Wadaw, pada berisik aja sih!" omel Rei sambil ngelus ubun-ubunannya yang bejol gede, Tobi langsung nyengir liat keapesan Rei.

.

"Dei, ayo ikut! Lo mau jadi laki-laki sejati kan?" ini Deidara lagi sukses ditarik-tarik sama Hikari ke ruangan klub Judo.

"Iya, tapi ngapain juga kemari, un?" tanya Deidara udah takut-takut aja sambil ngeliat orang yang sukses kelempar dari dalam ruangan klub.

"Melatih elo biar jadi cowok!" bales Hikari yang langsung ngedorong Deidara supaya masuk ke dalem ruangan.

Pas si Deidara udah nongol di depan pintu club, di situ udah berdiri sosok pelatih Judo yang lagi berdiri sambil berkata "YAK, SIAPA LAGI?", mendengar perkataan dari sang pelatih Judo yang diketahui adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ngebanting Hidan, Deidara langsung ngeper dan cabut dari situ.

"Yeh, malah kabur!" Hikari ikutan lari nyusul Deidara. Belum juga diapa-apain udah ngibrit duluan.

Lupakan keadaan murid-murid sableng itu yang masih betah bercokol di sekolah padahal jam pelajaran udah abis. Mari kita pantau KibaXOmii beserta SasoXNyx.

~o0o~

.

.

"Ini sih bukannya kencan kalo akhirnya gue jadi nyamuk!" keluh Omii yang malah dicuekin Kiba, itu cowok malah asik main basket. Bayangin aja si Kiba ngajakin kencan ke lapangan basket! Dan bukannya mesra dia ditinggal, Kiba asik pacaran sama bola basket.

"Andai gue punya cowok mesra kayak gitu" tatapan Omii beralih ke Zetsu sama Haruru yang ikutan nangkring dipojokan pohon, bener-bener deh itu duo mesra. Malah asik suap-suapan pula, gila bagaikan di pantai kali ya mereka berdua.

'_Daripada dicuekin sama Kiba mending gue samperin mereka deh!'_ batin Omii mulai nista mau gangguin ck ck ck.

.

"Hallo, sempai! Boleh gabung kan?" tanya Omii yang mendadak nongol kayak tamu gak diundang.

"Ngapain sih ganggu aja!" samber Haruru udah nyebarin terror kejutekan.

"Yah, ayolah sempai! Boleh yah, yah?" kata Omii melas tapi kok sambil lirik-lirik Zetsu gitu, pake acara nempel-nempel pula. Bikin Haruru panas aja kayak ikan digoreng.

"Lo ada kencan sama Kiba, kan?" tanya Haruru makin kesel aja liat Omii nemplok ke Zetsu.

"Iya sih, cuma Kiba malesin ah. Dari tadi pacaran sama bola!" bales Omii sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba yang malah asik main sendiri. Maklumlah mereka mau pertandingan persahabatan jadi harus banyak-banyak latihan.

"Udah, Haruru-chan. Gak apa-apa kalo Omii mau disini" kata Zetsu yang nyantai-nyantai aja gak liat kebulan asap di atas kepala ceweknya.

"Males ah!" Haruru ngambek langsung cabut disitu, Zetsu cengo bingung dan ngejar Haruru, Omii ikutan ngekor.

"Lho? Kok ilang semua?" Kiba celingukan baru nyadar dia sendirian disitu ck ck ck.

* * *

Di sekolah keliatan banget ada Nazuka yang rupanya abis wawancara, dia sambilan sambil jagain UKS sekolah, dan mulai bisa beroperasi besok (apa coba?). Tapi dia liat si Itachi lagi berduaan sama Shimizu.

"Itu kan si Itachi … Wah, jalan sama cewek lain tuh anak. Gue bilangin Sakit ntar lo!" kata Nazuka pelan pas liat Itachi dengan tampang mesumnya lagi senyum-senyum aja jalan sama Shimizu. Ini orang dua kagak tauk kalo Sasuke nyariin.

Di tempat lain nan jauh diseberang sono, Saki yang lagi _bad mood_, ngilangin stressnya dengan jalan-jalan ke sebuah Mall, disitu dia temui sosok Sasori lagi berduaan sama cewek lain aka Nyx.

"Sasori tuh sama cewek! Gue bilangin Nazuka lo!" kata Saki emosinya naik lagi, maklum ini anak betenya lagi kambuh.

Kira-kira kedua cewek yang lagi mau ngaduin cowok temennya itu langsung sms dengan bunyi sms yang sama yaitu "Gue liat cowok lo jalan sama cewek lain!".

"HAPAH?" Saki kaget ampe nyembur minumannya muncrat ke orang di depannya.

"WHAT?" ini respon Nazuka gak kalah _shock_ sampe nganga selama lima menit (laler penuh dah tuh).

'_bener-bener cari mati!' _batin Saki sama Nazuka barengan di tempat yang berbeda.

~o0o~

.

.

"Hikari turunin gue, un!" giliran Deidara yang digotong sama Hikari.

"Katanya anggota akatsuki! Tapi nemu guru Judo aja udah ngeper lo!" kata Hikari sambil pamer senyum iblis.

"Gue gak takut, un … Cuma minder aja, un!" jawab Deidara ngeles langsung getokin kepala Hikari biar dia diturunin.

"Wah-wah, mesra sekali kalian!" celetuk Gaara sambil menyeringai dan langsung jepret kedua sejoli sableng itu.

"Mesra emak lo, un!" semprot Deidara langsung melotot.

"Apa deh, yang penting gue dapet foto lo buat jadi gossip bulan ini wakakakak" Gaara nista langsung ngacir disusul Hidan yang sekarang malah pake selembaran yang dikasih Shikamaru buat dijadiin peluru bola, ditimpukin ke Gaara tapi gak kena-kena.

* * *

"Sasori, beliin gue itu dong!" Nyx nunjuk-nunjuk dompet berbentuk unik berwarna biru terang.

'_Adeh, perasaan tiap liat dompet minta dibeliin mulu! Gue aja belum pernah belanjain Nazuka sebanyak ini' _rutuk Sasori dalem hati sambil ngelirik kantong belanjaan berukuran sedang yang isinya dompet semua!.

"Gue udah beliin elo tujuh dompet, **TUJUH**! Harusnya kita tumpengan nih!" kata Sasori mencak-mencak sambil angkat-angkat kantong yang isinya dompet semua, pake acara mau bawa-bawa tumpengan segala lagi. Udah kayak orang mau sukuran aja.

"Bukan tujuh kali, tapi lima belas!" bales Nyx tau-tau udah pamerin delapan dompet lainnya yang gak tau deh dia embat dari mana. Sasori langsung melotot.

"Itu dompet elo dapet darimana?" tanya Sasori sambil celingukan, jangan-jangan bocah yang satu ini nyolong lagi pikir Sasori yang sepertinya tepat sasaran.

"Nyomot dari orang lewat!" jawab Nyx sambil nyengir maling.

"Balikin kagak!" kata Sasori langsung ambilin itu dompet dari tangan Nyx.

"Mau dibawa kemana dompet gue!" teriak Nyx sambil ngejar-ngejar Sasori.

'_Dompet orang juga, main akuin aja! Dasar bocah, dosa sekali nih anak'_ batin Sasori gak habis pikir kenapa partner kencannya sableng begini.

* * *

"MAMAAAAAA!" ada anak kecil lagi nangis-nangis didepan meja pemberitahuan.

"Jangan nangis mulu napa!" omel bapak-bapak penjaga meja informasi, malah ngejitakin itu anak. Bikin itu bocah tambah nangis aja.

"MINGGIR BENTAR OM!" kata Sasori yang tau-tau nongol disitu sambil nendang si mas-mas penjaga.

"Sorry ye, gue boikot dulu bentar!" kata Sasori lagi gak peduli si mas-mas penjaganya udah keluarin sumpah serapah ke dia.

"YANG MERASA KEHILANGAN DOMPET SEGERA DATANG KE MEJA INFORMASI! DOMPET KALIAN ADA DISAYA!" kata Sasori dengan khitmat sambil senyum bangga.

.

Gak lama orang-orang yang merasa kemalingan dateng ke meja informasi sambil bawa-bawa panci (maklum yang kemalingan rata-rata ibu-ibu yang lagi belanja peralatan dapur).

GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK!

"Itu dia malingnya!" teriak salah satu ibu-ibu berbadan kekar sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori pake centong.

"Gebukin aja!" samber ibu-ibu berbadan bola udah siapin panci.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo samperin langsung hajar!" timpal yang lainnya sambil angkat-angkat termos.

"Loh, loh … Kok jadi gini sih!" kata Sasori udah serem aja liat ibu-ibu buas itu udah samperin dia pake napsu hawa membunuh.

"HAJAR!".

PRANG!

KLONTANG!

TRANG!

CIAT!

PLENTUNG!

"Ah, gue gak ikut-ikutan deh!" kata Nyx cuek langsung ninggalin Sasori, tanpa lupa mengambil dompet-dompet hasil jarahannya plus dompet yang dibeliin Sasori (parah juga nih anak).

* * *

"Yurina, cowok lo lagi mesra nih sama Hikari, gendong-gendongan segala lagi!" kata Gaara sambil pamer foto.

"Ih, Deidara emang gak bisa dipercaya!" kata Yurina kesel sambil bejek-bejek itu foto lalu pergi. Tinggal Gaara yang meratap foto hasil karyanya lecek semua.

.

"Makasih yah Itachi-sempai, udah ajarin Shimizu masak makanan kesukaannya Sasuke" kata Shimizu sambil senyum-senyum girang ngebayangin dia sama Sasuke jadi keluarga bahagia, terus dia bikinin Sasuke masakan kesukaannya.

"Sama-sama Shimizu, apapun buat calon adik ipar" jawab Itachi malah bikin si Shimizu ngeblush.

"Sempai, tapi rahasiain ini dulu ya dari Sasuke, aku mau buat kejutan" kata Shimizu malu-malu anak ayam.

"Pokoknya beres!" jawab Itachi sambil acungin jempol yang nunjuk keriput (?).

~o0o~

.

.

"Kalian kenapa sih kejar-kejar Tobi melulu? Tobi kan bukan maling!" kata Tobi yang akhirnya keluar juga dari tempat persembunyian gara-gara si Rei yang udah semaput dicekekin Rega dan Ayane.

"Tobi, mau jadi pasangan _cosplay_ aku gak?" tanya Rega dan Ayane barengan.

"Eh? Aduh Tobi jadi bingung!" Tobi stress sendiri sambil lirik-lirik Rei minta pendapat, tapi yang dilirik cuek bebek masih gelepar di atas meja.

"Sama aku ya, Tobi?" tanya Ayane berkaca-kaca.

"Sama gue aja!" Rega malah galak kayak preman.

"Sempai tolongin dong Tobi bingung!" Tobi minta pendapat Rei yang langsung ngangkat alis ikutan bingung.

"Cap-Cip-Cup aja dah!" jawab Rei seenak jidat, langsung digebukin Rega, Ayane.

"Gimana kalau diadain lomba aja?" kata seorang cewek yang baru masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Tobi, Rega sama Ayane barengan.

"Aku Sara Hotaru, baru masuk sekolah sini. Salam kenal" balas Sara sambil senyum manissss bener, author sampe ngiler *sweatdrop*.

"Gue setuju sama ide Sara! Lomba aja, yang menang jadi pasangan _cosplay_nya Tobi!" kata Rega bersemangat, dia yakin banget bakalan menang dari Ayane.

"Siapa takut!" Ayane nantang balik.

"Tapi lomba apa ya?" tanya keduanya bingung sambil lirik Sara.

"Lomba apa ya?" Sara mikir sambil liatin Tobi yang malah jadi ge'er mendadak.

"Suruh bikin topeng aja, Tob. yang topengnya paling bagus dia yang dipilih!" celetuk Rei, kayaknya ini bocah dapet ilham dari buku yang lagi dia baca, dimana sang jagoan utamanya ngadain lomba topeng buat dapetin baju pesta.

"Oke! Gue setuju! kapan topengnya dibawa?" tanya Rega antusias, Ayane juga gak kalah semangat.

"Dibawa dua hari lagi, ketemuan di perpustakaan lagi" jawab Sara malah ikutan antusias.

"Tobi jadi jurinya!' Tobi lompat-lompat katak.

"Lo gak usah jadi juri! Asal liat topeng juga lo embat. Nah, monyet ditopengin aja elo juga mau! Nanti bisa dua-duanya elo embat juga lagi!" kata Rei sambil geplak Tobi.

"ya udah, jurinya gue sama Rei aja" timpal Sara dengan waras.

"SIP!" jawab kedua cewek yang lagi rebutin Tobi itu.

Gimana pertandingan mereka? Dan apa persiapannya? Siapa yang akan menang?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Riku : Makasih buat saran, kritik dan lain-lain. Gak tau mau bilang apa, pokoknya enjoy this chapter.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	19. Aoi Is back!

Author : Back update, maaf telat updatenya. Riku rada bingung pas mau edit bagian ini. Maaf kalau cuma dikit chapter ini. Disini konflik akatsuki dengan pasangannya lebih diperjelas lagi hehehe. Dan, di chapter ini saia tampilkan AoiXHidan dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda (dimana keduanya malah jadi berantem). Request PeinXKonan saia juga akan berusaha menampilkan mereka lagi (saia sadar mereka kurang banyak tampil). Enjoy this chapter minna! Gomen for typos yang terbang-terbangan.

Warning : T rate, typos, abal.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Kalau boleh bermimpi sih pengennya punya saia, tapi seperti Masashi Kishimoto yang duluin hehe.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 18**

**(Aoi Is Back!)**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa lo, Sas? Pagi-pagi udah kusut amat" kata Pein yang lagi baca Koran sambil ngeliat Sasori dengan muka acak-acakan lagi sibuk mijit-mijit _keypad_ hape.

"Tau nih, Nazuka dari kemarin malem kagak bales sms gue. Di telpon juga di_reject_" bales Sasori sambil garuk-garuk bingung, sekarang dia asik duduk di sebelah Pein. (Sasori gak masuk berkat mukanya yang sukses ancur penuh plaster sana-sini).

"Nah, elo kenapa juga?" tanya Pein bingung ngeliat Itachi mukanya surem gak jauh beda dari Sasori.

"Hueeeeee! Saki gak bales telepon gue dari kemarin!" Itachi sekarang malah nangis Bombay sejadi-jadinya.

"Ternyata kita senasib, Chi!" samber Sasori ikutan merasa prihatin sama Itachi (tumben!).

"HUWAAAAAAA!" sekarang dua-duanya malah amprokan sambil nangis-nangis kejer.

"Jangan pada kayak orang gila deh!" samber Konan sambil geplakin kepala Itachi sama Sasori pake kipas kertas ukuran jumbo miliknya.

"Tega banget sih, orang lagi sedih malah digeplakin!" kata Sasori sambil ngelus kepalanya yang benjol satu tingkat.

"Lo berdua ada salah kali, makanya pada ngambek!" celetuk Konan menduga-duga (tepat sekali!).

"Emangnya kita salah apa?" tanya Sasori sama Itachi saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung plus majang muka _innocent_.

"TIDAKKKKKK! Haruru gue marah!" Zetsu dateng-dateng langsung teriak-teriak gaje, ikutan amprokan dengan cara banting diri ke ItaSaso, malah bikin rusuh.

"Be-berat!" jerit Itachi sama Sasori yang sukses ketimpa Zetsu yang sekarang malah guling-gulingan. Remuk dah itu tulang.

"Kalo pada putus jangan lupa kasih tau gua ya!" samber Kisame sambil nyengir sok pede.

"ENAK AJA LU!" semprot ketiganya ke Kisame.

* * *

Di sekolah ...

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu perpustakaan didobrak Saki dengan tendangan brutal, bikin Rei yang lagi jaga sampe lompat ke atas meja.

"_You_, minggir dari situ! Cepet-cepet!" kata Saki seenak udel nunjuk-nunjuk nyuruh si Rei minggir.

"Kesambet apaan lo, pagi-pagi udah kumat!" kata Rei yang malah jadi jongkok di atas meja.

"Mulai hari ini gue jagain perpustakaan! Dan hari ini giliran gue yang jaga!" kata Saki yang rupanya dia hari itu tugas jaga perpustakaan. Sebenernya sih dia kagak butuh duit tapi gara-gara dia penasaran sama kedekatan Itachi dengan seorang cewek, dia jadi penasaran dan sekarang lagi menyelidiki.

"Jadi lo minggat dulu bentar!" kata Saki sambil ngangkat Rei dari atas meja, udah kayak ngangkat anak kucing aja (itu loh ngangkat dengan cara narik lehernya), dan di lempar keluar perpustakaan ck ck ck.

"Rei! Ikut gue!" baru aja didepak dari perpustakaan sama Saki, si Rei udah ditarik sama Aoi yang mendadak nongol disitu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rei yang seneng-seneng aja ditarik-tarik Aoi, ampe ujung jalan dia terima asal bukan ujung neraka aja.

"Ke atas atap! Gue lagi males ketemu Hidan di kelas". Jawab Aoi yang makin jadi aja narik Rei ke atas.

~o0o~

.

Kriek …

Pintu atap di buka sama Aoi, dan JRENG! Ternyata di situ udah ada Hidan lagi sama Karin. Hidan sama Aoi sama-sama saling menatap dengan tatapan cemburu.

'_Hidan sama cewek lain … '._

'_Aoi kenapa bisa sama Rei … '._

Kira-kira kayak begitulah batin keduanya, nebak-nebak. Bukannya langsung tanya malah diem-dieman jaga gengsi ck ck ck.

'_Kebetulan ada si Aoi, moga-moga aja itu cewek makin salah paham'_ batin Karin malah nista.

'_Waduh, kayaknya gue berada diwaktu dan ditempat yang salah … Semoga aja pulang gue masih selamet'_ batin Rei malah ngeri sambil bayangin ntar pulang dia dicincang sama Hidan. Sebenernya sih Rei udah merelakan Aoi sama Hidan daripada dia mati gak berbentuk.

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

Ceritanya udah istirahat ...

.

.

"Ayane mau kemana?" tanya Aisaka ngeliat cewek itu keliatannya lagi stress.

"Gue bingung bikin topeng apa ya? Huwaaaaa, gue harus menang!" kata Ayane berapi-api dan langsung ngacir ke kantin.

"Ayane, ditanya kok gak jawab sih!" Aisaka cemberut kesel gak dijawab.

"Mau ke kantin cari petuah! Doakan gue ya, semoga dapet ide yang brilian!" jawab Ayane sambil lari-lari gaje.

'_Gue doain deh semoga lo lari kagak nabrak tembok!'_ batin Aisaka malah ngedoain keselamatan temannya dari para tembok.

.

"Ayo, Dei! Ngapain sih takut bener? Ayo masuk!" kata Hikari yang sukses udah ada di depan klub Judo.

"Ogah, un … " kata Deidara sambil ngumpet persis kayak bocah autis.

"Katanya mau keliatan _gentle_ di depan Yurina!" kata Hikari sengaja ngungkit-ungkit soal Yurina.

"Kalau buat Yurina, iya deh un … " bales Deidara yang akhirnya mau juga keluar, walaupun aslinya dia ngeri banget dibanting sana-sini, tapi kalau buat ayang Yurina tercinta mau sampe remuk gak apa-apa dah.

"Nah, gitu dong! Itu baru yang namanya lelaki!" kata Hikari nepok-nepok kepala Deidara seenak jidat.

~o0o~

.

.

"Ke bawah yuk!" Hidan sama Aoi ngomong barengan. Oke, Hidan sebenernya ngajakin Karin dan Aoi ngajakin Rei.

"Apa liat-liat!" Aoi melotot ke Hidan.

"Siapa yang liat-liat?" bales Hidan jaga gengsi.

"Barusan, liat-liat!" kata Aoi nuduh.

"Kagak!".

"Liat!".

"Kagak!".

Sekarang dua-duanya lagi megang kenop pintu barengan. Tangan Hidan nimpa tangan Aoi.

"Ngapain pegang-pegang!" bentak Aoi galak walaupun sebenernya dia lagi dag-dig-dug serr.

"Si-siapa yang pegang-pegang? Orang gua mau buka pintu!" bales Hidan malingin mukanya yang ngeblush.

"Lo ngapain ngikutin gue?" kata Aoi sambil berusaha narik kenop pintu.

"Gua gak ngikutin, orang gua mau ke kantin!" bales Hidan yang ikutan mau buka kenop pintu.

"Gue juga mau ke kantin!" bales Aoi cepet, bukannya muter kenop pintu tapi malah diremes.

TRAK!

Oke, sekarang kenop pintunya ancur. Otomatis pintu langsung kebuka, dan ternyata udah nongol Sora yang bawa-bawa panci sama centong.

TRENG!

"YANG AMPE KANTIN DULUAN DIA YANG MENANG!" teriak sora stress kumat sambil bunyiin panci, yang dia jadiin gong dadakan.

Aoi sama Hidan langsung ngibrit secepat mungkin buat turun ke bawah, Sora ikutan ngekor. Tinggal Rei sama Karin yang cengo malah ditinggalin.

.

"Lo berempat kasih nomor sama ngedata anak-anak yang pada ikutan nyumbang acara gih" kata Shikamaru yang lagi duduk sambil nulis (tumben rajin).

Hisuke, Nozomi, Mayu sama Chouji gak ada yang protes, masing-masing mulai melaksanakan kewajiban mereka sebagai Osis.

* * *

Di kantin ...

.

.

"Ayane, jangan bengong mulu kenapa? Serem gue liatnya!" celetuk Aisaka yang duduk disebelah Ayane yang lagi pasang tampang kosong melompong.

"Hiks … Gue bingung nih, mau bikin topeng model apa ya?" Ayane masih stress gaje mikirin topeng yang mau dia buat.

"YESS GUE MENANG!" teriak Hidan yang ternyata nyampe kantin duluan, sekarang dia lagi joget ngecor kayak orang gila sampe diliatin orang-orang di kantin.

"Nyebelin!" kata Aoi yang kesel karena kalah cepat dari Hidan.

"Nih, buat nimpuk" kata Sora yang entah sejak kapan udah nyedian buah jeruk.

JROTH! (Oke, suara timpukan macam apa itu?).

Aoi nimpuk buah jeruk bali itu persis kena muka Hidan, sungguh sangat nista sekali kawan-kawan. Sora mah asik-asik aja sambil getok-getok kentongan dadakannya sambil teriak-teriak "YEAH HOME RUN, AOI-CHAN!".

"I-itai … Itai … " Hidan meringis sambil megangin mukanya yang ancur kayak bubur jeruk.

"Nih" tau-tau Karin nongol sambil kasih saputangannya ke Hidan, bikin Aoi makin panas.

"HMPH!" Aoi kesel langsung jalan ninggalin kantin. Niatnya buat makan gak jadi.

"YES! Aku udah dapet ide!" kata Ayane kaget sambil gebrak meja, bikin Aisaka yang disebelahnya kaget dan bikin tembakannya meleset, niatnya mau isengin Yuu sama Yui yang asik mesra berduaan aja, tapi malah jadi kena Kakashi yang ternyata lagi asik nongkrong baca buku hentai.

_'Siapa yang nimpuk gue pake kulit kacang ya?'_ batin Kakashi celingukan sambil ngeliatin kulit kacang yang tadi sukses hinggap dikepalanya.

_'Aduh, bisa mati gue kalo Ketauan! Cabut dulu ah!'_ diem-diem Aisaka langsung cabut dari situ.

.

"Makasih yah, Hidan-sempai! Berkat muka sempai dan jeruk, aku jadi dapat ide!" kata Ayane dengan girang langsung nyalamin Hidan, dan dengan hitungan detik Ayane udah kabur sambil tak lupa dadah-dadah.

"Maksudnya dia seneng liat nasib sial gua gitu?" Hidan berkomen pelan sambil nunjuk mukanya sendiri dengan heran.

~o0o~

.

.

"Aduh, un. Badan gue sakit semua, un!" keluh Deidara yang sekarang lagi jalan menuju kelas sama Hikari.

"Jelaslah, orange lo dibanting bolak-balik, diputer-puter persis kayak kemedi puter!" bales Hikari yang nahan ketawa.

"Aduh, un … Gue gak kuat lagi nih, un … " kata Deidara yang mendadak lemes plus jatoh, Hikari yang reflek langsung nahanin Deidara.

"Wadaw, Dei! Bagun, oi. Dei!" Hikari udah asik aja nabokin Deidara yang lagi kagak sadar. Pas lagi kayak gitu Yurina lagi-lagi nongol (salah sikon mulu dah ini bocah).

"Biar gue yang bangunin" kata Yurina mendadak nongol dengan aura-aura gelap, Hikari yang ngeri langsung minggir.

"CEPAT BANGUN DASAR BOM _ADDICT_!" kata Yurnia yang dengan teganya malah gelindingin Deidara ke tangga, jelas cowok itu bangun dan kaget jadi ban dadakan.

OUW!

AUW!

OUCH!

WAW!

OUUUU!

Teriak Deidara kesakitan, makin remuk dah itu badan. Gaara sama Kiba malah asik jepret-jepret.

"Asik, kita jual di bazaar pasti laku nih!" kata Kiba dengan rencana penganiayaan pada foto yang baru aja dia dapet. Gaara nyengir dan langsung kabur bareng Kiba.

"Tu-tunggu pembalasan gue, un!" kata Deidara yang gak bisa berkutik.

* * *

"Haruru-sempai jangan gitu dong! _Please_ kasih tau aku semuanya tentang Zetsu-sempai!" ini si Omii malah lagi asik ngekorin Haruru.

"Apaan sih. Lo mau ngapain tanya-tanya soal Zetsu segala?" tanya Haruru sambil narik lengan bajunya yang sukses ditarik-tarik sama Omii.

"Aku suka nih sama Zetsu-sempai! Ayolah, Haruru-sempai. Kasih tau dong!" Omii balik lagi narik-narik lengan baju Haruru.

_'Hello, ini orang gila apa? Gak nyadar apa kalo gue ini ceweknya Zetsu!'_ batin Haruru antara marah campur bingung, bener-bener deh.

"Sekali kagak pokoknya kagak! Udah sana jauh-jauh, gue mau masuk kelas!" bales Haruru langsung masuk kelas nyuekin Omii yang lagi komat-kamit kesel sendiri.

~o0o~

.

.

"Grrrr ... Kemana itu si kakek! Giliran gue kemari aja, dia gak nongol!" kata Saki sambil menggerutu nyariin Itachi bukannya jagain perpustakaan. Dia udah ngiderin seisi sekolahan tapi Itachi gak ada.

_'Beneran minta gue giles itu muka, biar rata sekalian sama keriputnya!'_ batin Saki mulai menjadi dan membulatkan tekad buat ngilangin keriput Itachi (berita bagus dong itu!).

Gimana nasib mereka semua nanti? Dan siapa yang bakalan menang besok? Rega? Apa Ayane?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Makasih reviewsnya yang masih masuk. Oh, ya apakah ada para OC cewek yang tertarik dengan OC cowok lain? *Lirik-lirik OC cowok yang nganggur gak jelas*. Dan sepertinya saia bertekad bulat sempurna mau jadiin Kakuzu jatuh cinta sama Nozomi khekhekhe.

Bocoran, di even cosplay gak cuma ada Bazaar, tapi ada acara panggung, pameran, dan wahana rumah hantu! Ada yang berminat masuk rumah hantu?.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^v.**


	20. Deidara In Action!

Author : Saia stress dan bingung, dan jujur ini chapter yang paling menguras tenaga karena ini mencapai 4k words. Berbusa juga nih ngetiknya. Maaf agak telat karena ada request juga yang minta cerita saia yang lain segera di update (andai saia siluman laba-laba saia pasti bisa ngetik cepet dengan delapan tangan). Maaf missing typo and all, I'm in rush when write this. Please still enjoy this chapter, hope you all be happy.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Rate : T rate.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki beserta Naruto cs milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya pinjeman.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah:My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 19**

**(Deidara in action!)**

**.**

**.**

"PEIN BANTUIN KITA DONG (UN)!" teriak Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi sama Zetsu secara barengan.

"Oi, udah malem nih! Jangan pada berisik napa!" bales Pein nyaris aja kupingnya copot gara-gara denger teriakan nista dari temen-temennya yang lagi menggila *plak*, menggalau maksud saia.

"Tapi Pein, hanya lo yang bisa bantu kita-kita!" kata Zetsu memelas sambil gigit-gigit kepala Pein (oke, ini aneh. Zetsu itu mau minta tolong apa mau minta makan?).

"Sini-sini, papa bantu!" kata Pein yang malah kumat gilanya. Yang lain sih manut-manut aja, lagi galau gitu, kalau kagak sih mungkin udah ditimpukin itu si Pein.

"Pein, Yurina masih anggep gue melenceng, dan makin parah, un!" kata Deidara curcol sambil mainin rambut (?).

"Nazuka masih gak bales sms gue!" kata Sasori yang masih setia mijit-mijit hape.

"Saki juga sama kayak Nazuka!" kata Itachi ikutan stress.

"Hubungan gua sama Aoi makin parah! Dia berduaan lagi sama Rei!" kata Hidan sambil nonjok guling yang dia bawa sebagai pelampiasan dengan membayangkan kalo guling itu adalah si Rei.

"Dan Haruru ngambek karena kegantengan gua!" kata Zetsu yang langsung di depak rame-rame.

"Hmmm … Buat Sasori mungkin lo udah melakukan salah satu tindakan kriminal dalam pacaran yaitu Spanyol!" kata Pein bikin Sasori kagak ngerti sama apa yang diomongin Pein. Apaan itu Spanyol?.

"Apaan sih Spanyol?" tanya Sasori dengan dodolnya.

"Artinya Sasori palingan telah berbuat konyol!" bales Pein cuek, Sasori langsung godek-godek mikir. Berbuat konyol apaan, emang dia ngapain coba?.

"Itachi, lo juga sama kayak Sasori! Jadi kalian berdua gue remed buat merenung di kamar masing-masing!" kata Pein langsung nyuruh Itachi sama Sasori masuk kamar, udah mirip kayak seekor (?) bapak yang lagi menghukum anaknya yang bandel.

"Dan buat Hidan, masalah lo berat! Ampe bingung gue" kata Pein yang sok mikir dengan masalah Hidan.

"Jadi?" tanya Hidan berharap dapet solusi.

"Jadi gue gak bisa bantu, lo pikirin cara elo sendiri aja sono!" bales Pein malah ngusir Hidan.

"Ah, emang otak lu kagak bisa diajak mikir!" celetuk Hidan kesel dan sukses kena lemparan majalah dari Pein.

"Dan Zetsu!" Pein natep Zetsu dengan serius sampe yang ditatap jadi mules mendadak.

"Masih gantengan gue kali, daripada lo!" kata Pein malah jadi pasang sok aksi.

'_Najis gua!'_ batin Zetsu udah males aja liat Pein bergaya ala koper boy.

"Karena lo udah menyaingi kegantengan gua, jadi gua gak mau bantuin elo!" bales Pein yang malah ngambek dan gak terima Zetsu jadi lebih cakep dari dia ck ck ck.

"Sirik aja lu!" bales Zetsu ikutan kesel kayak Hidan dan langsung minggat dari sana dengan tak lupa ngelempar Pein pake majalah yang sempet dilempar tadi.

"Wadaw! Fak yu, fak yu!" umpat Pein pake inggris gak jelas.

"Lo Deidara, apa masalah lo!" kata Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara, ampir aja itu jari telunjuk nyolok mata si Deidara.

"Yurina tetep anggep gue melenceng, un … Gimana dong, un!" kata Deidara malah jadi histeris kayak orang kena serangan gila mendadak. Sekarang dia lagi goyang-goyangin badan Pein dengan keras.

"Oi, rontok semua nih pierchiengan gue!" omel Pein sambil ngambilin satu-satu pierchiengan dia yang copot.

"Sorry, un … Tapi gimana dong nih, un! Yurina masih ngambek sama gue, un!" Deidara balik lagi goncang-goncangin badan Pein.

"Sekali kayak gitu lagi, gue bikin ini semua anting nempel di muka lo!" ancem Pein serem, Deidara langsung manut diem di tempat.

.

"Jadi gimana, un … Lo ada ide kagak biar si Yurina gak mikir gue maho, un" kata Deidara baru buka suara setelah anting-anting Pein kumpul plus udah nemplok di mukanya.

"Aha, gue ada ide!" kata Pein langsung nyengir mirip kayak orang yang lagi kesambet setan.

'_Kenapa mukanya Pein pas dapet ide gue malah berasa kayak mau dinistain ya, un'_ batin Deidara perasaannya malah udah gak enak duluan.

"OK, sekarang dengarkan! Karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan nasib cintamu nak!" kata Pein secara mendadak sambil teriak plus nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara pake pulpen.

"Gulp … Si-siap, un!" bales Deidara sambil hormat udah kayak prajurit tempur siap meledak.

"Lo harus bersandiwara!" ucap Pein dengan mimik muka aduhai angkernya bikin Deidara makin begidik ngeri.

"San-sandiwara apa, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Sini gue bisikin" bales Pein dan dengan cepat Deidara bergerak sedikit ke Pein, dan tak lama Pein membisikkan suatu akal muslihat ala setan sambil nyengir iblis, Deidara terlihat manggut-manggut seneng.

"Sip, kali ini pasti berhasil, un!" bales Deidara yang setuju sama ide laknat Pein.

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah ...

.

.

"Yuhuu, Ayane!" pagi-pagi Rega udah pamerin topengnya ke Ayane yang langsung manyun.

"Ih, gak usah norak deh, Rega!" bales Ayane masih cemberut.

"Topeng gue bagus kan? Pastinya gue bakalan menang! Ahahahahaha!" Rega tertawa nista sambil duduk diatas meja Ayane.

'_Nyebelin! Kok bisa sih topeng dia jauh lebih keren dari punya gue!'_ batin Ayane gak terima, dia ngeliat topeng buatan Rega dengan ala Zorro lengkap sama topi-topinya lagi, plus jambul bulu warna merah. Keliatannya sih dari karton tapi tetep aja kreatif.

"Pasti gue nih yang bakalan menang dan jadi pasangan _cosplay_ sama Tobi besok!" kata Rega balik manas-manasin Ayane, tunggu dulu! Oh, ternyata ada Anzan yang lagi niupin kembang api di deket Ayane, pantesan aja panas!.

"Pemenangnya belum ditentuin, jadi belom tentu lo yang menang!" balas Ayane kali ini beneran panas, soalnya Anzan udah dilempar berjamaah sama Rega dan Ayane.

* * *

"Oi, anak Osis mana nih yang kumpul? Kok cuma segini?" tanya Shikamaru ke Hisuke yang cuma angkat bahu gak tahu (tempenya pake gak?).

"Ck, gimana sih. Bener-bener gak konsisten sebagai Osis, dan tidak bertanggung jawab! Padahal acaranya kan besok, benar-benar payah!" omel Shikamaru merutuki nasib punya member pada gak bener.

'_Kenapa kesempatan rapat kemarin-kemarin lo malah molor!'_ rutuk Hisuke dalam hati sambil mengingat kejadian rapat beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flashback**

"_Jadi nanti acara cosplay digabung sama pertandingan basket persahabatan atau gimana nih?" tanya Naruto garuk-garuk stress._

"_Shikamaru! Shikamaru bangun!" Hisuke coba bangunin ketuanya yang amit-amit naudzubillahminzalik kalo tidur udah beneran kayak orang mati._

"_Atur aja dah!" bales Shikamaru yang sebenernya ini anak ngigo._

"_Oh, oke-oke. Jadi udah pasti ya bareng lomba basket!" Naruto malah manggut-manggut aja, dia kira Shikamaru ngasih jawaban._

_._

"_Tapi kurang rame kalau cosplay doang! Gimana adain Bazaar!" seru Kiba girang sendiri, Chouji langsung manggut-manggut setuju._

"_Shi-Shikamaru! Oi, bocah nanas bangun!" Hisuke sukses geplak kepala nanas Shikamaru tapi yang digeplak asik aja molor. Lainnya sweatdrop._

_._

"_Adain wahana rumah hantu" kata Nozomi sambil menebarkan terror aura angker yang mengelilingi mereka. Member Osis lain udah pada ngeri duluan kecuali Shikamaru._

"_Grooook … Nyem-nyem … Masakanmu enak sekali Temari … Groook" oke, bocah ini bener-bener tidur pules, sampe mimpi makan bareng Temari pula. Hisuke langsung nepok jidat pasrah._

"_BANGUN LO DASAR KETUA TUKANG TIDUR!" Nozomi ngamuk mendadak langsung nendang Shikamaru ck ck ck._

**End Flashback.**

"Ya udahlah mulai aja rapatnya" kata Hisuke daripada nanti si Shikamaru molor lagi jadi mendingan dimulai sekarang aja.

"Apa boleh buat, mari mulai rapatnya!" kata Shikamaru. Hari itu yang ikut rapat, dia, Chouji, Mayu, Sora, sama Hisuke. Gaara lagi sibuk ngatur member klubnya buat acara besok, Nozomi juga lagi ribet bikin wahana hantu dibantu beberapa murid lainnya, KibaNaruSasu sibuk latihan basket. Hidan gak jelas, lagi gila akut, Deidara juga ikutan gak nongol, Sasori juga gak pasti dimana, trio akatsuki itu ngilang dari ruangan rapat. Haruru juga lagi repot nyiapin _opening_ buat acara nanti.

* * *

Di luar gerbang sekolah ...

.

.

"Inget ya, un. Pokoknya nanti pas Yurina lewat, elo semua harus pasang muka serem dan pura-pura mau ngerampok dia, un!" kata Deidara yang lagi ngumpet di rerimbunan semak (?) sama Kisame, Zetsu dan Kakuzu.

"Beres, dijamin uangnya pasti ngilang!" kata Kakuzu yang langsung kena tonjok sama Deidara.

"Pura-pura, un! Kalo beneran gue bom brankas duit elo, un!" ancem Deidara malah mau merancanakan terror besar-besaran ke brankas milik Kakuzu satu-satunya itu.

"Tenang, pokoknya gua bakal membantu lu kawan!" balas Zetsu yang lagi berempati ke Deidara.

"Nah itu dia orangnya dateng, ayo ngumpet dulu, un!" kata Deidara langsung neken kepala KisaZetsu buat sembunyi, lalu Kakuzu? Dia malah udah asik tepar sambil ngitungin daon yang lagi dia anggap duit ck ck ck.

.

'_Deidara bikin bête! Jangan-jangan selama ini dia pacaran sama gue cuma buat alibi doang lagi!'_ batin Yurina yang setiap harinya gak lepas mikirin Deidara, apakah dia cowok mateng atau setengah mateng? Atau basi lagi jangan-jangan.

"Maju, un!" kata Deidara nyuruh Kakuzu maju duluan. Kakuzu yang udah siap tempur, pake sarung segala pula buat nutupin mukanya langsung nongol dari balik semak.

'_Dasar cowok pembohong!'_ Yurina emosi dalam hati, saking keselnya dia sampe nonjok Kakuzu yang nongol tepat disebelahnya.

BUAGH!

Kakuzu sukses tepar kena tonjok Yurina yang dikira Yurina dia nonjok pohon.

"Perasaan tadi gue nonjok orang deh … " kata Yurina sambil celingukan penasaran.

'_Oh bagus deh, gue kira beneran nonjok orang'_ batin Yurina lega sambil jalan lagi.

"Masih napas, un?" tanya Deidara sambil nyolek Kakuzu yang tepar pake kaki.

"Pingsan dulu" bales Kakuzu cepet dan langsung pingsan (dilarang sweatdrop!).

"Sekarang giliran kita yang maju! Kemon!" kata Zetsu sok inggris, orang pas ngomong Suju aja dia gak becus malah cas-cis-cus nyebut-nyebut esjus.

.

"Serahkan duitmu!" kata Zetsu sama Kisame barengan yang baru aja keluar dari tong sampah. Yurina otomatis ngeper liat dua penjahat yang sekarang lagi pake topeng-topengan hasil comotan koleksi topeng Tobi.

"Zetsuuuuu! Itu elo, kan!" mendadak nongol Haruru tanpa terduga yang udah ngendus bau Zetsu dari kejauhan (Kiba: perasaan itu gue deh yang hobby ngendus, kok jadi Haruru?).

"Ayang Haruru kok tau?" Zetsu malah dableg buka aib.

"Yeh, si Zetsu gimana sih, un!" Deidara udah kesel aja sambil remes-remes rambutnya sendiri kayak meres cucian.

"Tau lah! Mau berubah wujud kayak apa tetep gue bisa kenalin muka lo!" kata Haruru gak nyadar kalau sebelumnya dia sempet tidak mengenali wujud Zetsu yang udah henshin jadi ehem, sedikit lebih cakep.

"Senangnya hatiku, yayang Haruru masih mengenali diriku" Zetsu bahagia Bombay malah berbunga-bunga sendiri.

"Terus, lo ngapain pegang-pegang tangan Yurina?" tanya Haruru sambil menatap tajam tangan Zetsu yang lagi megang Yurina.

TIK. TAK. TUK. BUAGH! Gamparan naas dari tas Haruru sukses mendarat di muka Zetsu dan bikin cowok itu mental ikut terkapar di sebelah Kakuzu yang masih betah berpingsan-pingsan ria. Yurina sama Deidara (yang lagi ngumpet) cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat adegan barusan.

'_Sekarang tinggal gua sendirian, baiklah demi perahabatan gua harus maju!'_ batin Kisame berapi-api bertekad dengan segenap jiwa raga melanjutkan rencana mereka yang sebenernya sih bisa dikatakan gagal.

"Hey, you!" Kisame sok inggris ketularan Zetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yurina yang masih matung cengo.

Pas lagi mau belagak jahatin Yurina mendadak nongol Karin lewat di depan Kisame. Hilang sudah tekad apinya yang sekarang berubah jadi berbunga-bunga nista.

"Hey you girl! You're so beautiful sekali! Kencan sama abang yuk!" kata Kisame dengan pedenya langsung ngekorin Karin. Karin otomatis lari tanpa pikir dua kali sambil teriak-teriak "TOLONG, GUE DIKEJAR HIU DARAT!". Lagi dan lagi Yurina sweatdrop, Deidara langsung nyabut-nyabutin rumput dengan kesalnya plus ngebatin _'Emang mitos mengenai ide Pein selalu gak beres memang bener, un! Buktinya pasukan kiriman dari dia gatot semua, un! Huhuhuhu'_.

* * *

Di depan ruangan perpustakaan ...

.

.

"Saki, elo ngapain?" tanya Rei liat cewek itu lagi meneropong dan menerawang keadaan sekeliling sekolah.

"Bawel, diem aja lo!" bales Saki sewot, orang dia lagi serius berat malah ditanya-tanya, bikin es tong-tong aja (baca: emosi).

"Yeee, bukannya gitu. Gue cuma mau bilang, kalo nyari Itachi tuh di belakang!" bales Rei langsung nunjuk sosok penampakan Itachi tepat di belakang Saki lagi pasang tampang –lo ngapain coba Saki?-.

"WAAA!" Saki kaget setengah metong ampe itu teropong copot, Itachi lagi diem aja pasang muka _stoic_ menunggu jawaban dari Saki. Tapi Saki malah ngibrit kilat. Itachi sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah Saki yang aneh bin ajaib itu (biasanya juga aneh kan? *ditimpuk teropong*).

* * *

Adegan saia skip ke istirahat ...

.

.

"Nazuka, elo salah informasi! Emang gue jalan sama cewek tapi gue gak selingkuh!" Sasori sekarang berhasil mampir ke UKS buat jelasin masalah salah paham antara dia dan Nazuka.

"Bohong! Kata Saki lo sampe belanjain dia banyak banget. Dia liat elo bawa kantong belanjaan gede buat itu cewek!" bales Nazuka mewek.

"Aduh, sumpah tekewer-kewer berani dijewer deh! Gue gak ada apa-apa sama Nyx. Kalo gak percaya gue panggil orangnya kemari, lo tunggu sini bentar!" kata Sasori sampe bawa-bawa sumpah andalannya. Gak lama dia ngacir dari situ buat nyari Nyx.

~o0o~

.

.

"Itachi-sensei" Shimizu ternyata lagi datengin Itachi yang lagi asik minum teh lemon di kantor.

"Oh, Shimizu-chan! Ada apa? Ayo masuk!" balas Itachi, mukanya berubah sumringah.

'_Dasar Itanyol! Beraninya dia selingkuh!'_ batin Saki kesel, sekarang dia lagi ngintip lewat jendela kantor.

"Ini, bekal yang aku buat. Yang Itachi-sensei ajarin ke aku waktu itu. Dicobain gimana rasanya, soalnya aku malu kalau langsung kasih ke Sasuke". Shimizu tampak tersipu malu nyerahin bekal makanan buatannya ke Itachi dan bikin Saki makin panas aja, soalnya dia gak begitu denger percakapan Shimizu sama Itachi di dalam.

"Wow, makasih ya. Jadi tersanjung nih!" kata Itachi menerima kotak bekal makanan itu dengan sangat senang hati tentunya, pas banget dia lagi laper dan pas banget jatah duit dia di potong sama Kakuzu dan pas banget dia males ngesot ke kantin, pas ada Shimizu kasih makanan. Pastinya langsung embat lah!.

"Hiiii … Dasar Itanyol!" Saki kesel ngeliat adegan mesra bak di komik-komik itu langsung ngeremukin teropong yang dia pegang. Sampe Yuu sama Yui yang lewat berduaan kagak jadi lewat sambil bergumam pelan "Ada nenek-nenek perkasa, ayo pergi dari sini Yui!".

~o0o~

.

.

"Nyx, ini udah kesekian kalinya lo ketangkep basah nyolong dompet! Sekarang mana dompet yang lo umpetin, keluarin" kata Hisuke yang geleng-geleng kepala aja ini anak masih betah bener jadi preman, dari pertama masuk sekolah sampe dini hari ck ck ck.

"Hehehehe, hobby sih. Gimana dong?" bales Nyx nyengir sambil ngeluarin dompet-dompet hasil koleksinya (lebih tepatnya hasil rampokan).

BRAK!

"Gue pinjem Nyx sebentar!" kata Sasori yang nongol langsung nyeret Nyx ikut sama dia.

"Woi, anak orang mau dibawa kemana tuh? Urusannya belom selesai nih!" kata Hisuke yang gak terima calon mangsanya (?) di bawa lari gitu aja sama Sasori.

"Tenang aja Hisuke-sempai, kalo kangen sms aja!" bales Nyx sambil kasih cium jauh, bikin Hisuke muntah mendadak terkapar di lantai.

.

"Thanks, Sas! Lo selametin gue dari hukuman!" kata Nyx berkaca-kaca, kan kalo gini dia jadi gak kena hukuman dari Hisuke.

"Sekarang gantian elo yang selametin hubungan gue sama Nazuka!" bales Sasori serius dan nyeret Nyx lagi ke UKS.

~o0o~

.

.

Beda lagi sama Hidan yang sekarang asik nempel diatas gedung sekolah. Dari tadi ini bocah menghela napas mulu persis kayak kakek-kakek.

"Cie, yang lagi mikirin Aoi" ledek Karin yang mendadak nongol di belakang Hidan. Akhir-akhir ini dia emang sering ketemu (lebih tepatnya sengaja) Hidan di atap sekolah.

"Iya, nih. Makin runyam aja" bales Hidan stress akut dodol garut.

"Udah putusin aja, terus jadi cowok gue gimana?" tanya Karin secara mendadak, Hidan langsung cengo.

BRAK!

"Enggak! Enggak boleh! Hidan udah punya Aoi. Lo sama gua aja Karin-chan!" mendadak nongol si hiu darat aka Kisame teriak-teriak gaje dan langsung ngejar-ngejar Karin. Otomatis Karin ngabur lagi dari Kisame. Dua-duanya langsung kabur ke bawah, Hidan sweatdrop geleng-geleng kepala.

.

"Ja-jadi gitu ya … Maaf yah, Sasori. Aku pikir kamu … " Nazuka sekarang lagi malu-malu, mukanya udah berubah warna-warni persis kayak permen lollipop.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Sekarang lo gak marah lagi, kan sama gue?" tanya Sasori sambil tebar pesona ke Nazuka.

"Udah gak kok, Sasori" bales Nazuka dengan hati lega, bagus deh si Nyx bukan selingkuhan Sasori.

"Woi, ini urusannya udah kelar belom? Gue mau beraksi lagi nih!" kata Nyx bête jadi kambing ompong disitu, males dia lama-lama liat orang pacaran.

"Sono minggat!" bales Sasori kurang ajar ke Nyx.

"Dasar sosor bebek, udah ya gue cao!" bales Nyx sempet-sempetnya ngeledek Sasori dan ngacir dari situ sebelum Sasori jadi psikopat kumat.

* * *

Pulangnya …

.

.

"Itu Aoi … Ada Sora lagi sama bodyguarnya" gumam Hidan ngintipin Aoi lagi sama dua bodyguardnya aka Sora dan Hikaru (guru klub Judo).

"Hidan-sempai ngapain!" sapa Anzan langsung bikin Hidan jantungan.

"Ngagetin gua aja lo! Gua gak ngapa-ngapain kok" bales Hidan, meski bilangnya gak ngapa-ngapain tapi lagaknya persis kayak _stalker._

"Masuk aja lagi. Tapi hati-hati ya, guru Judonya rada ganas" kata Anzan sambil meminum cola nya.

"Ngapain sih ikutin gue mulu!" lewat Karin yang lagi berusaha ngusir seekor hiu yang dari tadi ngekorin dia mulu.

"Gak apa-apa dong! Kan gua mau jagain elo dari aliran sesat!" bales Kisame tetep pede ngikutin Karin.

"Hidan, tolongin gue dong!" Karin yang ngeliat Hidan langsung ngumpet di belakang cowok itu.

"Ada apaan sih, kayaknya di luar rame bener?" Hikaru baru nyadar kalau di luar berisik banget. Dia, Aoi sama Sora langsung ke depan.

.

"Hidan!" Aoi kaget liat Karin yang keliatannya mesra banget sama Hidan. Oke, posisinya Karin ngumpet di belakang Hidan sambil pasang tampang melas ketakutan ala anak kucing dan tak lupa tangannya melekat erat rangkul lengan Hidan (yang ini si Hidan gak sadar).

"Hiks … " keliatannya air mata Aoi mulai netes, sontak Sora sama Hikaru jadi _berserk_.

"Berani-beraninya bikin Aoi-chan nangis!" Sora sama Hikaru tampangnya udah berubah 180 derajat, dari yang kayak malaikat sekarang berubah kayak dewa kematian.

"Permisi dulu semuanya! Kaboeeeeerrrrr!" jerit Hidan langsung serem ngeliat ada yang ngamuk.

"JANGAN LARI LO!" bales Sora sama Hikaru yang langsung ngejar Hidan.

"TOLONG ADA DUA GORILLA LEPAS! OMG, DEWA JASHIN KEMANAKAH ENGKAU!" Hidan teriak-teriak gaje sepanjang koridor, sambil sebut-sebut Dewa Jashin (dewa Jashin: Gua kasih doa aja deh *sweatdrop*).

.

"Hiks … Hiks … ANZAN BERENTI DEKETIN BAWANG PUTIH KE MUKA GUE!" omel Aoi ikutan kumat, oh ternyata dia bukan nangis. Tapi matanya pedih gara-gara Anzan lagi deketin bawang putih ke muka dia.

"Hehehehe, kan biar lebih dramatis!" bales Anzan sambil nyengir kuda.

* * *

Di perpustakaan ...

.

.

"Kemana sih ini? Lama amat!" Rei lagi nungguin Tobi sama Sara yang belum nongol, karena bosen dia akhirnya milih buat keluar perpustakaan, tapi ...

BUAGH!

Baru aja dia mau keluar dan baru megang kenop pintu palanya udah kejedot nista sama Sara yang baru aja masuk buka pintu.

"Adu-duh … Masuk pelan-pelan dong!" omel Rei sambil megangin jidatnya yang merah.

"Maap sengaja! Eh … Maksudnya kagak sengaja! Hehehehe" Sara malah cengengesan gaje.

BUAGH!

Kali ini yang buka pintu preman beneran si Tobi, sekarang giliran kepala belakang si Rei ambil bagian kejedot.

"Pada bisa masuk dengan baik dan pelan gak sih!" Tobi ikut kena omelan sama Rei yang lagi megangin jidat sama belakang kepala dia yang berhasil teraniaya.

"Loh, mau kemana Rei-sempai?" tanya Tobi dengan perasaan gak bersalah.

"Ambil batu es, keram nih kepala gue!" bales Rei cepet dan langsung buru-buru keluar, tapi ternyata.

BRUKH!

Dia nubruk seseorang dan …

"HWAAAAAA TOPENG BUATAN GUE DI INJEK!" jerit seorang cewek aka Rega dengan histeris meratapi nasib topengnya yang malang udah keinjek-injek sama Rei.

"Ha?" Rei malah cengo gak nyadar.

"GYAAAAA KENAPA MAKIN DI INJEKIN!" rega melotot horror ngeliat topengnya udah gak berbentuk lagi rupanya.

"Apaan sih dari tadi jerit-jerit?" tanya Rei malah aneh sendiri sama kelakuan Rega yang gaje.

"Topeng gue elo injek dodol! Minggir!" Rega ngamuk sambil ngelempar Rei dari situ sebelum topengnya hancur lebur kayak bubur (lumat gitu maksudnya).

"Hehehehe, kayaknya gue yang bakalan menang nih!" samber Ayane yang ternyata nongol sambil bawa-bawa topeng kayak topeng Halloween, dengan warna topeng orange dan bentuk wajahnya seperti labu yang ada di pesta-pesta Halloween.

"Grrrr … Belum tentu, ayo kita masuk. Biarkan topengnya dinilai!" Rega malah nantang meskipun topengnya udah ancur babak belur begitu.

"Tapi, itu Rei-sempai bangunin dulu!" kata Ayane yang langsung nyeret Rei yang lagi kelepek-kelepek berkat lemparan Rega barusan.

.

"Hmmm … Kayaknya gue pilih topeng Ayane deh, elo gimana Rei?" tanya Sara sambil melirik Rei yang terkapar di atas meja lagi nunjuk-nunjuk topeng punya Ayane juga.

"Satu suara bulat ya, berarti Ayane yang menang!" kata Sara memutuskan dengan jurdil alias jujur dan adil.

"HOREEEE GUE MENANG!" Ayane langsung lompat kegirangan dan meluk-meluk Tobi.

"Argh … Bete!" Rega yang kesel langsung ngelempar topengnya ke kepala Rei. Kalo bukan gara-gara keinjek kemungkinan dia yang menang. Rega keluar sambil banting pintu.

"Wah, kayakanya si Rega marah banget tuh, Rei" kata Sara yang kasian juga ngeliat Rega kalah begitu.

"Gak ada hubungannya sama gue" jawab Rei seenak udel padahal udah menistai topeng Rega.

"Ada kali! Lo nginjek topeng dia, kan!" Sara langsung ngomel emosi sambil berpikir, ini orang udah gak punya perasaan atau apa coba?.

"Sempai, gue permisi dulu ya! Mau siapin kostum buat besok sama Tobi! Dadah!" Ayane langsung nyeret-nyeret Tobi keluar dari perpustakaan. Tobi mah pasrah aja yang penting dia dapet topeng gitu loh.

Gimana event yang akan diadakan besok? Apakah sukses? Tenang gak saia bikin ancur kok. Satu permasalahan SasoriXNazuka selesai! Gimana dengan yang lainnya?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Masalah pertama buat Sasori kelar, tapi gak segampang itu kekekekekeke.

Sasori : *Melotot angker ke author*.

Author : Chapter depan cosplay! Dan buat para OC bakal saia bikin manggung heuheuheu, bersiaplah!

Para OC : *Berdoa semoga gak ancur*.

Author : Buat masalah para Akatsuki gak saia bikin panjang kok (mungkin pengecualian buat Hidan, dan Haruru). Dan ada kejutan dari Deidara nanti, siap-siap ya Yurina! *Noel-noel Yurina*. Ada kejutan juga buat Kakuzu bahahahahaha.

Kakuzu : Duitkah? *Mata ijo blink-blink*.

Author : Saia akan bikin matamu berubah jadi lope-lope *senyum licik*.

Oke, saia udah kebanyakan ngomong, disini.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	21. Cosplay part I

Author : Setelah berpikir sejenak saia merasa kalau tenggelam di dalam suatu masalah terlalu lama itu tidak baik untuk jiwa dan raga. Saia akan tetap mengupdate tapi mungkin akan agak lebih lama dari biasanya. Maaf banyak typo, gaje, garing dan lain-lain. Still enjoy this chapter and smile.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC (maybe OCXOC?).

Dislcaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah:My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 20**

**(Cosplay: Opening!)**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, acaranya rame bener!" kata Pein yang dateng ke acara event di sekolah Konoha, sambil ngeliatin orang-orang yang pada dateng.

"Eh, anak-anak yang mau nyanyi buat acara pembukaan pada kemana nih?" Haruru udah ribet nyariin anak-anak yang pada mau nyanyi malah pada kelayapan gak jelas.

"Gak tau deh, stress gue!" Hisuke mijit kening, palanya serasa mau copot gara-gara pada susah diatur.

"Biar kita yang beresin!" kata Naruto, Kiba sama Gaara dengan senang hati untuk membantu sambil bawa-bawa jaring (?).

"Ya udah deh, sono urus! Buruan, dikit lagi acaranya mau mulai!" balas Haruru merelakan KibaNaruGaara pergi mencari para mahkluk gak jelas itu (Yuu, Yui, Shimizu, Nyx, Ayane, Anzan, Karin, Sara sama Hikari).

"Beres boss!" sahut ketiganya yang kemudian langsung lari mencar diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang lagi menikmati bazaar.

"Mencar aja nih biar cepet!" kata Gaara, akhirnya mereka mencar demi misi suci kali ini sampe rela bawa-bawa jarring buat merazia anak-anak yang mau manggung.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" bales KIba sama Naruto yang langsung mencar kocar-kacir.

* * *

"Nah, hehehehe itu si Anzan tuh!" Naruto nyengir setan pas ngeliat sosok Anzan yang lagi asik jongkok benerin iketan pedangnya dan lagi dibantuin sama Aisaka.

"Yang kenceng iketnya Ai!" kata Anzan yang hari itu pake kostum Hitsugaya, emang pas bener deh apalagi sama-sama cebol *author ditakol*.

SREG!

"Adaw! Iketnya kekencengan, gue kagak bisa napas!" teriak Anzan jerit-jerit ampe megap-megap begitu mulutnya.

"Katanya suruh kenceng, gimana sih?" kata Aisaka yang hari itu _cosplay_ jadi Akita Neru dari Vocaloid. Hari itu dia memang kompak _cosplay_ jadi Vocaloid bareng Nazuka yang hari itu pake kostum Luka Megurine.

"Iye, tapi gak kenceng-kenceng juga kali! Kagak bisa napas nih!" Anzan malah ngomel-ngomel gaje, masih mending dia dibantuin kan?.

"Ih, bawel banget sih!" Aisaka akhirnya lama-lama gondok juga sama Anzan yang malah bawel.

"Iket aja sendiri!" omel Aisaka yang malah ngiket si Anzan di atas pohon! Sadis bener. Tinggal Anzan deh yang teriak-teriak gaje minta diturunin.

.

"Wah gue nemuin satu anak monyet nyangkut di pohon!" teriak Naruto yang udah nongol di bawah Anzan.

"Bantuin gue dong, Nar!" Anzan melas minta ditolongin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk badannya yang sukses keiket.

"Gue bantuin tapi lo harus manggil gue sempai dulu!" jawab Naruto langsung pasang _kyuubievilgrin_.

"Ah, ayolah! Gue gak bisa panggil elo sempai, gak ada pantes-pantesnya!" jawab Anzan malah jujur bikin Naruto cemberut ala beruk.

"Ya udah kalo gak mau, kagak bakalan gue tolongin. Lo nyangkut deh disono seumur hidup!" ancem Naruto siap-siap pergi dari situ.

"Oke, oke! Tasukete Naruto-sempai! Onegai!" akhirnya si Anzan dengan penuh penyesalan terpaksa manggil Naruto 'sempai' dengan tampang memelas.

"Nah, gitu kan baru enak! Tunggu dulu disitu, gue panggil bala bantuan!" kata Naruto langsung bikin Anzan sebel sambil membatin _'Kalo ujungnya elo sendiri minta bantuan ngapain maksa gue manggil elo sempai tadi! Dasar duren busuk'_.

"Kiba masuk, Kiba masuk! Segera menuju arah jam tujuh ganti! Disini ada seekor monyet bergelantungan gak bisa turun! Harap cepat kemari!" kata Naruto ngontak Kiba pake takoyaki (plesetan).

"Siap, segera meluncur kesana dan menyelamatkan monyet tersebut!" balas Kiba dan dengan cepat ngibrit ke tempat tujuan.

~o0o~

.

.

Disisi lain Shimizu sukses ngekorin kemana pun Sasuke pergi, sampe yang diikutin merasa risih dan berhenti.

"Shimizu, lo ngapain sih ngikutin gue terus?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya sok _cool_.

"KYAAAAA LO KEREN BANGET SIH!" bales Shimizu yang malah kumat jiwa fansgirlnya.

"Wah, itu Shimizu tuh!" kata Gaara yang dari kejauhan ngeliat Shimizu lagi membuat onar (?) ke Sasuke. Dengan cepat Gaara nyamperin.

"Sas, kebetulan nih!" Gaara sukses muncul disebelah Sasuke sambil nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Apaan?" bales Sasuke yang lagi kumat sifat cueknya.

"Gini, lo jalan gih sampe belakang panggung biar si Shimizu ngikutin. Tolong ya, dikit lagi acara dimulai dan gak bakalan bisa langgeng tanpa itu anak!" bisik Gaara sambil sesekali nunjuk Shimizu yang matanya udah berubah jadi lope-lope begitu.

"Hnn, ya udah lah. Tapi elo utang tomat satu kanton plastik!" balas Sasuke yang meminta sajen berbentuk tomat. Akhirnya dia jalan ke belakang pangguns sesuai dengan permintaan Gaara, dan bener aja si Shimizu ngekorin dia.

_'Jangankan satu kantong! Satu truk juga gue bawain!'_ batin Gaara yang kayanya mau bawain satu truk tomat buat Sasuke.

.

"Wow, rupanya monyet yang nyangkut itu si Anzan ya!" kata Kiba yang baru sampe langsung ngakak dahsyat liat Anzan kecantol di pohon gitu.

"Jangan ketawa aja napa! Turunin gue buru, kecekek nih gue!" omel Anzan penuh penderitaan, pada gak tau apa mukanya udah biru gara-gara sesek napasnya.

"Iya-iya, gue bantu! Nar, lo panjat deh itu pohon biar gue yang tangkep si Anzan nanti" kata Kiba seenaknya nyuruh Naruto manjat.

"Kok gue?" tanya Naruto _shock_, padahal dia yang tadi niatnya mau nyuruh Kiba manjat.

"Yang beruk kan elo! Gue kan anjing, mana bisa manjat coba? Udah sono panjat, kelamaan nanti si Hisuke uring-uringan!" jawab Kiba sekenanya dengan sangat tidak waras.

"Lo bener juga, oke deh gue panjat" jawab Naruto dodol garutnya muncul.

"Tunggu dulu, lo mau tangkep gue pake apaan? Nar, jangan dilepas dulu iketannya!" Anzan udah ngeri aja jatoh gedebum nyusruk tanah, dijamin ancur deh muka dia. Naruto udah bersiap mau lepasin Anzan.

"Pake ini" jawab Kiba dengan tampang _innocent_ sambil pamerin jaring yang dia bawa.

"WHAT? KAGAK SALAH?" teriak Anzan udah horror duluan, mending dia nyantol terus deh pikirnya gak terima masa ditangkep pake jaring. Harusnya yang dijaring itu Kisame, kan. Anzan mikir sambil melihat sosok Kisame yang sukses ngekorin Karin.

"Tenang, ini jaring ubur-ubur model terbaru, lentur dan anti sobek!" kata Kiba dengan bangga.

"Udah terima nasib aja, siap ya!" kata Naruto yang akhirnya bisa juga ngelepas iketan si Anzan.

HAP!

Anzan sukses ketangkep jaring sama Kiba, Kiba melotot takjub ngeliat si Anzan bisa pas muat gitu di jaring.

"Gile, lo kecil banget ya! Sampe jaring kayak gini badan lo semua bisa masuk wakakakaka" Kiba ngakak pas liat Anzan berhasil masuk jaring dengan mulus, layaknya sebuah _t__hree point_ bola basket yang masuk dengan indah ke ring.

DUAGH!

Kali ini Anzan beneran nonjok Kiba, sekali-kali lah itu bocah dikasih tonjokan, biar dia mikir dua kali kalau orang kecil itu gak bisa diremehin.

"OUW! GIGI TARING GUE PATAH!" Kiba teriak-teriak gaje pas nyadar gigi taringnya patah. Sekarang dia malah lari-larian mau ke UKS, tapi naas dia kesandung dan akhirnya malah jatoh gulung-gulung.

"Yah, si Kiba malah pingsan!" kata Naruto yang nyamperin Kiba dan liat itu anak udah pingsan dengan cara tidak terhormat.

"Udah biar gue yang bawa ke UKS!" bales Anzan yang langsung masukin Kiba ke jaring (bayangkan seekor Kiba dipaksa masuk kejaring ck ck ck).

"Serah, deh. Tapi nanti lo ke belakang panggung ya!" kata Naruto yang udah pasrah melihat nasib Kiba berakhir di dalam jaring.

"Sip!" balas Anzan sambil angkat jaring (yang di dalamnya tentu ada Kiba). "Nah, Kiba ayo ke UKS!" sambungnya lagi jalan ke UKS sambil pasang tampang psikopat.

* * *

Beda lagi sama Gaara yang beruaha merazia aka menjaring Nyx tapi gak dapet-dapet. Si Nyx lagi kelilingin area bazaar, nemplok dari tempat yang satu ke tempat yang lain persis tupai. Gaara sampe garuk-garuk kepala stress dan akhirnya nyerah.

"Hisuke, masuk Hisuke!" Gaara langsung ngontak Hisuke yang masih sibuk bareng Haruru dimana Zetsu diujung sana menatap cemburu.

"Ada apaan, Garaa?" tanya Hisuke.

"Butuh bantuan nih, si Nyx susah dijaring" kata Gaara yang celingukan udah kehilangan jejak si Nyx.

"Nyx serahin sama gue, lo urus yang lain" bales Hisuke yang merasa yakin bisa ngatasin Nyx dan nyuruh Gaara cari anak-anak lainnya.

.

"Emang pada kebangetan itu bocah satu!" rutuk Hisuke yang sekarang udah bawa-bawa alat pancing.

'_Semoga dompet gue selamet'_ doa Hisuke dalam hati dengan menjadikan dompetnya sebagai umpan.

'_Kemana yah itu anak'_ Hisuke celingukan kiri-kanan, _'Aha, itu dia bocahnya!'_ batinnya teriak seneng pas ngeliat Nyx yang lagi mau beraksi nyopet dompet Kakuzu yang lagi jualan makanan cepat saji. Hisuke langsung ngelempar umpan kearah Nyx.

"Wow ada dompet plus isinya berjuntaian di depan muka gue!" jerit Nyx kesenengan dan langsung nguber itu dompet.

"Kemari dompet, kemari kepelukanku!" Nyx ngejar-ngejar dompet yang diumpan Hisuke dengan nepsong.

TAK!

Hisuke sukses ngejitak kepala Nyx sampe berbuah sebuah benjol diubun-ubunannya.

"Kumpul ke belakang sekarang!" omel Hisuke sambil geleng-geleng, Nyx cuma nyengir dan langsung ngacir.

~o0o~

.

Di sebrang sana Gaara lagi hinggap di pohon (yaelah susah emang kalo naluri pandanya keluar, gak dimana-mana nemplok pohon mulu). Ini bocah lagi ngincer Sara yang hari itu pake kostum Diao Chan dari _Dynasty Warrior_. Hari itu Sara tampil anggun dengan kostumnya (kostum terbaru Diao Chan di Dynasty Warrior), warna pakaiannya sengaja dibuat lebih berwarna dengan warna merah). Gaara jadi kagak tega mau nangkep ini cewek pake jaring. Selain itu rok yang lagi dipake sama Sara sisi kanan dan kirinya megar, sedangkan bagian depannya hanya sebatas paha, kasian juga kalau dijaring.

"Oi Sara! Yang mau isi acara pembukaan kumpul di belakang panggung sekarang" kata Gaara yang akhirnya tobat sambil ngebuang itu jaring dan hinggap tepat di atas kepala Kisame (memang selayaknya yang dijaring itu adalah ikan, bukan manusia!).

"Oh, oke. Makasih dikasih tau!" bales Sara sambil senyum manis ke Gaara.

.

'_Anjrit gue dikacangin!'_ batin Naruto kesel dari tadi dikacangin sama Yuu dan Yui yang lagi asik makan berduaan sambil suap-suapan pula (ceritanya mereka makan distand punya Sora sama Hikaru, yang hari itu buka _Cake café_).

"Hisuke, gue butuh bantuan nih buat jaring Yuu dan Yui yang lagi di _Cake Cafe_" kata Naruto yang sukses ngontak Hisuke lagi.

"Argh reseh lo!" omel Hisuke kesel plus stress, sekarang dia celingukan nyari kira-kira siapa yang lagi nganggur bisa bantuin dia.

"Eh, Mayu. Bantuin dong panggilin Yuu sama Yui, mereka lagi ada distand _Cake Cafe_" kata Hisuke minta tolong sama Mayu yang hari itu pake kostum Mayu dari Vocaloid (bedanya dia bawa-bawa boneka beruang dan rambutnya dikuncir dua). Mayu sih gak ngejawab, dia langsung jalan kearah target Yuu dan Yui.

.

"Dor, dor!" Mayu nembakin pistol-pistolan airnya ke muka Yui sama Yuu. Otomatis dua-duanya kaget.

"Hueeee Mayu-sempai! Kok kita ditembak sih?" Yui protes sambil ngelap mukanya, ancur deh itu make-up.

"Disuruh kumpul ke belakang panggung" jawab Mayu singkat, padat dan jelas. Abis itu dia melengos pergi sambil diiringi _background_ lagu koboy. Yuu sama Yui cengo sesaat melihat koboy dadakan itu.

.

"Waduh gue jaring Ayane dulu apa Hikari ya?" Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk pala, antara mau merazia Ayane duluan apa Hikari. Hasilnya dia jadi cap-cip-cup sendiri. Dan setelah perdebatan cap-cip-cup pilihan jatuh pada Ayane! (author : HOREEEE!).

"Kena!" kata Naruto yang berhasil menjaring kepala Ayane dengan sangat nista.

"Apaan sih! Rusak nih rambut gue!" omel Ayane sambil ngamuk gara-gara tatanan rambutnya kini ancur gak berbentuk.

"Abisnya elo susah dicari sih, malah berduaan pula sama si Tobi!" bales Naruto keki liat Tobi sekarang fansnya makin banyak aja.

"Tapi gak usah pake jaring gue segala kali! Emang gue ikan?" kata Ayane setengah kesel dan langsung ngelempar itu jaring ke sembarang tempat dan ajaibnya nimpa Kisame lagi, ampe itu hiu megap-megap.

"GYAAAAAA TOLONG GUE KE JARING LAGI!" Kisame teriak-teriak trauma, maklum lah dia itu mantan penghuni samudra pasifik dan diselamatin sama Pein dari kepunahan akibat penjaringan yang berlebihan, makanya jadilah dia member akatsuki (kenapa saya malah jadi cerita sejarahnya si Kisame?).

"Gue ke belakang dulu ya, sekalian benerin rambut yang berantakan nih!" kata Ayane pamit ke Tobi.

"Oke Aya-chan!" bales Tobi sambil senyum manis (?).

'_Sekarang sisa Hikari'_ batin Naruto sambil berpikir perbuatan nista apa yang cocok buat Hikari.

Di lain tempat Karin dengan sadar diri ke belakang panggung, dia udah males dari tadi diikutin mulu sama Kisame.

'_Ah, gue ada ide'_ sorak Naruto dalam hati dan langsung lari menuju sasaran.

"Hikari! Si Hisuke lagi bagi-bagi coklat noh di belakang panggung! Buruan kesono, entar keburu abis itu coklat!" kibul Naruto ke Hikari, soalnya Hikari termasuk yang susah bener dateng tepat waktu.

"Beneran lo?" tanya Hikari dengan mata _sparkling-sparkling _penuh harap.

"Iya, makanya sono!" bales Naruto sambil ngedorong Hikari buat lari.

"Coklat tunggu diriku sayang!" jerit HIkari sambil lari-lari girang ngebayangin coklat-coklat kesukaannya.

* * *

Di belakang panggung ...

.

.

"Udah kumpul semua nih?" tanya Hisuke lagi ngecek anggota yang mau nyanyi.

"Hikari belum nongol tuh!" bales Ayane yang masih duduk dimeja rias, dia masih sibuk benerin rambutnya dibantu sama Haruru.

BRAK!

Nongol Hikari yang ditunggu-tunggu dengan cara mendobrak pintu dengan satu geprakan tangan.

"Mana coklatnya? Mana coklatnya!" ini anak lari-lari ke dalem langsung malakin Hisuke, pake acara nyekek pula.

"Coklat apaan?" tanya Hisuke bingung liat Hikari mulai bertingkah autis, mungkin gara-gara kelamaan temenan sama Deidara kali ya.

"Coklat! Coklat!" Hikari tetep aja teriak-teriak coklat mana pake acara ileran pula.

"Coklatnya nanti dibagi abis manggung sama Hisuke. Ya, kan Hisuke?" samber Haruru yang udah kelar benerin rambut Ayane.

"I-iya?" Hisuke ngebales dengan bingung sambil ngebatin _'Bakalan tekor dah gue!'_.

"HOREEEEE!" sorak Hikari girang, anak yang lainnya juga ikutan teriak seneng.

"Kita juga dapet ya sempai!" kata Anzan yang tau-tau udah nongol aja disitu.

"Kita juga ya!" samber yang lainnya cepet gak mau kalah.

"Iya semua dapet!" jawab Hisuke terpaksa sambil menatap Haruru dengan tatapan –Thanks bantuannya!- yang dibales sama Haruru dengan tampang –No problem!-.

~o0o~

.

"Sebelumnya kami selaku panitia Osis yang menyelenggarkan event ini mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua teman-teman yang sudah mau hadir kemari untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Acara ini diadakan dalam rangka menyambut bulan puasa. Yah, meskipun kagak tau bulan apa itu? Tapi itu usulan dari kepala sekolah kita yang kalian tau sendiri wataknya keras kepala, suka ngatur, seenaknya jadi seperti inilah. Semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang!" Shikamaru membuka pidato pembuka yang langsung disambit sama Tsunade pake bangku bonus sama mejanya juga dan sukses bikin ketua Osis dableg itu keleyengan dan ambruk di tempat.

"Waduh, baru pidato udah jatoh korban!" gerutu Sasuke yang langsung nyeret Shikamaru bareng sama Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, kita mulai acara pembukanya. Sebuah nyanyian dari teman-teman kita, silahkan menikmati!" kata Hisuke yang memilih langsung ngebuka acara. Abis itu dia ngacir turun panggung.

.

Gak lama nongol para penyanyinya dengan beragam kostum yang mereka pake.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu _Classical servant of evil_!" kata Hikari bersemangat (ini anak jadi semangat karena dijanjiin sama Hisuke bakal dikasih jatah coklat dobel).

.

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago, kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru. (Semuanya nyanyi barengan dengan Yuu yang maju sambil memperkenalkan Yui sebagai Oujo-sama).

Hikari lalu maju sambil ngomong "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom. The Queen gave birth to twins, a girl (nunjuk Yui) and a boy (nunjuk Yuu). However, the siblings got separate soon enough. The girl became the selfish queen of the kingdom, and her brother (kali ini nunjuk Yuu) became her loyal tool, servant of evil" (disini Yuu membungkuk hormat ke Yui).

Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane (Yuu, Yui sama Shimizu yang nyanyi bagian ini). Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa (Hikari, Ayane sama Karin yang nyanyi dan gantian maju, Yuu, Yui sama Shimizu mundur ke belakang).

Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Karin, Nyx, Sara sama Yui nyanyi). Kimi no teki ni narou tomo, boku ga kimi wa mamoru kara (Anzan, Hikari, Yuu sama Ayane gantian yang nyanyi). Kimi wa sokode waratte iru (semuanya ikut nyanyi, disini Yui senyum ke Yuu).

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago, kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru (semuanya nyanyi sambil muterin panggung, Anzan nyaris ngegubrak gara-gara keserimpet kostumnya sendiri yang lagi _cosplay_ jadi Hitsugaya, dia nginjek kimononya sendiri untung gak jatoh itu anak).

Tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini (Yuu maju nyanyi, Hikari, Sara sama Karin ikut nyanyi di belakang Yuu), machi de mikaketa midori no anoko (Ayane maju sambil membungkuk kearah Yuu dan ikut nyanyi sambil pegangan tangan sama Yuu), sono yasashige na koe to egaoi ni (Yui ikut gabung nyanyi sama yang lain). Hitomi no boku wa koi ni ochi-masita (Yuu sekarang berdiri berhadapan sama Ayane sambil tetep pegangan tangan).

Dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto, keshite hoshii to negau nara boku wa sore ni kotae you (bagian Hikari, Yuu, Karin, Ayane sama Anzan yang nyanyi. Disini ceritanya Yui maju sambil ngasih pedang ke Yuu dan nunjuk Ayane pake pedang supaya dibunuh sama Yuu).

Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai (Yuu bunuh Ayane, Ayane pura-pura jatoh. Yuu langsung berlutut di depan Ayane, bukannya nangis tapi malah cengengesan lucu liat muka Ayane nahan sakit gara-gara kepalanya kepentok).

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago (semuanya nyanyi lagi, Ayane bangun sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang kepentok). "Kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo" (bagian ini Yuu maju pura-pura kasih secangkir the ke Yui yang entah dari mana itu cangkir bisa nongol *sweatdrop*), kimi wa warau mujyaki ni warau (Yui pura-pura minum, abis itu dia lempar sembarang itu cangkir dan sukses nemplok ke kepala Pein yang nonton paling depan, untung itu gelas dari plastik, kalo kagak bisa amsyong si Pein).

Ganti Hikari lagi maju sambil baca teks, soalnya dia gak apal. Kira-kira isi teksnya gini "The princess has made this country great, even though there some draw backs" Anzan ceritanya maju sambil pura-pura ngelawan Yuu pake pedang-pedangan kayu, tapi saking semangatnya si Anzan getok kepala Yuu pake pedang Hyorinmaru buatannya ampe benjut pala si Yuu.

"She will continue to grow and prosper, like the color white, always pure and this country will be complete because I am her servant" Hikari tetep ngelanjutin baca meskipun sempet sweatdrop juga liat Anzan. Disini Yui maju bareng Yuu dan Yuu cium tangan Yui sambil berlutut, keliatan bener muka Yui jadi _blushing_. Yang lain malah _sweatdrop_.

Mousogu kono kuni wa owaru darou (Hikari, Yuu, Ayane sama Yui yang nyanyi. Ceritanya disini Yui sama Yuu di demo sama yang lain, masing-masing udah pamer pedang-pedangan kayu ke Yuu sama Yui). Ikareru kokumin tachi no tede, korega mukui dato iuno naraba, boku wa aete soreni sakara ou (Karin, Nyx, Sara sama Anzan yang nyanyi. Mereka semua kelilingin Yuu sama Yui yang berdiri di tengah).

"Hora boku no fuku wo kasite ageru, kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai. Daijoubo bokura wa futago dayo, kitto dare nimo wakara naisa" Yuu disini ngomong bagiannya sambil ngelepas jubah yang emang sengaja dipake, dan dia pakein itu jubah ke Yui.

Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubou-sha unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago, kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba, boku date onaji chiga nagare-teru (semuanya nyanyi kecuali Yui yang mundur dari lingkaran).

Mukashi-mukashi aru tokoroni aku gyaku hidou no oukoku no, chouten ni kun-rin siteta, totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai (Yuu ngomong bagiannya lagi sambil masang tampang melas pasrah udah dikelilingin yang lainnya yang ceritanya mau ngebunuh dia).

Tatoe sekai no subete ga, kimi no teki ni narou tomo, boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara, kimi wa dokoka de waratte itte (oke sebenernya itu ada dua line cuma yang satunya gak kedengeran dengan jelas soalnya bercampur aduk suaranya).

"Ah, it's snack time" Yuu ngomong dengan gaya angkuh dan langsung di tebas (ceritanya) sama si Anzan.

"GYAAAA YUUUU!" Yui yang harusnya udah gak ambil bagian malah teriak-teriak gaje sambil deketin Yuu yang lagi pura-pura mati (ceritanya lagi mati). Yui langsung nangis-nangis heboh saking menghayatinya kali ya? Hikari sama Karin langsung nyeret Yui yang malah jadi histeris.

"Beraninya lo bunuh Yuu!" Yui menatap horror ke Anzan yang langsung ketakutan, tanpa ampun si Yui mukulin kepala Anzan pake pedang kayu punya Yuu.

"Oi, bantuin-bantuin!" teriak Hisuke nyuruh Naruto cs buat mengamankan keadaan.

Lagu tadi judulnya "Classical servant of evil" Versi Nico-Nico Douga.

~o0o~

.

.

20 menit kemudian Yui sudah diamankan dan keadaan panggung udah balik normal …

"Benar-benar kembar yang menyusahkan" komen Shikamaru sok repot padahal mah yang ribet ngatur sana-sini, Haruru sama Hisuke.

Penampilan kedua yang tampil Rega, dia nyanyi solo. Rega tampil dengan pakaian cosplaynya sebagai Maya dari _defense devil_. Baju model _gothic_ dengan lengan bulat menggelembung, dan ukuran baju yang mini dengan aksen renda yang keluar dari roknya membuat sang pemakai kelihatan hot, tak lupa sayap kelelawar yang menghiasi belakang punggung Rega membuatnya tampak makin seksi, Pein yang emang posisinya paling depan langsung mimisan parah.

Kaki jenjang Rega yang dibalut _stocking_ hitam mulai melangkah, dalam hitungan ketiga lagu dimulai dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

Setiap waktu memikirkanmu  
Ku katakan pada bayangmu  
Sampai kapanku harus  
Menunggumu jatuh cinta  
(Rega kayaknya nyanyi penuh penghayatan, matanya sampe merem-melek. Beda lagi sama si Pein ikutan merem-melek nelen ludah).

Rindu ini terus mengganggu  
Ku tak sabar ingin bertemu  
Berapa lama lagi menantikan kata cinta  
(Kali ini tatapannya menerawang kosong, dia menatap lurus kepenonton).

REFF :  
Andaikan dia tahu apa yang kurasa  
Resah tak menentu membalas cintamu  
Andaikan dia rasa hati yang mencinta  
Ku yakini kau belahan jiwa

(Rega terlalu menghayati nyanyinya sampe bungkuk-bungkuk, Kisame saking seriusnya dengerin Rega nyanyi jadi nangis meratapi nasib sambil ngelirik Karin yang nempel di sebelah Hidan).

*back to reff

chorus :  
ku harap dia mau...  
membalas cintaku..

(Rega menatap melas ke Tobi yang sekarang lagi berdua sama Ayane, dalam hati dia teriak "Nasib ya nasib!").

REFF :

Andaikan dia tahu apa yang kurasa  
Resah tak menentu membalas cintamu  
Andaikan dia rasa hati yang mencinta  
Ku yakini kau belahan jiwa

(Kali ini Rega keterlaluan, dia nyekek Tobi seenak udel, ini anak terlalu menghayati atau emang niat bunuh Tobi coba? Terpaksa lagi-lagi penyanyi yang manggung harus dilarikan ke kandang karantina sama para Osis yang jadi satpam dadakan).

Bagaimana dengan acara selanjutnya?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Selamat menunaikan ibadaha puasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan!

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^.**


	22. Wahana dan pertandingan

Author : Makasih atas reviewsnya dan masih nunggu cerita ini. Maap telat update, soalnya ada beberapa kendala yang harus saia selesaikan. Maaf juga banyak miss typo, garing dll, karena jujur saia masih mumet (tapi udah agak berkurang kok ^^). Pokoknya terimakasih buat _support_-nya. Enoy this chapter and smile.

Warning : T rate, garing, gajebo.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC.

Disclaimer : Akatsuki dan Naruto csnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, OC-nya pinjeman, the stories is mine.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 21**

**(Wahana dan Pertandingan)**

**.**

**.**

"Kalo gitu gue makan dulu ah!" bales Rega yang kalo kesel biasanya jadi makan banyak buat ilangin emosi tingkat dewanya, dan tentu aja dia ke _stand Cake café_ buat menjajah para kue-kue disana, apalagi cupcake kesukaannya udah terpajang rapih, tambah ngiler aja deh ini anak.

"Coklatnya mana sempai!" Hisuke malah udah dikeroyok sama anak-anak.

"Sabar dong, satu-satu!" kata Hisuke sambil ngangkat coklat-coklat yang lagi dia pegang.

"Yang mau coklat baris yang rapih!" samber Haruru sambil senyum-senyum nista ke Hisuke. Soalnya berkat 'pertolongannya' si Hisuke jadi terpaksa beli coklat dadakan dari Kakuzu yang pastinya mahal amit-amit, dompetnya ampe kempes.

'_Bangkrut dah gua malah dipalak abis-abisan gini!'_ rutuk Hisuke yang sukses dipalak Kakuzu pas mau beli coklat, daripada dia diamuk Hikari cs gara-gara gak nepatin janji jadi mendingan dia beli deh itu coklat nista.

~o0o~

.

.

"Selamat datang di _cake café_!" kata Sora menyambut tamu dengan senyuman ramah. Oke, untuk hari ini si Sora gak berubah autis. Dia juga tampil dengan menggunakan kostum seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Hari itu dia _cosplay_ jadi Riku, dia kagak pake wig karena berhubung rambutnya udah rada panjang jadi dia tinggal ngatur rambutnya aja pake gel/spray sana-sini plus pewarna rambut temporer.

"Selamat datang di _cake café_!" nah ini dia si Hikaru, guru Judo yang terkenal angker hari itu henshin jadi Sephiroth dan sukses berat bikin para cewek kesengsem. Dan duo Gekkou bersaudara itu laku jadi incaran para kameko yang ambil foto mereka. Dan banyak juga cewek yang minta foto bareng mereka.

"JANGAN GANGGU OI!" ini Aoi yang _cosplay_ jadi Aqua yang hari itu lengkap pake baju jirah, dia lagi ngibas-ngibasin senjata ke para cewek yang ganggu Sora dan Hikaru (Gak jauh beda kelakuannya dari Hidan yang demen ngibasin sabit). Hari itu Aoi cakep sih cakep, tapi galak jalan terus!.

.

"Rei? Lo seriusan pake kostum itu?" tanya Sara dan Gaara barengan pas ngeliat Rei pake kostum Donal bebek! Oke, anak ini emang tadi sempet ngilang dan gak sangka dia ngilang buat ganti kostum jadi seekor bebek (kalah deh Sasuke *ditendang Sasuke*).

"Gimana ya?" tanya Rei malah garuk-garuk gak jelas dan langsung jalan ke salah satu _stand_ buku.

"Gue jadi maskot di _stand_ ini" kata Rei yang jagain _stand_ punya Nozomi rupanya ck ck ck. Tempat itu majang kumpulan karya tulis Nozomi. Gaara sama Sara cengo aja liat Rei mulai beraksi dadah-dadah dan sesekali pose sok imut ala bebek, tak lupa pose panas dia peragakan. Ow, ow rupanya itu si Anzan yang lagi bakaran sampah deket situ, pantesan panas.

.

"Rega, elo niat makan apa niat ngejarah kue kita?" tanya Sora udah nelen ludah aja liat Rega ngabisin cupcake ukuran jumbo dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dia cuma bisa nelen ludah aja liat Rega makan dengan sadis, kayak orang yang udah puasa selama satu tahun gak makan aja, pikirnya geleng-geleng.

"KYAAAA KEREN!" teriak para cewek yang ngeliat Hikaru pamer aksi ngeluarin jurus Sephiroth sambil mencacah kue-kue yang ada disana.

"GYAAAAAA HIKARU-NII NAPA KUENYA DIBABAT BEGINI!" Sora teriak histeris pas ngeliat kue buatannya sukses jadi korban mutilasi Sephiroth jadi-jadian disebelahnya.

"CIATTT!" Hikaru kembali melempar kue-kue gak berdosa itu ke udara dan bersiap memotongnya, tapi Sora dengan sigap menangkap 'anak-anak' (baca: kue) kesayangannya itu sebelum menjadi korban dari aksi Hikaru yang geje.

.

"Yurina-chan, lo masih marah ya sama gue, un? Jangan dengerin kata mereka, un. Karena mereka itu sesat, un! Percayalah sama gue, un" Deidara udah mohon-mohon ke Yurina yang lagi duduk bareng Nazuka dan Saki.

"Ditantang aja suruh masuk rumah hantu" kata Saki bisik-bisik ke Yurina. Keliatannya Yurina manggut-manggut setuju dengerin ide Saki. Yah, daripada dia ikutin ide gak warasnya Pein, ide Saki masih jauh lebih waras dan tampak normal dibanding ide Pein yang sekarang orangnya lagi mimisan hebat berkat aksi Rega sebelumnya dan hidungnya sukses disumpel kertas sama Konan.

"Oke, Deidara. Gue baru bisa percaya kalau lo berani masuk rumah hantu tuh!" kata Yurina mengajukan syarat pada Deidara sambil nunjuk wahana rumah hantu yang lagi dijagain sama Nozomi.

'_Glekh … Kok harus masuk rumah hantu sih, un? Masih mending masuk tipi deh, un'_ batin Deidara sambl keringet dingin plus sempet-sempetnya ngarep mau masuk tipi (itu sih author juga mau!).

"Oke, deh un. Demi Yurina gue sanggup, un!" bales Deidara tak gentar meski dalam hatinya udah bergetar ngeri.

* * *

Di depan wahana rumah hantu ...

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah hantu" kata Nozomi yang nyambut Deidara dengan tampang datar, bikin Deidara makin takut aja._ 'Yang jaga aja udah serem begini, un ... Gimana hatunya nanti, un'_ batin Deidara yang serem liat Nozomi. Cewek itu emang tampil misterius dengan kostum Enma miliknya.

"Ayo masuk! Jangan bilang lo takut?" kata Saki yang udah megangin Deidara sama Nazuka di depan wahana rumah hantu.

"Jangan dorong-dorong dong, un!" kata Deidara yang serem ngeliat Nozomi yang hari itu cosplay juga jadi Enma dari _Hell girl_.

"Ya, makanya masuk!" bales Saki gak sabaran.

"Pada ngapain sih?" tanya Hidan yang kebetulan lewat. Ini bocah emang lagi kelayapan nyari sosok Aoi.

"Ini nih Deidara, mau masuk rumah hantu aja ribet amat!" Saki sama Nazuka ngadu, dia pikir Hidan itu emaknya kali ya.

"Oh, sini gua bantuin!" bales Hidan langsung deh ngeluarin cengiran iblis andalannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" teriak Gaara yang langsung nongol bawa-bawa kamera, bocah yang satu tetep aja berbuat nista, emang jiwa penjahatnya gak ilang-ilang sih ya! *lempar gentong ke author*.

"Udah?" tanya Hidan yang udah sukses ngangkat Deidara yang sekarang lagi berontak tapi gak bisa.

"Sip, ayo mulai!" kata Gaara yang udah mengarahkan kameranya kearah Hidan dan Deidara.

"Satu … Dua … TIGA!" Hidan sukses ngelempar Deidara masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, dan adegan nista barusan sukses diabadikan dalam _slow motion_ ke dalam setiap jepretan kameranya ck ck ck.

"WAKAKAKAKA! Kerja sama yang bagus kawan!" kata Hidan yang malah langsung tos ke Gaara dengan muka puas.

* * *

Di _stand_ buku ...

.

.

"Eh, Rei. Lo belum minta maaf sama Rega ya?" tanya Sara yang masih merasa kalau Rei itu kudu minta maap sama cewek itu. Liat aja si Rega jadi galau ngembat cupcake di _stand_ tempat Sora.

"Harus ya?" tanya Rei garuk-garuk buntut Donald bebeknya.

"Iya lah harus! Elo itu mahkluk yang kagak berperasaan banget sih! Minggat sana, biar _stand_ ini gue yang jaga!" kata Sara yang ternyata bisa sadis juga ngusir Rei pake tendangan. Diem-diem Gaara motoin Sara dari kejauhan serta adegan tendangan dramatis barusan.

Rei akhirnya manut juga, dia jalan ngedeketin Rega yang lagi melahap cupcake dengan barbar. Dia jalan takut-takut sambil bayangin kalau misalnya dia nanti yang ditelen si Rega, mau balik lagi tapi ada Sara yang melotot bisa kena tendang lagi dia. Akhirnya setelah berhasil cap-cip-cup dalam hati dia samperin Rega.

Dengan berjalan megal-megol ala bebek dia deketin Rega tapi baru satu langkah mau maju ternyata udah ada dua mahkluk gaje yang nongol deketin Rega duluan.

"Yoyoy Rega! Apa kabarnya nih cewek gue yang manis?" sapa seorang cowok dengan muka bule yang nongol langsung tepe-tepe aja ke Rega.

"Ngomong apaan sih lo? Rega itu punya gue!" samber yang satunya dengan sewot.

"Punya gue!" bales yang satunya ngotot.

"Gue!".

"Gue!".

Akhirnya kedua mahkluk aneh itu malah berantem sendiri, Reganya sih cuma ngeliat dengan tampang –watados-. Rei langsung geleng-geleng kepala males, gak jadi deketin balik lagi kealamnya.

~o0o~

.

.

"Un, Demi cinta nih, un … Gue jadi rela harus terperangkap disarang demit kayak gini, un" kata Deidara yang sukses masuk wahana rumah hantu seorang diri tanpa teman yang menemani (cie elah author puitis *disambit*).

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara jadi-jadian dari radio tape buluk pinjeman dari Osis menggema. Deidara langsung lompat dan nemplok pohon-pohonan yang ada disitu.

"Suaranya lebih nyeremin dari suara Kakuzu, un!" kata Deidara kengerian pas denger itu suara.

"Sempai malu-maluin banget sih. Masa denger suara gitu aja takut?" kata sesosok penampakan kembar Yuu dan Yui yang nongol. Ternyata mereka ikutan masuk dengan satu tujuan, BIAR MESRA!.

"Ya tuhan, gue selamat un!" kata Deidara sambil komat-kamit baca doa. Dia langsung turun dari pohon jejadian itu dan tanpa seijin Yuu dan Yui dia jadi buntut alias ngekor.

.

"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN. PANGGILAN KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG-" pengumuman nista hasil toa Shikamaru barusan langsung dipotong sama Hisuke yang geplak dia. Itu pengumuman apa panggilan pesawat coba? Yang denger pada _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"KASIH PENGUMUMANNYA YANG BENER!" omel Hisuke yang suara omelannya kedengeran lewat mikrofon. Anak-anak lain langsung ngakak, mereka udah maklum sama duo mahkluk yang sering ribut itu.

"Salah ya? Udah gue duga" bales Shikamaru cuek bebek malah manggut-manggut nista.

"Ulang lagi yang bener!" kata Hisuke yang untuk sekian kalinya menahan kesabaran untuk gak membanting Shikamaru dari tempat duduknya.

"WOI, YANG MAU TANDING BASKET KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA! PERTANDINGAN UDAH MAU MULAI. KUMPUL ATAU HISUKE UDAH BERSIAP MAU NELEN ELO SEMUA!" Shikamaru mengganti gaya penyampaiannya malah jadi kayak preman tanah abang. Tapi hasil toa-nya sukses bikin para pemain basket lari kocar-kacir menuju lapangan basket. Dan dalam hitungan menit udah pada kumpul disana.

* * *

Di lapangan basket ...

.

.

'_Ini pada mau latihan basket apa mau karnaval?'_ batin semua penonton yang heran ngeliat para pemain basket dari tim Konoha pake kostum warna-warni dengan segala pernak-pernik heboh, persis kayak orang yang mau ke pesta karnaval kostum.

"Kedua tim udah siap?" tanya Itachi kepada tim Konoha yang terdiri dari Naruto, Kiba, Anzan, Sasuke dan Shino. Tim tamu adalah, Tyler, Samuel, Luky, Harada, dan Zack (oke, ini OC cabutan khusus di chapter ini aja dan mereka gak pake kostum cosplay. Sekedar bertamu ke sekolah Konoha untuk melakukan pertadingan persahabatan antar sekolah).

"Tunggu! Boleh ganti baju dulu kagak neh?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kostum Ichigonya (dari bleach).

"Udah cuek aja, mana ada waktu sih!" bales Sasuke yang hari itu pake kostum Noctis dari _Final Fantasy_ 13 (anyone knows? Noctis tampilannya mirip banget sama Sasuke, silahkan cari aja kalo penasaran *malah promosi*).

"Oke, bersiap ya … YAK! " kata Itachi yang kemudian ngelempar bola basket tanda pertandingan dimulai.

PRITTTTTTT!

Bersamaan dengan itu Itachi niup peluit sekuat tenaga sampe keriputnya kembang-kempis. Hari itu dia cosplay jadi Jin Uzuki dari Xenosaga episode 2 (yeah, sama-sama gondrong dan misterius, dan perannya sama-sama sebagai kakak yang menelantarkan adiknya *disepak Itachi sama Jin*).

* * *

"Kok elo balik lagi?" tanya Sara pas ngeliat Rei malah balik lagi.

"Iya, ada dua mahkluk autis dideket Rega, serem gue liatnya" bales Rei sambil merinding sampe ekor bebeknya naik.

.

"KYaaaaaa, takut Yuu!" Yui ngejerit saat ngeliat sosok penampakan dengan baju hitam-hitam nongol dari tong sampah (gak elit bener nongol dari tong sampah!).

"Cup, cup, cup. Gak usah takut yah Yui. Itu patung kok yang udah di set otomatis" bales Yuu sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Yui.

"UNNNNN!" Deidara teriaknya malah belakangan dan langsung disepak sama Yuu pas cowok itu ngerangkulnya dari belakang.

"Gue masih normal sempai!" kata Yuu yang ogah dipeluk-peluk Deidara. Walhasil Yuu sama Yui langsung ninggalin Deidara ditempat.

"Eh, tungguin gue, un!" jerit Deidara dengan lebay sambil meratapi nasib.

~o0o~

.

.

"Oper, oper! OPER BOLANYA KE GUE CEBOL!" Sasuke teriak emosi, bola masih aja dipegang sama Anzan dari awal bunyi prit. Maklum si Anzan itu biar kuntet tapi jago dalam hal lompat-melompat, turunan kodok kali ya? Luky yang jadi lawannya sampe cengo dikalahin dalam hal melompat sama mahkluk cebol itu.

"AYAM KATE DIEM AJA LO!" bales Anzan dan tetep fokus megang bola dan YAK! Bolanya ke _steal _sama Tyler.

"Woi, pada main yang bener napa! Jangan ribut sendiri!" kata Shino yang geleng-geleng aja ngeliat pertengkaran antara sesama hewan itu (Sasuke dan Anzan : Diem aja lo serangga!).

"GUK GUK GUK!" ini Kiba ngapain juga coba? Dia lagi _defense_ tapi kok sambil menggonggong-gonggong ria.

"UUAA … UUAA!" Naruto ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan suara yang gak sepantasnya dikeluarkan.

'_Kenapa gue jadi ngerasa lawan tim fauna begini sih?'_ batin Tyler malah bengong ngeliat tingkah Kiba sama Naruto.

PAK!

Bola yang dipegang Tyler berhasil di_steal_ Shino. Dengan cepat Shino ngibrit ke ring lawan bagaikan seekor serangga yang sedang terbang cepat.

"Bedul pake acara bengong sih lo!" omel Samuel sambil geplak kepala Tyler. Dan yak, angka pertama berhasil didapatkan tim Konoha. Berbagai suara hewan keluar dari masing-masing member *sweatdrop*.

.

"Saki, Saki! Liat tuh, Itachi lagi sama cewek!" kata Nazuka yang ikutan nonton sama Saki. Dia lagi asik meneropong pake teropong mainan punya Saki.

"Hah? Mana, mana?" tanya Saki dengan gemes dan langsung menatap arah yang ditunjuk sama Nazuka. Bener aja disitu ada Itachi lagi berdiri dan disebelahnya ada Shimizu. Itachi emang jadi wasit tapi jaga di luar lapangan, takut kena lemparan bola (kalo gitu gak usah jadi wasit kale!).

"Hih, awas aja itu anak!" kata Saki dengan ketus yang langsung berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nazuka yang udah mikir kalau Saki bakalan ngelabrak Itachi sama itu cewek.

"Mau pinjem gilingan kue sama Sora!" bales Saki dan langsung ngacir. Nazuka tinggal garuk-garuk sambil mikir mau bikin kue apa emangnya si Saki?.

* * *

"Un … Un … Dari dulu beginilah cinta, un … Deritanya tiada akhir, un … " Deidara sukses keluar dari wahana penyiksa jiwa raga itu sambil merayap-rayap keluar dengan keadaan yang ancur-ancuran, gak kalah dari prajurit perang. Kakuzu yang emang bantuin Nozomi buat bikin jebakan-jebakan di rumah hantu itu tersenyum puas, berarti dia bakalan dapet duit dari Nozomi nanti.

"Yurina-chan, gue udah berhasil lewatin tantangan dari lo, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung berubah bahagia dan sekarang lari-larian menuju Yurina.

"DEIDARA JAHAT!" Yurina malah mendadak ngejerit histeris bikin Deidara budek sesaat.

"Kok gitu, un? Gue salah apa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara frustasi sambil celingukan merhatiin dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi kata Yuu elo sempet meluk dia di dalem, ngaku!" kata Yurina sambil melotot serem ke Deidara. Di belakangnya ada Yuu yang asik ketawa nista secara diam-diam.

'_Dasar anak setan, un!'_ rutuk Deidara dalem hati.

"Yurina-chan, itu kan karena gue takut, un" jiah si Deidara malah buka aib kalau dia takut, Yurina makin gak percaya aja deh sama Deidara.

"Bodo! Lo semakin meragukan! Udah ah, gue mau pergi aja!" Yurina ngambek sambil ninggalin Deidara yang matung.

"Lebih baik cepat dikejar sebelum dicaplok orang" kata Nozomi yang mendadak nongol sambil nunjuk Kisame yang ternyata nyamperin Yurina (oke, sebenernya di fic sebelumnya Kisame sempet PDKT ke Yurina cuma gagal).

"Gak bakal gue biarin si Yurina dicaplok sama hiu macem Kisame, un!" kata Deidara bertekad setengah bulat dan langsung nyamperin Yurina.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sara! Mau beli minuman kagak?" tanya Rei sambil ngelirik Sara yang malah akhirnya bantuin dia jagain _stand_ punya Nozomi, sedangkan sang pemilik _stand_ malah asik-asikan makan! Bener-bener dah itu bocah.

"Traktir?" tanya Sara yang langsung ngiler, namanya juga kehausan wajarlah itu iler langsung meleleh.

"Iya, mau kagak?" tanya Rei lagi setengah gak sabaran. Mumpung tukang es krimnya belom jalan.

"Boleh" jawab Sara sambil ngangguk. Rei langsung jalan ke tukang es krim yang emang hari itu banyak keliaran lagi pada jualan. Dengan jalan goyang kiri-kanan Rei berhasil sampe ke tukang es krim dengan susah payah. Gimana gak susah payah coba? Itu kostum berat bo!.

.

"Aya-chan, mau gulali?" tanya Tobi nawarin gulali ke Ayane, manis bener nih anak.

"Mau dong" jawab Ayane sedikit manja ke Tobi, bikin Rega dari kejauhan langsung emosi berat.

"Bang beli gulalinya sepuluh!" kata Tobi beli gulali gak kira-kira, Ayane melotot heran kok beli banyak amat. Mana abis coba.

"A-ano Tobi-san … Belinya kok banyak banget? Aku gak bisa ngabisin semuanya" kata Ayane sambil mencolek-colek Tobi.

"Oh, buat Ayane satu aja. Yang Sembilan lagi buat Tobi!" jawab Tobi bikin Ayane _sweatdrop_.

.

"YES! KERJA BAGUS!" Kiba melakukan tos ke Naruto pas bola berhasil dimasukin Naruto ke ring lawan.

"Jangan mau kalah! Ayo bales dan hancurkan hewan-hewan liar itu!" kata Luky dengan gajenya sambil nunjuk tim Konoha udah persis kaya lagi nunjuk sekumpulan hewan lepas dari kandang yang patut diamankan. Skor sementara dipimpin Konoha dengan hasil 20 : 14.

Disisi lain Hidan yang hari itu _cosplay_ jadi Albedo (dari Xenosaga episode 2) celingukan nyari-nyari Aoi dan masih belum nyadar kalo dari tadi posisi dia deket sama Aoi. Kebetulan Aoi juga gak ngeh sama Hidan yang hari itu model rambutnya diganti jadi bener-bener mirip sama gayanya Albedo.

"Kagak ketemu. Udah, ah gue males. Gue pengen nyamperin Nazuka nih!" kata Sasori yang hari itu sukses dipaksa Hidan buat bantuin nyari Aoi. Hari itu dia juga _cosplay_ jadi Rubedo (dari Xenosaga episode 3), sama-sama rambut merah sih. Dia juga pake anting sebelah dikupingnya dan gak lupa bawa dua pistol.

"Ah, tega lu. Elu kan saudara gua, kita satu klon! Masa gak mau bantuin gua?" Hidan gak terima mau ditinggal gitu aja.

"Sejak kapan gue sama lo saudara satu klon?" tanya Sasori dengan males. Enak aja masa dia disamain sama mahkluk sesat macem Hidan.

"Lah, kan ceritanya ini kita saudara satu klon!" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasori sama dirinya sendiri secara gantian, mengingatkan peran mereka sekarang.

"Ogah! Minta bantu sama Zetsu sono! Hari ini dia jadi Nigredo kan? Satu klon juga sama elo! Udah ah bye!" Sasori langsung ngacir ninggalin Hidan, ninggalin itu bocah yang celingukan sendirian sambil nyariin Zetsu sekarang.

~o0o~

.

.

"Rei, beliin si Rega es krim tuh!" kata Sara sambil nunjuk Rega yang lagi duduk dipojokan _stand Cake café_ (posisi stand kue ini deketan sama _stand_ buku).

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Rei dengan dablegnya.

"Kepalanya udah berasep tuh, gara-gara ngeliatin Tobi sama Ayane dari tadi!" bales Sara sambil nunjuk pasangan TobiXAyane yang lagi asik berdua makan gulali.

"Apa hubungannya sama es krim sih?" tanya Rei dengan tampang bego stadium akhir bikin Sara ngurut dada nahan emosi.

"Buat dinginin kepalanya yang udah ngepul tuh! Dan sekalian sebagai ucapan maaf. Lo belom minta maaf, kan ke dia?" kata Sara sambil ngungkit-ngungkit masalah topeng Rega yang keinjek sama dia.

"Iya-iya" bales Rei singkat dan langsung beli es krim satu lagi buat Rega. Gak lama setelah berhasil membeli es krim, cowok itu balik lagi ke Sara. Bikin cewek itu heran kenapa si Rei malah balik lagi.

"Nih, es krimnya" kata Rei yang malah ngasih es krim itu ke Sara. Cewek itu langsung geleng-geleng pasrah sambil ngebatin _'Ini cowok emang rada gak beres!'_.

"Kenapa es krimnya malah dikasih ke gue dodol? Kasih ke Rega dong!" kata Sara sambil melotot heran saking gemesnya sama cowok satu di depannya ini, pengen banget dia bejek-bejek jadi bebek panggang.

"Ooh" bales Rei dengan muka datar dan langsung jalan samperin Rega.

.

"Rega, nih es krim buat elo. Kata Sara disuruh kasih ke elo" kata Rei dengan tampang lurus-lurus aja sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sara. Sara yang kebetulan denger langsung nyamperin Rei sambil geplak itu anak pake kipas jejadian hasil temuan di jalan.

PLAK!

"Geblek lo!" omel Sara kali ini emosinya udah gak bisa dia tahan. Rega cengo liatnya.

"Ini es krim sebagai ucapan minta maaf ke elo, karena berkat kaki yang kurang pendidikan, topeng elo jadi ancur dan gagal nge-_date_ sama Tobi" kata Sara sambil memaksa Rei membungkuk buat minta maaf di depan Rega.

"Ah, gak apa-apa … Udah gue ikhlasin … " balas Rega sambil senyum kecut.

"Nah, tuh Rei. Lo harus bilang terima kasih ke Rega, dia mau maafin elo!" kata Sara sambil ngangkat kembali kepala si Rei. Tapi apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara? Ternyata si Rei malah mimisan berat. Dan langsung ambruk di tempat.

"Re-Rei!" Sara sama Rega jadi panik sama Rei yang pingsan mendadak sambil mimisan. Oh, ternyata, usut punya usut tadi si Rei membungkuk dan mukanya pas bener ngeliat paha mulus Rega, jadi mimisan deh dia ck ck ck. Akhirnya bocah bebek itu diangkut dibawa ke UKS.

* * *

Di lapangan basket tim Konoha lagi merayakan kemenangan atas tim tamu dengan skor 38 : 34.

"HIDUP CEBOL! HIDUP CEBOL! HIDUP CEBOL!" itulah teriakan yang terdengar di lapangan basket. Mereka neriakin Anzan yang jadi MVP hari itu. Cowok itu digendong keliling lapangan dan untuk pertama kalinya Anzan kagak ngamuk dipanggil 'Cebol'.

"HIDUP CEBOL!" teriak anak-anak sekali lagi dan kali ini sambil ngelempar Anzan tinggi-tinggi tanpa sadar kalo di atasnya itu ada ring basket. Dan jadinya tanpa terduga (sebenarnya saya sudah menduga sih) Anzan nyangkut di atas ring basket.

"WOI GUE NYANGKUT NIH! TURUNIN KAGAK!" Anzan teriak-teriak minta diturunin, lagi-lagi itu anak nyangkut, setelah sebelumnya dia berhasil nyangkut di pohon sekarang nyangkut di atas ring.

"Oi, acara _cosplay-_nya mau di mulai! Yang ikut lomba disuruh kumpul!" kata Gaara yang nongol mendadak sambil kasih pengumuman soal _cosplay_.

"Wah, ayo kesana buru-buru!" rame-rame mereka langsung ngibrit dari lapangan.

"TURUNIN GUE DULU! SETAN LO SEMUA!" teriak Anzan pake super toa sambil angkat Zanpakutou jadi-jadian miliknya.

"Si Anzan tuh kasian! Bantuin dia dulu!" kata Naruto yang sepertinya mengasihani nasib Anzan.

.

Di sebrang tampak Saki udah nongol dan sukses bawa-bawa penggilingan kue. Dan dia beneran nyamperin Itachi yang tampak ngobrol mesra (setidaknya seperti itulah pemandangan yang dianggap Saki) sama Shimizu. Nazuka udah was-was aja, berpikir bakalan ada adegan berdarah di lapangan.

"Udah kasih aja Shimizu, mumpung Sasuke masih di lapangan" kata Itachi yang lagi nunjuk Sasuke yang lagi berusaha nurunin Anzan pake galah (dikira lagi ngambil buah di atas pohon klai ya?).

"Tapi takut ah … Gimana kalau Sasuke gak nerima?" Shimizu tampak malu dan takut sambil ngeliat Sasuke dan tiba-tiba mukanya berubah jadi merah.

"Ja elah, gak usah malu. Kasih aja! Sebelum Sakura duluan yang maju! Udah sana, gue dukung dari sini!" kata Itachi sambil ngedorong Shimizu ke tengah lapangan. Dan Itachi ngasih semangat ke Shimizu supaya berani.

"I-Itachi … Jadi selama ini gue salah paham ya … " kata Saki yang kayaknya baru paham apa yang terjadi antara Itachi sama Shimizu.

"Hah? Salah paham apaan?" tanya Itachi bingung, emang ada kesalahpahaman ya? Itachi emang kagak ngeh kalo Saki cemburu dan salah paham.

"Ah, lupakan! Yang penting gue lega dan seneng!" bales Saki sambil senyum seneng dan ngebuang itu gilingan ke sembarang arah (ketauan Sora bisa gawat loh).

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Itachi masih gak ngerti sama sikap Saki.

"Gak ada kok!" bales Saki yang tiba-tiba meluk Itachi. Itachi mukanya berubah merah mendadak dipeluk begitu.

"Oi, jangan asik pacaran aja! Yang ikutan lomba disuruh kumpul!" kata Gaara yang geleng-geleng liat ItaSaki masih sempet-sempetnya mesra di lapangan.

"Sirik aja lo!" samber Itachi yang langsung menggandeng Saki dengan mesra ninggalin lapangan.

.

"Sa-Sasuke … I-ini hadiah buat lo. Selamat ya atas kemenangannya" kata Shimizu yang sukses ngasih bekal makanan buatannya sendiri hasil berguru dari Itachi.

"Hnn … Makasih!" bales Sasuke cuek sambil nerima kotak makanan dari Shimizu. Naruto sama yang lain langsung bersiul-siul gaje, sedangkan Sakura terpaksa mundur kesel karena keduluan sama Shimizu.

.

"Oi, Nyx. Mana hasil tangkepan elu? Bagi rata sini sama gua!" kata Kakuzu yang ternyata lagi bagi-bagi hasil sama Nyx.

"Nih, duitnya buat elo. Dompetnya buat gue!" bales Nyx sambil memberikan hasil jarahannya hasil dari nakut-nakutin di rumah hantu.

"Sip, sip!" kata Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum nista. Tapi senyumnya harus menghilang pas Hisuke yang nongol tanpa diundang langsung ngejambret duit beserta dompet-dompet itu. Nyx sama Kakuzu cuma bisa cengo ngeliat hasil jeriipayahnya (?) ditilep sama Hisuke yang hari itu merangkap juga sebagai satpam khususnya buat jagain dua mahkluk kriminal itu.

Gimana kelanjutan lomba cosplay ini? Apa Hidan bakalan bisa nemuin Aoi? Dan apa Yurina sama Deidara bisa baikan lagi? Karena kayaknya hubungan mereka makin kacau aja.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Maaf gak semuanya saia tampilkan kostum cosplaynya dan masuk rumah hantu. Tapi lomba cosplay dichapter depan bakal saia kasih porsi satu-satu untuk ngasih tau mereka cosplay apa aja. Maaf bila ada kekurangannya. Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kalian puas. Dan untuk yang belum ngirim mau cosplay apa untuk OC-nya silahkan kirim ke review atau PM saia.

Spoiler : Ada kejutan untuk salah satu pair Akatsuki dichapter depan hehehe.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	23. Time to show off!

Author : Akhirnya saia bisa update bagian cosplay ini. Maaf kalau lama updatenya, banyak hal yang harus saia urus. Tapi saia masih berusaha untuk menyempatkan menulis ini. Terima kasih atas doanya untuk Riku ^_^. Saia sudah berusaha untuk mendeskripsikan tampilan mereka dan maaf ada beberapa tokoh yang kurang saia tau jadi maaf bila salah (_). Yang mau memberi saran silahkan, mungkin kedepannya akan menjadi pelajaran untuk saia agar saia lebih bisa untuk menuliskan pendeskripsian.

Ah sebenarnya saia ada sedikit uneg-uneg untuk OC Nyx. Entah kenapa saia tertarik sama tokoh itu untuk dipasangkan dengan Hisuke! Bagaimana ya? Bayanginnya kocak aja. Nyx sang miss troublemaker berpasangan dengan Hisuke sang wakil Osis yang perfectsionis! Huhuhuhu saia jatuh cinta dengan kedua tokoh ini untuk dijodohkan! Dan mohon tanggapan dari pemilik OC-nya. Yang ada ide untuk pairing OC silahkan sharing, masih banyak yang nganggur tuh sampe lumutan.

Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Warning : T rate, missing typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC (OCXOC? Yang setuju angkat meja lalu lempar ke Pein plis!).

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 22**

**(Time to show off!)**

**.**

**.**

"Udah nih mulai aja acara lombanya!" kata Haruru yang hari itu jadi juri. Yang jadi juri hari itu ada Haruru, Shikamaru, Hisuke, Mayu, Nozomi sama Gaara.

"Inget ya semua, yang dinilai itu kemiripan kostum sama penjiwaan karakter!" kata Mayu teriak-teriak pake toa.

"Peserta nomor satu!" Haruru mulai memanggil peserta cosplay secara berurutan, dan yang nomor satu adalah Nyx yang hari itu tampil sebagai Elesa versi _black hair_ dari Pokemon (saia kurang tau yang versi mana, maklum gak pernah ngikutin anime ini).

Nyx naik ke atas panggung sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya kesamping bergaya persis kayak Elesa. Mantel kuningnya yang sebelah kiri terbuka, mengekspos tubuh Nyx yang ramping. Dia hari itu pake tambahan rambut untuk bagian kiri dan kanannya karena rambut aslinya gak sepanjang itu.

"CIAT!" Nyx dengan ganas melempar bola pokemon buatannya dan tepat mengenai jidat Hisuke. _'Waks, kabur ah!'_ menyadari lemparan mautnya mengenai Hisuke dengan telak ampe nyut-nyut itu jidat, itu anak langsung kabur turun panggung.

"Kurang asem jidat gue kena lempar" Hisuke cuma bisa bergumam kesel sambil ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang merah.

Sebenernya sih tadi Hisuke sempet gak percaya cewek macem Nyx bisa tampil seksi juga. Gaara malah gak kedip sesaat tadi. Shikamaru sih masih menguap, sedangkan Haruru manggut-manggut. Mayu sama Nozomi cuma pasang tampang datar.

.

"Peserta nomor dua!" nongol lah dua orang cewek manis yang berpakaian ala Vocaloid. Yang satu Nazuka as Luka megurine dan yang satu Aisaka as Akita Neru. Nazuka sama Aisaka minjem headset punya Saki yang kebetulan emang koleksi headset Vocaloid juga. Emang gak seseksi penampilan Nyx, tapi dua-duanya manis, apalagi Nazuka yang tampak malu-malu bikin nilai plus. Aisaka tetap tampil dengan sikap tomboy dan cerianya.

"Nomor tiga!" panggil Shikamaru dengan malas. Dan muncul Pein, Kisame sama Deidara. Bertiga kompak cosplay jadi diri sendiri ck ck ck.

"Oi itu mah bukan cosplay! Turun-turun!" kata Haruru sambil membatin _'Dasar tiga orang narsis'_. PeinKisaDei langsung manyun-manyun terpaksa turun panggung, padahal mereka udah yakin banget sama tampilan mereka dan merasa mereka itu terlalu keren buat jadi orang lain.

"Lanjut! Nomor empat!" kata Haruru setengah gak sabaran. Dari belakang nongol sosok kuntet *author dilempar* aka Anzan yang cosplay jadi Hitsugaya Toushiro dari Bleach dan ada Naruto yang cosplay jadi Ichigo juga dari bleach.

"Wih, sama-sama pas cosplaynya" kata Hisuke salut liat Naruto sama Anzan cosplaynya cocok.

"Wow, cocok banget … Sama-sama cebol!" celetuk Gaara secara reflek gak nyadar cowok kecil itu udah berkedut alisnya pas denger omongan Gaara barusan.

'_Awas lo!'_ batin Anzan mulai nista, dia nyengir setan sambil menatap Gaara yang langsung keringet dingin tiba-tiba.

"SOUTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!" Secara tiba-tiba Anzan maju agak ke depan juri dan tanpa terduga memperagakan jurus andalan Hitsugaya sambil mukul-mukul Gaara, otomatis juri berambut merah bata itu kelenger di tempat.

"Makanya jangan ngatain gue cebol!" kata Anzan sambil senyum puas dan langsung masukin lagi Zanpakutou-nya ke sarung meninggalkan satu ekor korban.

"Waduh si Gaara pingsan nih!" kata Hisuke yang duduknya di sebelah Gaara.

"Ganti Chouji aja tuh!" bales Shikamaru sambil nunjuk Chouji yang asik makan dipinggiran. Dan dengan terpaksa posisi Gaara diganti sama Chouji.

Anzan turun dari panggung dengan seringai puas, Naruto gak sempet beraksi cuma bisa manyun ngekorin Anzan turun panggung, padahal dia juga mau berniat nabokin Gaara (bener-bener temen yang baik nih anak).

.

"Peserta nomor lima!" Haruru kembali manggil peserta selanjutnya udah mirip kayak dokter yang lagi ngabsen pasien sakit jiwanya.

Dari balik panggung muncul tim Gekkou yang hari itu cosplay jadi Aoi as Aqua, Sora as Riku. Hikaru kagak ikutan, dia tetep jagain _stand _sambil asik mencincang-cincang para kue dengan sadis. Aoi naik ke panggung gak pake baju jirahnya Aqua soalnya berat plus ribet jadi dia lepas. Aoi pake _blouse_ hitam ketat dengan model _turtle_ _neck_, dibagian dadanya ada tali yang membentuk menyilang warna pink dan ditengahnya ada _symbol_ dengan bentuk hati. Aoi juga menggunakan celana pendek hitam ketat dan _stocking _hitam yang mencapai pahanya. Dibagian pinggangnya ada kain putih dengan sisi kiri dan kanan yang berjuntai dengan warna ungu. Bagian tangannya dari bawah bahu ditutupi kain berwarna putih sampai ke pergelangan tangannya dan dia pakai _glove_ warna coklat. Tak lupa Aoi juga bawa senjata berbentuk _Keyblade_.

Sedangkan Sora pake baju lengan pendek warna putih dan ada garis kuning dibagian sisi kiri-kanan pinggir badannya. Model bajunya sama, _turtle neck_ tapi bedanya baju Sora ada restleting di tengah dari leher sampe bawah baju, dan bagian lehernya dia buka sedikit. Di bagian belakang bajunya ada simbol _heartless _warna hitam. Dia pakai _handband_ di pergelangan tangan kiri dan kanannya yang berwarna hitam. Pakai celana jeans warna abu-abu dengan bagian bawahnya yang sedikit digulung keatas. Dia juga bawa _keyblade_, dan dua-duanya pakai wig. Aoi pakai wig biru dan Sora pakai wig warna perak.

Aoi sama Sora pake adegan berantem yang kayak di _opening_ dari _Kingdom_ _hearts_ _birth_ _by_ _sleep_ dimana Aqua ngelawan Terra. Chouji sampe gak ngunyah saking takjubnya. Shikamaru sampe melek seger. Yang lainnya cengo udah berasa kayak nonton film _action_. Pas Aoi sama Sora turun para juri masih cengo sampe terpaksa Tsunade turun tangan.

"SADAR SEMUA WOI!" Tsunade teriak pake toa di kuping masing-masing juri.

"Ehem … Peserta selanjutnya, nomor enam!" kata Mayumi sambil sedikit berdehem memanggil peserta nomor enam.

.

Peserta nomor enam nongol Shimizu yang tampil gak kalah manis dari Aoi. Dia cosplay jadi Kairi dari _kingdom_ _hearts_ 2 (oke yang gak tau coba cek aja nama Kairi). Tokoh ini emang kebetulan kostum bajunya pink abis sama warna rambutnya yang merah senja. Shimizu pake wig untuk rambutnya. Shimizu melempar senyum ke para juri dan ke Sasuke yang lagi pasang tampang _stoic_, tapi dalem hatinya lagi kesengsem berat sama penampilan Shimizu hari ini.

"Peserta nomor tujuh!" samber Shikamaru dengan kagak sabaran pas ngeliat Shimizu udah turun panggung. Dan ternyata yang muncul Hinata dan Ino, yang hari itu khusus cosplay dari cewek-cewek di _Final_ _Fantasy_. Hinata jadi Rinoa dari _Final_ _Fantasy_ 8 dan Ino jadi Rikku dari _Final_ _Fantasy_ X-2. Hinata yang dasarnya emang udah panjang rambutnya gak perlu pake wig lagi, warna rambutnya tetep warna rambut asli (gak dia warnain jadi hitam) cuma ditambahin sedikit _highlight_ warna coklat muda dibagian kiri dan kanan rambutnya sedikit, dia tampil cantik dengan baju biru langit. Ino tampil seksi dan ceria, poninya yang selalu menutup separuh wajahnya udah dia kebelakangin, rambutnya di kuncir kebelakang dan ditambah dengan kepangan-kepangan kecil hiasan manik-manik dirambutnya yang warna-warni. Pokoknya hari itu Ino tampil meriah deh, dan baju model bikini kuningnya itu loh gak kalah seksi dari baju Nyx. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu saat maju, sedangkan Ino melempar cengiran khas Rikku yang dia pelajari dari jauh-jauh hari. Penonton puas, juri juga puas.

"Peserta nomor delapan!" Mayu manggilin peserta sambil nembak-nembakin pistol air ke Shikamaru yang lagi sukses molor di tempat.

"Woi, ketua neh! Masa disemprot air?" komen Shikamaru rada sewot, mukanya jadi banjir air. Karena kena semprot plus banjir air liur (jijay!).

"Makanya jangan molor aja lo!" omel Haruru udah gemes duluan, masih mending kepala nanasnya kagak di tumplekin air cucian piring!.

.

Peserta nomor delapan nongol Ayane sama Tobi yang hari itu cosplay origin dengan tema Angel in darkness.

"Wah, kalian cosplay apa nih?" tanya Haruru yang kayaknya lumayan seneng liat ada yang cosplay origin, kreatif pikirnya.

"Temanya Angel in darkness" jawab Ayane dengan wajah blushing. Hari itu dia tampil berpasangan sama Tobi. Ayane pake kostum kimono warna hitam dengan motif bunga Sakura warna pink serta kain Obi warna biru gelap. Kimono yang dipakai Ayane adalah kimono modern, kimononya pendek sepaha dan disambung sama celana ketat hitam. Obinya juga berbentuk tali (kayak yang dipakai Sasuke) warna biru gelap, dia pakai sepatu boots dengan tinggi sepatu 5cm, warna bootsnya hitam dengan tali sepatu warna putih. Bootsnya panjang sampai sebetis. Dia pakai stocking tipis warna putih. Tak lupa di belakang punggungnya dia pakai sayap buatan warna putih. Dia bawa Katana, dan rambutnya dibentuk khas model wanita jepang jaman dulu.

Lalu Tobinya pakai kostum kimono yang berbanding terbalik dari Ayane. Dia pakai kostum warna serba putih dan memakai jubah luar warna hitam. Obi yang dia pakai berwarna senada dengan Ayane, dia bawa dua Katana dan di belakang punggungnya memakai sayap devil. Tobi juga bawa mawar hitam yang dia kasih ke Ayane pas di atas panggung.

"Tumben itu anak bisa waras, un" komen Deidara takjub ngeliat tingkah Tobi yang jarang-jarang banget bisa sewaras ini. Kisame sama Pein sih cuma manggut-manggut aja.

"Bagus-bagus kreatif" komen Nozomi sempet takjub Tobi bisa dipermak gitu sama Ayane.

"Cie … Mesranya!" kata Shikamaru melek langsung dan ngeledekin pasangan cosplay ini. Maklum lah berita Ayane sama Rega yang naksir Tobi udah kesebar luas kemana-mana. Dari ujung lobang semut sampe ke goa batu udah pada tau.

"Kyaaaa sempai! Aku kan jadi malu!" teriak Ayane mendadak jadi gaje, udah malu berat. Dia teriak sambil ngibas-ngibasin Katana-nya dan tanpa sengaja rambut nanas Shikamaru ketebas, jadi tinggal separoh deh itu rambut nanas.

"GYAAAA RAMBUT NANAS GUE!" teriak Shikamaru histeris langsung berdiri dari bangku dan kabur ke UKS sambil bawa-bawa potongan rambut nanasnya yang udah kepotong sama Ayane tadi, persis kayak orang tumpengan dah. Juri lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

.

15 menit kemudian ...

Shikamaru udah balik dari UKS dengan bentuk rambut nanas yang udah kagak utuh, jadi potongan rambutnya itu ditempel ke kepalanya pake plester ck ck ck

"Udah langsung ke peserta selanjutnya" kata Hisuke nyuruh Ayane sama Tobi turun dari panggung. Ayane sama Tobi turun sambil gandengan tangan mesra, tinggal Rega deh yang makin cemburu sambil gigit-gigit meja.

"Nomor Sembilan!" Haruru manggil peserta nomor Sembilan. Dari balik panggung munculah Sasuke dan Itachi yang hari itu cosplay jadi Noctis (dari Final Fantasy 13 versus) sama Jin Uzuki dari Xenosaga episode 2. Kedua Uchiha itu sekarang lagi tebar pesona di atas panggung. Sasuke tampil keren karena dia gak jauh beda tampilannya dari Noctis, tinggal ganti kostum doang, soal rambut juga udah mirip tinggal dia poni beres. Sasuke pasang pose _cool_ sambil senyum khas Uchiha miliknya. Sukses deh bikin cewek pada kelepek-kelepek, termasuk Shimizu yang jadi pingsan.

"Yeh, malah banyak yang pingsan!" kata Hisuke jadi tambah stress udah mukul-mukul meja.

Itachi juga gak mau kalah, dia ikutan pasang aksi. Dia lempar senyum ke arah penonton, senyuman ramah khas Itachi. Dia tampil menggunakan kostum kimono dan bawa Katana juga (hampir sama kayak Tobi). Rambutnya yang panjang tetep di iket ke belakang tapi di bagian kiri dan kanannya dia ngasih rambut lebih yang terjulur ke luar. Kali ini yang pingsan malah kebanyakan nenek-nenek.

"Buset deh, udah nenek-nenek masih aja doyan daun muda!" celetuk Hisuke pas liat Tsunade yang ternyata ikutan kesengsem sama senyuman maut Itachi.

"Udah deh turun aja lo berdua! Bener-bener makan korban ya. Dimana ada Uchiha pasti ada korban!" kata Haruru sambil ngusir kedua Uchiha itu turun dari panggung.

.

"Nomor sepuluh maju!" kata Nozomi nyuruh nomor sepuluh maju. Dan nongolah penampakan Rega yang hari itu cosplay jadi Maya dari defense devil. Dia pake wig yang dulu pernah dia beli pas liburan di Belanda. Bajunya warna hitam dengan model _turtle_ _neck_ dan bagian dadanya terbuka dengan belahan rendah, bikin anak cowok yang ngeliat sampe melotot plus kejang-kejang. Baju yang dia pakai sebenarnya khas _gothic_, mini dress sepaha dengan bagian roknya yang mekar keluar dan ada renda kecil sebagai pemanis. _Stocking_ hitam menutupi bagian kakinya sampai sepaha dan dia pakai sepatu hitam. Rega tampil seksi dengan kostum itu belum lagi dandanan yang dia pakai ala _gothic_ dengan lipstik hitam plus kacamata bikin dia tampil lebih _cool_. Dia maju dengan pede dan sempetnya pose menantang pula. Dia sengaja menarik bagian dada bajunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Langsung deh yang cowok-cowok terutama yang paling depan langsung pada tepar. Abis itu dia sempet menyeringai kecil dan turun panggung. Tyler sama Samuel udah kejang-kejang ditempat. Maklumlah itu anak dua kan penggemar beratnya si Rega.

"Woi, Shikamaru! Elo ngapain ikutan pingsan coba!" Haruru muter bola matanya pas liat Shikamaru sukses jatuh ngejomplang dari kursinya plus matanya berubah jadi lope-lope. Hisuke gak komen dia mijit kening doang, udah pusing gara-gara banyak korban berjatuhan (?).

"Coba disemprot lagi" kata Mayu yang langsung nyemprot Shikamaru pake pistol-pistolan air miliknya, tapi gak mempan.

"Biar kucoba" samber Nozomi langsung pamerin duit lima puluh ribuan ke Shikamaru, tapi gak mempan juga. Yang ada itu duit disamber sama Kakuzu yang langsung ngacir secepat mungkin pas berhasil jambret duit yang dipamerin Nozomi.

"Biar gue yang bangunin!" tau-tau muncul Temari dengan muka horror. Tangannya udah gemes aja pengen mukul Shikamaru.

"BANGUN NANAS!" teriaknya pake toa plus gaplokin Shikamaru pake kipas gede yang dia bawa-bawa.

"WADAW!" jerit Shikamaru yang akhirnya sadar juga. Sekarang mukanya udah bonyok kayak tomat busuk. Dia kembali menjadi panglima perang untuk menghadapi pertempuran dimedan meja juri. Gimana gak kayak perang coba kalo peserta cosplaynya pada ganas-ganas semua.

.

"Peserta sebelas!" panggil Shikamaru yang kali ini udah siap untuk kembali bertempur sebagai juri. Nongol Rei yang tampil berbanding terbalik dari Rega yang serba hitam. Rei tampil serba putih kali ini. Dia kagak cosplay jadi donal bebek, tapi jadi Near (dari death note). Dia jadi peserta cosplay dadakan, soalnya pas di UKS pas lagi tiduran rambutnya ketumpahan pewarna rambut punya Anko yang sebenernya hari itu dia yang pengen cosplay jadi Near. Akhirnya dia deh yang jadi cosplay gantiin posisi Anko sang guru galak, yah waras sedikit lah cosplaynya. Rambutnya tetep dia biarin acak-acakan. Dia pake baju kemeja putih sama celana panjang putih yang ukurannya lebih besar dari nomor ukuran baju sama celana aslinya. Dia cuma maju sambil nunjuk-nunjuk para juri pake jari tengah abis itu turun lagi, bener-bener minta disambit.

"Bener-bener minta dilempar pake bangku itu anak!" kata Shikamaru yang nyaris aja ngelempar itu bocah pake bangku.

"Peserta nomor dua belas!" kata Chouji tumben, dari tadi diem aja sih ini bocah malah asik makan. Ampe meja juri kotor sama serpihan keripik. Munculah Sara yang dinobatkan Gaara sebagai peserta paling anggun saat itu. Sara tampil mengenakan kostum Diao chan dari _Dynasty_ _warrior_ yang terbaru. Rambutnya gak pake wig karena warna rambut dia hampir sama kayak si Diao. Dia berjalan ke atas panggung dengan langkah yang anggun. Baju atasannya berwarna ungu bercambur pink dengan model leher _turtle_ _neck_, tapi atasan lehernya sampai garis dada warna bajunya transparan pink. Dan bagian samping kiri dan kanan badannya dari bawah dada sampai pinggang itu polos jadi keliatan deh kulit putih Sara. Bagian roknya megar dibagian kiri dan kanan lalu bagian tengahnya ada rok kecil sebatas paha dengan bagian yang meruncin di tengahnya sampai sebatas dengkul. Bagian pergelangan tangannya ada dua buah gelang warna hitam dan dilengan kiri serta kanannya juga diberi gelang. Dan disematkan kain warna pink muda diantara gelang-gelang itu jadi bentuknya kayak selendang.

Sara memperagakan sedikit tarian di atas panggung. Pokoknya top banget deh, kaya dewi bulan turun dari langit. Gak cewek, gak cowok sama-sama kagum sama penampilan Sara saat itu. Abis itu Sara membungkuk hormat lalu turun dari panggung.

"KENAPA? KENAPA UDAHAN! LAGI, LAGI!" teriak Pein malah kejer nangis-nangis sampe nemplok-nemplok di pinggiran panggung gak mao lepas.

"Elo ngapain nempel disini! Rusak pemandangan aja lo!" kata Kiba yang langsung berusaha narik Pein biar lepas bareng Shino. Tapi kagak bisa, Pein nempelnya kenceng banget kayak udah dilem.

"Bagus ya! Dicariin malah nemplok disini lo!" Konan dateng-dateng langsung jewer kuping Pein.

"Hehehehe Konan ayang disini ya" Pein nyengir takut-takut, dalam hitungan detik langsung ngibrit dari situ.

"Peserta nomor tiga belas!" Hisuke langsung nyamber cepet, maklum udah kepanasan, gerah dia lama-lama. Ternyata yang nongol duo hewan *plak* err … Duo pecinta hewan Kiba dan Shino yang abis tanding basket sukses ganti kostum, pake kostum hewan, Kiba pake kostum Akamaru dan Shino pake kostum kumbang warna biru. Kedua bocah gendeng itu memperagakan tarian hewan.

.

"Peserta nomor empat belas!" Haruru manggil peserta selanjutnya setelah dia nendang Kiba dan Shino balik ke alamnya aka belakang panggung. Yang nongol adalah Hikari yang hari itu cosplay pake kostum Leon S Kennedy dari Resident evil 4. Dia tampil maksimal deh pokoknya sampe bawa-bawa pistol juga. Cuma rambutnya gak dibikin coklat, dibiarin aja jadi pirang sama dia. Pas naik panggung dia udah guling-guling aja pasang sok aksi dan pas sampe di panggung dia nodongin senjata mainannya ke arah para juri satu-satu. Dan todongan pistolnya disambut sama Mayu yang ikutan nodongin pistol airnya. Terjadilah perang pistol air dipanggung ck ck ck.

"Turun kagak lo! Kalo kagak gue tembak pake selang air nih!" ancem Hisuke udah bawa-bawa selang air yang dia dapet secara random dan udah ditodongin ke Hikari.

"Ow, ow, ow. Gue nyerah deh! Cao!" bales Hikari langsung dadah-dadah dan kabur. Daripada dia basah beneran mending gencatan senjata sama Hisuke.

"Pasien selanjutnya!" kata Shikamaru yang sukses digeplak sama Haruru.

"Nomor lima belas" kata Nozomi manggil dengan gaya udah mirip kaya dewa kematian. Muncullah satu pasukan dari Xenosaga 3. Hidan as Albedo, Sasori as Rubedo, Zetsu as Nigredo dan Sakura as Momo.

"Gue Albedo, dan gue akan membalas dendam pada Rubedo dan setelah itu akan menguasai dunia HAHAHAHAHA!" kata Hidan udah persis kayak orang jahat (emang orang jahat, kan?).

Dia ngomong sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepala merah Sasori. Aslinya dia itu pake kostum kayak robot lah warna putih tapi dia gak betah karena ribet dan gerah. Jadi deh dia nongol di panggung pake celana jeans putih doang, kagak pake atasan (karena udah dilepas sama dia), sama sepatu putih juga. Lebih tepatnya dia kembali pamer badan, bener-bener minta masuk angin ini anak. Rambutnya yang kebetulan udah sama-sama putih jadi dia kagak perlu pake wig, cuma model rambutnya yang tadinya disisir ke belakang jadi di kedepanin (kayak model rambut Sasori dikit lah). Aoi sempet blushing liat Hidan kayak gitu, tapi terlalu gengsi buat pingsan ditempat. Sedangkan beberapa anak cewek di belakangnya udah jerit-jerit aja, bikin dia keki setengah mati.

"Gue Rubedo dan gue akan ngalahin Albedo! Minimal nyadarin dia dari kesesatan" bales Sasori pasang tampang serius. Sama kayak Hidan, dia gak pake wig karena rambutnya emang sama-sama merah sama tokoh yang dia peranin. Cuma matanya dia pake lens warna biru. Dia pake baju kaos putih dengan pake rompi hitam lengan panjang sebagai luarannya. Celana panjang warna coklat tua dan ada warna hitam sedikit, tak lupa ikat pinggang yang ada pistolnya, serta aksesoris anting sebelah.

"Sasori imut … " gumam Nazuka pelan setelah melihat penampilan Sasori yang makin mirip aja sama bocah.

"Gua Nigredo dan gua paling ganteng disini!" kata Zetsu sok pede. Dia ngewarnain rambutnya jadi coklat tua, pake pakaian formal. Jas lengkap dengan celana panjang dan kemeja putih sebagai dalemannya. Jas sama celananya sama-sama warna coklat tua. Dia pake kontak lens juga warna coklat tua. Haruru sampe kedap-kedip kayak lampu disko itu matanya pas liat Zetsu bener-bener beda, ditambah lagi doi pake baju khas kayak eksekutif muda gitu. Tapi dia masih gengsi buat muji Zetsu, kan ceritanya dia masih ngambek.

"Yang paling cantik gue dong!" kata Sakura langsung ngedorong Zetsu dan langsung sedikit menyibakkan rambutnya. Dia cosplay jadi Momo. Model rambutnya sama Momo hampir sama dan sama-sama warna pink. Sakura ngasih poni dibagian depannya, dan make hair extension buat rambut tambahan dibagian kiri dan kanan, bagian rambut ini lebih panjang sampe ke bahu. Dia pake biretta warna merah hati. Pek dua kostum, pertama kemeja warna putih lengan panjang dengan bentuk lengan yang menggelembung dibagian bahunya. Dia pakai dasi kecil warna biru sebagai pemanis. Luarnya dia pakai dress warna senada dengan warna biretta miliknya. Dressnya itu sampai paha. Dia pakai stocking hitam yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, dan tak lupa sepatu boots juga warna hitam.

Setelah itu pasukan Xenosaga turun dari panggung.

.

"Nomor enam belas!" Gaara udah balik ke posisi semula manggil peserta selanjutnya. Dan yang nongol adalah Ten-Ten yang hari itu cosplay jadi Chun li. Yah emang cocok sih, apalagi model rambutnya yang udah mirip jadi gak perlu deh dia pake wig atau ubah gaya rambut. Ten-Ten meragain beberapa gerakan khas Chun li di atas panggung.

"CIATTTT!" Ten-Ten saking semangatnya meragain gerakan karate, dia maju ke depan meja juri sambil mukul meja juri.

BRAK!

Meja juri ambrol kebelah dua, bener-bener naas nasib sang meja ancur gara-gara Ten-Ten.

5 menit kemudian ...

"Parah bener si Ten-Ten, meja ampe ancur!" kata Gaara geleng-geleng, untung aja dia udah siapin meja cadangan.

"Nomor tujuh belas!" Shikamaru manggil peserta selanjutnya. Dan muncullah Karin yang hari itu cosplay jadi Sakura dari card captor Sakura. Dia pake kostum Sakura yang warna putih dan ada aksesoris sayap di belakang bajunya. Tak lupa dia pakai topi putih juga sambil bawa-bawa tongkat khas milik Sakura. Rambutnya dia warnain jadi coklat dan dikuncir dua (rambutnya tetep panjang).

"Hiat! Aku memanggilmu!" Karin beraksi di atas panggung sambil ngelempar kartu. Itu kartu sukses nemplok di jidat Shikamaru dan ...

PLETUK!

tongkat Karin nyasar ke jidatnya Shikamaru. Niatnya sih ini cewek mau meragain gaya khasnya Sakura pas lagi men-_summon_ kartu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Itu kartu nyangkut di atas jidat Shikamaru, walhasil jadilah itu dijidat kena pentung. Karin sih cuma cengar-cengir aja.

"Hehehehe maap kesalah teknis! Misi dulu yak!" kata Karin sambil ngambil kartunya lagi plus ngibrit turun dari panggung.

"Nista, nista! Kenapa gue nista begini sih!" rutuk Shikamaru sambil mendemin mukanya di atas meja.

_'Untung bukan gue!'_ batin juri lainnya sambil menatap miris pada nasib Shikamaru yang gak henti-hentinya mendapat cobaan (?).

"Delapan belas!" panggil Shikamaru dengan males, tapi pas liat yang nongol dia jadi seger lagi gak jadi males. Yang muncul adalah Saki, dia hari itu tampil manisssssss banget sebagai SeeU dari Vocaloid. Dia cosplay mengenakan seragam sailor warna orange terang (kayak baju naruto) dengan model atasan _turtle_ _neck _yang diberi aksesoris pita dan ada kerincingan di tengahnya. Rok mini warna abu-abu dan _stocking_ putih panjang menutupi sampai paha serta sendal selop warna kuning terang. untuk rambutnya dia beruntung karena model rambutnya gak jauh beda dari SeeU jadi dia gak perlu pake wig, dan Saki tetap mempertahankan warna rambut coklat karamelnya, jadi rambutnya gak dia warnain. Di atas kepalanya ada hiasan kupin kelinci menambah kesan manis. Dia memakai gelang besar masing-masing dua buah di tangan kiri dan kanannya dengan warna hitam-orange.

"Cewek lu cakep juga" kata Pein keceplosan dan langsung di _deathglare_ sama Itachi dan Konan.

"Nomor sembilan belas!" Haruru manggil peserta nomor delapan belas. Dan keluarlah penampakan kembar siam yang susah banget dipisahnya itu. Yui yang hari itu cosplay jadi Rachel Alucard dari Blazblue dan Yuu yang cosplay jadi trap, dia cosplay jadi Sakura Kyouko dari PM3 (oke, maap saia kurang tau tokoh ini, gomen). Yui tampil imut dengan kostum hitam-hitamnya. Dia pakai muffler warna hitam dan berhiaskan pita merah besar di tengah mufflernya, bagian dalamnya dilapisi lagi oleh baju lengan panjang, dan lengannya berbentuk seperti terompet dimana bagian dari siku ke bawah itu megar dan ada renda-rendap kecil berwarna putih sebagai pemanis. Bagian roknya mengembang dan dilapisi kain warna hitam disisi kiri dan kanannya dengan motif salib terbalik di ujung kain itu. Dibawah roknya yang mengembang itu ada renda warna putih yang menyembul keluar. Roknya panjang menutupi sampai pergelangan kaki. Dia memakai _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi.

Dia naik keatas panggung sambil merangkul mesra Yuu, sampe yang nonton pada bersiul-siul gaje. Para juri ikutan nelen ludah liat adegan mesra Yui dan Yuu. Dan pasangan Yui dan Yuu merupakan pasangan penutup.

* * *

"Oke, setelah ini kalian boleh break dulu, kami selaku para juri akan melakukan perundingan untuk menentukan para pemenang" kata Haruru menjelaskan pada semua para peserta cosplay yang udah pada berbaris rapih di atas panggung.

"Yang mau ngisi acara lagi segera siap-siap!" samber Hisuke pake toa. Dia gak mau harus sampe nangkepin anak-anak yang mau ngisi acara lagi, bisa-bisa bokek ntar dia.

"Tenang-tenang! Yang mau isi acara udah pada kumpul kok!" kata Rega dengan napsu semangat yang membara. Dia mau isi acara, nyanyi bareng Tyler, request dadakan si Tyler yang sampe sembah sujud mau duet nyanyi bareng Rega.

"Hidan, Aoi sama Rei mana?" tanya Hisuke udah siapin jaring (ketularan Naruto ini anak) buat nangkepin tiga anak itu.

"Hidan gak tau kemana. Aoi ada tuh sama Rei!" kata Rega sambil nunjuk Rei yang asik nongkrong baca komik dan di sebelahnya juga ada Aoi yang asik baca komik _Kingdom_ _hearts_.

"Sip, sip! Terus Tyler mana?" tanya Hisuke lagi sambil celingukan bingung, jelas bingung orang dia gak pernah liat wujud si Tyler kayak apa.

"Nih! Depan mata masa gak keliatan!" bales Rega sambil ngarahin kepala Hisuke ke Tyler yang tepat lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, heheh sory kagak tau! Ya udah siap-siap gih!" kata Hisuke langsung naik ke atas panggung.

"Sambil menunggu hasil keputusan para juri mari kita saksikan penampilan dari teman-teman kita yang akan membawakan lagu. Ini dia Rega dan Tyler! Yang akan menyanyikan lagu Love you like a love song!" kata Hisuke jadi MC dadakan.

Gimana aksi Rega dan Tyler nanti dipanggung? Dan siapakah yang bakalan menangin lomba cosplay? Lalu lagu apa nih yang mau dibawain sama Aoi, Hidan dan Rei?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya rencana saia untuk menggabungkan chapter ini dengan adegan penutup gagal. Karena takut terlalu panjang. Dan maap kalau ada yang salah dalam pendeskripsian kostum cosplaynya, saia mohon maaf yang besar. Dan mungkin ada beberapa tokoh yang gak ikutan dalam cosplay karena beberapa faktor dan salah satunya sang pemilik OC tidak mengirim kostum cosplaynya (atau saia yang tidak melihat? Maaf kalau begitu, maafkan juga mata saia). Dan untuk bagian puasa chapternya akan saia beri nama 'PUASA SESSION' dan itu terbagi jadi beberapa chapter.

.

.

**HAPPY** **READ!.**


	24. HidanAoi special stage!

Author : Akhirnya bisa update lagi (sebenernya ini potongan dari bagian chapter sebelumnya dan ini sudah saia ketik tinggal upload hehehehe. Soalnya kalau digabung kepanjangan jadi dipisah). Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Tinuzasa soal request lagunya. Saia sudah mencari kemana-mana lagu itu tapi gak ketemu liriknya (dan saia kurang tau juga lagunya), akhirnya saia bikin Nyx nyanyiin lagu dari game yang kebetulan ada suara gitarnya juga. Kalau penasaran sama lagunya bisa cek dari mbah gugel sama lagu yang dibawain Nyx. Maap sekali lagi. Dan maap buat missing typo. Please enjoy this chapter!

Warning : T rate, gaje, typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC (OCxOC maybe).

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 23**

**(Surprise for AoiXHidan!)**

**.**

**.**

"Sambil menunggu hasil keputusan para juri mari kita saksikan penampilan dari teman-teman kita yang akan membawakan lagu. Ini dia Rega dan Tyler! Yang akan menyanyikan lagu _Love you like a love song_!" kata Hisuke jadi MC dadakan.

Rega sama Tyler naik ke atas panggung dan dapet teprokan meriah dari yang nonton. Sebenernya sih itu teprokan buat Rega yang tampil aduhai, Tyler sih buang aja ke laut gak ada yang peduli *author ditendang ke laut*. Hentakan _beat_ lagu Selena Gomez sudah mulai terdengar, tampak Rega sama Tyler lagi manggut-manggut dengerin irama musiknya.

It's been said and done every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now here's another one, so your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em. (Rega mulai nyanyi sambil jalan berlenggak-lenggok dengan gemulainya, anak cowok langsung pada bersiul-siul gaje).

You're beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible a sinful, miracle, lyrical. (Disambung sama Tyler yang langsung berhentiin langkah Rega pas di tengah dan megang tangan Rega dan sambil setengah membelai wajah cewek itu).

You've save my life again and I want you to know baby (Rega gak mau kalah, dia mengusap lembut rambut Tyler).

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby (dibagian ini Rega nyanyi sambil menatap Tyler dengan mesra).

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Rega nyanyi sambil melempar kedipan mata nakal ke penonton).

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Tyler bales nyanyi dengan mesra juga ke Rega malah pake acara pegang-pegang tangan Rega segala, bikin Samuel yang lagi nonton menatap dengan tatapan berapi-api).

Tapi sayang lagu baru berjalan sebentar ternyata udah ada yang ngamuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Samuel yang ngamuk. Dia nyuruh Tyler turun dari panggung sambil nodong-nodong sepatu. Acara nyanyi duetnya terpaksa bubar. Tyler langsung turun panggung sambil kasih sumpah-serapah ke Samuel. Sedangkan Rega langsung pasang muka asem, dia ngambek dan langsung ke belakang panggung.

.

Rega saking keselnya gak liat-liat jalan, sampe akhirnya dia kesandung dan nabrak orang di depannya.

"Err … Sorry" kata Rega gak enak sama orang yang ditabraknya.

"Lama juga gak apa-apa" bales Rei yang keasikan dapet pelukan tak sengajanya Rega.

"Oi, ayo jalan! Giliran kita mau maju, kan!" omel Hidan sambil getok Rei.

"Idih, sabar napa! Bilang aja pengen!" samber Rei yang sukses kena getok lagi. Kali ini dia digetok sama Rega yang langsung ngelepasin pelukan dadakannya.

"Jangan pada ribut napa!" gantian Aoi yang ngomel nyuruh dua mahkluk itu untuk diem. Sebenernya si Aoi sedang merencanakan sesuatu sama Rei. Dan Hidan juga nyanyi dadakan.

**Flashback**

"_Lu berdua mau nyanyi duet?" tanya Hidan dengan nada kesel, ketauan bener dia cemburu kayaknya._

"_Iya" jawab Aoi ketus sambil tetep asik baca buku komiknya. _

"_Gak bisa! Gua juga ikutan! Enak aja lu!" Hidan gak terima ngeliat ceweknya berduaan sama cowok lain, pokoknya kagak rela lah dia._

"_Kalo gitu nih hapalin!" kata Rei sambil ngasih selembar kertas yang isinya adalah lirik lagu yang bakal dinyanyiin nanti._

"_Sekarang?" tanya Hidan cengo._

"_Taun depan! Kalo gak mau ya udah, lagian bagus malahan. Berarti gue bisa berduaan sama Aoi deh!" bales Rei malah kayaknya sengaja manas-manasin Hidan._

'_Sialan nih bocah!' batin Hidan udah merutuki si Rei yang saat ini dimatanya kayak seekor iblis._

"_Grrr … Sini liriknya!" Hidan dengan cepat langsung nyamber kertas yang masih dipegang sama Rei._

"_Yang digaris warna merah itu lirik buat lo!" kata Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan-tulisan yang sengaja dikasih warna merah. Si Hidan emang dodol gak mikir kalau semuanya itu emang sengaja udah dipersiapin buat dia._

**End** **flashback**.

"Penampilan berikutnya dari Aoi dan _friends_!" Hisuke kayaknya udah menghayati peran barunya jadi MC. Daripada jadi juri stress mulu dia.

Aoi, Hidan dan Rei maju naik ke atas panggung. Aoi deketin pembawa _band_-nya, yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Anzan, Lee dan Kiba sambil ngasih tau lagu yang mau dia nyanyiin. Tampak Naruto dan yang lain manggut-manggut mengerti. Dalam hitungan detik sudah terdengar petikan melodi dari Kiba, dan music setengah _rock_ mulai berkumandang di atas panggung.

Yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai itusuwari no kokoro (Rei yang pertama naik ke panggung, suara _husky_ _low_ _voice_-nya menyambut bait pertama dari lagu).

Kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai shikkoku no sekai (disusul Hidan yang naik ke atas panggung, suara khas vibratonya gak kalah dari suara Rei).

Zutto kimi ni iikanatta tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni osaekirenai shoudou ga kowarete shimau no nara (disambung dengan Aoi, suara lembutnya berbaur dengan suara _husky_ milik Rei. Kayaknya di bait ini si Rei menghayati banget, maklumlah dia masih demen kayaknya sama Aoi walaupun bilangnya udah rela Hidan sama Aoi, tinggal Hidan deh yang terpaksa nahan gereget pas liat Rei natap Aoi dalem, sedalem sumur).

Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni amaku atsui kuchizuke wa imitation (langsung disamber cepet sama Hidan sambil memberi _death_ _glare_ ke Rei, dan dia reflek narik Aoi ke sisinya, oke saat ini sikap Hidan mulai jadi posesif).

Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki afureru omoi to shinjitsu kuro de nuritsubushite (Rei langsung nyanyi bagian dia dan nyuekin kiriman death glare dari Hidan, dia malah tepe ke penonton).

Shizunde'ku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte marude kage o kakusu you ni (Hidan nyanyi lagi dan berdiri sejajar dengan Rei dengan Aoi yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka).

Mou modorenai no? Kono mama futari de kiete shimaou (Rei nyanyi sambil megang bahu Aoi seolah meminta jawaban. Kemudian dia genggam tangan Aoi dengan erat dan ditaruh di dadanya, Aoi sukses kaget sama tindakan Rei karena udah keluar dari rencana dan dia berusaha malingin muka dari Rei, _inner_ Hidan udah senewen dan merencanakan pembunuhan berdarah buat Rei pas acara selesai).

Itsuka kimi to musubareru to shinjite te o hanashita no ni jibun rashisa no nai ai nara kowashite shimaeba ii (gantian Aoi nyanyi bareng Hidan. Disini Hidan langsung nyamber tangan Aoi yang satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama kayak yang dilakukan Rei. Aoi terlalu menghayati lirik, dia nyanyi sama Hidan dengan posisi jarak muka yang udah deket banget. Dan Aoi ngelepasin tangannya dari Rei).

Kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute kasanaru karada no nukumori wa imitation (Hidan nyanyi dan masih anteng deket-deket sama Aoi. Mendadak dia meluk Aoi, bikin yang nonton menjerit histeris. Aoi _blushing_ berat, disini Aoi nge-_blush_ gara-gara dia deket banget sama Hidan. Otaknya bekerja dalem hati berkata 'jangan pingsan').

Taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara kimi ga mienaku naru please teach me the answer? (Rei nyamber bait ini dengan cepet berharap Hidan udahan meluk si Aoi. Pas bagian 'teach me the answer?' matanya melotot ke semua penonton, bikin yang lain malah serem sendiri).

Joushiki mo moraru mo bochikowashi batsu o ukeru no wa boku dake de ii (Rei nyanyi sambil jalan ke depan Aoi. Dia genggam tangan Aoi yang kiri).

Saigo no kimi ga itta kotoba daite (Hidan gak mau kalah, dia juga maju ke depan Aoi dan genggam tangan kanan Aoi dengan penuh penghayatan).

Itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo dakishimeta kata no kanshoku. Tokete kiete nakunari mae ni, kimi ni ai ni yuku yo … (Aoi maju selangkah ke depan dan ninggalin Hidan sama Rei, kemudian dia berbalik menatap Hidan dan Rei dengan serius).

"Futari domo daisuki dayo" (Aoi melanjutkan lirik lagunya yang tadi terputus sambil pasang senyum semanis mungkin).

PRANGG!

Terdengar benda pecah belah yang jatuh yang rupanya berasal dari Sora yang kaget sama lirik barusan.

"Yah, Aoi … Jangan dua-duanya dong! Pilih salah satu aja napa" kata Rei mendadak malah protes bukannya nyanyi.

"Maksud lu apa, hah?" tanya Hidan udah gak bisa tahan emosi. Alarm yang menandakan ceweknya mau direbut orang langsung nyala. Artinya Hidan lagi siap siaga dan keadaan udah _emergency_.

"Maksudnya Aoi sama gue aja daripada dicuekin sama lo. Kasian tuh anak orang lumutan pacaran sama lo! Sebenernya lo sayang gak sih sama Aoi?" bales Rei tumben-tumbenan berani bener nantangin Hidan.

"Enak aja lu suruh milih, emang lu kira lagi milih baju! Lagian Aoi itu cewek gua dan udah sah jadi milik gua! Lu jangan macem-macem gangguin hubungan gua sama Aoi. Asal lu tau gua sayang berat sama dia, sampe gua kagak kuat ngangkatnya!" bales Hidan gak mau kalah sambil terus nyerocos heboh. Aoi yang denger omongan Hidan langsung tersapu bersih otaknya dari segala kecurigaan yang nempel dikepalanya. Dia lega campur seneng.

"Heh … Tuh, Aoi. Lo udah denger sendiri dari Hidan, kan? Kalo gitu tugas gue selesai ya" kata Rei yang secara mendadak malah senyum-senyum gila sendiri. Hidan cuma cengo gak ngerti sama maksud perkataan Rei.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Hidan bingung sambil ngeliatin Rei dan Aoi secara bergantian.

"Cowok lo payah! Udah entar aja di belakang panggung dikasih tau. Kita turun dulu. Lo gak liat tuh penonton udah masang muka angker?" kata Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk penonton yang udah masang tampang horror.

"Oi, latihan drama jangan disini! Turun-turun!" kata Kiba sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya.

"TURUN! TURUN! TURUN!" teriak Kisame bawa-bawa spanduk demo dadakan. Aoi, Hidan sama Rei langsung turun daripada mereka digotong rame-rame, mending turun sendiri daripada diturunin.

~o0o~

.

"Selanjutnya penampilan dari Nyx yang akan membawakan lagu The jewel can't be stolen" Haruru langsung menyela biar para penonton kagak ribut akibat drama _queen_ yang barusan saja terjadi.

Nyx muncul sambil bawa-bawa gitar dan bangku, tak lupa dia bawa _mic_ yang dia taro duluan di atas panggung. Setelah itu dia buru-buru nyeret kursi. Setelah dipikirnya semua sudah siap, dia duduk santai sambil duduk dengan posisi yang _feminime_ abis. Tangannya mulai memetik gitar yang dia bawa, terdengar alunan lembut dari lagu itu.

Osanai te ni tsutsunda … (Suara lembut Nyx mulai mengalun seirama dengan petikan gitarnya. Nada panjang dilirik lagu itu terdengar jadi merdu. Suara Nyx terdengar mantap dan tinggi, suaranya sedikit ada vibratonya/bergetar).

Furueta hikari wo.

Koko made tadotte kita … Jikan no fuchi wo samayoi. (Yang kalimat berakhir dengan titik-titik itu nada panjang).

Sagashitsudzukete kita yo … Namae sae shiranai keredo. Tada hitotsu no omoi wo … Anata ni tewatashitakute.

Toki ha ai mo itami mo. Fukaku dokitome …

Keshiteku kedo watashi ha oboete iru … Zutto …

Dibagian intro Nyx memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam memainkan gitar. Yang nonton sampe takjub sama alunan gitar yang dibawa Nyx, begitu lembut, mendayu-dayu sampe Shikamaru sukses tidur (lagi).

Watashi no mune no oku ni … Itsu kara ka hibiite ita …

Yotsuyu no shizuku yori mo … Kasuka na sasayaki dakedo.

Itetsuku hoshi no yami he. Tsumugu inori ga …

Tooi anata no sora ni todoku you ni …

Ha … Aaa … Aaaa … Haa … Aaaa … Aaaa … Haaa …

Lagu selesai dan teprokan tangan terdengar dari seluruh penonton yang terpesona sama penampilan Nyx.

"Minimal bisa waras dikit lah dia" kata Hisuke sambil ikutan teprok tangan. Tapi baru aja dipuji, si Nyx malah kembali berulah. Mendadak cewek itu langsung turun panggung sambil ngeluarin topi dari balik jaket kuningnya.

"Permisi nih, tolong dong sumbangan dompetnya!" kata Nyx yang ternyata malah minta dompet-dompet para penonton.

"Gue ralat omongan gue barusan!" kata Hisuke yang langsung nyeret Nyx dari situ.

* * *

Di belakang panggung ...

.

.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya gua dikerjain nih?" tanya Hidan sambil melotot ke Rei. Dia udah tau sekarang kalau ternyata Rei disuruh Aoi buat manas-manasin Hidan cuma mau ngetes cowok berambut putih itu, beneran sayang gak sih sama dia. Dan ternyata caranya manjur.

"Kok gue doang yang kena pelotot? Si Aoi juga dong! Kan biangnya dia!" bales Rei gak terima sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Aoi yang lagi masang tampang polos.

"Ceh … " Hidan cuma berdesis pelan sambil natap Aoi yang lagi ngeluarin _innocent_ eyes no jutsu. Mana bisa coba dia marah ke Aoi apalagi dengan tampang polos gak berdosa kayak gitu.

"Tapi bagus deh, kalo gitu kita udah baikan, kan?" tanya Hidan penuh harap, gak tau kenapa perasaannya gak enak kalo belum denger kata 'baikan' dari Aoi. Hatinya masih bimbang gitu.

"I-iya … " bales Aoi malah jadi gagap sambil nunduk buat nutupin rona di mukanya itu.

"Nah gitu kek! Urusan gue selesai, ya?" kata Rei yang mau kabur dari situ tapi kerah bajunya keburu ditarik sama Hidan.

"Tunggu dulu lu!" kata Hidan yang kayaknya gak rela si Rei pergi gitu aja. Kayaknya ini bocah mau cari perkara sama si bocah komik.

"Apaan sih? Lepasin gue dong!" kata Rei udah melas duluan, ngeri dibacok sama psikopat yang satu ini.

"Lu tadi udah berani meluk-meluk Aoi, kan?" kata Hidan udah ngasah sabit aja. Rei pengen kabur tapi mendadak ada yang masuk sambil dobrak pintu.

BRAK!

Nongol Sora sama Hikaru-sensei sambil bawa-bawa panci dan Samurai. Dua-duanya langsung samperin Rei dengan napsu pengen membunuh, intinya auranya udah kagak enak aja.

"REI BERANINYA TADI MELUK-MELUK AOI!" teriak keduanya sambil pasang muka –gue telen lo-.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI! AYO SERBUUU!" Hidan bales teriak malah nyemangatin Sora sama Hikaru.

"GYAAAA TOLONGG!".

Akhirnya ketiga hewan buas itu (?) ngeroyok Rei yang udah pasrah aja deh jadi mangsa. Aoi sih cuma bisa diem aja deh, gak berani deket-deket. Dia cuma berharap biar si Rei kagak mati, yah minimal sekarat juga gak apa-apa, yang penting itu bocah masih napas.

* * *

"Para peserta harap semuanya kumpul di atas panggung!" kata Hisuke memanggil semua para peserta, kayaknya sih hasil rundingan siapa-siapa aja yang menang udah keluar. Berbondong-bondong para peserta cosplay kumpul naik panggung.

"Ada beberapa kategori yang dimenangkan. Dan untuk kategori cosplay berkelompok, dimulai dari juara tiga!" kata Haruru yang mulai membaca kategori pemenang dalam cosplay berkelompok (termasuk yang cosplay berdua atau bertiga atau lebih).

"Juara tiga adalah ... Nazuka sebagai Luka megurine dan Aisaka sebagai Akita neru!" sambung Haruru sambil kasih teprok tangan ke Nazuka dan Aisaka. Nazuka maju dengan malu-malu karena banyak yang ngeliatin, sedangkan Aisaka maju dengan berani dan pede, bener-bener kebalik.

"Sebagai kehormatan kita minta kepala sekolah yang memberika hadiahnya, silahkan Tsunade-sama!" kata Hisuke meminta Tsunade untuk naik ke atas panggung buat ngasih hadiah.

"Yah, apa boleh buat" balas Tsunade yang dengan senang hati naik ke atas panggung. Lalu dia menyerahkan hadiah berupa uang sebesar 750.000 Ryo ke Nazuka dan Aisaka.

"Lalu pemenang juara duanya diraih oleh ... " kata Nozomi langsung membaca untuk juara selanjutnya. Terdengar suara drum sebagai _backsound_-nya. "Di raih oleh tim Xenosaga! Hidan sebagai Albedo, Sasori sebagai Rubedo, Zetsu sebagai Nigredo dan Sakura sebagai Momo!" sambungnya lagi setengah teriak. Yang dipanggil pun heboh sendiri, malah Zetsu sempet-sempetnya nangis bombay, Sasori malah langsung sembah sujud udah kayak apaan tau. Kakuzu malah lompat-lompat seneng liat Hidan menang, kali aja dia kecipratan.

"Selamat ya!" kata Tsunade memberi selamat sambil menyerahkan hadiah sebesar satu juta Ryo. "Jangan lupa dibagi-bagi hadiahnya" sambungnya lagi sambil senyum.

"Dan pemenang pertama dalam kategori kelompok ini adalah ... AOI DAN SORA!" teriak Haruru sengaja keras-keras manggil nama Aoi dan Sora. Dua-duanya langsung naik maju ke depan sambil dadah-dadah heboh.

"Selamat ya jadi juara pertama!" kata Tsunade sambil ngasih hadiah sebesar 1.500.000 Ryo.

.

"Nah, sekarang untuk kategori utamanya! Kategori _single _cosplay!" kata Hisuke bersemangat. Para peserta lain dag-dig-dug dor sambil menduga-duga siapa nih yang bakalan menang.

"Di kategori ini dinilai dari segi kemiripan kostum dan karakterisasinya! Akan disebutkan dari juara ketiga. yang meraih juara tiga adalah ... " Haruru sengaja bikin suasana jadi tegang, matanya berkilat-kilat memandang para peserta dengan serius, masing-masing muka peserta lucu-lucu, ada yang keringetan, gigit jari, cuek-bebek, bahkan sampe ada yang pasang tampang mules.

"Juara tiga diraih oleh ... SAKI YANG COSPLAY JADI SEEU!" sambung Haruru sambil meneriakkan nama Saki. Cewek itu langsung kaget campur seneng. Itachi malah heboh sendiri sambil bilang 'itu cewek gua! Hebat yah!'.

"Selamat ya Saki!" kata Tsunade lagi sambil nyerahin hadiah sebesar 750.000 Ryo ke Saki.

"Pemenang juara duanya adalah ... Sasuke as Noctis!" samber Mayu cepet sambil nyalain petasan, biar rame ceritanya.

Sasuke maju ke depan sambil pasang seringai kecil khas miliknya. Bikin cewek-cewek langsung menjerit histeris. Shimizu untuk kesekian kalinya pingsan lagi. Itachi gak kalah heboh sambil teriak-teriak "Adek gua tuh!".

"Selamat ya Sasuke, gue suka gaya lo!" kata Tsunade sempet-sempetnya jadi preman sambil ngasih hadiah sebesar satu juta Ryo.

"Yang berhasil meraih juara pertama adalah ... " lagi dan lagi Haruru sengaja bikin suasana tegang.

1 menit ...

5 menit ...

15 menit ...

1 abad kemudian *author dibantai rame-rame*.

"Pemenang juara pertama adalah ANZAN AS HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!" Sambungnya heboh, Mayu lagi-lagi nyalain petasan.

"Memang harus diakui gak hanya penampilan fisik yang mirip tapi galak-galaknya sama!" kata Tsunade sambil nyengir, tentu saja kejadian pas Anzan getokin Gaara keliatan sama dia. Anzan cuma bisa nyengir aja.

"Selamat ya!" kata Tsunade lagi sambil ngasih duit 1.500.000 Ryo.

.

"Jangan pada bubar dulu, karena masih ada kategori khusus!" lanjut Haruru bikin muka para peserta cosplay yang tadinya muram jadi bersemi kembali, siapa tau mereka menang di kategori khusus ini.

"Pemenang untuk kategori peserta terkompak dan termesra diraih oleh Yuu dan Yui! Silahkan maju ke depan." kata Mayu yang mulai membacakan para pemenang untuk kategori khusus ini.

"Untuk kategori peserta paling romantis diraih Tobi dan Ayane!" sambungnya lagi memanggil peserta teromantis yang tanpa terduga diraih oleh Tobi dan Ayane.

"Kategori peserta terheboh diraih oleh Ten-Ten!" gimana gak heboh coba, orang dia pas maju sambil ngancurin meja begitu.

"Kategori peserta terseksi diraih oleh Rega!" rupanya si Rega juga dapet, minimal rasa keselnya bisa ilang lah.

"Dan terakhir kategori peserta ter-favorite diraih oleh Sara!" peserta kategori terakhir adalah Sara.

"Silahkan Tsunade-sama untuk memberikan hadiah pada ketegori khusus ini" Mayu mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk kembali memberi hadiah. Masing-masing peserta kategori khusus ini dapet hadiah uang sebesar 500.000 Ryo sama bantal berbentuk hati warna merah.

PROK PROK PROK PROK!

Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton mengiringi kemenangan para peserta cosplay yang sekarang lagi dadah-dadah gaje, udah berasa kayak artis dadakan aja mereka. Kiba sama Gaara langsung motret-motret deh buat jadi dokumentasi.

"Untuk acara penutup ada teman-teman kita yang akan menyanyi! Khusus cowok-cowok jomblo nih, kayaknya sih selain nyanyi mereka curhat sekalian. Baiklah ini dia grup yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Boys edition, akan menyanyikan lagu Spice!" kata Nozomi yang terpaksa gantiin Hisuke jadi MC, soalnya dia ikut ambil andil dalam nyanyi kali ini.

Dari balik panggung udah muncul para OC cowok yang notabene masih pada jomblo. Ada Hisuke, Hikari, Anzan, Rei serta Sora (khusus Anzan baek-baek ya jangan jatoh gedubrak lagi *ditendang Anzan*).

Gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu "Kinau dare to doko ni ita" nante (mereka semua langsung nyanyi sama-sama pada permulaan lagu).

Iinogare ii to iwake o kougo ni (Hisuke sama Hikari nyanyi berdua dengan gaya kalem), tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru (disambung sama Anzan dan Rei dengan sok tepe, Anzan malah sempet-sempetnya tebar senyum khas Hitsugaya yang sempet dia pelajarin).

"Kimi dake da yo" nante ne (Hisuke nyanyi sendirian, suaranya yang jernih terdengar jelas).

Betasugi waraechau dareka to tsunagatte itai dake (diganti sama Rei dengan suara _husky_-nya).

Nigakute hotto na supaisu, kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. Muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o karadajuu ni kanjite (Nyanyi bareng-bareng lagi sambil lirik-lirik OC cewek, kali aja ada yang nyangkut dihati dan dimata, kesempatan selalu harus digunakan mumpung bisa tepe di atas panggung plus sambil liatin para OC cewek).

"Chokusetsu atte hanashitai n da" mochikaketa boku no nerai atari (giliran Hikari yang dapet _line_ solo, suara khas _rock_-nya terdengar keren pas nyanyi bagian ini).

Aishiaeba dou de mo yoku naru yo kagi o akete rabirinsu e (disambung sama Anzan dan Hisuke, Anzan malah sempet-sempetnya pamerin bangunan berbentuk labirin terus dilempar ke penonton, ngarep yang dapet salah satu OC cewek tapi malah Kakuzu yang nangkep itung-itung buat dia jual lagi. Anzan langsung jawdrop).

"Aishite'ru" (Sora ngomong _line_ ini malah sambil lirik-lirik kue yang dipegang Hikaru) da nante ne, kakehiki da yo koi no geemu wa ochita hou ga make desho (disambung lagi sama Sora yang bercampur sama suara Rei, bocah kue dan bocah komik. Sora malah makin horror natep kuenya, sedangkan Rei malah jongkok baca lirik plus ajeb-ajeb, maklum dia kagakapal gara-gara fokus sama lagu yang dikasih Aoi).

Nigakute amai shiroppu, boku dake ni namasasete yo (Anzan sama Hikari nyanyi line ini berdua, kali ini Anzan kapok lempar-lempar barang. Disini Hisuke lepas kacamata jadi keliatan makin oke aja ini anak).

Kasanete hada to kimi no teisuto de, boku no koto mitashite (mereka langsung nyanyi bareng-bareng lagi, Anzan sukses jadi semangat dia sampe keluarin Zanpakutou-nya, yang lain langsung mundur beberapa langkah takut kena getok).

Aisuru koto o shiranai (Rei nyanyi ini solo, keliatan menghayati bagian ini sambil geleng-geleng gak jelas).

Boku ni wa kore de choudo ii (disamber sama Hisuke yang udah masang kacamatanya lagi, dia memberi seringai khas yang gak kalah dari Sasuke).

Aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai koi no hou ga raku deshou (Sora, Anzan sama Hikari nyanyi ini dengan suara nada yang sengaja dibikin _low_ dan pelan).

Nee! Boku no supaisu kimi dake ni ima ageru yo, muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o karadajuu de kanjite! (nyanyi bareng-bareng lagi sambil lempar-lempar barang. Anzan sukses kembali lempar benda, kali ini yang dia lempar Zanpakotu-nya, Sedangkan Sora dengan ganas ngelempar _keyblade_ yang emang lagi dia bawa, Hikari bingung mau lempar apa tapi akhirnya dia lempar coklat hasil korupsi dari Hisuke, Hisuke ngelempar dompet yang jelas langsung diembat Nyx yang kleptonya kumat seketika pas liat dompet, Rei bingung mau ngelempar apaan, mau lempar komik sayang, akhirnya dia melempar dirinya sendiri yang otomatis gak ada yang nangkep, nyungsep dah akhirnya itu anak).

"Ja-jadi ... Adakah yang mau jadian sama kita?" tanya Rei sebagai perwakilan dari para OC cowok yang jomblo.

"Gue juga ikut! Ada yang mau sama gue gak?" Kisame malah ikut-ikutan sambil kedip-kedip najong. Yang ada OC cewek bubar semua. Rei langsung manyun gara-gara Kisame OC ceweknya jadi kabur semua.

"Elo sih, jadi pada kabur tuh!" samber Sora ikutan manyun.

"Ya udah deh, antara lu semua ada yang mau sama gue?" Kisame malah jadi melenceng sekarang ngedipin matanya ke para OC cowok.

"Yaiks! Kabuuuuuur!" teriak OC cowok pada bubar seketika kalang-kabut, Rei yang masih tepar di bawah gak bisa kabur, dia pasrah nutupin mukanya pake komik berharap Kisame gak liat.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Yap, makasih buat reviewsnya dan beberapa saran yang masuk. Oh, ya chapter ini yang menang itu berdasarkan hasil polling author dan beberapa temen author. Yang menang selamat ya! Dan yang menang untuk kategori kelompok dan kategori single (khusus juara satunya) boleh request chapter mengenai OC-nya! Dan untuk para pemenang kategori khusus boleh request hint khusus, boleh minta _hint_-nya sama siapa aja. Tapi request _hint_ _only_ ya.

Hikaru : Ternyata adegan khususnya untuk pair HidanXAoi ya?

Author : Yap, dan dengan ini konflik mereka udah beres! Kan, Aoi. Si Hidan beneran sayang sama lo. Dia emang suka malu-malu Jashin sih!

Aoi : *Gak bisa komen apa-apa dia masih blushing*.

Rei : Tapi gue yang babak belur nih *nunjuk diri sendiri yang bonyok dikeroyok*.

**Author : Sebelumnya ini daftar lagu yang dinyanyiin di chapter ini.**

**Rega dan Tyler : Love you like a love song by Selena gomez.**

**Aoi, Hidan dan Rei : Imitation black by Dasoku, Clear and Valshe version.**

**Nyx : Radical dreamers "The jewel can't be stolen" from Chrono cross OST.**

**Sora, Rei, Hisuke, Hikaru dan Anzan : Spice! (Supaisu!) by : Kagamine Len.**

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	25. Hari pertama puasa!

Author : Maap chapter ini sedikit, soalnya ini cuma adegan pembuka hari puasa aja. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya akan saia gabung dan mungkin juga saia persingkat sedikit biar cepat, tapi saia akan usahakan untuk full chapter.

Soal pair Anzan dan Aisaka ya? Sebenarnya saia sudah sering memasangkan mereka, dan kayaknya memang cocok ya dalam hal rusuh-merusuh? Mari doakan semoga OC lain menemukan tambatan hatinya masing-masing. Please enjoy this chapter meski dikit.

Warning : T rate, typos, gaje, bahasa yang aneh.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC. OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except the OC.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 24**

**(Puasa Pertama)**

**.**

**.**

Akatsuki berpuasa, tapi karena berhubung mereka gak terbiasa sama yang namanya puasa. Jadi pagi itu pada gak ada yang saur.

Pagi itu Akatsuki biasa-biasa aja sarapan pagi kayak biasanya, kecuali Itachi yang sengaja ke rumah Sasuke dan Konan yang dalam rangka puasa ini diungsikan ke rumahnya Saki.

"Eh, ini perasaan gue aja atau emang ada yang janggal ya, un?" tanya Deidara lagi mikir sambil ngunyah sandwich tanpa merasa dosa sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Lo merasa _gender_ lo janggal?" bales Sasori malah ngajakin ribut.

"Enak aja, un! Muka lo janggal tuh, un!" Deidara langsung sewot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasori yang janggal. Iya lah janggal, udah tua gitu tapi kok tetep keliatan awet muda.

"Bawel amat lu berdua!" bales Hidan yang keluar sambil sisiran. Dia lagi bahagia, maklumlah udah baikan sama Aoi hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga cinta.

"Tapi serius, un. Gue ngerasa ada yang janggal, un!" kata Deidara _back_ _to_ _topic_ masih penasaran.

"Gua juga ngerasa ada yang salah sih … " timpal Pein ikutan mikir sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Loh, kok sempai-sempai pada makan sama minum? Bukannya harus jalanin puasa ya?" tanya Tobi baru keluar dari kamar telah memecahkan teka-teki kejanggalan yang baru terjadi selama sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"GYAAAAA LUPAAAA!" teriak Pein, Hidan sama Sasori secara serentak yang langsung nyemburin minuman masing-masing persis kayak dukun yang lagi nyembur pasiennya.

GUBRAK! Ini suara Kakuzu yang jatoh dari bangku meja makan di belakang.

BYURRR! Sedangkan ini suara Kisame yang sukses nyebur kolam ikan. Pasalnya dia lagi ngemil makanan ikan rasa sapi di depan sambil ngasih makan ikan-ikannya.

"NAH ITU DIA UN! Pantesan aja gue ngerasa ada yang janggal, un." Kata Deidara dengan lega setelah berhasil mengetahui apa yang janggal.

"Ah, elu payah Tobi! Kasih taunya entaran aja, tunggu makanan gua abis!" kata Zetsu dengan muka melas. Dia lagi makan sop daging bareng sama Kakuzu tadi dibelakang. Nanggung banget tinggal satu suap lagi abis makanannya.

"Sempai gimana sih! Harusnya terima kasih dikasih tau!" bales Tobi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi tanggung ah, kan gak tau!" kata Pein yang malah nyomot kue di atas meja.

"Puasa lo!" bales Sasori geplak tangan Pein.

"Udah sana pada berangkat sana!" Pein berusaha ngusir Sasori cs pake sapu.

"Awas lo, dilarang MAKAN!" kata Sasori dengan galak ngancem Pein.

"Udah mau berangkat ya? Tungguin gua!" kata Kakuzu yang langsung ngejar Sasori dan kawan-kawan. Yak, selama puasa dia resmi kerja sambilan jadi satpam di Konoha Gakuen, gantian sama Kisame, Zetsu dan Pein.

* * *

Di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di ruangan Osis ...

.

.

"Hoamzzz … Parah, puasa bikin ngantuk!" bales Shikamaru yang udah sukses ngedekem di ruang Osis bareng sama Nozomi yang lagi asik ngetik dan Hisuke yang tumben bener tiduran pasrah.

"Wow tumben banget pagi-pagi udah pada rajin!" Kiba baru nongol bareng Naruto sama Gaara.

"Iya, nih mau pada rapat soal buka bersama" bales Shikamaru yang ternyata mau ngadain acara lagi buat buka bersama.

"Masuk aja dulu sekalian tunggu yang lain" kata Nozomi sambil tetep asik ngetik fanfic _yaoi_-an SasuNaru (fujoshi juga toh mbak? Pasti ketularan Konan?).

~o0o~

.

.

"Aduh, laper banget. Padahal baru mulai puasa" celetuk Aoi yang sukses kumpul di perpustakaan buat ngadem bareng Sora. Soalnya perpustakaan tempat yang paling ideal, udah sunyi, hening, dingin lagi ada AC-nya.

"Gue juga laper!" samber Saki yang tumben hari itu gak bawa headset. Ini anak dilarang Itachi make headset biar Itachi gak batal puasanya kalau lagi deket sama dia. Hubungannya? Soalnya Saki suka budek akut dan kebudekannya itu suka bikin Itachi kesel dan marah-marah sendiri, jadilah dengan sembah sujud Saki berhasil ditaklukan supaya gak make headset selama bulan puasa. Jadi untuk sementara penyakit budeknya ilang.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Rei kenapa tuh?" tanya Sora sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rei yang udah tepar di atas meja.

"Laper … Lemes … Tak bergairah … Haus … Ngantuk … Dan laper … " jawab Rei letoy persis kayak cacing yang tak bertulang gayanya (cacing emang gak bertulang, kan).

"Gue juga sama kayak lo" bales Sora cepet ikutan lemes.

"Daripada ngomongin makanan mendingan gue tanya ke lo berdua ya. Kan, elo berdua jomblo tuh. Kagak niat buat cari cewek?" tanya Saki mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil ajeb-ajeb gak jelas. Maklum pengaruh kebiasaan pake headsetnya masih berasa meskipun udah dia lepas.

"Pengennya sih … Tapi bingung juga" jawab Sora sambil garuk-garuk pala bingung.

"Kalo lo, Rei?" gantian Saki nanya ke Rei. Dia pengen tau apa jawaban bocah komik itu.

"Gue mah pasrah aja deh. Lagian kayak ada yang mau aja sama orang sableng macem gue" jawab Rei bongkar aib sendiri.

'_Tumben lo nyadar diri!'_ batin Aoi, Sora sama Saki kompakan sambil sweatdrop berjamaah sama jawaban Rei.

"Tapi Hati-hati aja, Rei. Jangan kelamaan menjomblo, ntar lama-lama lo jadi menyimpang lagi!" samber Saki sambil ngikik geli.

"Enak aja lo!" bales Rei sambil ngelempar komik ke arah cewek itu yang lagi buka pintu perpustakaan. Tapi sayang cewek itu udah keburu merunduk jadi bukunya melengos gitu aja terbang keluar dan apesnya itu buku keluar kelewat batas dari beranda.

"GYAAAA BUKU KU SAYANG TUNGGU AKU!" Rei secepat kilat langsung ngabur keluar demi mengejar sang buku tercinta.

"Gue gak yakin itu anak bisa dapet cewek" kata Aoi yang heran ngeliat tingkah Rei yang gak beda jauh dari Pein kalau autisnya kumat. Beruntung deh dulu dia nolak dan jadian sama Hidan. Pas mikirin Hidan muka Aoi merah mendadak.

"ASTAGA AOI-CHAN MUKA LO MERAH! SAKIT YA? AYO KE UKS!" Sora malah histeris sendiri, dengan nista dia gendong Aoi dan lari secepat kilat juga keluar. Sisa Saki yang geleng-geleng.

"Gak Sora … Gak Rei … Sama-sama gak ada yang beres … " Gumam cewek itu heran kok bisa kenal sama mahkluk-mahkluk ajaib kayak gitu.

* * *

"Jadi acaranya jam lima sore sampai jam tujuh malem ya" kata Shikamaru yang langsung nulis dibuku kegiatan Osis.

"Hari sabtu apa minggu?" tanya Hidan untuk memastikan.

"Jangan hari sabtu dong, itu jadwal gue kencan sama Nazuka!" samber Sasori cepet gak terima jadwal pacarannya diganggu gugat.

"Pacaran aja lo, inget puasa nih!" kata Naruto keki. Pasalnya dia jomblo sih, meskipun dia PDKT sama Hinata tapi cewek itu terlalu pendiam dan malu-malu.

"Un … Yurina sayang, un … Kapan kita baikan, un? Abang kangen nih, un. Kita baikan aja ya, un?" Deidara malah gila sendiri ngomong sama bangku sampe berlinang air mata.

"Buset deh, temen lo kenapa itu?" tanya Sasuke gak habis pikir semua member akatsuki pada kagak ada yang bener.

"Sakit dia!" bales Sasori seadanya (silahkan dinikmati kegilaan Deidara yang seadanya ini! *author dibom*).

"Perlu dipanggil ambulan apa telpon rumah sakit jiwa?" samber Kiba yang udah megang hape aja, siap-siap mau nelpon.

"Atur aja mana yang enaknya!" jawab Sasori setengah tertawa nista.

"Jangan gitu lo, kasian tuh anak orang jadi gila!" samber Gaara sok prihatin padahal dalem hati nyukurin.

'_Untung aja masalah gua udah beres'_ batin Hidan sama Sasori menatap miris ke Deidara, dua-duanya ngelus-ngelus perut sambil bergumam kecil "Amit-amit cabang pohon jangan sampe kayak Deidara" (ini nyontoh kayak ibu-ibu hamil apa laper, kok pada ngelus perut?).

~o0o~

.

.

"Jatuhlah kepelukan papa sayangku!" Ini si Rei yang udah sukses sampe bawah dan sekarang lagi nadangin bukunya yang dikit lagi mau jatoh ke tangannya. Tapi acaranya keganggu sama Tobi yang mendadak dateng.

BRUK!

"Sempai! Tolongin Tobi sempai! Umpetin Tobi!" Tobi sukses menerjang Rei dan sekarang dia lagi nyekek sempai sablengnya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"To … Bi … Tobi gue bisa mati kecekek nih! Le … Lepas woi!" bales Rei udah megap-megap sambil ngelepasin cekekan Tobi.

"Heheheh maap sempai!" bales Tobi langsung nyengir.

"Dan bangun dari badan gue! Elo berat tau!" kata Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi supaya minggat kagak niban dia.

"Oke, sempai!" jawab Tobi langsung minggir.

PLETUK!

Buku yang tadi ditadangin Rei akhirnya jatuh sukses kemuka dia.

'_Shit'_ umpat Rei dalem hati sambil nahan jengkel plus emosi.

"WAA! Se-sempai, Tobi permisi dulu ya mau kabur!" kata Tobi yang langsung kabur mendadak begitu dilihatnya pasukan _fans_-nya udah ngejer dia, tentu Rega dan Ayane posisi paling depan. Semenjak Tobi buka topeng dia jadi punya _fans _yang setiap harinya meningkat.

"TOBI TUNGUUUUUU!" teriak cewek-cewek itu sambil ngedupak-dupak Rei sampe ancur gak berbentuk.

"Pada tega bener dah, gue diinjek-injek gini!" Rei protes ngomong sendiri. Baru aja dia mau bangun tapi udah kena injek lagi sama Kisame yang mendadak nongol tanpa diundang.

BUGH!

"Oh, Karin! Engkau sangat cantik sekali, maukah adinda jadi pacar abang? Udah gak usah kejar Hidan, dia buang aja ke tong sampah!" kata Kisame yang seenak giginya jadiin Rei pijakan kakinya. Sekarang dia lagi ngerayu Karin yang emang lagi ada di atas (Karin berdiri di depan kelas lagi liat keluar, kelasnya di lantai dua).

"Gue bukan keset, hiu! Minggir lo!" omel Rei udah kesel, hari ini dapet siksaan beruntun. Diam-diam dia berdoa semoga ada yang bernasib naas kayak dia.

"Sorry pren kagak liat!" bales Kisame yang langsung ngedepak Rei dari situ dan ngelanjutin acara rayu-merayunya ke Karin.

* * *

"Makanannya mintain Sora yang bikin yak. Sama Karin juga!" kata Shikamaru sambil lirik-lirik Hidan yang dibales sama Hidan dengan tampang penuh tanda tanya –kok gue-.

"Sora kan kakak ipar elo, dan Karin selingkuhan elo!" jawab Shikamaru seenak udel yang langsung digampar bolak-balik sama Hidan.

"Gua gak selingkuh kali! Setia gua mah sama Aoi!" bales Hidan malah jadi menggebu-gebu.

"Gue juga setia sama Yurina, un. Jadi jangan ngambek lagi ya, un … " timpal Deidara yang masih aja gila ngomong sama bangku.

"Jangan lupa minta Haruru masak. Kan, yang dateng dari kelas satu sampe kelas tiga. Kalo perlu yang bisa masak kumpulin" sambung Kiba memberi usul udah kayak mau ngadain acara hajatan besar-besaran.

"Masakannya apa aja ya? Oi, Hisuke! Bangun lo! Ada ide gak buat makanan pas acara buka bareng nanti?" Shikamaru bangunin Hisuke dengan cara nyeruduk itu anak pake rambut nanasnya yang tajem-tajem.

"Es buah nanas" bales Hisuke yang sebenernya lagi ngigo. Parah juga nih orang, ngigo tentang makanan! Pasti lagi ngimpi terdampar dipulau makanan.

"Boleh tuh, catet-catet!" kata Naruto girang nyuruh Shikamaru nyatet.

"Jangan lupa … Krauk … Keripik kentang … Krauk … Sebagai cemilan … Krauk … " kata Chouji yang keliatannya itu bocah lagi MAKAN saudara-saudara! Kontan semuanya menatap horror ke arah Chouji, bahkan Deidara gilanya berenti dulu.

"Kenapa … Krauk … Pada ngeliatin gue?" tanya Chouji dengan bingung sambil tetep aja asik makan menikmati keripik kentangnya bikin yang lain pada ngiler.

"Chouji … Lo makan? Lo kagak puasa?" tanya Naruto masih kedip-kedip mata gak percaya.

"Iya, gue gak puasa" bales Chouji yang langsung buka satu kantong keripik kentang lagi, "Soalnya gue kagak sahur. Gue gak kuat kalo gak sahur!" bales Chouji yang kembali ngemil lagi.

"Merepotkan … " gumam Shikamaru geleng-geleng.

"Jangan lupa ya … Krauk … Keripik kentang … Krauk … Terus sama steak sapi … Krauk … Daging panggang juga harus ada … Krauk … Krauk" lanjut Chouji santai aja makan gak nyadar temen-temen sekitarnya udah kagak tahan lagi sama suara dia makan, bener-bener merusak iman denger suara Chouji makan.

"KALAU MAU MAKAN DILUAR SANA!" omel Shikamaru tanpa terduga bisa ngamuk juga. Dia langsung ngelempar Chouji keluar dari ruangan Osis (lebih tepatnya dibuang dari lantai tiga ck ck ck sadis).

.

SYUUUUUUUUUUNG!

Ini Chouji yang sukses terjun bebas dari lantai tiga dan sedikit lagi bakalan mendarat tepat ke bawah.

"Kisame, kalo gue jadi elo. Gue gak bakalan berdiri disitu deh" kata Rei yang udah berdiri dengan normal (hebat yak? Padahal abis didupak-dupak sama keinjek tadi).

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Kisame masih belum tau dikit lagi dia bakal ketiban karung beras *author digiling Chouji*.

GEDEBUM!

Yak, Chouji dengan sukses mendarat tepat di atas Kisame yang sekarang lagi medem di dalem tanah.

"Nah, maksud gue itu" bales Rei dengan cuek dan langsung ninggalin Kisame.

Gimana keseharian mereka semua selanjutnya di dalam bulan puasa?.

TBC ...

* * *

Author : Ayo-ayo yang menang silahkan request! Sayang nih keburu basi. Tapi kalau gak request juga gak apa-apa heheheh. Dan makasih atas restunya untuk Nyx dan Hisuke, mari kita nikahkan segera! *ditendang Nyx sama Hisuke*. Maksudnya saia jodohkan! Dan OC lain silahkan menyusul, kalau ada ide sharing lewat PM atau review, ok.


	26. Puasa Session I Tobi mau nembak!

****Author : Yosh maap telat update! Otak saia setengah bunt. Oh, ya dichapter ini akan dipersingkat jadi perminggu, karena kalau di tulis perharinya tentu akan sangat lama dan agak panjang jadinya (puasa 30 hari kan?). Next saia akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik karena saia tau disini banyak sekali kekurangannya. Maaf yah minna! Dan untuk chapter khusus request akan saia tulis sebagai **bonus chapter**, dan semoga nanti hasilnya bisa berkenan. Please I hope you still like this chapter.

Warning : T rate, ababil, bahasa gak baku.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC. OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 25**

**(Puasa Session I)**

**.**

**.**

**Getsu-youbi ...  
**

.

.

"Hoamzz … " Terlihat Sora setengah menguap siang itu. Dia gak ada kerjaan dan akhirnya jadi sering ke perpustakaan, maklum selama bulan puasa klub masaknya ditutup dulu demi pencegahan hal-hal yang diinginkan.

"Ngantuk banget gak ngapa-ngapain, bosen" Sora komat-kamit sendiri stress. Yah habisnya selama puasa pelajaran jadi setengah aktif, murid-murid kebanyakan dapet tugas rumah doang yang semakin menggunung.

"Emang Aoi kemana?" tanya Rei sambil bolak-balik buku yang lagi dia pegang.

"Lagi sama Yurina kumpul sama Nazuka, gak tau deh ngapain. Palingan si Yurina lagi curcol masalah sama Deidara" jawab Sora sok dukun.

"Emang masalah Deidara sama Yurina belom beres?" Rei nanya sekenanya doang daripada diem-dieman.

"Beloman tuh, yang ada makin ancur deh" jawab Sora yang dibales gelengan pala dari Rei dengan gaya sok.

BRAK!

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka sama sosok penampakan cowok berambut pirang panjang dan tampangnya udah kusut kayak benang layangan yang nyangkut.

"BANTUIN GUE DONG, UN!" teriak Deidara histeris seketika sambil getok-getok meja.

"Jangan teriak depan muka orang dong!" protes Rei sambil ngibas-ngibasin komiknya ke muka Deidara.

"Makanya lo berdua pada bantuin gue dong, un. Bantuin gue baikan lagi sama Yurina, un! Gue udah gak kuat nih, stress un!" Deidara udah melas-melas aja sambil jambakin rambutnya sendiri.

"Makanya cowok dikit dong!" bales Sora sama Rei kompakan sambil pasang gaya khas masing-masing. Deidara langsung ngiyem merasa kalah jauh sebagai cowok dari dua orang temennya itu.

"Tapi gimana ngebuktiinnya, un?" Deidara sembah sujud minta petuah.

"Cium aja dengan mesra" celetuk Rei dengan gaya santai sedangkan Deidaranya udah melotot serem, nyaris lompat itu mata denger omongan Rei.

"Ci-cium, un?" tanya Deidara masih tetep melotot.

"Iya. Kenapa? Jangan bilang takut? Atau … Gak pernah cium cewek?" bales Rei malah ngeledekin Deidara sambil senyum-senyum iblis. Sora yang ladi duduk di meja sebelah langsung mesem-mesem gak jelas liat muka Deidara udah setengah panik plus merah.

"Belum pernah, un … " jawab Deiddara dengan tampang sepolos-polosnya, jadilah Sora sama Rei ketawa ngakak.

.

.

"Gue bête sama Deidara! Gue jadi ngerasa dia jadian sama gue cuma alibi deh. Soalnya dia deket banget sama temennya yang namanya Hikari itu tuh!" ini Yurina yang curcol sama Nazuka dan Aoi yang lagi dengan khitmat dengerin uneg-uneg temennya.

"Mungkin salah paham aja" balas Nazuka berusaha menjernihkan otak Yurina yang udah butek gara-gara kebanyakan salah nangka *plak* salah sangka maksud saia.

"Iya, gue juga sependapat sama Nazuka" sambung Aoi yang setuju sama ucapan Nazuka. Maklum dia juga sempet salah sangka juga sama Hidan beberapa kali dan udah tobat sekarang.

"Tapi kalo ternyata dugaan gue bener gimana?" Yurina malah parno sendiri sambil gigit-gigit baju.

"Putusin aja!" celetuk seseorang dari bawah kolong tempat tidur (mereka lagi pada kumpul di UKS).

"Hyaaaa!" teriak ketiganya kompakan lompat dari kursi masing-masing sambil celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"Nyx! Lo ngapain disitu?" tanya ketiganya kompakan lagi pas liat Nyx yang ternyata lagi ngumpet di bawah kolong tempat tidur UKS.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik dong. Gue lagi ngumpet dari Hisuke nih!" bales Nyx setengah bisik-bisik, setengah teriak (?).

"Pasti lo nyolong dompet orang lagi ya?" kata Aoi menebak dengan tepat. Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama Nyx, klepto manianya udah stadium akhir dan udah terkenal banget sampe seantero Konoha, kalau ada dompet yang ilang Nyx pasti langsung jadi tersangka utamanya.

"Heheheh … Apalagi tadi pas baru masuk UKS langsung dapet tiga dompet baru!" bales Nyx sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Tiga dompet baru?" Yurina, Nazuka sama Aoi saling tatap dengan pandangan curiga, jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Nyx itu adalah dompet mereka. Dengan cepat mereka langsung ngubek-ngubek tas masing-masing yang emang sempet ditelantarin. Dan, bener aja dompet-dompet mereka udah raib diembat Nyx.

"NYX!" teriak ketiganya kompak langsung pas di kuping cewek itu. UKS geger sesaat.

"Wah, alarm tuh!" kata Hisuke yang lagi celingukan nyariin Nyx di luar dan langsung buru-buru pergi menuju TKP.

"Ternyata elo disini. Ikut gue buru!" Hisuke udah masang tampang serem aja di depan pintu UKS sambil manggil-manggil Nyx pake jari telunjuknya. Nyx langsung ngiyem dan terpaksa manut plus ngembaliin dompet-dompet yang sukses dia embat.

.

"Udahan dong ketawanya, un!" Deidara mangkel gara-gara diketawain sama Sora dan Rei.

"Sorry-sorry … Lagian elo ngejawabnya polos amat" Rei nyeletuk sambil godek-godek.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, lo berdua ajarin gue caranya cium cewek, un!" bales Deidara bikin dua cowok yang lagi ngakak itu langsung diem. Sora langsung belaga bego mingkem, sedangkan Rei langsung siul-siul gaje pura-pura budek.

"Woi! Kok pada diem sih, un? Kasih tau gue caranya, un!" kata Deidara kesel dikacangin sambil geprak meja.

'_Mampus!'_ batin dua-duanya mendadak jadi stress.

.

"Eh, Kakuzu gue mau nagih duit gue yang waktu itu lo embat waktu itu. Mana sini!" Nozomi sukses lagi malakin Kakuzu, et deh jiwa preman ala Nozomi akhirnya keluar juga.

"Duit yang mana?" Kakuzu pura-pura tolol (emang tolol kan? *bekep author pake benang*).

"Duit lima puluh ribu gue yang elo embat! Balikin cepet! Kalo kagak bakalan gue kasih denda lima puluh persen." Kata Nozomi ngancem Kakuzu.

"Waduh dendanya mahal bener sih!" Kakuzu protes sambil monyong-monyong, tapi herannya itu orang meski protes tetep aja ngebayar ke Nozomi. Sisa Nozomi deh yang girang sambil membatin kalau kakuzu bisa dikerjain.

* * *

**Ka-youbi ...**

.

.

"SEMPAIIIIIIIIII!" pagi-pagi suara Tobi udah berkumandang indah di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Rei yang denger suara Tobi langsung buru-buru ngumpet di bawah mejanya sendiri.

"Rei, elo ngapain ngumpet?" tanya Saki yang heran liat cowok penggemar komik itu ngumpet kayak ketakutan.

BRAK!

Pintu ditendang sama Tobi sampe gol. Tobi celingukan nyari sempai berambut merah marun itu ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan.

"Saki-sempai, liat Rei-sempai gak?" tanya Tobi ke Saki yang masih _sweatdrop_.

"Tuh lagi ngumpet" jawab Saki apa adanya sambil nunjuk posisi Rei yang lagi ngumpet di bawah meja.

"Sempai kenapa ngumpet?" tanya Tobi yang melongok ke bawah meja dengan tampang polos.

"Kalo gue gak ngumpet elo bakalan nyekek gue!" jawab Rei setengah sewot mengingat dia selalu jadi korban pencekikan berantai gara-gara ulah Tobi.

"Tobi gak bakalan cekek sempai kok" bales Tobi dengan nada dibuat sealim mungkin sampe akhirnya si Rei mau keluar dari lobang (?) persembunyiannya.

"Awas lo kalo nyekek!" Rei menggerutu sambil kembali duduk diposisinya dengan baik dan benar. Tapi posisi sempurnanya gak berlangsung lama gara-gara Tobi yang guncang-guncangin bahu dia dengan sekuat tenaga.

"SEMPAI BANTUIN TOBIIIIII!" teriak Tobi sambil guncang-guncangin bahu Rei bikin itu anak kelenger di tempat.

.

"Pokoknya liat aja kalau sampai gue liat Deidara macem-macem, bakalan gue hajar dia!" Yurina udah ngomel-ngomel aja. Dia lagi jalan sama Aoi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung seger. Dia lari-lari kecil menuju … Ealah, rupanya Deidara bukan menuju Yurina, dia malah lari melengos ke arah belakang Yurina dimana Hikari lagi berdiri.

GREB!

Deidara udah genggam erat tangan Hikari, Yurina dia cuekin.

"Ikut gue, un!" kata Deidara yang langsung nyeret-nyeret Hikari yang pasrah aja ngikutin dia. Tinggal Yurina sama Aoi deh yang masang tampang –what the?-.

"Tuh, kan! Gue bilang juga apa! Barusan tuh buktinya!" Jerit Yurina udah depresi berat liat kelakuan Deidara yang makin hari makin mencurigakan.

"Jangan mewek dulu, nanti puasa lo batal! Udah ke kelas aja" bales Aoi yang langsung nyeret Yurina buat masuk kelas. Daripada itu cewek panas liatin Deidara sama Hikari terus mewek? Bisa berabe entar urusannya.

.

"Karin cantik! Ini ada bunga mawar untuk adinda!" lagi-lagi Kisame dengan tidak elitnya nongol dari balik jendela di kelasnya Karin.

"Hey, kamu mahkluk laut. Tolong jangan ganggu jam pelajaran saya" tampak sang guru merasa terganggu dengan sosok penampakan Kisame yang udah markir disitu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Karinnya sih cuek-cuek aja belagak gak liat.

"Anak kecil berisik! Jangan ganggu urusan cinta gue!" bales Kisame malah ngeyel dan ngelanjutin aksinya dalam merayu sang pujaan hati.

"Sigh … Apa boleh buat. Baiklah anak-anak, kita tetap melanjutkan pelajaran kita meskipun ada setan yang mengganggu" ucap sang guru aka Near dengan santai dengan gaya yang datar. Kisame langsung masang tampang gak terima karena merasa disindir-sindir. Anak-anak lain langsung pada ngetawain Kisame. Yah, emang persis kayak setan sih.

.

"Rei-sempai masih napas?" Tobi nyolek-nyolek bahu Rei yang udah tepar di atas meja.

"Sekarat!" bales Rei singkat sambil kibarin bendera putih dari kemeja putihnya yang dia lepas dan di iket sama tongkat.

"Jadi … Bisa tolongin Tobi?" tanya Tobi lagi ngibarin bendera SOS.

"Emang minta tolong apaan sih?" samber Saki penasaran, maklum lah mahkluk autis yang satu ini jarang banget kan kena masalah yang aneh-aneh kecuali karena keautisannya.

"Gini sempai … Tobi bingung milih Aya-chan apa Rega-chan ya?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya sambil gigit-gigit jari saking bingungnya.

"Pilih yang elo suka lah" jawab Rei cuek dan sekarang udah make kemeja putihnya lagi, tongkatnya gak tau dia buang kemana, tau-tau udah ilang aja.

"Nggg … Tobi suka sama … " belum sempet si Tobi ngejawab pintu perpustakaan di dobrak lagi dengan ganas.

BRAK!

"TOBIIIIIIIII!" paduan suara duet antara Rega dan Ayane menggelegar seisi perpustakaan bikin buku-buku disitu runtuh seketika.

"Hue … Tobi kabur dulu, dah sempai!" Tobi kembali ngibrit dengan cara melarikan diri lompat dari jendela ck ck ck.

"TOBI TUNGUUUU!" teriak keduanya sambil melongkok ke jendela dan gak berapa lama itu cewek dua buru-buru ngabur dari perpustakaan.

"Buset deh heboh bener" komen Saki sambil geleng-geleng gak percaya liat perpustakaan sampe ancur-ancuran begini cuma karena dua orang cewek.

"Gyaaaaa, bukunya BERANTAKAN SEMUA!" Rei stress langsung teriak-teriak histeris sambil jedotin kepalanya di atas meja melihat nasib perpustakaan yang udah berantakan.

.

"Waduh, Dei! Elo ngapain bawa-bawa Hikari kemari?" tanya Hisuke yang keliatannya sih lagi repot ngatur jadwal bareng Nozomi.

"Gue gak mau tau, un! Gimana caranya tolong cariin jodoh buat temen gue yang satu ini, un. Soalnya gara-gara dia nih gue jadi dikira menyimpang sama cewek gue, un!" bales Deidara sambil ngelempar Hikari seenak jidat yang ajaibnya itu cowok langsung bisa tepat kelempar di atas bangku.

"Kok gue yang disalahin sih? Elonya aja kurang jantan! Makanya macho dikit dong kayak gue!" Hikari protes masa dia jadi kena imbasnya.

"Itu urusan gampang, pokoknya elo dulu harus dapet jodoh, un!" Deidara kayaknya masih ngotot mau jodohin Hikari sama cewek, yah sama apa aja deh yang jelas si Hikari gak jomblo jadi dia bisa bebas dari kecurigaan Yurina.

"Aha! Gue ada ide!" Hisuke tiba-tiba berubah jadi cemerlang akibat bohlam yang nyala di atas kepalanya.

"Ide apa, un?" tanya Deidara antusias.

"Gimana kalau adain acara cari jodoh? Isi acaranya perkenalan jomblowan dan jomblowati? Gimana-gimana?" kata Hisuke jadi semangat sendiri.

"Bagus tuh, biar gue bantu kumpulin yang masih pada jomblo" samber Nozomi yang kayaknya setuju sama ide yang satu itu sekalian ngarep kali aja dia juga kecipratan dapet pujaan hati.

"Makasih Hisuke, un!" bales Deidara yang kumat lagi kebiasaannya, dia udah meluk-meluk Hisuke dengan kenceng.

_'Gimana ceweknya gak mau salah paham kalau dianya aja gitu coba' _batin Nozomi sama Hikari barengan sambil _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**Sui-youbi ...**

.

.

"Yui-chan tunggu!" ini Yuu yang lagi lari-lari ngejar Yui yang jalan duluan dari dia. Tumben banget ini bocah dateng ke sekolahnya misah-misah. Biasanya juga berduaan terus gak mau pisah.

"Lepasin Yuu!" Yui sekarang berusaha lepasin tangan Yuu dari dia. Ada apakah gerangan dengan kembar mesra ini? Sampe diliatin anak-anak lainnya.

"Hiks ... Yui-chan!" Yuu jejeritan gaje, ilang udah sifat _stoic_-nya.

"Kenapa lo Yuu?" tanya Rega yang kebetulan lewat, heran liat Yuu lagi garuk-garuk lantai persis kayak pasien sakit jiwa yang gagal normal.

"Yui ... Yui katanya gak mau deket-deket gue selama bulan puasa! HUWAAAAAAA!" Yuu kejer nangis-nangis stress pake toa segala lagi teriaknya bikin Rega budek sesaat.

"Kejar sana!" bales Rega sambil ngedorong Yuu.

"YUIIII-CHANNNN!" Yuu langsung ngibrit kenceng ngejar Yui yang udah jalan duluan ke kelas.

"Yuu kenapa tuh?" tanya Tobi yang kebetulan baru dateng dan papasan sama Rega.

"GYAAAA TOBIII!" sekarang gantian Rega yang teriak-teriak ngejar-ngejar Tobi.

.

"Emang bener ya mau ngadain perjodohan buat para jomblo?" tanya Shikamaru ke anak-anak Osis yang ada di ruangan.

"Gitu deh, usul Hisuke tuh!" bales Nozomi yang tetep aja asik ngetik kali ini dia nulis cerita dengan tema misteri perjodohan yang gagal.

"Buat ramein acara selama puasa aja" bales Hisuke cepet setelah dapet lirikan maut Shikamaru.

"Ow ... Eh, iya masalah yang ngurus makanan buat acara buka puasa nanti gimana?" kali ini giliran Haruru yang kena lirikan mautnya Shikamaru.

"Gue setuju aja sih bantuin. Tapi belum tau deh Sora sama Karin gimana" bales cewek itu cuek sambil berjalan ninggalin ruangan.

"Dan, kasih tau Sora sama Karin gih" kali ini pandangannya beralih ke Hidan yang lagi komat-kamit.

"Kenapa gue sih?" Hidan manyun-manyun protes gara-gara Shikamaru bawa-bawa Karin.

"Yeh, kan gue udah bilang kalau Sora itu abang ipar elo dan ... " belum sempet Shikamaru nyelesein omongannya, Hidan udah melotot duluan bikin sang ketua berambut nanas itu mingkem seketika.

"Lu lanjutin lagi kalimat berikutnya beneran gue bacok di tempat" ancem Hidan sambil pamerin sabit mainan gara-gara sabit aslinya diumpetin sama Pein dengan alasan menjaga keamanan selama bulan puasa.

"Karin biar aku aja yang kasih tau" samber Mayu yang tumben-tumbenan mau.

.

"Eh, Sora. Anak Osis lagi pada kumpul, kan. Lo gak ikutan?" tanya Rei yang heran ngeliat Sora mendekem di perpustakaan melulu.

"Kayak gak tau aja. Disana kan berkumpul orang-orang stress. Dan demi menjaga hati gue biar gak stress untuk sementara gue bolos dulu dari kegiatan Osis" jawab Sora yang menyamakan anggota Osis dengan sekumpulan orang-orang stress. Untung anak Osis gak ada yang denger.

_'Kayak lo gak stress aja'_ batin Rei yang merasa Sora gak jauh beda dari yang lain apalagi kalau -nya udah kumat.

BRAK!

Lagi dan lagi pintu perpustakaan dibanting dengan sangat kejamnya oleh Tobi yang masuk dengan keringat dingin, ketauan banget ini bocah abis lari marathon dari fans-nya.

"Tobi lo bisa gak sih kalau masuk gak pake banting pintu!" omel Rei lama-lama emosi juga tiap pagi ketenangannya keganggu gara-gara mahkluk mantan 'permen lollipop' berjalan itu.

"Tobi dikejar-kejar Rega-chan! Umpetin Tobi dong!" Tobi gak peduliin _deathglare_ kiriman Rei. Dia malah asik celingukan nyari tempat ngumpet yang aman.

"Masuk aja gih ke dalem buku dijamin aman!" jawab Rei seenaknya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk buku gede yang ada dipojokan.

BRAK!

Muncul Rega dan tanpa aba-aba langsung nyeret Tobi keluar perpustakaan. Sora sama Rei cuma bisa nahan ketawa aja liat si bocah autis ditarik paksa sama cewek.

.

"Perlu bantuan Hidan-sempai?" tanya Karin yang mendadak nongol di belakang Hidan yang lagi masang pengumuman di mading sekolah.

"Errr ... Gak usah" jawab Hidan berusaha sopan ke Karin _'Ini cewek kenapa demen banget nongol mendadak sih'._

"Jangan sungkan Hidan-sempai, aku tulus kok membantu!" bales Karin yang malah ngotot mau bantuin Hidan.

"Gak usah kok bener, udah ada Kisame yang mau bantuin gua. Tuh, orangnya di belakang elu!" jawab Hidan sambil nunjuk sosok Kisame yang lagi nyengir ke Karin.

_'Ih, ini mahkluk demen banget ngekorin gue!'_ batin Karin jadi keki.

"Perlu bantuan Karin-chan?" tanya Kisame sambil ngedipin mata genit.

"Hiii! Kagak!" jawab Karin cepet dan buru-buru kabur dari situ.

"Wakakakaka selamet, selamet!" Hidan ngakak pelan ngeliat adegan kejar-kejaran tersebut. Dia bersyukur dah Karin ninggalin dia, kalau gak bisa berabe. Dia baru aja baikan sama Aoi, gak lucu kalau harus berantem lagi.

.

"Lo kagak ke kelas?" tanya Rei yang sekarang udah balik anteng.

"Gak ada mata pelajaran" bales Sora yang udah nulis-nulis meja pake tangan saking bosennya.

BRAK!

"Argh reseh banget sih lo!" Rei ngamuk lagi sambil ngomel-ngomel ke orang yang buka pintu dengan kasar yang tak lain adalah Deidara.

"Elo yang reseh, un! Urusan gue sama elo berdua belom kelar, un!" bales Deidara malah balik ngomel-ngomel, lagaknya persis kayak nenek-nenek keserimpet tronton.

"Ogah gue punya urusan sama banci perempatan macem lo!" Rei nyeletuk kurang ujar yang langsung ditabokin Deidara.

.

"Biaya parkir satu jam 10.000 Ryo yang gak mau bayar gue buang motor sama mobilnya ke laut" kata Kakuzu yang sukses jadi tukang parkir di sekolah bareng Zetsu yang sekarang lagi asik berfotosintesis ria.

"Kemahalan itu om! Biasanya juga tiga jam cuma seribu!" bales Konohamaru protes sambil berpikir kenapa Tsunade-sama nyewa preman buat jadi tukang parkir.

"Bawel lu bocah! Mau bayar atau mau gua buang nih banda lu?" Kakuzu ngancem sambil melotot, mata ijonya udah kedap-kedip nyeremin.

"Ya udah gue mau minta parkir sama temen lo aja!" kata Konohamaru yang akhirnya nyirem Zetsu pake air supaya bangun.

"Waduh seenaknya aja nyirem-nyirem! Gak tau gue lagi melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan tumbuhan apa!" Zetsu protes lebay sambil ngelap mukanya pake kain lap butut hasil colongan.

"Gue mau markir disini, gimana sih bukannya kerja malah molor!" kata Konohamaru pake gaya bak tuan besar sambil melipat tangan didada. Satu kata diotak Zetsu saat ini mengenai Konohamaru yaitu 'Senga'.

"Lahan parkir penuh semua, sama Kakuzu aja tuh!" bales Zetsu mangkel sama gayanya Konohamaru dan langsung kembali melakukan aktifitasnya bersama dengan para kembang dan pohon yang ada disitu. Kakuzu yang ngedenger omongan Zetsu langsung pamer senyum penuh kemenangan, sisa Konohamaru deh yang menggerutu benci ke duo tukang parkir jadi-jadian hari ini.

.

"Mau sampe kapan elo berdua mikir, un? Ayo ajarin gue caranya ciuman, un!" Deidara sinting beneran minta diajarin caranya cium cewek malah pake maju-majuin bibir lagi.

"Najis lo! Jangan pamer bibir begitu napa!" Rei udah eneg aja, pasalnya Deidara maju-majuin bibir pas di depan dia. Otomatis si Rei buru-buru dorong muka Deidara jauh-jauh dari dia pake sendal jepit.

"BWEKKK! Ih, najis un!" Deidara kelabakan langsung bersihin mulutnya pake bajunya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan maho dong!" samber Sora setengah ngakak.

"STOP, UN! KAU MENGIRAKU MAHO, UN. MAHO, UN!" Deidara mendadak gila, dia ngedepanin tangannya ke muka Rei sambil nyanyi lagu 'Stop! Kau mencuri hatiku, hatiku!' dengan lirik yang udah dia ubah pake karangan dadakannya.

"Apaan sih tangan lo! Sora aja tuh, jagonya dia!" kata Rei sambil nabok tangan Deidara dari muka dia dan sambil lirik-lirik Sora.

"Kenapa jadi gue? Yang ngomongin soal cium elo duluan kali!" bales Sora berusaha ngeles.

"Ah, Sora jangan merendah. Fans elo kan banyak tuh! Sama Sora aja, Dei. Lo, kan tau fans dia banyak. Nah gue? Gue cuma seekor kutu buku yang autis!" Rei ikutan ngeles sekalian bawa-bawa fans-nya Sora. Maklum lah cowok penggemar kue itu emang banyak fans nyaingin Sasuke malah, cuma heran kenapa belom dapet pacar juga sampe sekarang. Apa karena sibuk mikirin Aoi? Atau karena ... *Author dilempar oven*.

"Bener juga, un. Sora ajarin dong, un!" sekarang Deidara lari kepelukan *author dipanggang sama Sora*, lari ke Sora dan melas-melas minta bantuannya sekarang. Sora langsung menarik napas dan menatap Rei dengan tatapan -awas lo-.

"Gimana ya ... " Sora kayaknya mikir tapi gak lama bohlam lampu diotaknya nyala sampe silau men, Deidara yang ada di depannya terpaksa pake kacamata dadakan entah dari mana.

"Gue ajarin, kayak gini nih ... " Sora mengeluarkan sebuah cupcake secara random. "Nah, ciumnya kayak begini ini ... "Sora malah nyiumin itu kue dengan penuh penghayatan dan gak berapa lama itu kue dia gigit-gigit da ditelen.

"Un ... Sora, un ... " Deidara bingung sendiri ini Sora puasa apa kagak, kok malah makan?.

"Sssst ... Jangan diprotes dulu, lagi asik nih ... Nyem ... " Sora beneran sableng itu kue diembat sama dia sampe ludes.

"Sora gak puasa, un? Kok malah makan kue, un?" Deidara baru berhasil nanya setelah itu kue abis.

" ... " Sora diem sesaat, matanya melotot serem ke Deidara yang sekarang lagi berusaha ngumpet dibalik rambutnya sendiri. Gak lama kemudian ...

"ASTAJIM GUE LUPA! HOEKKK!" Sora teriak sejadi-jadinya. Dia lari ke depan sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sebongkah kue yang berhasil mendarat mulus ke dalem perutnya yang tak berdosa.

"Ck ck ck ... " Rei gak banyak komen dia cuma geleng-geleng aja ngeliat Sora yang sekarang lagi bersusah payah mau memuntahkan kue itu keluar.

"Sora gagal, un ... Sekarang giliran lo, un" kali ini Deidara cari mangsa lain.

"Siapa ya?" Rei pura-pura celingukan gak tau.

"Jangan ngeles, un!" Deidara nabok Rei seenaknya, yang ditabok cuma bisa ngelus pipi sambil manyun-manyun protes.

"Gue juga belom pernah yang namanya cium cewek ... Tapi lo bisa belajar dari sini nih!" Rei dableg ikutan buka aib. Sekarang dia malah kasih Deidara suruh liat komik yang ada gambar orang lagi ciuman. Deidara langsung nelen ludah plus keringet dingin. Mendadak dia mundur takut-takut.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Rei heran liat tingkah Deidara jadi aneh.

"Re-Rei, un ... Itu kan komik** YAOI**! Dimana si tokoh utama jadi trap ... Kok lo bisa dapet buku kayak gitu sih, un!" Pantes aja Deidara mundur takut-takut, dia ngira si Rei menyimpang. Jangan tanya kenapa Deidara bisa tau komik kayak gitu, wajarlah Konan fujoshi akut dan komik koleksinya suka berantakan kemana-mana.

_'What the ... Ini komik Yaoi? Waduh dikerjain Sara gue!'_ batin Rei merutuki kedodolannya sendiri. Masalahnya Sara ngasih dia pinjem komik itu.

"Gue permisi dulu deh, un!" Deidara langsung ngacir secepatnya dari situ meninggalkan dua mahkluk yang lagi gak jelas sekarang.

"Lho ... Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Sara yang nongol dengan niatan mau pinjem buku. Dia heran ngeliat Sora yang masih berkutat dengan aktifitas 'ayo muntahkan kuenya' di depan perpustakaan, dan Rei yang lagi diam membantu dengan tampang cengo.

* * *

**Moku-youbi ...**

.

.

"Gila panas bener! Jadi kering nih tenggorokan gue!" kata Kiba sambil duduk di tengah lapangan basket bareng Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo Shimizu, kasih suratnya ke Sasuke!" kata Ayane yang udah berhasil nongkrong bareng Shimizu di ruangan latihan anak-anak basket.

"Takut ah ... " bales Shimizu malah malu-malu dan langsung pengen ngacir dari situ tapi udah keburu digeret sama Ayane.

"Cepat bertindak sebelum Sasuke diembat!" Ayane manas-manasin Shimizu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura sama Ino yang kayaknya sih juga lagi ngincer Sasuke.

"Yosh! Baiklah!" Shimizu udah bertekad bulat bakal nyerahin suratnya ke Sasuke, tapi itu cewek bukannya maju ke depan tapi malah jalan mundur ke belakang.

"Ngapain juga elo mundur!" Ayane geleng-geleng heran dan sekarang nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke lagi supaya Shimizu mau berani maju.

"Hiks ... Malu, ah!" Shimizu malah teriak gaje sambil lari ninggalin lokasi penjebakan cinta. Tinggal Ayane deh yang nepok jidat pasrah.

.

"SEMPAIII!" Tobi masuk sambil banting pintu perpustakaan dengan penuh perasaan. Rei sih udah biasa sama aksi gila Tobi di pagi hari, beda sama Sara yang langsung gedubrak dari bangkunya.

"Buset deh Tobi ... Pagi-pagi udah bikin gempa aja!" kata Sara yang langsung mmebetulkan posisi duduknya dan langsung ngeliat Tobi yang lagi pasang tampang melas ke Rei.

"Sempai! Tolongin Tobi dong!" Tobi kembali menjerit mesra di telinga Rei.

"Perasaan dari kemarin elo minta tolong melulu deh. Emangnya mau minta tolong apaan sih?" tanya Rei penasaran juga akhirnya ada apakah dengan Tobi.

"To-Tobi ... Tobi mau nembak seseorang!" jawab Tobi malu-malu onta pake gaya ala Hinata.

"WAPAHHH?" teriak Rei sama Sara barengan gak percaya, matanya udah pada melotot keluar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar sampe satu meter.

.

"Karin-chan! Suit-suit!" ini Kisame yang lagi godain Karin.

"Hiii apa sih maunya hiu itu!" Karin buru-buru nutup gorden jendela untuk menutupi sosok buruk rupa yang nongol di jendela *author digergaji*.

"Cieeeee yang dapet fans!" Anzan malah dengan nista ledekin Karin yang lagi angot.

"Diem lo!" bales Karin yang langsung nutupin muka Anzan pake gorden yang dia comot terus diiket.

.

"Sempai? Jangan cengo dong! Ayo bantuin Tobi. Sempai? SEMPAIIIIIIII!" Tobi sempet melambai-lambai genit di depan muka Rei yang masih bengong model kayak kambing ompong. Akhirnya itu bocah ngeluarin jurus super toa andalan miliknya.

"ADOW! BERISIK TAUK!" protes Rei sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sekarang sedang mengumandangkan suara gema Tobi.

"Abisnya sempai malah bengong kayak orang utan ilang aja!" samber Tobi kurang ajar yang langsung kena geplak setumpuk komik dari Rei. "Kalo mau ledekin gue gak usah minta tolong!" bales Rei ngambek sambil pasang tampang asem, seenaknya aja dia dibilang orang utan, dia lebih merasa mirip kuda nil kok! *author kena geplak juga*.

"Maap deh sempai ... Tapi Tobi butuh bantuan nih, bikinin Tobi puisi cinta dong!" kata Tobi yang bikin Rei sama Sara cengo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sara malah nyaris pingsan di tempat denger omongan Tobi.

Kira-kira Tobi itu mau nembak siapa? Pasti gak jauh-jauh dari Rega ataupun Ayane. Dan kayak gimana acara perjodohan para jomblowan dan jomblowati nanti?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Maap yah garing. Saia ngetik ini lagi setengah buntu dan setengah ngantuk ... Oh, ya disini hari jumat diskip karena ceritanya hari Jumat mereka libur. Mungkin untuk kedepannya akan banyak hint antara pair yang bertebaran hehehehe. Saia gak banyak komen dulu deh, mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. yang mau review dan saran silahkan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ PLEASE ^_^V.**


	27. Cari Jodoh Part I

Author : Akhirnya chapter perjodohan hasil ciptaan Deidara berhasil saia buat. Dibagian ini saia sengaja lebih menonjolkan para OC-nya. Dan disini saia kembali mendeskripsikan para OC sekali lagi biar lebih kenal. Semoga berkenan. Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for my bad typos.

Warning : T rate, missing typos.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC, OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 26**

**(Cari Jodoh Part I)**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu semua para jomblowan dan jomblowati udah pada kumpul termasuk Hisuke yang dengan amat sangat tidak percaya didaftarin sama si ketua Osis nanas buluk buat jadi kandidat peserta juga.

"Kebangetan si kepala nanas, masa gue didaftarin juga sih!" rutuk Hisuke yang udah sukses gabung sama para jomblowan.

"Siapa suruh jomblo!" ledek Rei yang juga ikutan ngumpul disitu. Dia juga dicalonin jadi jomblowan berpotensi (jadi sableng).

"Gak usah ngeluh, kali aja dapet jodoh disini!" samber Pein langsung nyengir. Hari ini khusus dia jadi MC bareng sama yayang tercinta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan.

.

"Sempai mana puisinya?" Tobi yang baru dateng udah nyeret-nyeret si Rei aja.

"Nih" bales Rei cuek sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas nista ke Tobi. Benar sekali, Tobi minta dibuatin puisi sama Rei. Bocah autis ini pengen nembak seseorang diacara perjodohan ini. Kira-kira siapa sih cewek yang bakalan di 'DOR' sama Tobi? Semoga aja gak mati.

.

"Semangat ya Sora! Gue dukung deh!" Aoi ikutan nemenin Sora. Dia pengen tau gimana nasib kembarannya itu? Apakah berhasil selamat menjalankan acara dadakan ciptaan Deidara?.

"Pokoknya Tobi itu punya gue!" kata Rega yang belum apa-apa udah rebutan Tobi di luar bareng sama Ayane.

"Tobi itu pasti punya aku! Aku sama Tobi itu jodoh, buktinya yang jadi pasangannya di acara _cosplay_ aku yang menang!" bales Ayane ngotot gak mau kalah.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Kan, lo menang gara-gara topeng gue keinjek aja sama si _freak_ komik itu!" samber Rega yang tetep kekeh dan yakin-seyakinnya kalau dia yang bakal dapetin Tobi.

"Liat entar aja deh! Mending kita masuk dulu" kata Ayane yang nyuruh Rega buat tobat sesaat, walhasil dua-duanya masuk sambil gandengan tangan.

'_Cepat sekali mereka berubah mood-nya'_ batin yang lainnya pas liat adegan Rega sama Ayane berantem terus jadi akrab mendadak.

.

~o0o~

.

"Para jomblowan sama jomblowati tolong kumpul dong. Yang cowok di kiri dan cewek di kanan" kata Shikamaru selaku panitia acara minta jomblowan dan jomblowati buat baris rapih.

"Baris-baris!" kata Pein yang nyuruh anak cowoknya buat baris pake gaya ngangon bebek.

"Ayo anak-anak baris yang cantik dan manis yah!" kata Konan yang malah ngatur anak ceweknya pake gaya guru TK.

"Sebelumnya gue bakal minta Deidara selaku pencetus ide dari acara ini buat naik ke atas panggung buat menjelaskan alasannya kenapa sih dia bisa bikin acara kayak gini" kata Shikamaru yang minta Deidara otak dibalik terciptanya acara ini maju ke depan.

"Tengkyu-tengkyu, un!" Deidara maju sambil dadah-dadah dan melempar sandal serta bom dimana-mana. Untungnya itu bom kagak meledak, cuma bom gagal yang sukses masih dia bawa-bawa.

"Woi! Lo mau maju apa mau bikin ribut!" bales Pein sambil ngelempar balik benda-benda nista yang sempat mendarat di muka dan kepalanya.

"Tau nih, reseh abis lo! Maju-maju aja, gak usah pake acara buang sampah segala! Kalo muka Pein sih cocok jadi tong sampah tapi kalo gue kan lain. Liat dong muka ganteng gue!" Hikari malah berubah narsis sejadi-jadinya, malah bawa-bawa muka Pein yang mirip tong sampah lagi.

"Ngomel sih ngomel, tapi jangan samain muka gue sama tong sampah dong!" protes Pein gak terima disamain sama tong sampah, orang muka dia kata Kakashi lebih mirip toko anting berjalan juga.

"Udah bisa dimulai gak nih acaranya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan gaya ogah-ogahan. Males ngeliat yang lain pada ribut sendiri, bisa-bisa gak kelar acaranya.

"Gue belom kasih pembukaan, un!" Deidara protes, tadi disuruh maju tapi malah gak jadi. Dasar Shikamaru tukang korupsi waktu.

"Kagak usah, kelamaan! Mending mulai aja acaranya biar gue bisa berduaan sama Karin!" samber Kisame yang keliatan bener udah ngebet sama Karin. Dia natap Karin sambil kedip-kedip mata genit, yang ditatap langsung merinding disko berasa kayak lagi dipelototin genderuwo.

"Oke, perkenalan dulu dari kubu cewek. Monggo neng Konan diperkenalkan kubu ceweknya!" kata Shikamaru mendadak jadi pake logat jawa.

.

"Sip! Mari gue kenalin temen-temen gue yang cantik-cantik ini yang sama cantiknya kayak gue, hohohohoh" kata Konan sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje ala tante-tante biang gosip.

"A-Aku Sara Hotaru. Kelas tiga, suka baca komik dan suka semua binatang .. " Sara mulai memperkenalkan dirinya tapi omongannya di potong sama Hidan yang ikutan hadir disitu gara-gara Aoi pastinya.

"Termasuk mahkluk jadi-jadian macem Kisame? Dia setengah hewan, kan." Samber Hidan nyeletuk cepet, Sara langsung godek-godek cepet.

"Enggak lah! Kalau siluman ikan kayak gitu gak patut disayang tapi dibuang!" bales Sara cepet, Kisame yang denger jawaban Sara langsung pundung di atas akuarium.

"Lanjutin lagi Sara perkenalannya, biarin aja si Kisame mojok dijamban!" samber Pein nyuruh Sara ngelanjutin buat perkenalin dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm, gue punya rambut panjang warna merah dan mata gue hijau emerald. Selain suka baca komik dan suka binatang, gue juga suka bikin doujin. Dan gue bawa beberapa koleksi gue" kata Sara yang mulai menjelaskan dirinya lebih detail. Dia ngasih unjuk koleksi doujin-doujin buatannya yang sengaja dia bawa.

"Wow, bagus-bagus! Boleh gue minta gak?" Rei udah nyomot doujin Sara duluan.

"Boleh nih buat dijual" samber Kakuzu ikutan milih-milih.

"Gak dijual dan kalau mau minta harus barter!" kata Sara rada ketus, dia langsung nyomot kembali doujin yang udah di tangan Rei dan di tangan Kakuzu. Dua-duanya langsung manyun.

.

"Selanjutnya ada Karin!" kata Konan yang sekarang berpindah ke Karin. Kisame pas liat Karin langsung buru-buru siapin kertas sama pulpen buat nyatet kira-kira Karin ini suka apa aja dan benci sapa apa. Dia udah nongkrong duduk paling depan pake gayak sok _cool_.

"Nama gue Karin. Lebih tepatnya Karin Houjou. Rambut gue udah jelas kan warna biru sebahu dengan model keriting gantung, mata gue juga biru cerah" gadis cantik ini mulai memperkenalkan diri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk matanya sendiri, ampir aja itu cewek kecolok sama tangannya sendiri ck ck ck.

"Gue masih duduk di kelas satu. Hobby gue main game di hape! Pokoknya hidup game! Dan gue paling demen sama yang namanya ngemil terutama kentang goreng!" Karin malah kayak pidato dengan gaya ngomong yang meluap-luap, malah dia sempet pamerin kentang goreng dan langsung melalapnya habis dalam sekali rauk.

"Perlu diingat, gue paling sebel sama orang yang reseh dan sok akrab sama gue!" sambung Karin dengan jutek sambil lirik-lirik Kisame. Tapi si Kisame malah kepedean, dia kira si Karin lagi ngirim sinyal cinta ke dia.

"Uh, oke-oke … Selanjutnya Aisaka!" Konan beralih ke Aisaka buru-buru, soalnya dia liat muka Karin yang tadinya manis berubah jadi angker gitu, serem dia jadinya.

"Aisaka Kagurashi, sepupunya Nazuka-nee … Gue sangat mencintai ketapel gue dan kalau ada yang ngajakin ribut siap-siap aja bakalan kena serangan peluru beruntun dari ketapel gue!" Aisaka ngomong sambil membidik-bidik ketapelnya ke arah para cowok yang langsung pada ngumpet semua takut kena timpuk. "Rambut gue rada aneh, warna fuschia campuran merah-ungu, jadi kaya warna pink terang yang menyala gitu deh. Mata gue juga warna hazel" sambung Aisaka dengan cuek.

.

"Selanjutnya!" Konan kini bergeser ke arah Ayane yang keliatan lagi nunduk malu-malu. Kayaknya ini cewek jadi rada gugup.

"Nama gue Ayane Kaede … Dan … Dan … Dan … " Ayane bener-bener gugup sampe ngomongnya ribet begitu. Kelamaan nyebut-nyebut 'Dan' si Hidan langsung nengok karena berasa dipanggil.

"Apaan manggil-manggil gua?" Hidan dateng nyamperin Ayane yang langsung ditendang rame-rame ama anak cewek yang teriak kompak "Siapa yang manggil lo!". Aoi gak respon apa-apa, dia geleng-geleng aja liat cowoknya mulai autis.

"Bukan itu! Maksudnya gue suka banget sama Visual-kei. Oh my god they're so cool!" Ayane yang tadinya gugup sekarang malah berubah jadi histeris sambil jerit-jerit. Sekarang dia lagi bayangin salah satu personil band Visual-kei kesayangannya nongol di depan dia, setelah itu dia bayangin Tobi mainin musik buat dia. Para cowok langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ehem, Ayane! Ini bukan saatnya buat ngayal!" kata Konan sambil nyadarin Ayane buat kembali lagi ke dunianya.

"Eh iya heheheh … Humm, rambut gue panjang warna coklat keemasan dan mata gue warnanya hijau ke abu-abuan. Kayaknya udah cukup ya, makasih" lanjut Ayane langsung kembali berubah sopan (kayaknya baru dia doang yang ngomong sopan belakangnya).

"Makasih kembali Ayane! Sekarang sebelahnya!" kata Konan yang ngebales ucapan makasih Ayane dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu dia berpindah ke cewek disebelahnya.

.

"Gue Momomiya Omii … Hobi gue bikin komik sama cerita di penpik-penpik" kata Omii yang mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Pas dia nyebut suka bikin komik mata para pecinta komik langsung bling-bling. "Tapi gue gak bawa komik koleksi gue, jadi sorry aja ya" balesnya lagi buru-buru pas liat mata Kakuzu udah berkilat-kilat ke arah dia.

"Rambut gue pendek sebahu dengan model rambut berponi penuh menutupi jidat gue, dan warna coklat tapi kadang-kadang si rambut berubah jadi warna pirang, kayak bunglon ya rambut gue?" Omii malah ikutan jadi gaje nyamain rambutnya sama hewan bunglon yang demen banget berganti warna. "Ah, satu hal lagi. Gue itu GALAK sama cowok! So, yang mau deketin gue hati-hati!" sambungnya lagi sekalian ngasih peringatan dan sengaja teriak kenceng di kata 'Galak'. Para cowok langsung nelen ludah duluan apalagi si Omii sempet-sempetnya menyeringai ala setan.

"Lanjut ke sebelahnya!" Konan pindah ke sebelah Omii.

.

"Mayumi Nakahara … Kelas tiga … Hobby belajar ... Suka sesuatu yang unik dan manis serta antik" Mayumi tak disangka ikutan juga, maklum dia udah bosen sepertinya sama Konohamaru yang masih bocah (padahal dia juga bocah kan? *ditembak di tempat*).

"Rambutku blonde sebahu dan kalian tau warna mataku kiri dan kanan beda" Mayumi menyibakkan poninya yang rada panjang itu dan untuk pertama kalinya cewek ini mengangkat wajahnya secara jelas (biasanya dia nunduk terus atau gak menutupi mukanya pake si boneka beruang).

"GYAAAAA!" semua yang ada disitu teriak termasuk Deidara, maklum meski dia deket sama Mayumi ini pertama kalinya dia ngeliat muka Mayumi secara jelas dan secara _live_ (kayak acara tipi aja).

"Wow, baru kali ini gue liat muka lo setelah sekian lama!" celetuk Konan dengan takjub. Ternyata Mayumi mata kanannya warna biru dan yang kiri warna hijau.

"Oke, selanjutnya!" Konan pindah ke sebelah dan ngeliat Nyx yang udah nyengir duluan dari tadi.

"Nama gue Nyx keilantra. Dan nama gue itu sebenernya memiliki arti dewi bulan loh!" kata Nyx mulai membanggakan namanya sendiri.

'_Tapi kelakuan lo jauh dari dewi bulan!'_ batin hampir semua orang disitu.

'_Dewi copet mungkin iya!'_ rutuk Hisuke sambil geleng-geleng gak percaya masa arti namanya dewi bulan? Ngarang pasti si Nyx.

"Gue itu punya rambut hitam dengan model rambut berponi yang sering gue kuncir kuda" sambungnya lagi sambil mainin buntut kudanya, gak nyadar Deidara merasa tersaingi sampe-sampe itu cowok ikut menyibakkan rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari Nyx sambil membatin _'Masih panjangan rambut gue, un'_.

"Gue ini punya hoby ngoleksi dompet-dompet yang unik dan lucu-lucu lho. Mau liat hasil koleksi gue?" Nyx mamerin dompet-dompet yang katanya sih hasil koleksi.

"Lebih tepatnya mengkoleksi dengan cara nyolong! Itu kan dompet kita-kita, Nyx! Sejak kapan juga udah lo comotin?" dengus Hisuke mulai berasap otaknya. Dia kembali menjitak cewek itu.

"Hehehe sejak masuk tadi" jawab Nyx cengir kuda merasa gak berdosa, orang dia koleksi kok.

"Dompet gue nih! Next!" Konan langsung ngembat dompet warna biru dengan motif kincir angin dari Nyx dan langsung menuju ke jomblowati selanjutnya.

.

"Gue Rega. Nama lengkap gue Hirega Van Sutene, bokap gue Belanda, jadi gue campuran Jepang-Belanda" kata Rega yang juga mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Gue suka banget sama yang namanya cupcake! Sekali lalap bisa lima cupcake abis sama gue" sambungnya lagi yang mulai ngebahas cupcake kesukaannya.

"Gue juga suka koleksi segala bentuk yang berbau cupcake, dari bantal cupcake, selimut cupcake, sampe tas yang berbentuk cupcake" Rega mulai pamerin koleksi benda-benda mirip cupcake miliknya.

'_Untung muka lo gak mirip cupcake'_ batin Pein ngenes liat Rega segitu cintanya sama cupcake. Bisa-bisa cowok yang jadian sama dia harus saingan sama cupcake lagi, atau minimal jago bikin kue biar gak repot-repot beli cupcake jadi tinggal bikin. Kalo beli bisa bolong itu kantong.

"Selain itu gue juga suka Tobi … Err maksudnya topeng!" kata Rega sambil ngeralat omongannya, ketauan bener dah maksudnya. Ayane langsung lirik-lirik Rega gak rela.

"Gue benci sama yang namanya **TOMAT**! Kalau ada tomat bakal gue bejek-bejek!" kali ini Rega ngomong sambil mendemostrasikan jurus penghancur tomat di tangannya. Yang ngeliat langsung merasa miris melihat nasib sang tomat yang tragis. Untung Itachi sama Sasuke gak ada, kalau liat bisa sampe kejang-kejang itu mahkluk dua.

"Terakhir rambut gue itu panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan _highlight_ merah!" Rega beraksi sambil mainin rambut hitam kemilaunya.

"Wow, silau _men_!" anak-anak cowok secara kompakan langsung pake kacamata anti silau secara berjamaah.

.

"Sekarang ke jomblowati terakhir!" Konan pindah ke peserta cewek terakhir yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yui.

"Nama Tsukiyomi Yui. Suka dengerin musik dimanapun dan kapanpun dan sebenernya suka bawa headset tapi kalau sekolah gak dibawa biar gak budek" Yui memperkenalkan diri yang langsung ditatap dengan tatapan lope-lope dari Yuu.

"Ah, ya … Mataku juga unik kok. Hampir kayak Mayu, Cuma ini pake kontak lens kuning aja. Sebenernya mataku warnanya yang kiri warna merah dan yang kanan warna kuning" Yui melepas kontak lens yang selama ini dia pakai dan ternyata matanya juga punya dua warna. Kali ini anak-anak lain gak kaget sama mata unik kayak gitu, udah kebal gara-gara insiden Mayu sebelumnya.

.

~o0o~

.

"Oke, sekarang giliran para jomblowannya!" teriak Pein antusias sambil lirik-lirik para jomblowan yang udah gak sabar.

"Mulai dari Hikari, un!" Deidara udah nunjuk-nunjuk Hikari duluan, supaya dia yang mulai pertama. Hikari cuma ngirim _deathglare_ ke Deidara tapi pada akhirnya itu cowok memperkenalkan dirinya juga ke para jomblowati.

"Uh, nama gue Hikari Hikatsu. Kelas tiga. Rambut gue kuning terang bercahaya gak kayak rambut Deidara yang dekil. Mata gue juga kuning terang penuh cahaya!" kata Hikari dengan gaya yang sedikit narsis.

"Enak aja, un! Rambut gue ini bersih, un. Orang gue keramas sehari empat kali, un!" bales Deidara sewot gak terima rambutnya dibilang dekil.

"Gue penggemar coklat dan-" Hikari omongannya langsung disamber cepet sama Deidara bagaikan kilat.

"Dan nyebelin, un!" Deidara nyamber sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jari tengah ke Hikari. Hikarinya sih cuek-cuek aja, males ngadepin mahkluk autis yang lagi stress gara-gara cinta kayak Deidara.

"Udah deh segitu aja" kata Hikari milih diem daripada ribut. Padahal sih dalem hati dia pengen banget nendang Deidara sejauh-jauhnya dari situ.

.

"Selanjutnya ada jomblowan cebol nih kayaknya!" Pein nyeletuk asal pas berpindah ke Anzan.

"Gue gak cebol! Cuma kurang tinggi!" bales Anzan nahan emosi.

'_Sama aja kan'_ batin yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Huh, nama gue Anzan Kawashima. Aslinya gue ini saudaraan sama Naruto, tapi gue diadopsi sama keluarga Kawashima. Gue demen banget sama yang namanya olahraga terutama basket sama sepak bola!" lanjut Anzan sambil berapi-api. Dia emang paling bersemangat kalau udah ngomongin soal olahraga kesukaannya.

_'Pantesan gak kalah rusuh dari Naruto'_ batin lainnya mulai mengerti kenapa Anzan rusuhnya gak jauh beda dari Naruto.

"Tapi kok gak tinggi-tinggi ya … " Pein nyeletuk pelan tapi cukup terdengar sama Anzan.

BUAGH!

Satu tonjokan telak mendarat mulus di muka Pein.

"Fuh … " Anzan langsung niup kepalan tinjunya udah mirip kayak koboy yang abis nembak musuh aja.

"Gue paling gak suka dipanggil cebol, bantet, ucil dan hal-hal yang bisa menurunkan harga diri gue!" bales Anzan sambil kasih peringatan kalau ada yang berani ngatain dia dan hal itu berhubungan sama tinggi badannya bakalan terima bogem mateng dari dia (kecuali sama cewek sih, gak mungkin lah dia nonjok cewek).

"Terus rambut gue merah jabrik, mata gue warna hazel" sambungnya lagi kali ini dengan muka _cool_.

"Se-selanjutnya … Kisame, lu perkenalin diri lu sendiri. Gue mau tiduran bentar" kata Pein yang masih tepar di bawah sambil kibar-kibar bendera putih.

.

"Nama gue Hoshigaki Kisame. Nama bekennya Kisame sang hiu ganteng!" Kisame nyengir dengan pede.

"Gue keren, tinggi, kekar dan tak lupa kulit gue ini biru langsat!" Kisame langsung pasang gaya sok aksi bikin cewek-cewek muntah mendadak.

'_Buset deh, orang-orang mah kuning langsat kulitnya eh dia biru langsat.'_ Batin Hidan geleng-geleng heran, bisa nemu istilah biru langsat dari mana coba si Kisame? Apa dia pelajari dari krim _body lotion_ punya Itachi yang bisa bikin kulit jadi kuning langsat?.

"Udah-udah jangan kelamaan! Kasian tuh pada muntah!" kata Konan nyuruh Kisame mingkem.

"Selanjutnya aja deh!" kata Pein yang juga males sama Kisame. Dia pindah ke peserta selanjutnya.

.

"Aku Tobi si anak baik! Halo semuanya!" Tobi seperti biasa memperkenalkan diri dengan autis. Dia sekarang lambai-lambai ke para cewek yang merasa _ilfeel_ sama dia kecuali Rega sama Ayane yang langsung melempar senyum ke Tobi.

"Tobi itu sebenernya keren loh, Cuma Tobi pake topeng aja. Rambut Tobi jabrik hitam dan mata Tobi merah, gak kalah kayak mata Itachi-sempai kalau lagi pakai sharingan". Tak disangka Tobi bisa juga promosiin dirinya ke cewek, pasti hasil hasutan Rei yang dia pelajari.

"Tobi itu suka berbuat baik, suka makanan manis kayak kue, permen, gula, coklat dan lain-lain. Tobi juga suka koleksi topeng! Tobi gak suka berbuat jahat karena Tobi anak yang baik-" Tobi asik aja nyerocos sendiri, tapi belum selesai dia nerusih ocehannya, Pein udah keburu jepit mulut Tobi pake jepitan jemuran.

"Mending diem aja deh lu. Selanjutnya" kata Pein males dengerin ocehan Tobi lama-lama. Dia pindah ke peserta lainnya yang lagi pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah.

"Ni bocah malah pundung. Gak pengen dapet cewek apa" kata Pein heran liat Hisuke yang pundung gaje.

"Udah jangan pundung melulu. Giliran elo tuh!" celetuk Shikamaru yang kayaknya tau Hisuke masih gak terima didaftarin seenaknya sama Shikamaru.

.

"Nama gue Hisuke Hitane" kata Hisuke yang akhirnya mau juga ngenalin dirinya. "Gue wakil ketua Osis … Dan gue paling gak suka sama orang yang kagak disiplin!" sambung Hisuke sambil lirik-lirik Shikamaru yang lagi nguap sama pelototin Nyx yang lagi berusaha nyolong dompet Kakuzu.

"Gue ahli dalam mengerjakan proposal sama perencanaan kegiatan Osis" Hisuke menjelaskan bagian ini sambil ngambil napas berat, kayaknya alasan kenapa dia jago dalam hal pengurusan Osis gara-gara Shikamaru yang males buat ngerjain itu semua.

"Rambut gue coklat jabrik, warna mata gue juga coklat" sambungnya lagi kali ini pasang gaya sedikit sambil mainin kacamatanya.

"Heh … Bisa keren juga itu anak" kata Shikamaru sambil senyum nista liat wakil Osisnya yang selalu kaku bisa juga bergaya keren gitu.

"Lanjut!" Pein sekarang pindah ke sebelah Hisuke.

.

"Nama gue Sora Gekkou dan gue kakak kembarnya Aoi Gekkou. Adek gue itu cantik, manis walaupun galak. Dilarang ganggu Aoi karena siapapun yang ganggu dia bakalan gue hajar!" Sora malah dengan semangat 45 ngebahas Aoi bukan dirinya.

PLAK!

"Kok malah bahas gue? Bahas tentang diri lo, Sora-nii!" Aoi sukses ngomel sambil geplak Sora pake kipas kertas hasil pinjemannya ke Konan.

"Oh, oke diulang! Nama gue Sora Gekkou dan gue pecinta masakan dan kue. Selain itu gue juga jago beberapa dalam bidang olahraga sih, cuma gue lebih cinta masak dan bikin kue, gue juga lumayan bisa main piano sama biola!" kata Sora kali ini memberi penjelasan dengan bener.

"Dan dia jago dalam urusan rumah tangga!" samber Aoi setengah ketawa. Para cewek yang lain langsung ngikik geli, tinggal Sora deh yang sekarang mukanya udah merah.

"Err … Ra-rambut gue warna hitam rada coklat … Mata gue biru keperakan" sambung Sora lagi mendadak jadi gagap gara-gara sekarang dia diliatin anak-anak cewek.

"Cie Sora! Bisa juga malu-malu gitu!" kata Pein sambil ledekin Sora yang mukanya makin merah aja. Anak cowok lainnya ketawa geli liat tingkah Sora.

.

"Selanjutnya … " Pein diem pas geser ke sebelah Sora. Dia liat Rei yang malah asik jongkok di atas bangkunya sambil baca komik.

"Giliran elu woi!" kata Pein yang langsung ngedorong itu bangku dan bikin yang duduk di atas bangkunya ngejomplang ke depan.

"Oh, giliran gue yak?" tanya Rei dengan dableg sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Iya giliran elu, buruan!" kata Pein yang kayaknya napsu berat.

"Santai dong" bales Rei cuek sambil benerin posisi duduknya.

"Bukannya gitu, soalnya elu itu satu-satunya OC yang kagak ada deskripsinya tauk!" kata Pein yang heran kenapa di cerita yang pertama dia bisa mendadak dapet kiriman temen macem Rei dari author tanpa ada deskripsi review.

"Itu karena sang pemilik ngirim langsung dikuping author, teriak pake toa. Puas?" jawab Rei membongkar teka-teki dari mana dia berasal.

"Udah jangan bacot terus, buruan ngomong!" samber Hidan yang juga gak sabar, soalnya si Rei itu saingan dia dalam memperebutkan Aoi.

"Fujiwara Rei … Suka baca manga dimana saja dan kapan saja. Sebenernya gue bisa masak tapi terlalu malas. Sebenernya gue juga suka gambar tokoh anime tapi gak pernah bisa bikin komik. Gue sebenernya suka jadi cover song buat lagu anime, iseng" Rei ngomong datar-datar aja sambil tetep ngeliatin komik atau lebih tepatnya nutupin mukanya pake buku komik.

"Rambut gue warna merah marun, sebenernya sih warna aslinya coklat muda ini gue warna jadi merah marun … Mata gue warna coklat madu" sambungnya lagi tetep bersihkeras nutupin mukanya.

'_Perasaan gue aja apa ini bocah ngomongnya kebanyakan pake kata sebenernya?'_ batin yang lain malah bingung sama gaya ngomongnya si Rei.

"Woi, udah jangan nutupin muka mulu pake buku! Giliran lu udah selesai!" kata Pein geleng-geleng, gak sangka bocah yang satu ini bisa malu-malu juga kayak Sora. Kagak elit bener masa nutupin muka.

"Selanjutnya elu yang terakhir!" kata Pein yang beralih ke peserta terakhir aka Yuu.

"Tsukiyomi Yuu dan gue kembaran Yui. Gue itu suka _cosplay_ _crossdresser_. Suka dikira cewek tapi gue cowok tulen. Rambut gue warna merah terang dan mata kiri gue kuning dan yang kanan merah, gue sama Yui saling melengkapi jadi berasa gak lengkap kalau gak ada Yui." Kata Yuu yang kayaknya ikutan acara ini gara-gara pengen ngekorin Yui yang udah beberapa hariini jauhin dia.

"Hiks … Makanya Yui, jangan jauh-jauh dari gue dong!" Yuu langsung melas sambil natap Yui yang lagi berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap cuek, soalnya dia kasian juga liat Yuu menderita begitu.

"Oke acara pengenalan selesai, sekarang para jomblowan dan jomblowati silahkan berbaur!" kata Pein yang langsung dorong-dorong anak cowoknya buat deketin anak ceweknya.

.

"Udah maju aja Tobi, kesempatan tuh!" kata Pein yang udah tau kalau Tobi mau nembak orang.

"Ta-ta-tapi sempai ... Tobi takut ... " bales Tobi dengan gugup. Sumpah ini pertama kalinya si Tobi bersikap takut-takut gini, biasanya kan dia selalu gila plus autis gak takut-takut mau ngapain.

"Maju sekarang, entar diembat orang!" Pein tumben bener bisa nyemangatin Tobi.

"Udah buruan maju, samperin anaknya!" Hidan dengan tidak senonoh nendang Tobi yang otomatis langsung kedorong tepat ke cewek incerannya.

.

"A ... A-Ayane-chan! Tobi ... Tobi mau ngomong!" kata Tobi yang sekarang udah sukses berdiri di depan Ayane. Rega ngeliatin Ayane sama Tobi dengan tatapan _jealous_.

"I-iya ... Tobi mau ngomong apa ya?" tanya Ayane dengan hati berdebar-debar. Pasalnya Tobi sekarang lagi megangin tangan Ayane dengan kenceng banget. Dan Ayane bisa ngerasain tangan Tobi itu dingin keringetan.

"To-Tobi ... Umm ... " Tobi sekarang lepasin pegangannya dan langsung baca kertas yang dikasih Rei di hari sebelumnya ke dia. Tobi tampak bekerut-kerut dahinya bikin si Ayane takut.

"UWAAAAAH TOBI ANAK BAIK GAK BISA BACA TULISAN INGGRIS!" mendadak Tobi malah teriak-teriak sambil nangis air terjun.

GLODAK!

Anak cowok lainnya langsung pada jatoh berjamaah ngeliat Tobi. Bingung mau masang tampang gimana, antara pengen ketawa sekaligus merasa kasihan.

"Ayane-chan bisa baca ini gak?" Tobi malah ngasih kertas puisinya ke Ayane, minta dibacain. Bener-bener malu-maluin deh itu bocah.

"Sini Ayane bacain buat Tobi" kata Ayane sambil pasang senyum manis, bikin Tobi jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"To-Tobi? Ini puisi buat Aku?" tanya Ayane yang mukanya udah semerah tomat (untung gak dibejek sama Rega).

"Iya" jawab Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Hie, makasih yah Tobi! Ayane juga suka kok sama Tobi!" kata Ayane dengan girang sambil meluk-meluk Tobi.

"Beneran Ayane-chan?" tanya Tobi gak percaya bisa ngerti maksudnya.

"Iya! Ayane seneng banget!" jawab Ayane sambil manggut-manggut.

"HOREEEEE!" Tobi sekarang lompat-lompat sambil lari keliling dan teriak-teriak "AYANE TERIMA TOBI SEMPAI!".

"Cih, beruntung sekali dia ... " desis Pein gak sangka Tobi bisa dapet pasangan juga akhirnya.

Akhirnya hari itu para jomblowan sama jomblowati yang lain malah ngerayain keberhasilan Tobi yang sukses nembak Ayane (kecuali rega yang manyun dipojokan).

"Udah, cari cowok lain aja. Masih banyak tuh yang keliaran!" kata Konan mencoba menghibur Rega.

"Iya tuh, masih ada Sora. Dia jago bikin kue tuh, siapa tau cocok. Coba aja deketin yang lain! Atau Hikari? Sama-sama penggemar manis? Atau mungkin Rei? Atau bisa juga Hisuke? Anzan?" Aoi ikutan deketin Rega sambil promosiin para jomblowan lain.

"Gak tau ah, gue bete!" bales rega cuek ninggalin Aoi sama Konan.

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

.

"Inget ya, un! Acara ini belum berakhir sebelum Hikari dapet jodoh, un. Jadi acara ini masih berlanjut ke minggu depannya, un!" kata Deidara berapi-api dengan tekad mencarikan sang sahabat pacar. Hikarinya sih cuma geleng-geleng aja, pasrah dijadiin kelinci percobaan Deidara.

"Minggu besok bakalan ada acara _dating_, dimana jomblowan sama jomblowati diacak sebanyak dua kali buat kencan!" samber Pein secara sembarangan, tapi idenya barusan diterima sama Deidara selaku pencetus ide dan Shikamaru.

"Kalau gitu sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan, un! Dan Hikari, gue harap lo bisa dapet jodoh, un ... Kalau gak gue bom, un!" kata Deidara malah ngancem Hikari yang kalau gak dapet jodoh mau dia bom (dasar otak kriminil).

Bagaimana acara perjodohan ini selanjutnya? Apakah Hikari berhasil nemuin jodoh atau dia bakal dibom sama Deidara?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Eh, iya di chapter ini Shimizu sana Nozomi tidak saia tampilkan karena Shimizu jelas udah ada gebetan jadi dia gak ikutan. Nozomi terlalu sibuk ngurusin penpik dan nonton film di rumah (tapi mungkin chapter perjodohan selanjutnya dia akan saia tampilkan). Dan mari ucapkan selamat pada Ayane dan Tobi yang resmi jadian! Yang ada saran ataupun ide lagi silahkan. Kira-kira para OC nanti diacak bakal kencan sama siapa hehehe, siap-siap ya!

Akhir kata ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	28. Kencan part I

Author : Akhirnya bisa update, maaf agak lama karena saia masih memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan antara para OC yang pada jomblo-jomblo ini. Dan chapter ini tentang kencan mereka di putaran pertama. Dan chapter kedua mereka bakalan bertukar pasangan. Maaf kalau ada missing typos and all. Ehem, apakah Sora berniat poligami? *dilempar kue*. Just kidding. Please enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, OC (hope you'll like all OC).

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC. OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (except to OC).

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 27**

**(Kencan part I)**

**.**

**.**

Minggu itu acara buat buka bersama dilaksanakan juga. Para Akatsuki juga murid-murid lainnya pasti dateng dong, apalagi liat menu makanannya yang sumpah bikin iler mereka pada netes. Zetsu aja udah ngeces dari tadi, udah kayak kanibal kelaperan aja.

"BUKA … BUKA! BUKA … BUKA!" ini Pein lagi ngerusuh sama akatsuki lainnya. Mereka udah nyanyi-nyanyi aja sambil getokin kentongan yang gak tau dapet dari mana.

"Buset deh, pada ngapain itu coba!" Hisuke merutuki akatsuki yang gilanya lagi pada kambuh.

"Cacing-cacing diperutnya udah pada kelaperan kali!" samber Shikamaru seenaknya.

DUG … DUG … DUG …

"HOREEE UDAH BUKA!" teriak akatsuki langsung aja nyamber ke meja makan plus nyomotin kue-kue yang ada disitu.

"Woi, elo semua pada gak puasa emangnya?" tanya Rei dengan polosnya yang lagi bawa-bawa Aqua gallon buat persediaan minum mereka entar (author : calon kuli nih anak *dilempar botol aqua*).

"Puasa lah!" bales Pein yang udah sukses nyomot _apple_ _pie_ buatan Sora.

"Terus kenapa pada makan?" tanya Rei heran dan berpikir kalau Pein itu bohong gede.

"Kan udah beduk dodol!" samber Kisame yang nyomot ikan goreng (oke, ini patut tidak dicontoh masa makan sesame jenis?).

"Beduk muka lo mirip hiu! Orang belom beduk. Masih jam setengah enam kali!" bales Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jam yang sama sekali dicuekin sama Pein dan kawan-kawan, padahal itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30.

"WHAT? Berarti yang tadi suara apaan?" tanya Pein yang sukses melotot horror ke arah jam yang sama sekali gak berdosa itu.

"Oh, tadi gue mukul-mukul galon." Jawab Rei tanpa dosa sambil mengulangi lagi suara beduk jadi-jadian buatannya.

Dug! Dug! Dug.

"Sompret lo! Gue kira udah buka!" Hidan misuh-misuh untung aja dia belum makan.

"Kurang asem, un!" Deidara ikutan kesel.

'_Kesel kok makanannya tetep aja diembat' _batin yang lainnya heran liat akatsuki yang marah sambil tetep ngunyah makanan.

.

DUK … DUK … DUK …

Nah yang ini baru suara beduk beneran.

"SERBUUUU!" teriak semua anak-anak yang udah pada kelaperan.

"Daging, daging, daging!" Zetsu langsung ngembat daging ayam sampe empat potong! Gila bener deh, dasar kanibal.

"Permen, permen, permen!" Ini Tobi yang langsung ngerauk permen.

"Duit, duit, duit!" kalau yang si Kakuzu yang lagi buka _counter_ es krim, dan sekarang toko es krim dadakannya lagi diserbu ck ck ck.

"Eh sambil makan gue umumin ya, pasangan kencan kalian buat nanti jam Sembilan" kata Shikamaru yang udah gak mau buang-buang waktu, dia takut ketiduran soalnya.

"Atur aja!" balas para jomblowan dan jomblowati yang kayaknya mulai menikmati acara buatan Deidara.

"Yang pertama Yui sama Hikari … " kata Shikamaru yang mulai ngocok dadu *sweatdrop*.

"GAKKKK! YUI GAK BOLEH SAMA SIAPAPUN KECUALI SAMA GUE! GAK RELA, GAK RELA, GAK RELA!" Yuu sukses teriak kayak pasien rumah sakit jiwa lepas.

"AUOOOO! BERANINYA LO!" Yuu langsung lompat ke atas meja bergaya ala babon dengan hidung kembang-kempis nunjuk-nunjuk Hikari dengan tatapan mau nelen.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Gue jangan sama Yui deh, bisa mati di telen sama tuh anak!" kata Hikari setengah ngeri juga liat Yuu ngamuk persis kayak _hulk_.

"Ya udah, gue juga gak mau ada pembunuhan disini. Yuu elo sama Yui sono!" bales Shikamaru sambil nendang Yuu balik lagi ke tempat duduknya. "Hikari elo sama Karin tuh!" kata Shikamaru memasangkan Hikari sama Karin.

"TIDAKKKK! NOOOOOO!" kali ini Kisame yang teriak sambil melotot angker ke Hikari.

"Shikamaru! Lo niat bunuh gue ya? Malah lebih parah tuh … Bisa di gergaji gue sama Kisame!" kata Hikari nyuruh Shikamaru buru-buru ganti pasangan kencannya.

"Cih, merepotkan!" desis Shikamaru sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut nanasnya.

"Ya udah elo sama Omii!" kata Shikamaru sedikit sewot. Kisame langsung nyengir gak jadi ngamuk, tinggal Karin yang bête.

"Daripada repot-repot gue tulis bentar pasangan kencan putaran pertama" Shikamaru yang gak mau ribet disuruh ngomong akhirnya nulis nama pasangan yang bakal kencan di putaran pertama (kayak lomba aja nih).

HikariXOmii.

YuuXYui.

AnzanXAisaka.

KisameXMayu.

HisukeXNyx.

ReiXRega.

SoraXSara.

"Dan abis ini kumpul lagi jam Sembilan, buat kencan oke. Ingat jangan pada kabur!" kata Shikamaru wanti-wanti biar pada gak bubar balik ke rumah dulu.

"Yang kabur denda bayar satu juta" samber Nozomi dengan aura gelap yang dia tebarkan, otomatis yang lain langsung merinding sambil manggut-manggut.

* * *

Jam sembilan kemudian ...

.

.

"Woi para jomblowan sama jomblowatinya kumpul-kumpul. Sekarang berdiri sesuai sama pasangannya masing-masing" kata Haruru yang minta para peserta acara cari jodoh ini pada berdiri sama pasangan masing-masing.

"Gua berdiri tepat disebelahmu kok yayang Haruru!" samber Zetsu yang langsung berdiri disebelah Haruru sambil cengir-cengir gaje.

"Huhhh, minggat sana!" bales Haruru dengan sadis langsung ngedepak Zetsu jauh-jauh dari dia, walhasil si Zetsu nyungsep ke atas pot kembang. "Gue masih marah sama lo tau!" omel Haruru cuekin Zetsu yang udah layu.

"Yang udah punya pasangan silahkan lakukan pendekatan! Kemana kek asal masih deket-deket wilayah sekolah. Dan kalian cuma punya waktu satu jam!" kata Haruru mengingatkan kalau mereka cuma punya waktu satu jam buat pendekatan abis itu mereka bakal berganti pasangan.

"Eh, Karin jadi gak ada pasangannya ya … " Haruru bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Karin langsung pundung ngacak-ngacak lantai.

"Hmm … Sora tunggu!" Rei nyamperin Sora yang udah mau jalan sama Sara. Belom apa-apa udah gandengan tangan aja itu anak dua.

"Apa?" tanya Sora langsung balik badan liat Rei yang jalan sama Rega lagi nyusul dia.

"Gue titip Rega ya?" kata Rei yang langsung dipelototin heran sama Rega yang mikir kok dia kayak barang aja pake dititipin segala.

"Maksudnya titip?" tanya Sora dengan dableg gak ngerti maksudnya si Rei.

"Iya, gue titip Rega ke elo. Gak apa-apa kan, Rega?" tanya Rei yang sebenernya merasa gak enak juga sama Rega.

"Serah" bales Rega cuek meski dalem hati udah merutuk. Berarti dia harus berbagi Sora sama Sara, dong. Dalam hati dia merasa miris pada diri sendiri, gara-gara kejadian Tobi diembat Ayane dan sekarang belom apa-apa dia udah diduain sama Sora.

"Kok gue dititipin sih? Emang lo mau ngapain?" Rega protes gak terima dititip seenaknya. Emangnya dia anak ilang apa.

"Gue kasian sama Karin tuh. Maaf ya, Rega. Lo jagain Rega ya, jangan sampe kenapa-kenapa dan jangan sampe lo cuekin!" jawab Rei yang langsung nyerahin Rega sambil nepuk kepala Rega dengan pelan, abis itu dia ngacir ke Karin. Sora, Rega sama Sara cuma liatin Rei dengan tatapan ajaib sambil berpikir dalam hati _'Bisa juga dia gak autis'_.

.

~o0o~

.

"Karin … Gue temenin yuk!" kata Rei yang udah sukses nyamperin Karin yang masih pundung.

"Tapi bukannya sempai sama Rega ya?" tanya Karin rada kaget, pasalnya dia gak begitu kenal sama Rei kecuali dia tau keautisannya dalam jaga perpustakaan yang selalu bawa musibah.

"Gak apa-apa dia gue oper ke Sora … Lagian kasian elo sendirian disini ditemenin Pein, emang gak serem?" Rei ngejawab udah kayak pembawa acara bola aja.

"Bener juga sih … Dari pada gue deket-deket sama si mesum Pein … Ya udah yuk, cabut dari sini!" bales Karin yang langsung merinding liat Pein udah mulai tebar pesona ke dia. Buru-buru deh dia narik Rei cabut dari situ. Hari itu Karin tampil _so sweet_, dia pakai _dress pink_ warna pink selutut dengan motif bunga di bajunya, dia juga memakai pita besar warna hitam sebagai hiasan rambutnya.

"Widih, gila si Sora dapet cewek dua! Cakep-cakep lagi!" kata Kisame dengan ngiri liat Sora dapet dua cewek.

"Dari pada ngurusin orang mending mikir mau ngapain nih?" tanya Mayu yang kayaknya setengah ogah-ogahan jalan sama Kisame.

"Kita liat akuarium yuk!" kata Kisame yang langsung menyeret Mayu menuju akuarium pujaan Kisame yang ada di ruangan lab-biologi.

.

"Enaknya ngapain nih?" tanya Aisaka sambil celingukan ngeliat keadaan sekitar, dia bingung mau ngapain sama Anzan.

"Ke lapangan basket aja yuk" Anzan akhirnya ngajak Aisaka ke lapangan basket. Aisaka sih manut-manut aja dari pada dia lumutan kagak ngapa-ngapain.

.

"Kalau Yui ratunya, gue rajanya. Kalau Yui putrinya, gue jadi pangerannya!" kata Yuu yang sukses lagi milih-milih baju _cosplay_ di ruangan klub _cosplay_. Mereka berdua lagi asik pake baju-baju _cosplay_ kumpulan klub mereka. Ajib bener deh ini anak dua seakan ruangan klub milik mereka berdua. (Yuu dan Yui : Emang! Kan ketuanya kita!).

.

"Omii … Kita ngapain disini?" tanya Hikari yang nanya sambil jaga jarak dua meter dari Omii takut di garut.

"Bantuin gue bikin penpik! Sini dong elonya, ngapain jauh-jauh gitu sih!" kata Omii sambil ngelambai-lambai manggil Hikari.

"Tapi gue jangan di makan ya … " bales Hikari setengah ngeri sama cewek yang satu ini.

"Gak bakalan!" bales Omii cepet _'Paling gue telen'_ sambungnya lagi dalem hati.

.

"Jadi lo bisa bikin kue juga ya? Gue pikir gak bisa … " kata Sora yang lagi bikin kue di ruangan klub masak sama Sara dan Rega. Sara duduk disitu sambil gambar, sedangkan Sora sama Rega lagi bikin kue berduaan.

"Bisa lah, gini-gini gue juga bisa bikin kue!" bales Rega sambil tersenyum bangga. Sekarang dua-duanya lagi ngaduk adonan, awalnya sih fokus tapi lama-lama jadi kagak fokus.

"Err … Sorry … " kata Sora sama Rega barengan, soalnya tangan dua-duanya saling bersentuhan pas lagi ngaduk adonan kue.

"Ehem … " Sara sedikit berdeham keras pas liat Sora sama Rega malah mesra berduaan dengan muka merah. "Gue dicuekin nih ceritanya." Sambung Sara sambil setengah terkekeh ngeliat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Eh, gak gitu kok … Sini, lo ikutan bikin kue juga!" Sora yang baru nyadar langsung nawarin Sara buat gabung ikutan bikin kue juga.

"Gak deh, gue lagi gambar lagian" bales Sara sambil senyum. Dia kayaknya gak mau ganggu Sora yang udah enak posisinya bikin kue sama Rega.

.

"Karin, lo sebenernya suka gak sih sama Kisame? Kasian tuh mahkluk laut udah ngebet banget sama lo" kata Rei yang sukses lagi berdua sama Karin di depan perpustakaan, dia ngobrol sambil baca manga.

"What? Gue suka sama hiu jadi-jadian kayak Kisame? Gak mungkinlah! Bisa turun dong predikat gue sebagai cewek paling popular di kelas kalau jadian sama dia!" samber Karin dengan sewot dengan mata melotot.

"Jangan gitu loh! Entar kalo lo jadi jatuh cintrong beneran sama Kisame gimana?" Rei malah ngeledekin Karin. Karin gak ngebales, dia langsung mingkem gaje, takut kena karma kali.

.

"Nah, lemparnya kayak gini … " Anzan sekarang sukses ngajarin Aisaka main basket, gimana caranya nembak _three points_.

"Uh huh … " Aisaka yang biasanya bawel, cerewet sekarang diem aja dengan muka _blushing_ setiap kali Anzan lagi di belakang dia sambil ngajarin cara megang bola buat ngelempar dengan tepat.

.

"Koki-koki ku, kalian semua cantik-cantik deh! Mau gak jadi pacar abang?" Kisame malah ngerayu ikan koki yang ada di dalem akuarium.

_'Reseh, tau gini mending gue gak ikutan!'_ rutuk Mayu menyesali takdir kenapa pasangannya harus sama Kisame.

.

"Hisuke-sempai! Kok kita malah disini sih! Bosennnnn!" Nyx malah udah stress gara-gara dia dikurung di dalam ruangan Osis sama Hisuke. Dan di dalam Hisuke malah ngasih ceramah supaya si Nyx tobat dari hobby 'koleksi' dompetnya.

"Gue kasih ceramah demi kebaikan sekolah biar elo tobat!" jawab Hisuke udah mirip kayak ustad yang lagi dakwah.

.

"Nah, kuenya udah jadi nih. Makan yuk!" kata Sora yang udah selesai bikin kue sama Rega. Dia ngasih satu _cupcake_ ke Sara juga.

"Makasih, Sora" Sara kasihs enyum semanis kue ke Sora bikin cowok itu lagi-lagi _blushing_.

.

"Rei-sempai, gue penasaran deh sama puisi yang dikasih ke Tobi kayak apa sih?" tanya Karin yang akhirnya kepikiran juga soal Ayane dan Tobi. Ajaib bener bisa langsung mulus cinta Tobi diterima.

"Bukan puisi juga sih, orang gue asal jeblak doang" bales Rei cuek sambil bolak-balik komik.

"Wew … Tapi gue tetep pengen tau, kasih tau gak atau komiknya entar gue buang!" ancem Karin malah jadi preman sambil ngejambret harta benda tercinta milik Rei.

"Jangan dong! Harta warisan tujuh turunan itu. Iya-iya gue kasih tau, balikin sini!" bales Rein galah pas liat buku komiknya terancam bahaya. Karin langsung nyengir puas.

_How many times I keep to running away but your shadows always chasing me around_

_How many times I try to hiding alone but your voices always can reach me out._

_Now, I won't to running away again and hiding again._

_I will run to you, embrace you and I want to say "Itsudatte hontou wa zutto I wanna say I love you" to you._

Kira-kira itulah isi tulisan yang dia bikin buat Tobi yang mau nembak Ayane (Rei : Gue buat langsung tuh dari si pemilik OC gue, semoga yang punya Ayane puas ye).

"Gak sangka ya sempai bisa bikin puisi kayak gini, gue kira terkenal sama keautisannya doang!" celetuk Karin menatap tak percaya pada Rei yang sekarang langsung pundung dibilang autis mulu.

.

"Kuenya enak banget loh" kata Sara memuji kue hasil kolaborasi Sora dan Rega.

"Eh, Sara lo emang gambar apaan sih tadi?" tanya Sora penasaran juga sama Sara yang dari tadi anteng aja ngegambar.

"Gambar kalian berdua!" kata Sara sambil nunjukkin gambar yang dia bikin. Ternyata dia gambar Sora sama Rega yang tadi lagi bikin kue dengan mesra.

WUSHH!

Sora sama Rega mukanya merah padam secara berjamaah pas liat hasil gambar buatan Sara yang ehem, mesra.

* * *

1 jam kemudian ...

.

.

"UDAH SATU JAM NEH! HARAP SEGERA KUMPUL SEMUA DI KANTIN!" Haruru sukses koar-koar manggilin para peserta cari jodoh, nyuruh mereka kumpul lagi.

"Cieee abang gue enak nih dapet dua cewek!" Aoi malah siul-siul gaje ledekin Sora yang langsung malu-malu kue.

"Aoi jangan ledekin gue!" bales Sora masih tetep dengan muka merah poll.

"Waduh si Nyx kenapa mukanya malah suram begitu?" Shikamaru melirik heran ke pasangan Hisuke dan Nyx yang dateng dengan tampang aneh, si Hisuke dengan muka puas tapi si Nyx dengan muka pundung, kenapa coba.

"Kenapa lo, Nyx?" tanya Haruru yang ikut penasaran apa yang dialamin Nyx sama Hisuke sampe berubah suram gitu.

"Baru kali ini gue kencan tapi malah harus dengerin ceramah selama satu jam! LO BAYANGIN AJA, SATU JAM!" teriak Nyx frustasi merutuki nasib kencannya gak berjalan romantis sama-sekali.

"Nah itu si Hikari kenapa lagi coba?" gantian pandangan beralih ke Hikari yang bertampang lesu, lemah dan lunglai. Gantian malah Omii yang bertampang puas kayak abis menang lotre.

"Kenapa lo, un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"TANGAN GUE PEGEL NGETIKKKKK!" Hikari juga ikutan menjerit frustasi, selama satu jam tangannya gak berenti ngetik bantuin Omii yang malah asik-asik duduk tinggal nyuruh ck ck ck.

Gak lama pasangan Kisame sama Mayu juga keluar dan tampak muka Mayu bête abis.

"Kalau pasangan yang ini gue rasa gak perlu dijelasin. Pasti gara-gara kencan ngeliatin tampak demek si Kisame jadi bête" Hidan ngomong asal nyeletuk begitu ngeliat keadaan muka Mayu yang bête abis.

"Baru kali ini gue kencan selama satu jam mandangin akuarium. Belum lagi si Kisame yang malah ciumin ikan mas koki yang ada di dalem akuarium!" jawab Mayu rada sewot. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

'_Kisame memang tak selayaknya berpasangan sama manusia' _batin semua yang ada disana secara kompak.

Lalu nongol pasangan Rei dan Karin yang tampak biasa-biasa aja.

'_Nah yang ini malah cuek-cuek aja gak ada respon sama sekali ck ck ck'_ yang lain langsung geleng-geleng liat kondisi pasangan yang satu ini.

Disusul dengan pasangan Anzan dan Aisaka yang keluar dengan tampang gak jauh beda dari Sora. Dua-duanya lagi malu-malu bola.

'_Kayaknya bakalan ada pasangan baru nih'_ batin yang lain langsung menduga kalau Anzan sama Aisaka bakalan jadi calon pasangan baru menyusul pasangan Ayane dan Tobi.

"Pasangan Yuu sama Yui kemana ya?" tanya Haruru celingukan nyari pasangan Yuu dan Yui yang belum nongol-nongol juga.

"Yuu bagaimana kalau pakai kostum setan?" tanya Yui yang sekarang lagi ngambil kostum drakula sama kuntilanak. Yuu langsung nyengir dan keliatannya dia punya rencana sableng di otaknya.

Gimana acara kencan mereka selanjutnya?

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Uh, pendek bener ya? Maaf kalau kependekan saia akui itu, maklum ide lagi kosong dan ini buat dadakan. Soalnya saia masih berusaha untuk kembali mencocokkan para OC. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saia kasih banyak hint, dan klimaks dari acara kencan ini nanti bertukar kado dan penembakan! Yah saia harap semoga berkenan buat yang baca, maap untuk akatsukinya belum banyak keluar, tapi saia tetap berusaha menempatkan mereka disetiap chapter. Dan khusus untuk Ayane semoga puas sama puisi dadakannya Rei, maklum yang punya waktu itu bikinnya secara spontan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V.**


	29. Kencan Part II

Author : Sepertinya pasangan yang bakalan jadi AnzanXAisaka bersama dengan HikariXMayu.

Deidara : Gue selamet, un! Buruan buat chapter penembakan mereka, un! *dorong-dorong author suruh nulis*.

Author : Santai mas! Orang sabar disayang Yurina loh!.

Deidara : *Langsung duduk manis berubah jadi kalem*.

Dichapter ini ada hint khusus kucing buat Rei permintaan dari yang punya. Maklum itu anak sangat pecinta kucing! Sampe mesra sama kucing di depan umum ck ck ck, dijamin bakal autis akut kalau ketemu mahkluk yang satu itu.

Author : Dan ada kemungkinan sisa OC lain menjomblo lagi hehehehe. Untuk acara malem takbiran mungkin OC lain yang gak sempat dikenalkan (seperti kakaknya Sara, dan OC Ysaudarnaya Sora serta lainnya) bakalan dateng. Well, I hope you'll like this chapter ... Enjoy it.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC. OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 28**

**(Kencan part II)**

**.**

**.**

"Pasangan kencan buat putaran kedua udah gue pajang tuh, tinggal baca!" kata Shikamaru yang ternyata udah mempersiapkan pasangan putaran kedua.

KisameXKarin.

HisukeXOmii.

YuuXAisaka.

YuiXAnzan.

HikariXMayu.

SoraXRegaXSara.

ReiXNyx.

Mereka berhasil menemukan Yuu dan Yui yang asik mesra berduaan di ruang ganti kostum.

"Eh, gue ceritanya masih sama Rega dan Sara?" tanya Sora bingung kenapa dia doang yang pasangannya gak berubah.

"Yoi, terima takdir saja kawan. Bukannya elo seneng ya dapet dua cewek cakep malem ini?" kata Pein sambil lirik-lirik Rega dan Sara dengan mesum.

"Ya, gak apa-apa sih. Kalau tau tetep sama, ngapain juga balik kesini!" kata Sora bikin capek dia aja bolak-balik lagi.

"Asik, akhirnya bisa berdua sama Karin!" kata Kisame yang lagi kegirangan.

"Jangan deket-deket gue!" kata Karin yang sekarang lagi ngibas-ngibasin tangannya supaya Kisame gak berani mendekat.

"TIDAKKKK!" ini sih Yui sama Yuu yang menjerit kompak pas tau mereka ganti pasangan.

"Jangan kebanyakan protes lo berdua! Gantian!" kata Shikamaru yang ternyata bisa ngomel juga. Yuu sama Yui akhirnya pundung gak berani banyak komen.

"Udah sana jalan! Selamat menikmati acara pedekate kalian!" kata Haruru melambai-lambai pakai sapu tangan, suruh mereka semua jalan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Yui tunggu!" Yuu langsung lari ngejar-ngejar Yui yang lagi jalan sama Anzan.

"Kenapa lo? Mau tuker pasangan?" tanya Anzan curiga, siapa sih yang gak tau kembar _incest_ ini. Dia yakin kalau Yuu gak rela si Yui jalan sama dia.

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi diliatin Osis!" bales Yuu sambil lirik-lirik para Osis yang udah ngeliatin dia dari jauh dengan curiga.

"Trussss?" tanya Anzan sambil manyun-manyun itu bibir.

"Kita jalan berempat aja, nanti pas udah agak jauhan, lo sama Aisaka. Dan sebelum kumpul tukeran lagi, gimana?" kata Yuu mau pake acara tuker-tukeran udah kayak barter barang aja.

"Setuju!" sahut Anzan sama Aisaka barengan.

"Udah ada yang sehati nih!" goda Yui sambil lirik-lirik Anzan sama Aisaka yang malu-malu lagi.

"Udah ayo jalan buruan!" kata Yuu langsung dorong-dorong yang lain supaya buru-buru jalan biar gak keliatan Osis, terus dia bisa berduaan deh sama Yui.

.

"Enaknya kita ngapain lagi ya?" tanya Sora yang kayaknya udah mulai terbiasa punya dua istri ck ck ck.

"Eh, gue belum lo ajarin bikin kue. Gantian dong!" kata Sara yang kayaknya kepengen juga di ajarin bikin kue sama Sora.

"Oke, kita balik lagi ke pelajaran memasak!" bales Sora sambil menggebu-gebu. Kalau soal urusan bikin kue langsung semangat dia. Apalagi sambil ditemenin dua cewek cantik.

.

"Ayo sempai cepetan!" nah kalau ini Nyx yang udah sukses nyeret-nyeret Rei sepanjang lorong. Nyx lagi ngikutin kemana perginya Hisuke bersama Omii.

"Elo suka sama Hisuke ya?" celetukan Rei sukses bikin NYx berenti otomatis kayak bis kota yang direm.

"Si-siapa yang suka sama dia! Gue cuma mau liat doang kok, kira-kira si Hisuke itu bakalan ceramahin si Omii juga apa gak, itu doang kok!" samber Nyx ngeles buru-buru.

"Hoooo … " bales Rei dengan tatapan –masa sih-.

"Apaan natap gue begitu? Gak percaya?" bales Nyx yang merasa risih dapet tatapan 'gak percayanya' ala Rei.

"Enggak!" jawab Rei cepet teriak di kuping Nyx.

"Huh … Ka-kalau gue emang suka sama Hisuke-sempai kenapa? Boleh-boleh aja dong?" Nyx akhirnya mengakui juga kalau dia suka sama Nyx.

"Ya buruan bilang lah, diembat orang nanti loh!" jawab Rei yang kayaknya memberi semangat ke Nyx.

"Iya gue tau … Tapi Hisueknya cuek-cuek aja gitu sama gue, gimana dong?" Nyx malah pundung sambil cakar-cakar jendela.

"Yo wis, ayo ikutin Hisuke. Berharap aja dia gak nembak Omii" kata Rei yang gantian jadi semangat ngekorin Hisuke sama Omii.

.

"Akhirnya bisa berduaan juga sama yayang Karin!" kata Kisame yang udah senyum-senyum aja ke Karin.

"Jangan deket-deket! Aduh Kisame, lo bisa menurunkan predikat gue sebagai cewek po-pu-ler di sekolah tauk!" bales Karin ngibasin tangannya dari tangan Kisame dan langsung maju satu meter buat ngindarin Kisame.

"Tapi, kan … Gue seneng banget bisa jalan sama cewek pujaan gue!" kata Kisame dengan mata berkaca-kaca, biasanya sih tatapan macem gini kagak pernah mempan tapi kayaknya si Karin luluh juga tuh.

"Huh … Ya udah ayok, tapi jangan ajak gue buat liatin ikan mas koki ya!" bales Karin sambil setengah ngancem, tapi akhirnya dia luluh juga sama Kisame.

.

"Eh, Rei-sempai … Lo gak apa-apa ya bantuin gue? Bukannya dari pertama elo udah bantuin Karin, terus sekarang bantuin gue … Emangnya gak kepengen berduaan gitu?" tanya Nyx yang heran juga ngeliat Rei ikutan acara ginian kayaknya cuek-cuek aja.

"Kenapa emangnya?" Rei gemblung ditanya malah nanya balik.

"Ya, sempai emang gak suka sama salah satu jomblowati?" tanya Nyx nyaris aja dia geplak si Rei. Untung dia inget kalau Rei itu sempai dia, jadi masih ditahan-tahan itu hasrat mau ngelempar si Rei.

"Gimana ya?" jawab Rei pake nada cuek pura-pura gak ngerti, yang makin lama makin ngeselin. "Hehehe peace dong, jangan ngamuk ... Ada sih yang gue suka, cuma kayaknya gak deh. Lagian gue terakhir di sekolah ini, besok-besok gue udah gak jaga perpustakaan" jawab Rei kali ini dengan bener gara-gara dipelototin Nyx.

"Wah, emangnya sempai mau kemana?" tanya Nyx yang malah jadi penasaran sampe lupa sama Hisuke dan Omii yang udah jalan jauh gak tau kemana.

"Gue mau pindah kerja di tempatnya Orochimaru-sensei, nyanyi di café punya dia. Selain itu ... Kayaknya semester kuliah gue bakalan sibuk jadi gue gak sempet main-main kemari lagi" jawab Rei yang sekarang malah duduk di tangga sambil baca dalam kegelapan (?).

"Yah, jadi gak disini lagi dong? Gak seru nih, berarti udah gak ada yang bisa jadi korban cekekan lagi!" bales Nyx yang sebenernya kecewa karena Rei gak ada atau kecewa karena udah gak ada samsak cekekan lagi?.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hisuke sama Omii udah ngilang tuh!" bales Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lorong yang kosong.

"Gyaaaa! Kenapa gak bilang sih!" kata Nyx yang sekarang sukses cekek Rei. Mumpung masih bisa dicekek jadi dia cekek sepuasnya sampe tepar di tempat. "Udah ah, gue mau nyusul Hisuke sama Omii!" Nyx buru-buru lari nyusul Hisuke, ninggalin Rei yang tepar di tangga.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ah, gue udah bilang kan jangan ngeliatin ikan koki!" samber Karin sambil manyun-manyun kesel.

"Ini bukan ikan mas koki! Tapi ikan lele! Liat tuh warna-warni, bagus kan? Gue cinta sama lele!" bales Kisame yang sekarang sukses ngajakin Karin nongkrong di kolam lagi liatin ikan lele peliharaannya Tsunade.

'_Sama aja! Ujung-ujungnya tetep liat ikan juga!'_ cibir Karin merutuk nasib kenapa bisa-bisanya dia kencan malah ngeliatin ikan, pake acara nongkrong di batu-batu kolam pula lagi.

.

"Eh kalian berdua tunggu sini ya!" kata Yuu yang narik Yui masuk ke dalem ruangan klub _cosplay_. Kayaknya Yuu punya akal licik nih. Tampangnya udah mencurigakan gitu.

"Jangan lama-lama!" kata Anzan pura-pura sewot padahal sih dalem hati dia udah berdoa semoga Yuu sama Yui lama di dalem, kalau perlu gak keluar-keluar sekalian.

"Bikin kue ini gimana sih?" tanya Sara yang kayaknya sih rada kerepotan, maklum baru pertama kali dia belajar bikin kue. Bukannya dia gak bisa sih tapi dia emang gak jago dalam hal bikin kue.

"Kayak gini, sini gue bantuin" kata Sora yang bantu Sara mendekor kue. Tapi lagi asik-asiknya mendadak pintu ruangan klub di buka paksa sama sosok kuning aka Hikari.

BRAK!

Hikari buka pintu dengan penuh napsu. Sora, Rega dan Sara langsung _sweatdrop_ liat Hikari yang masuk bareng Mayu dengan napsu memburu. Tapi sedetik kemudian tampang Hikari berubah jadi manis, gula aja sampe kalah (asal jangan disemutin aja itu muka).

"Silahkan masuk Mayu-chan!" Hikari udah persis kayak pelayan aja nyuruh Mayu masuk, pake acara bungkuk-bungkuk gitu. "Gue bakalan bikin coklat spesial, khusus buatan gue!" katanya lagi sambil menempatkan posisi di meja lainnya, siap-siap mau bikin coklat buat Mayu.

"Mayu duduk disitu yah, anteng-anteng aja!" Hikari lagi siapin peralatan buat bikin coklat sambil dadah-dadah gaje ke Mayu yang duduk gak jauh dari dia.

.

"MEOW!" mendadak ada seekor kucing hitam melompati Rei yang tepar, dan Rei langsung bangkit dari kubur *plak*, bangkit dari teparnya sambil memandang kucing yang lompat barusan.

" … MOCCA!" teriak Rei sedetik kemudian begitu dia mengenali kucing hitam yang lompat barusan. Gak lama dia langsung ngejar sang kucing.

.

"Yuu-chan, emangnya yakin bakal berhasil sama rencana ini?" tanya Yui yang sukses udah make kostum demitnya. Yuu punya rencana biar Anzan sama Aisaka bisa jadian.

"Dijamin beres!" bales Yuu sambil nyengir penuh kemaksiatan.

.

"MEOW!" Mocca sukses masuk ke dalem ruangan masak, Sara sama Rega yang kaget sama penampakan mahkluk hitam-hitam langsung menjerit dan lompat sambil meluk Sora, ajib bener deh.

"KYAAAA!" jerit keduanya yang secara reflek meluk Sora yang berada di tengahnya. Sampe Hikari yang lagi nuangin coklat ke dalem cetakan salah tuang gara-gara liat kejadian itu.

"Hikari, elo salah tuang coklatnya tuh!" kata Mayu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk coklat yang dia tuangin netes ke lantai.

"Huwa! Salah-salah!" Hikari yang baru nyadar buru-buru ngambil kain pel, tapi saking buru-buru dan paniknya dia jatoh ngegabruk dan semua coklatnya tumpah ke dia.

BRUAKH!

KOMPYANG!

PLETANG!

KLONTANG!

Mayu yang ngeliat Hikari jatoh amburadul itu hanya bisa menatap miris dengan nasib naas yang dialami Hikari.

"Mayu … Coklatnya gak jadi … Kalau coklat manusia dengan gue yang jadi coklatnya, mau gak?" tanya Hikari dengan polos sambil berdiri di depan Mayu. Badannya sekarang udah berubah jadi coklat semua.

"Hhihihih … Sini gue bantu bersihin badan lo di UKS!" kata Mayu yang ketawa kecil sambil gandeng tangan Hikari ke luar ruangan.

.

"Oh, itu kucing doang rupanya! Sini puss … Puss!" kata Sara yang udah lepasin pelukannya dari Sora dan sekarang lagi berusaha manggil sang kucing.

"Miaw … Aow … " sang kucing jalan mendekati Sara perlahan.

"Mocca!" Rei masuk dan ngeliat Mocca yang lagi sukses dielus-elus sama Sara. Dalem hati Rei berpikir betapa enaknya posisi sang kucing sekarang.

"Miawwww!" si kucing alias si Mocca sekarang berbalik dari Sara ke Rei.

"Mocca sayang, cintaku, kekasihku! Aduh, lain kali jangan lari sembarangan ya! Kalau sampai hilang gue kan sedih!" kata Rei yang sekarang lagi meluk-meluk Mocca dengan mesra. Yang lain langsung _jawdrop_ liat kelakuan Rei yang berubah ajaib begitu.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu kembali lagi kebuka dengan kasar gara-gara di tendang seseorang dari luar.

"MOCCA!" tampak jelas seorang cowok dengan rambut coklat muda yang dia ikat sedikit bagian belakang rambutnya masuk sambil teriak-teriak nyariin Mocca. Sora sama yang lain langsung melongo liat anak cowok tersebut, pasalnya cowok itu mirip banget sama Rei, cuma yang ini pake kacamata. Sora sama yang lain langsung celingukan nyariin Rei.

"Rei-sempai, ngapain ngumpet?" tanya Rega yang berhasil menemukan Rei yang ngumpet di kolong meja tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

"Re-Rei … Elo punya kembaran juga?" tanya Sora gak percaya, soalnya dia udah lama temenan sama Rei tapi gak pernah tau kalau itu bocah punya kembaran.

"Ho'oh … " jawab Rei sambil manggut-manggut doang dan tetep meluk Mocca dengan erat.

"REIII!" cowok itu langsung nyeret Rei keluar dari persembunyian dan meluk-meluk dia dengan bahagia.

"Le-lepas Ren!" kata Rei yang berusaha mati-matian ngelepasin pelukan Ren.

"Jahat lo! Gue kangen tauk! Makanya gue nyari elo ke kost-an elo, tapi kata ibu kost, elo ada acara disini. Gue buru-buru kesini deh jadinya!" bales Ren yang tetep gak mau lepasin pelukannya dari Rei.

"Kok elo gak pernah cerita ke gue sih kalau lo punya kembaran?" tanya Sora yang sebenernya sedikit kecewa karena Rei gak pernah cerita apa-apa ke dia. Masa udah temenan lama dia baru tau sekarang kalau temennya punya saudara kembar juga kayak dia. Kalau dia tau dari dulu, kan enak. Bisa _sharing_ bareng.

"Iya dia adik kembar gue … Sorry gak pernah cerita, gue juga lupa sama dia!" jawab Rei seenak udel yang langsung digeplak sama Ren.

'_Masa sama kembaran sendiri lupa … '_ batin yang lain geleng-geleng sama tingkat kewarasan Rei.

"Gue kemari mau ajak Rei pulang ke Otogakure … Sepertinya iklim di Konoha gak baik buat kesehatan dia!" Ren langsung ngejawab sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

.

"Siap Yui?" tanya Yuu yang udah sukses ganti kostum Halloween.

"Beres!" bales Yui ngasih kode kalau dia udah siap.

"Satu, dua, TIGA!" Yuu sama Yui keluar barengan menemui Anzan dan Aisaka yang lagi nunggu mereka di luar.

"KHUKHUKHUKHUKHU!" Yui sama Yuu sukses bikin suara diserem-seremin. Anzan sama Aisaka jejeritan bareng ngeliat penampakan mirip setan di depannya.

"GYAAAAA SETANNN!" teriak kedua bocah itu serusuh mungkin dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua malah pelukan.

.

"GUEEEE BETEEE!" teriak Karin frustasi sampe ubun-ubun. Udah dikacangin sama Kisame, sekarang dia sukses dikerubutin nyamuk pula! Bikin darah tinggi aja. "Udah , ah! Gue mau balik aja! Males gue disini!" omel Karin yang langsung berdiri niat mau ninggalin Kisame.

"Lho Karin-chan mau kemana?" tanya Kisame yang baru nyadar kalau Karin ngambek.

"Bodo! Lo pedekate aja sama ikan lele!" bales Karin jutek sambil dorong Kisame yang sukses nyemplung ke kolam.

.

"Oh, jadi lo mau balik ke Otogakure?" tanya Sora yang akhirnya malah jadi ngobrol di depan sama Rei.

"Kagak sih, tapi mungkin gue gak jaga perpustakaan lagi disini. Gue kerja di café Orochimaru-sensei dan gue gak bisa jagain disini lagi" jawab Rei yang berhasil ngembat kue buatan Sora barusan.

"Kembaran elo ngapain kemari?" tanya Sora lagi sambil ngelirik Ren di belakang yang malah asik gendong-gendong Mocca yang lagi diajak bercanda sama Sara.

"Dia jemput gue, lebaran nanti gue ke Otogakure jenguk keluarga disana" jawab Rei yang kembali ngembat sebuah kue lagi.

"Wah … Perpustakaan jadi aman dari kerusuhan dong ya" kata Sora sedikit kecewa (harusnya seneng dong, perpustakaan gak rusuh lagi ck ck ck).

"Ngomong-ngomong … Itu cewek dua kenapa gak lo jadiin aja dua-duanya!" celetuk Rei sambil nyengir kuda.

"Wah, berat! Gak kuat kalau harus dua-duanya!" samber Sora geleng-geleng, enak sih enak tapi banyak resikonya ck ck ck.

"Kalau gitu pilih salah satu!" bales Rei lagi nyuruh Sora milih salah satu antara Sara dan Rega.

"Gak deh … Gak enak gue, mereka baru aja jadi temen deket … kalau gue pilih salah satu dari mereka gak enak hahah … Lagian gue aslinya udah punya calon tunangan kok di Berlin. Waktu liburan gue kesana nemuin. Cuma ya, berhubung gue masih mau cari cewek yang pas sama gue, pertunangannya gue batalin, tapi kayaknya gue bakal mikir buat jalanin tunangan itu deh" jawab Sora sambil ketawa pasrah menerima nasib.

"Terus elo sendiri gimana? Kayaknya dari pertama lo kayak gak ada minat sama sekali … " gantian Sora yang nanya ke Rei.

"Sama aja kayak elo, gue udah ada tunangan malah bukan calon lagi. Adek sepupu gue sendiri, tapi ya gue masih di kasih _chance_ buat cari cewek yang pas … Tapi kayaknya apa boleh buat ya? Jadi mungkin gue juga udah harus nerima tunangan gue." Jawab Rei gak kalah pasrah dari Sora.

.

"Hueee Anzan usir dong setannya! Gue ngeri liatnya, lebih serem dari setan asli!" teriak Aisaka yang sukses meluk-meluk Anzan dari belakang.

"Apaan sih, kok gue? Gue juga takut! Duh, setan pergi dong!" Anzan misuh-misuh sambil nabokin muka sang setan aka Yuu yang lagi nyamar. "Gak mau pergi juga, lo tempong aja pake ketapel elo!" Anzan seakan memberi ilham, Aisaka langsung sumringah dan gak lama menyeringai horror ke arah dua hantu jadi-jadian di depan mereka.

"Gawat nih Yuu! Waktunya kabur!" kata Yui yang langsung nyeret Yuu buat kabur, daripada mereka benjol kena timpuk Aisaka.

"Woi, tunggu lo setan! Jangan kabur!" sekarang gantian Aisaka sama Anzan yang ngejar-ngejar Yuu dan Yui.

.

~o0o~

.

"Cepet diuber!" kata Anzan yang malah ikutan sambil nempong-nempong batu yang dia dapet secara random.

"Hisuke-sempai tangkep setannya dong!" teriak Aisaka yang kebetulan liat Hisuke lagi jalan muter-muter sama Omii. Hisuke yang liat penampakan jadi-jadiannya Yuu sama Yui langsung pasang pose ala kiper buat nangkep keduanya. Kalau Omii sih boro-boro mau nangkep, orang dia udah puyeng, sekarang matanya udah muter-muter gara-gara mabok diajak keliling sama Hisuke.

"Mau kemana lo!" kata Hisuke yang lagi ngalangin Yuu sama Yui yang mau kabur.

"Yui lepas kainnya, lempar ke Hisuke-sempai!" kata Yuu yang udah buka kain yang dia pake lalu dilempar ke Hisuke. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan sama Yui.

"Uwaaa gelap!" teriak Hisuke histeris gara-gara ketutupan kain yang dilempar Yuu.

"Gak bisa liat nih!" teriak Anzan sama Aisaka kompakan yang juga ketutupan kain yang dilempar Yui.

Akhirnya Hisuke, Anzan sama Aisaka malah amprokan di bawah sambil bergulat sendiri. Kalau Omii malah makin muter gara-gara keserempet bis dempet aka Yuu sama Yui yang lari kenceng banget terus nyenggol dia.

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR!" teriak Yuu sama Yui yang ngeliat Nyx di depan mereka, nyuruh cewek itu minggir.

"Mau pada kemana lo!" Nyx juga mencoba ikutan buat nangkep Yuu sama Yui.

"Awas Nyx!" kata Yui yang gak sengaja dorong Nyx yang akhirnya ikut amprokan sama Hisuke, Anzan dan Aisaka.

.

"Sorry ya, niat mau bikin coklat malah gak jadi ... Eh, malah gue ngerepotin elo gini" kata Hikari merasa gak enak bikin repot Mayu. Sekarang Mayu lagi bantu ngelapin badan Hikari yang penuh sama coklat.

"Gak apa-apa kok ... " bales Mayu sedikit menunduk malu, ini pertama kalinya dia sedeket ini sama cowok.

"Iya tapi lain kali gue janji deh bikinin coklat buat elo" kata Hikari sambil nyengir.

"Diem dulu dong, mulut lo belepotan coklat. Sini gue lap!" Mayu segera nyuruh Hikari diem dan ngelap mulut cowok itu yang sukses dipenuhi coklat.

" ... "

Hening. Baik Mayu ataupun Hikari lagi menikmati moment-moment ini dan secara gak sadar jarak keduanya udah saling berdekatan. Dan sedikit lagi bakal terjadi adegan mesra, tapi sayang acarnya keganggu sama Yuu dan Yui.

BRAK!

"Mayu-sempai! Acaranya udah abis!" teriak keduanya secara kompak, yang dateng-dateng malah dobrak pintu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung motong adegan tersebut. Hikari sama Mayu langsung suram segelap-gelapnya awan hitam.

_'Reseh!'_ batin Mayu sama Hikari barengan.

.

"Sora, Rei! Kok elo berdua malah jadi di luar sih?" tanya Rega sedikit cemberut merasa dicuekin, pasalnya si Sara malah jadi mainan kucing, malah pake acara kejar-kejaran pula.

"Anak orang tuh! Masuk sana temenin. Gue duluan sama Ren. Ayo Ren cabut ke bawah!" kata Rei yang ketawa lucu liat Sora repot sama dua cewek.

"Eh, kucingnya mau kabur!" kata Sara yang mendadak lari ngejar si kucing yang mau keluar dan pas saat itu Sora masuk ke dalem, jadi secara gak sengaja dua-duanya tabrakan.

BUK!

"Aduh, maaf Sora gak liat!" kata Sara yang sukses nabrak Sora.

"Iya, kagak apa-apa ... Gue yang minta maaf jalan gak liat-liat main masuk aja." bales Sora ikutan sambil ngelus jidatnya sedikit.

"Gue duluan ya!" kata Rei yang langsung pamitan mau ke bawah sama Ren. Dia turun duluan ke bawah sambil gendong-gendong Mocca.

"Kayaknya kita juga harus ke bawah deh" kata Rega yang langsung ninggalin mejanya.

"Yuk ke bawah!" kata Sora yang akhirnya ngasih tangan ke Rega dan Sara.

.

"Huah gak bisa liat gue!" kata Anzan yang lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari kain hasil lemparan Yuu dan Yui.

"Aduh susah keluarnya!" kata Aisaka ikut merutuk, dan dua-duanya kejebak di dalam kain lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi ada untungnya juga sih mereka bisa berduaan.

"Udah ketangkep nih setannya!" teriak Hisuke dengan gaje yang merasa dia nangkep sang 'Setan'. Dia juga keututupan sama kain jadinya gak bisa liat yang dia tangkep itu siapa.

BRUK!

Hisuke gak sengaja nyenggol Anzan yang ada disebelahnya, Anzan yang kedorong cukup keras akhirnya nubruk Aisaka yang ada di depannya. Maka terjadilah pembantaian tragis saudara-saudara *author ditonjok Anzan*, maksudnya terjadilah adegan di luar dugaan, dimana saat ini Anzan tengah mencium bibir Aisaka.

Cup ...

Ciuman itu terjadi begitu singkat, Anzan sama Aisaka sama-sama _shock_.

"A-Aisaka ... Sebenernya gue suka sama lo ... Mau jadi cewek gue, gak?" tanya Anzan sambil menatap dalem (sedalem sumur) ke Aisaka.

"Gue juga sebenernya suka sama lo ... Walaupun kadang lo cerewet ... Gue mau jadi cewek lo" bales Aisaka tanpa ragu nerima cinta Anzan.

"CIHUYYY! Ayo kita balik bilang sama yang lainnya!" kata Anzan langsung melompat girang dan dengan ajaibnya bisa keluar dari kain nista tersebut.

"HISUKE-SEMPAI LEPASIN GUEE!" teriak Nyx sekenceng-kencengnya dan langsung ngebuka kain terkutuk yang nutupin Hisuke.

"Eh, kok elo Nyx ... Gue kira setan!" kata Hisuke yang gak nyangka kalau yang dia tangkep bukan setan tapi Nyx.

"Gue bukan setan dan lepasin gue!" bentak Nyx dengan galak.

"Uh ... Sorry, gue gak tau ... " bales Hisuke dengan muka merah, posisinya sekarang Nyx di atas dia dengan posisi membelakangi dan sekarang dia lagi meluk Nyx dari belakang.

"Ma-makanya cepet lepasin gue sebelum diliat orang!" kata Nyx yang ikutan merah mukanya.

"Gue liat kok!" samber Rei yang udah nongol di situ bareng Ren.

"Gyaaa buruan lepasin gue!" jerit Nyx yang buru-buru lepasin tangan Hisuke dan segera ngacir dari situ.

"Nyx tungguin!" Hisuke ikutan ngejar Nyx yang udah kabur secepat _eyeshield_.

"Rei, ngomong-ngomong itu siapa?" tanya Ren sambil nunjuk sosok cewek yang masih tepar sambil senderan di tembok.

"Buset deh si Omii malah molor disini ... " Rei langsung jalan nyamperin Omii.

"Omii ... Oi, Omii okonomiyaki bangun lo!" Rei sukses noel-noel pipi Omii yang empuk.

"Hemm ... Apa? Eh? Eh? Rei ada dua? Huwaaa, mata gue masih berkunang-kunang!" Omii yang sempet bangun sesaat langsung ambruk lagi gara-gara liat penampakan dua Rei.

"Yeh, dia pingsan lagi!" kata Rei yang geleng-geleng liat Omii malah pingsan lagi.

"Bawa aja" samber Ren yang langsung berniat mau nyeret Omii.

"Dodol! Dia cewek, masa mau diseret! Gotong!" kata Rei sambil geplak Ren yang mau nyeret Omii. Akhirnya Omii gak jadi diseret tapi digotong.

* * *

"Udah pada kumpul semua kan ya? Kalau gitu, yang merasa udah nemu pasangan silahkan tulis nama pasangannya di kertas dan kasih ke kita!" kata Haruru dengan semangat, pasalnya dia udah penasaran banget mau liat apakah ada calon pasangan baru apa gak?.

"Ayo di tulis jangan malu-malu, un!" kata Deidara memberi semangat sambil melotot ke Hikari yang kayaknya sih lagi nulis. _'Yes, un! Hikari dapet jodoh un!'_ teriak Deidara dalem hati yang udah joget-joget gaje.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Wah kayaknya ada pasangan yang udah saling cocok nih ... " Pein udah senyum-senyum aneh aja ke Anzan dan Aisaka. "Sebutin gak ya?" samber Pein sok imut yang langsung dilemparin botol minuman.

"Gue sebutin ya!" kata Haruru yang ngambil beberapa kertas dari para peserta. "Asek-asek, ada dua pasangan baru nih kayaknya!" goda Konan yang ikutan ngeliat isi tulisan di kertas masing-masing peserta.

"Anzan sama Aisaka maju ke depan! Barengan sama Hikari dan Mayu yah!" Haruru manggilin pasangan yang udah pada cocok tersebut ke depan.

"Cie, cie! So sweet deh!" ledek Pein yang kembali di lemparin botol minuman.

"Hikari selamet ya, un! Akhirnya elo bisa pasangan juga sama Mayu,un!" Deidara dengan cepet langsung nyalamin Hikari, dia bener-bener bahagia jiwa raga pokoknya.

"Thanks, gue juga harus ucapin terima kasih ke elo. Kalau bukan acara dadakan elo ini, gue mungkin gak bisa ketemu sama Mayu" jawab Hikari yang tentu aja lagi seneng hatinya, dia lagi merasakan manisnya cinta yang kayak coklat.

"Karin gak milih?" tanya Haruru nanya Karin yang balik lagi pundung gak jelas.

"Milih apaan! Bete gue!" jawab Karin ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri. Haruru langsung menjauh takut kena amuk karin.

"Sora-nii ... Elo gak milih?" tanya Aoi dengan heran, padahal dia kan tadi jalan sama dua cewek.

"Hehehehe ... " Sora cuma nyengir kuda.

"Lah sejak kapan Rei jadi dua begitu?" tanya Pein sambil kedip-kedip mata sampe pierchiengan yang dimukanya bunyi semua.

"Itu Ren kembaran Rei" bales Sora ngasih tau soal kembarannya Rei.

_'Jangan-jangan seautis Rei lagi'_ batin yang lain wanti-wanti.

"Sorry kumpulnya telat, gotong Omii jadi lama!" kata Rei yang udah sukses naro Omii di kursi yang masih belum sadar.

"Rei tulis nama cewek yang lo merasa cocok disini" kata Shikamaru buru-buru, soalnya udah malem banget belum lagi besok sahur. Dia gak mau sampe kelamaan.

"Kayaknya enggak deh hehehehe" jawab Rei ikutan nyengir gaje.

"Bah, berarti si Sora sama Rei masih betah jadi jomblo nih!" kata Pein sambil menatap curiga ke Rei dan Sora yang masih betah pasang tampang nyengir.

"Wah ... Gue pikir King of shortcake bakalan jadi sama Queen of cupcake!" celetuk Aoi yang udah nemu nama yang unyu buat Sora dan Rega kalau misal mereka jadi nanti, rada kecewa sih dia tapi itu udah keputusan Sora, mau bilang apa.

"Gue juga mikir Prince of Book bakal bersatu sama Princess of Art ... " kali ini Haruru yang udah nemu nama juga tapi sama kayak Aoi, apa boleh buat itu udah keputusan Rei.

"Oh, ya gue hampir lupa! Malem takbiran pada ke acara gue ya." Rei langsung bagi-bagiin undangan ke akatsuki juga para Osis. "Anggep aja kenang-kenangan, pada dateng ya. Yang punya pasangan jangan lupa hadir!" sambungnya lagi sambil nyengir.

"Kenang-kenangan? Emang mau kemana lo?" tanya Pein heran gak biasanya Rei ngadain acara.

"Uh, gak kemana-mana sih. Cuma mau pindah kerja aja di tempat si Oro-sensei, takut gak ketemu lagi. Kuliah gue lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi pada dateng ya? Siapa tau hari terakhir." jawab Rei udah kayak orang mau bagi-bagiin warisan aja.

"Sekalian tuh, acara tuker kado di tempat Rei aja jadi irit kan, gak usah sewa tempat" celetuk Nozomi memberikan sebuah ide brilian. Tanpa disadari Kakuzu diujung sana matanya _sparkling-sparkling_ menatap Nozomi yang dia bilang jenius dalam hal hemat.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Rei, lo gak keberatan kan acara tuker kado di rumah lo?" tanya Shikamaru minta ijin dulu sama yang empunya rumah.

"Atur aja! Gue balik duluan ya, minna!" kata Rei yang pamit duluan sama Ren dan tak lupa kucingnya dia bawa juga.

Bagaimana acara malem takbiran mereka nanti? Apa Deidara bisa rujuk lagi sama Yurina? Dan gimana nasib Zetsu sama Haruru? Wah, kayaknya Kakuzu ngasih sinyal nih ke Nozomi.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya yang jadi hanya Anzan dan Aisaka sama Hikari dan Mayu. Maaf yah sebelumnya kalau mengecewakan, saia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Mungkin Hisuke dan Nyx membutuhkan proses yang lebih panjang lagi untuk bisa jadian heheheh jadi sabar ya. Kalau untuk SoraReiRegaSara mungkin distop aja ya? (sebelumnya maaf). Yah walaupun sebenarnya saia menemukan kecocokan diantara ke-empat OC itu tapi jalan tapi rasanya sulit sekali dibikin heheh. Saia memasangkan mereka sekedar dari kecocokan pribadi aja sih.

Bahkan saia udah dapet nama buat SoraXRega dan ReiXSara (menurut saia pasangan itu punya kecocokan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, yang satu hobby bikin kue dan yang satu demen makannya, yang satu suka baca komik dan yang satu demen gambar). Semoga pada gak kecewa sama chapter ini ... Saran dan ide yang mau sharing silahkan ... Mungkin saia akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Dan saia mau mengucapkan **mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, selamat idul fitri** (masih beberapa hari lagi sih ya? Tapi takut lupa hehehe).

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	30. Takbiran dan Lebaran!

Author : Last chapter update! Maaf kalau ternyata mendadak tamat begini. Sebenarnya saia ingin melanjutkan cerita ini tapi beda judul, hanya saja tokoh OC-nya tetap sama dan masih berhubungan sama akatsuki tapi dengan konsep yang beda dan genre baru. Saia ingin membuat cerita yang lebih terkonsep lagi dari ini. Mohon restunya dari para readers, kalau gak dapet restu gak apa-apa juga sih hehehe. Ne, minna please read and enjoy it.

Warning : T rate, abal, missing typos (Sorry for this I try my best to reduce the mistakes).

Pairing : AkatsukiXOC. OCXOC.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah: My Boyfriend From Akatsuki**

**Chapter 29**

**(Takbiran dan Lebaran)**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu para akatsuki udah pada siap-siap mau ngerusuh *plak*, err ... Mau ke rumah Rei dalam rangka takbiran. Ada yang lagi pake bedaklah, sisiran, ngelus-ngelus permen (?), pasang anting baru, pasang jepitan baru, bahkan sampe ada yang ngomong sendiri sama ikan-ikan di akurium dalem kamarnya.

"Woi Itachi! Buruan ayok kita cabut! Kelamaan nih!" Sasori udah ngetokin pintu Itachi dari tadi tapi sang Uchiha kagak keluar-keluar juga.

"Lama banget sih si Itachi! Ngapain coba dia di dalem?" gerutu Zetsu yang juga udah gak sabaran. Pasalnya mereka nunggu Itachi udah hampir satu jam.

"Ngeremin telor kali!" celetuk Hidan nyama-nyamain Itachi sama induk ayam yang biasanya suka ngeremin talor ayam sampe tiga puluh hari.

"Udah tunggu aja lima menit lagi. Kalau masih kagak keluar juga dobrak aja pintunya rame-rame" samber Pein ngasih usul buat dobrak pintu yang otomatis langsung dipelototin Kakuzu.

"Sembarang lu kalo ngomong! Enak aja main dobrak!" omel Kakuzu udah jelas kan alasannya kenapa, kalau dobrak pintu bikin rusak pintu dan pasti butuh biaya perbaikan. Dan si pelit Kakuzu kagak mau nguras duitnya hanya untuk sebongkah pintu tua nan lapuk yang udah keropos itu.

"Daripada kelamaan mending gue dobrak!" bales Sasori yang setuju sama ide Pein.

.

Lima menit kemudian …

.

"Mana Itachi, un? Kok gak nongol-nongol juga, un?" tanya Deidara yang baru aja keluar dengan sangat amat wangi, sampe nyaingin aroma bunga yang dikeluarkan Zetsu.

"Udah deh dobrak aja!" samber Sasori yang udah penasaran sama Itachi yang di dalem lama banget.

"Tunggu! Gua ikutan bantu kalau mau dobrak!" Hidan juga ikut siap-siap bareng Sasori. Mereka berdua langsung pasang ancang-ancang mau dobrak pintu.

"HAJARRR!" teriak HidanSaso yang langsung lari mau nyeruduk pintu.

_Criek_ …

Pintu kamar Itachi yang rencananya mau di bombaridr sama HidanSaso akhirnya kebuka juga.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Sasori sama Hidan secara bersamaan, mereka udah kagak bisa ngerem lagi begitu liat pintu di buka mendadak dari dalam.

BRUK!

BUAGH!

PLENTANG!

BRUAKH!.

Akhirnya itu anak dua malah jadi guling-gulingan gak jelas plus nabrak tembok juga ujung-ujungnya. Kisame sama Itachi yang ngeliat adegan gulat dadakan tersebut langsung ngakak sama dua bocah yang gelundungan di dalam kamarnya.

"Anjrit, benjol deh nih kepala gue!" rutuk Sasori sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala merahnya.

"Woi, sengaja lu ya!" Hidan misuh-misuh sambil menatap Itachi penuh makna (?).

"Sengaja apaan coba?" tanya Itachi cuek.

"Itu, elu sengaja. Buka pintu pas kita mau dobrak, ya kan, ya kan?" tuduh Hidan pake gaya bocah SD yang lagi ribut sama musuhnya.

"Gak tuh! Emang takdir kali!" samber Itachi sambil keluar kamar sama Kisame.

"Woi, ayo cepetan! Nanti keburu telat nih sama anak-anak lain!" kata Pein yang udah nungguin di depan markas dengan gak sabar.

.

"Pada ngapain aja sih di dalem?" tanya Pein begitu ItaKisaSasoHidan keluar nyusul dia.

"Biasa, Sasori sama Hidan lagi latihan akrobat buat acara takbiran entar malem" jawab Itachi sambil ngakak.

"Iya, latihan akrobat di atas keriput elo!" samber Sasori sewot, gak liat apa dia benjut gara-gara nabrak tembok? Malah pake acara ketimpa si Hidan pula, kenapa gak sekalian aja sabitnya si Hidan ikut nimpa dia, biar poll penderitaannya.

"Udah, bawel aja lo pada! Keburu siang nih!" kata Konan yang udah kegerahan sambil kipas-kipas pake duit kertas colongan punyanya Kakuzu.

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah ...

.

.

"Ini rumahnya Rei?" Aoi, Saki, Nazuka, Yurina, Haruru sama Sora udah sukses matung di depan sebuah rumah yang ukurannya boleh dibilang lumayan gede lah.

"Menurut peta sih begitu." Bales Sora sambil nunjuk-nunjuk peta yang ada dibalik undangan yang dikasih Rei.

"Woi! Udah sampe duluan toh ternyata? Bagus deh ketemu sama kalian, gue kirain nyasar!" kata Hikari yang nongol bareng sama anak-anak kelas satu.

"Lainnya mana?" tanya Haruru celingukan nyariin para akatsuki dan anak-anak Osis.

"Tuh baru pada nongol!" Sora nunjuk-nunjuk anak Osis lainnya dateng barengan sama para akatsuki. Dia nunjuk-nunjuk pake spatula yang entah kenapa bisa dia bawa-bawa.

"Sorry telat, nungguin Hidan sama Sasori akrobat dulu jadi lama!" kata Itachi masih aja ngebahas masalah Hidan sama Sasori yang akrobat sampe gelundungan.

"Kurang asem lo! Gara-gara elo tau!" bales Sasori berusaha masang tampang angker ke Itachi tapi gagal.

'_Duh_, _Sasori mau pasang muka serem kayak gimana tetep aja imut'_ batin Nazuka _sweatdrop_ baru nyadar Sasori gak ada serem-seremnya sama sekali.

"Terus ngapain pada diem disini kayak patung? Pencet belnya kek!" kata Sasuke yang heran ngeliat yang lain ngapain jadi pada bengong aja di depan pintu gerbang. Dengan cuek Sasuke langsung pencet bel.

"KYAAA SASUKE YOU'RE SO COOL!" teriak Shimizu yang kesengsem sama gaya Sasuke.

Ting Tong!

Gak ada jawaban.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Sasuke mencet beberapa kali lagi tapi tetep hening.

"Ah, kelamaan lo Teme! Biar gue aja!" kata Naruto sambil ngedepak Sasuke.

Ting Tong!

Masih tetep gak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Kok gak ada jawabannya sih!" Naruto udah keki aja gak ada respon. Dia udah kepanasan di luar bikin dia pengen minum aja, tapi kalau minum bisa batal deh dia.

"Oke, gue pake jurus pencetan seribu!" kata Naruto sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Naruto mencet bel pintu dengan brutal. Dia mencet-mencet terus pake jurus telunjuk bayangan.

"Hosh … Hosh … Capek gue … " Naruto malah kecapean sendiri gara-gara pegel itu jari ampe cenat-cenut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Ternyata itu bel masih aja bunyi meski udah gak dipencet sama Naruto.

"Su-suara ini … I-irama ini … " Pein langsung mendelik bikin yang lainnya takut. Lalu dia ngeliatin Itachi sama Tobi.

"Benar sekali sempai … Irama ini gak salah lagi!" celetuk Tobi sambil pasang muka bahagia.

"Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong! Bunyi sepedaku! Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong, Ting-Tong, begitu bunyinya!" secara serentak Pein, Itachi sama Tobi nyanyi sambil peragain gerakan menggoes sepeda ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang lain _jawdrop_ ngeliat pemandangan tak layak tersebut.

"To-Tobi-chan ... " Ayane gak bisa ngerespon apa-apa liat Tobi berubah autis.

_'Anggep aja gak kenal'_ batin Saki cuek berniat untuk tidak mengakui Itachi sebagai cowoknya.

DUAR!.

Gak lama bel pintunya malah meledak. Semuanya menatap horror ke Naruto.

"Hayoloh Naruto! Hayoloh Naruto! Hayoloh Naruto!" nah yang ini giliran yang lain rame-rame nyorakin Naruto sambil teprok tangan.

"Kenapa emangnya? Gue harus bilang 'AW SHIT' gitu belnya meledak?" tanya Naruto sewot jadi disalahin rame-rame.

"Ssst! Ada yang keluar tuh!" Kiba nunjuk sosok penampakan putih-putih yang keluar dan sekarang lagi menuju ke gerbang.

.

~o0o~

.

Ada seorang cewek yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Cewek itu rambutnya panjang bergelombang sepinggang dan memakai pakaian ala Victorian. Dia jalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Kalian siapa ya?" tanya cewek itu yang udah sukses nongol di depan pintu gerbang.

'_Kayak boneka … '_ batin yang lainnya, nyaris aja Sasori jadiin itu cewek salah satu koleksi bonekanya.

"Kita temennya Rei. Rei yang ngundang kemari buat acara takbiran nanti!" kata Nazuka buru-buru sebelum Sasori beneran jadiin itu cewek koleksinya.

"Oh. Kalau gitu silahkan masuk" bales si cewek ber 'oooh' ria dan langsung nyuruh mereka semua masuk.

.

"Rei udah bilang ke saya kalau ada temen-temen dia dateng suruh langsung dianter aja ke kamar" cewek itu sekarang lagi nganter yang lainnya masuk ke dalem.

"Nah, ini kamar buat anak cowok" kata si cewek yang langsung buka pintu kamar dan terpampanglah isi kamar yang ternyata udah dihuni sama kembar Rei dan Ren yang kayaknya masih asik tidur.

"Owie … " komentar akatsuki dan juga anak-anak lainnya begitu melihat Rei dan Ren yang tidurnya pules bener, gak ada yang bakalan ngira deh kalau si Rei itu salah satu biang rusuh di perpustakaan (entah bagaimana dengan Ren apa sama rusuhnya juga atau enggak).

"Ren … Rei, ayo bangun … " cewek itu sedikit berdeham biar yang asik molor pada bangun tapi kayaknya gak ada reaksi.

"Ehem … Ehem! SAUDARA REI DAN SAUDARA REI HARAP SEGERA BANGUN!" cewek itu sedikit berdeham dan kemudian secara random mengeluarkan sebuah toa ajaib (dari kantong doraemon kali) dan langsung teriak-teriak autis.

Hening …

"Masih kagak bangun tuh" kata Pein nunjuk-nunjuk Rei sama Ren yang masih aja asik setiap molor di tempat.

"Aha!" mendadak seekor bohlam nongol di atas kepala sang cewek, kayaknya sih dia ada ide jenius.

Klik.

Dia nyalain saklar lampu yang ada disitu dan terang benderang sudahlah isi kamar tersebut.

"Uh … Huahhh … Matiin lampunya dong! Matiin!" jerit Rei sama Ren barengan begitu lampu kamar dinyalain. Dua-duanya jejeritan persis kayak anak TK, bikin yang ngeliat _ilfeel_ seketika.

"Makanya bangun, temen-temennya udah pada dateng tuh" bales si cewek yang diliat dari tampangnya sih lagi menahan urat-urat kesabaran biar gak gaplok kedua mahkluk yang masih teriak-teriak gaje itu.

"APAHHH!" dua-duanya langsung loncat dari tempat tidur dan langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje pas liat akatsuki cs udah nangkring disitu sambil ketawa-ketawa, malahan si Kiba sempet jeprat-jepret pula. (Gaara gak ikut nih soalnya dia ada acara di Sunagakure).

"Hehehe … Tidurnya so sweet banget deh!" ledek Pein sambil nyengir mencurigakan, entah apa yang ada di otak mesumnya saat itu.

BUKH!

Sebuah lembaran bantal yang cukup keras mendarat di muka Pein, bikin mukanya jadi merah seketika.

"Buat yang ceweknya mari saya antar ke kamar lainnya" kata sang cewek yang langsung jalan ninggalin para cowok yang asik ribut sendiri.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong pelayan di tempat lo cakep amat!" celetuk Pein sambil senyum-senyum dengan muka pengen.

"Dia bukan pelayan! Tapi adek sepupu gue. Namanya Kurumi!" bales Rei dengan sedikit sewot, masa adek sepupunya disamain sama pelayan sih! (walaupun emang mirip beneran *digaplok buku*).

"Oh, yang lo ceritain ke gue?" tanya Sora yang kayaknya inget sama omongan Rei pas di acara kencan soal adek sepupunya yang merangkap sekaligus jadi tunangannya.

"Ho'oh, dan ini juga sebenernya rumah dia. Rumah gue kan jauh di Oto!" bales Rei cuek.

"Cakep gitu kenapa gak mau?" tanya Sasori heran dan mulai curiga apakah anak ini belok?.

"Jah, iya emang cakep tapi kan tetep adek sepupu gue itu! Rasanya aneh aja!" jawab Rei yang sepertinya lebih menganggap cewek bernama Kurumi itu sebagai adiknya sendiri ketimbang tunangan dia.

"Gak usah dirasa makanya, embat aja!" hasut Pein mulai nista.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong sebenernya kalian itu ngomong sama gue apa dia sih?" tanya Rei yang bingung ngeliat temen-temennya ngomong ke dia tapi sambil ngeliat Ren juga.

"Dua-duanya! Soalnya gue bingung mana yang Rei sama yang Ren!" celetuk Pein dengan jujur, masalahnay sekarang rambut si Rei udah balik ke warna rambut asalnya, yaitu warna coklat muda.

"Dodol lu! Gitu aja gak bisa bedain!" samber Zetsu sok tau padahal dia ya sama aja kayak Pein, sama-sama gak bisa bedain.

.

~o0o~

.

"Nah, yang ini kamar buat anak ceweknya. Saya tinggal dulu, kalau ada perlu apa-apa tinggal pakai telepon untuk panggil saya di dapur" cewek itu langsung pamitan ninggalin para anak cewek.

"Kamarnya gede juga ya" kata Saki yang udah sukses tiduran aja. Di kamar itu terdiri dari empat kasur ukuran King size dan di tengahnya ada beberapa kursi sama meja, tak lupa lemari dengan ukuran jumbo juga meja rias dan lengkap dengan kamar mandi.

"Wow ternyata di balik pintu ini isinya tempat tidur juga loh!" kata Ayane yang membuka pintu lainnya dan ternyata di dalamnya ada dua buah kasur lainnya.

"Wah rumah gede gini sih bakalan ribet beresinnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ini rumah sepi banget ya? Gue gak liat siapa-siapa selain cewek tadi" samber Haruru ikutan tiduran di sebelah Saki yang udah sukses ajeb-ajeb sama headset tercintanya.

"Mana gelap lagi nih rumah!" samber Rega yang langsung nyalain saklar lampu di dalam kamar. "Nah, kayak gini lebih enak!" sambungnya sambil senyum puas liat seisi ruangan yang terang-benderang mirip kayak iklan-iklan lampu ditipi dengan dia sebagai modelnya.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong masih ada waktu nih sebelum sore. Pada bantuin gue ya" kata Rei yang udah sukses bawa-bawa sapu, kain pel, kemoceng sama kain lap. Dia sendiri udah henshin jadi pembokat dadakan, mana pake celemek segala sama ngiket kain di kepalanya.

"Maksud lu kita kemari mau dijadiin pembokat?" tanya Zetsu setengah gak rela, masa jauh-jauh cuma dijadiin pembokat? Kalau tukang kebun kayaknya masih mending.

"Iya, mumpung dapet kiriman pembokat gratis!" bales Rei setengah ngakak sambil bayangin temen-temennya itu jadi pembokat dadakan di rumahnya.

"Kalo pada gak mau acaranya gak jadi nih!" Ren ikut-ikutan nyamber sambil ngancem.

"Cih ... Iya deh kita bantu!" bales yang lainnya, mau gak mau nurut daripada acaranya batal.

"Eh, anak ceweknya gimana, un?" tanya Deidara yang kayaknya gak rela nih kalau gak bagi-bagi penderitaan sama anak ceweknya.

"Anak ceweknya biarin aja pada istirahat. Udah jangan banyak protes ayo jalan!" jawab Rei sambil nyeret Deidara ke luar dari kamar.

.

~o0o~

.

"KYAAAA SASUKE KAWAIIII!" teriak Shimizu yang pas keluar kamar ngeliat Sasuke lagi pake celemek plus tudung kain di kepalanya lagi bersihin perabot.

"Ngapain lo teriak-teriak?" tanya Konan yang heran sama kelakuan Shimizu yang terkadang bisa autis mendadak.

"Palingan gara-gara Sasuke. Gak denger apa dia tadi jerit-jerit sambil manggilin Sasuke!" samber Haruru yang geleng-geleng kepala, soalnya Shimizu dari pertama masuk sekolah merupakan salah satu cewek yang perlu dikarantina biar gak menerjang Sasuke dan dia yang kebagian repotnya buat jagain Shimizu.

"Liat deh, anak cowoknya lucu-lucu!" kata Ayane yang ikut ngeliat ke luar bareng Shimizu. Sekarang dia lagi ketawa geli sambil ngeliatin para anak cowok yang lagi bergotong-royong kerja bakti (baca : kerja rodi).

"Mana, mana?" samber Aoi cepet yang langsung ikutan keluar buat ngeliat.

"Kalau kayak gitu mereka semua so sweet banget yah!" kata Nazuka mancing-mancing Yurina yang lagi _ngeblush_ sambil liatin Deidara yang asik nyapu lantai.

"Tapi Pein sama Itachi ngapain coba?" Konan _sweatdrop _ngeliat kelakuan Pein sama Itachi yang bukannya bantuin tapi malah ribet sendiri.

.

"HUACHI! Ngapain sih lo!" omel Pein yang mukanya sukses kena kemoceng yang lagi dipegang Itachi.

"Mau bersihin pierchiengan elo. Berdebu semua tuh!" bales Itachi cuek yang asik aja bershinin muka Pein pake kemoceng.

"Sengaja nih anak! Ada juga keriput elo tuh, yang harus dibersihin biar musnah dari muka lo!" bales Pein gak mau kalah dan langsung ngelap muka Itachi pake kain lap yang abis dia pake buat bersihin perabot.

"Akh, muka ganteng gue haram kena kain lap bekas elo!" Itachi misuh-misuh, walhasil itu anak dua malah saling ngebersihin muka masing-masing (moga-moga aja anting-anting di muka Pein jadi kinclong dan keriput Itachi beneran lenyap).

.

"Wakakaka kocak! Tapi masih mending dari pada Hisuke tuh!" kali ini Haruru nunjuk Hisuke yang sok sibuk sendiri.

"Aduh, masih berdebu juga" Hisuke komat-kamit sendiri yang malah asik bersihin kacamatanya sendiri dari tadi.

"Lah mending, coba lo liat Shikamaru!" Rega nunjuk Shikamaru yang malah duduk dipojokan asik ngorok.

"Deidara juga tuh, malah repot sendiri sama Chouji!" Aoi nunjuk Deidara yang lagi berusaha menyingkirkan Chouji yang dari tadi nginjek-nginjek sapunya gak jelas.

"Nah, Naruto juga ribet sendiri sama Sasuke tuh!" Nyx nunjuk Naruto sama Sasuke yang lagi saling menghina kata-kataan sambil rebutan sapu dengan Kiba sebagai wasitnya ck ck ck.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kisame sama Zetsu kemana coba?" Nozomi celingukan heran kok dua mahkluk gak jelas itu bisa ngilang dari tempatnya.

.

"Lalalalala ... Lihat kebunku penuh dengan bunga. Ada yang merah dan ada yang putih! Setiap hari kusiram semua, mawar, melati, semuanya indah!" ternyata Zetsu udah asik di depan sambil nyiram kebun plus nyanyi-nyanyi. Dia nyanyi sambil cium-ciumin bunga yang ada disitu dan tak lupa sambil kedip-kedipin mata dengan genit.

"Diobok-obok airnya diobok-diobok! Adanya ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok!" kalau yang ini Kisame yang sukses nangkring di kolam depan sambil maenan air ck ck ck.

.

"Kayaknya yang bener-bener kerja cuma si Hidan, Sora, Yuu, Rei sama Ren" kata Sara ikutan nimbrung sambil ngitung-ngitung mana yang beneran bersih-bersih.

"Lah Sasori emangnya gak?" tanya Haruru sambil nunjuk Sasori yang asik bersihin perabotan mainan.

"Dia mah, kayak gitu karena yang dia bersihin robot-robotan, makanya mau!" samber Nazuka yang kayaknya udah hapal sama kebiasaan Sasori.

"Kakuzu mah jangan ditanya, dia malah asik nyuruh sana-sini!" timpal Konan sambil ngelirik Kakuzu yang cuma asik ngebacod bukan bantuin.

* * *

"Puah ... Selesai juga ... " Naruto uda tepar aja di lantai saking pegelnya beres-beres rumah yang segede kingkong

"Selesai apaan, orang lo dari tadi cuma rebutan sapu doang, un!" samber Deidara emosi, soalnya Naruto bukannya bantuin dia nyapu tapi malah berantem sendiri sama Sasuke.

"Mending daripada Shikamaru sama Hisuke yang gak jelas!" Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru yang udah puas tidur dan Hisuke yang puas liat kacamatanya udah kinclong lagi.

"Abis ini bantuin siapin kue ya" kata Rei sama Ren barengan sambil senyummmmm manisssssss banget ke yang lainnya, bikin yang lain mau nolak tapi gak enak.

"Gue bantuin kok, kan gue ahlinya kalau dalam hal bikin kue!" samber Sora langsung semangat ala _cupcake_.

"Para cewek yang jago bikin kue bantu juga ya!" teriak Rei sambil ngeliat ke atas dimana anak-anak cewek udah pada nangkring satu-satu disitu.

"Gue pasti bantuin kok!" samber Rega cepet.

"Gue juga!" timpal Haruru ikutan.

.

~o0o~

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rei, kapan kita sampe dapurnya!" Rega misuh-misuh sendiri, soalnya dari tadi dia ngikutin Rei mau ke dapur sama yang lainnya tapi kok ya gak sampe-sampe.

"Nah, udah sampe! Silahkan masuk!" Rei langsung buka pintu, tapi ... JRENG! Mereka salah ruangan. yang dibuka sama Rei malah ruang perpustakaan.

"Sejak kapan dapur banyak buku begini?" tanya Sora geleng-geleng kok bisa-bisanya mereka salah tempat setelah sebelumnya ruangan yang dibuka sama Rei malah makar mandi, seh sekarang perpustakaan.

"Gue kan kagak hapal nih rumah ... " jawab Rei yang langsung pundung nyoret-nyoret tembok.

"Jadi maksud lo kita nyasar?" tanya Rega sama Haruru barengan, melotot gak percaya bisa-bisanya mereka nyasar dan bisa-bisanya ada orang yang nyasar di dalem rumahnya sendiri.

"Maklumlah ... Gue kan jarang disini jadinya gak hapal sama ruangan-ruangan disini. Makanya gue gak pernah mau tinggal sini saking ribetnya sama lorong-lorong yang ribet begini.

"Gak usah curcol lo! Cepetan jalan!" samber Rega langsung nampol Rei dan nyeret itu anak supaya jalan lagi.

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit muter-muter, mereka berhasil juga nemu dapur.

.

"Gila, nyari dapur aja sampe tiga puluh menit!" teriak Rega frustasi gara-gara nyari dapur aja sampe semaput gitu.

"Oke, bahan-bahannya udah lengkap! Saatnya bikin kue!" kata Sora yang langsung menggulung lengan bajunya bersiap-siap mau bikin kue.

"Kalo gitu gue tinggal dulu ya" kata Rei yang memilih pamit dari situ daripada dia jadi ngerusuh di dapur mendingan cabut.

* * *

"Kuenya jadi juga!" Sora menatap puas menatap kue _black_ _forest_ tiga tingkatnya yang sukses bertengger di atas meja.

"Hu'uh jadi juga!" Rega manggut-manggut ikutan seneng, kue pamungkas hasil kolaborasi sama Sora dan Haruru jadi dan hasilnya memuaskan.

"Tapi boleh colek dikit gak yah?" tanya Sora yang langsung dikemplang Haruru. "Hehehe canda kali!" samber Sora sambil nyengir.

"Udah ini buat disiapin nanti! Sekarang kita tinggal panggil si Rei!" kata Haruru yang malah bingung.

"Katanya mau manggil Rei tapi kok malah bingung?" tanya Rega ikutan bingung liat Haruru yang lagi garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas.

"Gue bingung manggilnya gimana?" tanya Haruru sambil _sweatdrop_, pasalnya mereka gak tau cara balik dari dapur. Sora sama Rega kompakan melotot horror baru nyadar, gimana caranya mereka balik coba.

"Telpon Rei aja!" kata Sora dengan waras, kebetulan dia bawah hape. Sekarang dia tinggal berharap semoga hapenya diangkat.

_REIIII CEPETAN PULANG KE OTOGAKURE! GUE KANGENNNN ..._

Begitulah kira-kira suara dering hape milik Rei yang entah sejak kapan jadi abal-abal begitu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ternyata elo _brother_ _complex_ ya?" tawa Itachi sama yang lainnya membahana sesisi kamar.

_'Sialan, sejak kapan ringtone hape gue berubah nista gini!'_ kata Rei dalam hati sambil merutuki suara Ren yang jadi _ringtone_-nya.

"Apaan Sora?" tanya Rei sedikit bete sama kejadian nista sebelumnya.

"Rei, kedapur dong! Kita pada gak bisa balik nih!" jawab Sora dari sebrang dengan suara memelas.

"Hoo ... Ya udah gue kesana. Awas jangan macem-macem di dapur!" bales Rei setengah ngeledek, muka Sora disebrang sana kayaknya udah _blushing_ berat mengetahui apa maksud omongan Rei barusan.

.

"Tenang, bala bantuan bakalan segera tiba!" kata Sora sambil pake gaya khotbah nyuruh Haruru sama Rega tenang.

"Eh, Sora-sempai ... Di muka elo ada sisa adonan kue. Sini gue lap!" kata Rega yang langsung ngambil serbet buat bersihin muka Sora yang sedikit penuh (?) sama adonan kue.

"Uhum ... Ma-makasih ... " bales Sora jadi sedikit gugup dengan muka merah. Haruru yang di belakang sih cuma ketawa ngikik aja liat Sora yang mukanya udah merah begitu.

"Bi-biar gue sendiri aja yang bersihin, nanti tangan elo kotor!" samber Sora cepet-cepet begitu dia tau Haruru di belakang dia lagi senyum-senyum nista.

"Idih, gak apa-apa kali! Jangan sungkan begitu sama gue!" kata Rega yang langsung nyamber serbet yang ada di tangan Sora.

WUUUSH!

Muka Sora kali bukan cuma merah tapi langsung berasap, gara-gara tanpa sengaja tangan dia sama tangan Rega saling bersentuhan, udah mirip kayak orang kesambet setrum rasanya.

"Cie, cie ... Tau gitu gak usah gue jemput ya!" celetuk Rei udah asik aja markir di depan pintu dapur sambil senyum-senyum iblis.

"Diem lo!" samber Sora sewot berusaha nutupin muka merahnya yang udah gak terkontrol itu.

"Udah, pacarannya entar aja ada waktunya! Sekarang balik dulu!" bales Rei yang tetep aja asik ledekin Sora.

* * *

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Itu suara kentongan yang berasal dari Rei yang lagi getok-getok kentongan hansip gak tau comotan dari mana.

"UDAH BUKA WOI! YANG MAU BUKA BURUAN KE BAWAH SEBELUM DI EMBAT SAMA YANG LAIN!" teriaknya yang sukses bikin anak-anak lain langsung ngacir menuju ruang makan.

"Wuseh ... Ini meja makan apa kereta? Panjang bener ... " Naruto menatap takjub sama panjangnya sang meja makan.

"Jangan pada ngelamun aja! Comot buruan, entar abis loh!" samber Kisame yang dengan tak tau malu udah nyomotin makanan.

"Ayo-ayo serbu!" Naruto cs makan dengan barbar. Kalau anak ceweknya sih makan pada kalem-kalem.

.

"Kalian tunggu sini aja ya, gue sama Ren mau siapin halaman belakang buat nanti" kata Rei yang langsung ninggalin meja makan sama Ren.

_'Mumpung ada kesempatan gue deketin Yurina, un!'_ batin Deidara yang sepertinya masih berusaha buat ngebujuk Yurina biar gak marah terus sama dia.

"Haruru-chan! Sayangku!" Zetsu kayaknya sih selangkah lebih maju dari Deidara, dia udah mulai mencoba deketin Haruru. Tapi apa daya dia kembali di lempar sama Haruru.

_'Uh ... Gak jadi deh, un ... '_ batin Deidara yang keok begitu melihat nasib Zetsu yang malang. Dia ngeri jangan-jangan nanti Yurina juga ikutan kayak Haruru lagi.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian ...

.

.

"Woi, ke belakang yuk! Udah gue beresin" Rei manggilin temen-temennya pake toa, nyuruh mereka ke halaman belakang.

Ternyata itu halaman belakang udah disulap aja. Ada beberapa meja makan kecil-kecil disana dengan taplak putih sampai ke bawah, dan disekelilingnya banyak kembang api warna-warni. Nuansanya top cer deh apalagi buat pasangan yang baru jadian, mantap pokoknya.

"Nah yang punya pasangan duduknya berpasangan ya! Sora ikut gue!" Rei nyuruh yang lainnya duduk berpasang-pasangan, sedangkan dia menyeret Rei ke sebuah piano besar yang terletak di bawah pohon.

"Apaan sih?" protes Sora dengan bete, padahal dia mau ngawasin Aoi sama Hidan yang lagi berduaan. Dia gak rela kalau Hidan macem-macem ke Aoi.

"Duduk manis disini!" kata Rei yang maksa Sora buat duduk di kursi piano tersebut. "Temen-temen, Sora punya kejutan nih! Dia mau mainin sebuah lagu untuk seseorang disini" kata Rei secara tiba-tiba bikin Sora melotot kaget, sedangkan yang lain malah sorak-sorak girang.

"Hah? Perasa- " Sora mau protes tapi telat mulutnya udah keburu disumpel sama _cupcake_.

"Udah diem aja lo! Lo main aja disini dengan anteng!" samber Rei cepet langsung nyodok itu kue cupcake biar ketelen sama Sora pake tongkat bilyard entah dapet dan nongol dari mana.

_'Gila nih anak, dia pikir gue bola bilyard apa main sodok aja!'_ rutuk Sora ngeri duluan.

"Di tangan gue ada sebuah cupcake yang bakalan gue kasih ke cewek inceran Sora sekaligus ungkapan perasaan Sora!" kata Rei langsung nyengir plus pamerin sebuah kue _cupcake_ berbentuk hati.

"Ayo Sora-nii! Berjuang! Elo pasti bisa!" Aoi saking semangatnya sampe naik-naik meja buat nyemangatin Sora.

_'Kira-kira siapa yah yang bakalan dipilih Sora?'_ batin Rega dag-dig-dug sambil lirik-lirik Sara yang kayaknya cemas juga.

Sora akhirnya mainin sebuah lagu, dentingan-dentingan piano mulai terdengar dengan merdu (dia mainin lagu _eyes_ _on_ _me _piano version dari _final_ _fantasy_ 8).

"Huwah ... Sora-sempai jago main piano ya!" Rega menatap takjub ke Sora yang jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena berasa diliatin.

"Rega, nih ... " Rei ternyata memberikan kue _cupcake _berbentuk hati itu ke Rega.

"What? Ku-kuenya buat gue?" tanya Rega rada _shock _juga.

"Ambil, ambil, ambil, ambil!" yang lainnya langsung neprokin Rega supaya nerima _cupcake _itu. Aoi paling semangat, dia malah sambil jedotin kepala Hidan ke atas meja saking gemesnya. Hidan pasrah aja deh gak bisa berkutik.

"Ambil aja Rega! Dijamin halal deh. Dan kalau lo ambil, lo bisa minta _cupcake_ tiap hari sama abang gue!" kata Aoi mempromosikan Sora.

"Ternyata cewek lo jago juga dalam hal promosi ya? Kapan-kapan gua minta tolong ke dia ah, buat promosiin jualan gua!" celetuk Kakuzu dengan mata berbinar-binar natap Aoi yang otomatis langsung digaplok sama Hidan.

"Jangan tatap Aoi dengan tatapan kayak gitu!" omel Hidan gak rela Aoi kena tatapan maut Kakuzu.

"Diterima gak _cupcake_ dari Sora?" tanya Rei sambil nyengir ke Rega.

"Iya gue terima Sora" jawab Rega mantep dan langsung makan itu _cupcake_ dalam sekali embat.

"Cie, selamet ya Sora!" ledek Hidan sambil lempar kue _cupcake_ lainnya secara random ke Sora.

"Woi, apa-apaan nih! KOk gue dilempar?" omel Sora sambil ngebuang _cupcake_ yang sukses hinggap di mukanya.

"Yang baru jadian jangan marah dong!" samber Pein sambil ikutin Hidan, dia ngelempar Sora pake kue juga.

"Woi, woi!" Sora lagi-lagi protes. Tapi makin lama makin dilemparin aja dia sama yang lainnya.

"HUJAN KUEEEE!" teriak Naruto pake toa sambil ngelemparin kue-kue itu ke Sora. Sora otomatis langsung ngumpet dari balik piano.

"SERBUUU!" Pein ikutan ngerusuh dengan sasaran Sora dan Rega.

"Ren nyalain sekarang!" kata Rei yang udah siap-siap mau pasang mercon. Ren manggut-manggut dableg. "Nyalain! Ngapain jadi bengong!" samber Rei heran liat Ren malah cengo dadakan.

"Oh, oke-oke!" jawab Ren baru ngeh maksud si Rei.

ZIIINNNNGGGGG!

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR!

Suara petasan yang dibunyikan Rei dan Rei berkumandang layaknya lagu tujuh belas Agustusan. Semua yang ada disitu terpukau sama pemandangan tersebut. Kecuali Sara yang sepertinya sedang kecewa.

"Sigh ... " Sara malah menghela napas berat kayaknya.

"Sara, kenapa lo?" tanya Karin yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Sara. Dia heran aja gak biasanya Sara menghela napas begitu.

"Gak apa-apa kok" bales Sara sambil senyum maksa.

Dan malem takbiran itu malah jadi pesta lempar kue sana-sini serta bunyi kembang api dimana-mana yang dinyalain dengan brutal sama Kiba, Naruto dan Anzan. Duo rusuh nambah personil jadi trio rusuh.

* * *

Malemnya si Sara masih gak bisa tidur gara-gara masih kepikiran kejadian tadi, ternyata Sora nembak Rega. Gak heran sih soalnya mereka berdua udah deket pas diacara kencan.

"Rei? Elo ngapain malem-malem belum tidur? Udah jam dua belas lewat, kan ... " kata Sara rada kaget melihat penampakan setan *author didupak-dupak sama Rei*, saia ralat. Bukan penampakan setan tapi penampakan seekor cowok gak jelas lagi asik duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kayak bisa tidur aja gue gini hari ... Kagak, gini hari mata gue justru melek!" jawab Rei malah sambil melotot ke Sara bikin cewek itu ngeri takut.

_'Ini orang ... Siang keliatan lemes tapi malem malah seger buger kayak hamburger gini'_ batin Sara geleng-geleng, mengingat si Rei itu kalau jaga perpustakaan siang-siang pasti sambil setengah nguap atau setengah molor di tempat kayak gak bergairah sama sekali.

"Lo sendiri kenapa gak tidur? Apa kepikiran sama Sora ya!" tebak Rei tepat begitu muka Sara mendadak merah. "Mau gue jodohin juga sama dia? Biar Sora poligami gitu" sambungnya lagi dengan nekad nawarin Sara buat dipoligami.

"Enak aja lo!" samber Sara sambil nyambit Rei pake sendal tidur kelincinya yang dia bawa.

"Mau ikut gue gak? Lo lagi gak bisa tidur, kan?" tanya Rei yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sara sih oke-oke aja, kali aja abis ikut Rei dia bisa tidur (semoga tidurnya gak mimpi ketemu setan).

* * *

"Kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Sara yang sukses di bawa ke beranda atas sama Rei.

"Mau terjun!" samber Rei asal yang langsung dipelototin Sara. "Hehehe, kagak lah. Cuma mau ngajakin lo liat bintang ... " sambungnya lagi sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang hari itu penuh bintang. Sara ikutan liat langit.

"Tapi gue heran deh. Bintang malem ini rame bener ... Apa lagi ngerayain lebaran ya?" Rei berceloteh sendiri kayak bocah TK yang demen sama cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Besok udah mau lebaran tapi autis lo tetep aja jalan lancar ya?" tanya Sara heran sama Rei yang bawa-bawa bintang pake acara lebaran segala.

"Makasih atas pujiannya!" jawab Rei malah merasa bangga disebut autis.

"Siapa juga yang muji ... " Sara bergumam frustasi bisa-bisanya dia sekarang berdua sama mahkluk gak kalah autis dari akatsuki *author ditimpukin sendal sama akatsuki*.

"Duh yang lagi bete manyun mulu perasaan dari tadi!" ledek Rei ngeliat Sara manyun-manyun gaje, yah dia tau sih kalau Sara sempet naksir Sora.

"Jangan bikin gue tambah _bad mood_ dong ... " kata Sara yang udah males kena ledek mulu.

"Eh, lo bisa nari kan? Nari dong!" pinta Rei secara random nyuruh Sara nari.

"Gue kagak bisa kalo gak ada lagu" kata Sara yang nyoba ngeles.

"Gue yang jadi radionya" samber Rei seenaknya dan langsung ngajak cewek itu buat nge-dance dibalkoni.

Rei mulai nyanyi sambil bergumam pelan, tapi masih kedengeran sih sama Sara. Tanpa sadar si Sara akhirnya nari juga mengikuti irama lagu yang keluar dari mulut Rei (kalau dari idung bisa bahaya!).

_For me  
When I hesitated  
You gave me a push  
For me  
With your sorrowful eyes  
Hidden behind your smile_

_If it comes to goodbye for us _  
_I murmured that I want you by my side _  
_I can't describe this desolate feeling _  
_Let this prayer, at least, reach you_

_I speak my endless feelings to the heavens  
Even if I'm all alone, I can keep going  
_

_Just like on that day, the cherry blossoms flutter  
Reflecting the light of glowing memories  
Please send all of this feeling in brilliant colours  
Soaring upon my agonised sigh to reach you.  
_

Keduanya nge-_dance_ di bawah bintang sampe kebawa suasana. Tapi pas lagi seru-serunya Rei berenti nyanyi dan malah pasang tampang meringis.

"Kenapa Rei?" tanya Sara setelah sadar sama bentuk muka Rei yang jadi aneh.

"Sara ... Elo nginjek gue!" jerit Rei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kakinya yang sukses keinjek.

"Waduh, maap! Kebawa suasana!" bales Sara keceplosan dan buru-buru langsung nyumpel mulutnya sendiri pake sendal.

"Bagus deh, kalo gitu jangan galau lagi ya. Gue doain semoga elo cepet dipoligami sama Sora!" bales Rei sambil cengar-cengir.

"Apa kata elo dah" kata Sara cuek dan langsung cabut dari situ sebelum hasratnya mau dorong Rei dari lantai atas terlaksana (kenapa gak dilaksanain beneran?).

* * *

Besoknya ...

.

.

"Maafin kita yak!" para akatsuki langsung pada maap-maapan sama yang lainnya. Mereka semua ceritanya kumpul di cafe punya si Orochimaru yang baru buka.

"Ayo-ayo silahkan kunjungi cafe baru kami! Dapet diskon lima puluh persen! Buat yang baru jadian dapet harga khusus!" kata Rei yang lagi bagiin selebaran brosur yang dia bagiin ke orang-orang lewat bareng sama Ren.

"Rega!" ternyata muncul sosok Tyler sama Samuel yang dateng kesitu.

"Loh, gue kira elo udah balik!" Rega kaget liat penampakan dua mahkluk Tyler sama Samuel yang nongol di depan dia sambil senyum aneh.

"Lebaran dulu dong, baru balik!" kata Tyler sambil ulurin tangan, niatnya mau salaman sama Rega.

"Maafin kita ya, Ga kalau banyak salah!" kata Samuel yang nyamber tangan Rega lebih cepet dari Tyler. Tyler udah ngirim deathglare aja ke Samuel. Kalau bukan hari ini lebaran mungkin udah dia cincang kali si Samuel.

"Huh ... Maafin gue ya Rega!" kata Tyler berusaha menepis keinginannya buat cincang Samuel. "Mau jadi cewek gue gak?" tanya Tyler _to the point_ ke Rega, otomatis Sora yang denger langsung masukin Tyler ke oven buat dikukus jadi kue bolu. Bercanda kok, kalau kayak gitu bisa mati si Tyler. Sora cuma langsung ngerangkul Rega dan ngomong "Sorry bro! Rega udah jadi cewek gue!" sambil senyum penuh kemenangan. Tyler sama Samuel pundung berjamaah.

"SORAAAAAA! AOIIIIIII!" teriak sosok cowok dari sebrang sana sambil lari-lari gaje ke Sora dan Aoi.

"YUUYA!" samber Sora sama Aoi barengan melihat mahkluk gak jelas itu mulai mendekat. Dan pas cowok itu lompat dengan niat maumeluk Aoi dan Sora secara bersamaan mendadak nongol Hikaru sang guru Judo.

DUAGHH!

"PERGI AJE LO KE LAUD!" kata Hikaru sambil nendang Yuuya yang mental sambil dadah-dadahan gaje ke Sora dan Aoi.

"Wah baru aja mau gua bacok pake ginian!" samber Hidan yang bawa-bawa gunting rumput (soalnya bawa sabit dilarang lagi lebaran).

.

"Ryuu-nii!" Sara langsung nyamperin sang kakak tercinta yang ternyata juga ikutan hadir disitu.

"Sara-chan! Nii-chan kangen!" bales Ryuu sambil meluk-meluk Sara dengan mesranya.

"Yui ... " Yuu ngomong sambil menatap heran ke Sara dan Ryuu yang masih asik mesra.

"Ya, Yuu?" tanya Yui yang juga ikutan melongo liat adegan tersebut.

"Kayaknya kita banyak saingan deh ... Mulai dari ini kita harus lebih mesra lagi!" bales Yuu dengan mata berapi-api.

"Setuju Yuu!" jawab Yui yang ikutan meluk-meluk Yuu.

.

"Kurumi! Jauh-jauh gak? Jangan deket-deket dong! Atau paling gak usir anjing itu!" teriak Ren yang udah sukses naik pohon manjat dua-duaan sama Rei.

"Hush, hush!" ini Rei yang lagi berusaha ngusir si anjing pake nampan yang lagi dia bawa tadi.

"AUK! AUK!" sang anjing bukannya pergi malah tetep nangkring di bawah pohon sama Kurumi yang sukses nyengir sambil jeprat-jepret, malahan si Kiba sama Gaara ikutan pula. Jarang-jarang ada duo kembar nempel di pohon mirip bunglon.

"Lo semua pada ngapain coba? Bukannya bantuin!" Rei udah ngomel-ngomel aja sambil ngelempar itu nampan sembarang arah dan berhasil mendarat mulus ke kepala Shikamaru yang asik tiduran di bangku.

"HA-HATSYI!" Shikamaru yang ketimpa nampan langsung bangun plus bersin. Dan akibat bersin ajaibnya itu, Nozomi yang ada di depannya kaget dan langsung lompat ke Kakuzu ck ck ck.

"Asik gua dapet rejeki nomplok! Oi, Gaara sama Kiba buruan foto gua!" Kakuzu malah lambai-lambai gaje manggilin juru foto abal-abalannya Konoha aka Gaara dan Kiba.

"Cepetan foto gua, abis itu dicuci dan hasilnya jualin dengan harga seratus ribu ryo per-lembar!" kata Kakuzu yang ternyata masih aja otak komersilnya jalan.

.

"Yurina, un ... Kita baikan, kan un?" tanya Deidara lirik-lirik melas sambil toel-toel Yurina.

"Udah maafin aja si Deidara" Nazuka bisik-bisik ke Yurina, ngebujuk temennya supaya mau maafin Deidara. Kan kalau Yurina baikan dia bisa _double_ _date_ bareng lagi.

"Iya deh gue maafin untuk kali ini, tapi inget. Gue masih ngawasin elo! Kalau sampai aneh-aneh lagi ... Krek!" Yurina akhirnya mau juga maafin Deidara sambil setengah ngancem pake jurus potongan leher.

.

"Haruru-chan ... Kita baikan, kan?" tanya Zetsu penuh harap sambil kedip-kedip mata ke Haruru.

"Iya gue maafin tapi ada satu syarat!" jawab Haruru cepet.

"Syarat apaan lagi?" tanya Zetsu udah mikir macem-macem, siapa tau dikasih syarat macem-macem kayak gali samudra pasifik mungkin? Bisa jadi.

"Gue mau lo balik lagi kayak dulu! Kegantengan elo cuma buat gue!" jawab Haruru memberi titah petuah, Zetsu langsung _blushing_ denger omongan Haruru.

"Siap Haruru-chan! Dan lo juga cuma buat abang seorang, kan?" samber Zetsu bahagia, mukanya langsung berbinar-binar kayak bunga matahari.

"Pasti dong bang!" bales Haruru sambil senyum manis.

* * *

Semua akatsuki dan anak-anak sekolah Konoha pada kumpul di cafe Orochimaru, dan itu cafe sampe penuh gara-gara kebanjiran orang (Kakuzu : coba kebanjiran duit!). Pas lagi enak-enaknya kumpul mendadak nongol sosok tak dikenal pake kacamata sambil bawa-bawa laptop.

"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN! UNTUK SEMUA AKATSUKI DAN OC TOLONG DIEM SEBENTAR!" kata sosok itu melalui toa mesjid colongan.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Pein ke sosok aneh itu.

"Gue ini author dodol! Sorry kalau gue nongol, tapi ini penting!" kata sang author dodol *author nampar diri sendiri*.

"Udah cepetan ngomong aja!" samber Hidan nyuruh author buruan ngomong.

"Cerita ini tamat! T-A-M-A-T!" jawab sang author bikin yang lain jawdrop gak percaya.

"Ta-tamat? Secepat itukah?" Pein nangis lebei gak terima kalau ceritanya tamat.

"Iye, tamat! Tapi masih lanjut sebenernya ... " jawab sang author plin-plan bikin Tobi otaknya ngepul gak bisa mencerna omongan author, Ayane terpaksa pinjem kipas sate yang lagi dipegang Anzan biar asepnya gak numpuk.

"Sebenernya apaan?" tanya Sasori yang udah setengah mewek.

"Sebenernya cerita ini masih mau saia lanjutin tapi dengan judul yang beda! OC-nya masih sama dan masih tema sekolahan. Tapi itu tergantung dari para readers masih berkenan untuk baca kelanjutan cerita abal-abal akatsuki atau gak?" bales sang author menjelaskan sambil ngembat ramen punya Naruto. "Jadi dicerita ini masih bertema tentang akatsuki dan sekolah hanya saja saia akan menambahkan genre Horror/mystery/friendship dan humour, kalau dibuat sih. Tapi ya sudah, saia juga mau bilang mohon maaf lahir batin sering menistakan akatsuki dan antek-anteknya. Ja!" dengan sekali kepulan asap sang author ngilang.

"Jadi ceritanya tamat nih?" tanya Pein celingukan.

"Ye'i alias yo'a alias iya!" samber Sasori cepet.

Akatsuki : "Kalau begitu kami ucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin.

All OC : "Kami juga! Mohon maaf lahir batin yah!".

Naruto dkk : "Kita juga, sorry-sorry aje ye kalau banyak salah!".

Para akatsuki, dan Naruto tim Konoha beserta para OC akhirnya kumpul semua saling salam-salaman, malah ada yang kejer nangis-nangis lebei (semoga yang nangis bukan karena keilangan dompet!).

.

**The End**

.

* * *

Author : Saia dan Riku sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin minna! Dan bagi yang menginginkan cerita selanjutnya silahkan review atau PM. Dan soal lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Rei ke Sara itu saia kurang tau lagu dari anime apa, soalnya lirik lagu itu hasil comotan dari buku Riku. yang tau mungkin bisa kasih tau hehehe.

Sora : Akhirnya setelah menunggu puluhan tahun gue dapet jodoh!.

Author : Jangan lebay!.

Hidan : Tapi Rei masih jomblo tuh! Bisa-bisa nanti ngejar Aoi lagi!.

Aoi : Lah, gue kira dia sama Sara? Kirain bakalan nembak Sara.

Rei : Kalau gue nembak Sara si Ren pasti ngekorin, soalnya dia itu satu selera sama gue ... Sampe selera soal cewek aja sama! *pundung stress sendiri*.

Author : Sara apakah kau mau dimadu sama Sora?.

Sara : Eh? Dimadu? Uh ... No komen.

Author : Ya sudah, kalau begitu saia pamit deh sama yang lainnya. Dan makasih atas semua masukannya dan maaf banget kalau ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa saia wujudkan di story ini (like special bonus yang saia janjikan yang sebenernya pengen saia tulis dan publish tapi nanggung, jadi kemungkinan besar kalau pada berkenan special bonus request itu mau saia publish dicerita berikutnya). Maaf kalau saia mungkin ada kesalahan selama dalam penulisan dicerita dan lain-lain.

Joker : Mohon maaf ...

Author : Elo ngapain disini coba?.

Joker : Ikutan boleh dong? Cuma minta maaf doang.

Author : Ucapan minta maaf elo gak lengkap!.

Joker : Saya kan tidak punya jiwa jadi cukup minta maaf tanpa pakai ember-ember 'lahir dan batin'.

Author : Belajar kata 'ember-ember' dari mana itu? Yang bener embel-embel kali!.

Joker : Oh, baiklah saya permisi *balik ke alam*.

**Author : MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN SEKALI LAGI! DAN SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI SEMUA! AND HAPPY READ!.**


End file.
